


Cake Slice

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Condoms, Cum shot, Dominance, Double Penetration, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empurata Ratchet, False Valves, Fingering, Gender swaps, Human Ratchet, Humanformers, Knotting, M/M, Medical Kink, Merformers, Pet Play, Public Sex, Robot heat, Rough Sex, Secondary Valves, Spanking, Squirting, Sticky Sex, Sybian, Threesome, Toys, Whipping, accidental overload, chamber piercing, false spikes, valve slapping, wrecker babe drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 180
Words: 118,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DriftxRatchet

**Author's Note:**

> Drift/Ratchet - "What was that? You don't think you can cum again? I'll show you that you can."

Ratchets valve fluttered and Drift watched it clench around his spike. Lubricants and transfluids seeped out and below Ratchets aft, collecting in a small pool and no doubt staining the covers.

           Looking up at Ratchet, he smiled seeing his optics half lit and half open. He was tired, it had been a while since Drift had topped and Ratchet had forgotten how much vigor the young bot had in him. He had overloaded more times than he cared to count and now his processor was fuzzy. His frame creaked as he shifted, touching Drifts hip a moment before giving him a soft smile.

           "You wiped me out.“ Inhaling a shaky breath as Drift started to move his hips again, Ratchet looked up at him. “Drift…I don’t know if I can overload again. I’m…drained.” He had to admit those the gentle throws of Drifts still pulsing spike did feel nice, even if it was a dulled out pleasure.

           "What was that? You don’t think you can overload again? I’ll show you that you can.“ Pushing all the way up into the medic, Drift nudged his ceiling node and kept pressing into it. He heard Ratchet hiccup, his hand now clamped onto his thick thigh. "Just let me take care of you. One more. You can do one more. I know you can. All this night we have been going through the berth, how about something nice?” He watched Ratchet nod, sighing and wrapping his arms around Drift as he laid over him.

           Pressing their foreheads together, Drift curved his body as he thrust, slow and deep, making sure to dive his spike deep enough to graze that swollen ceiling node each time. It wasn’t as hard as earlier, but it still had Ratchet gasping into Drifts neck.

           "You’re going to be the death of me.“ Ratchet said, sliding his hands up and down Drifts slow moving frame then grabbing his aft and giving a playful squeeze. "How are your transfluid reserves not tapped out yet?”

           "I have a lot of love to give.“ Drift laughed as Ratchet rolled his optics and then just kissed his nose.

           They were quiet, Drift just working ratchet over until he heard the CMOs breathing suddenly change. He whined, and his valve tensed, squeezing Drifts spike hard and calling for him to move a little more to build up just a bit more friction until Ratchet was gritting his denta.

           It was quiet, Ratchets overload. He pulled on the covers and shook under Drift, his optics rolling back a moment. He could hear Drift whispering sweet works of love to him, guiding him back to him as his overload ended.            

"See, I knew I could get one more out of you. Want to try for another?” Sticking out his glossa, Ratchet leaned up and bit it, though gently, Drift whined but laughed shortly after. “Heheh it was worth a try.” Pulling free of Ratchets over used valve, Drift cuddled between Ratchets arm and chest, a grin from finial to finial on his face.


	2. SkidsXSwerve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skids and Swerve!! Answer the phone, I'll keep fucking you.

Glasses shattered on the floor as Swerves arm bumped them. The cursed, though not morning their loss for long as Skids was keeping him rather preoccupied at the moment.

           Swerve, laying on his back on the bar top, had his legs spread, Skids between them and leaning over him to kiss and cuddle him. It was rather nice, despite the fact Swerve had mentioned several times that he would really appreciate it if Skids not overload on the counter.

           "All the more reason to fill your valve then.“ Skids had said right after, kissing the minis stomach and then more downwards to his panel. He knew Swerve liked that, just by the way he shivered and the soft nervous laugh he let out the closer he got to his valve. “I won’t spill a drop I promise.” His door wings twitched, and he gave a sweet smile, and Swerve nodded to him.

           "Good, or else you’re scrubbing the place down. Not that…this isn’t crazy hot or anything. I mean it is but…still I don’t want my bar to smell like translfuid. Magnus already things this place is bad enough the last thing I want if for him to have a real reason to shut me down.“ He paused when Skids kissed him and he relaxed.

           Swerves vents flapped and sputtered, Skids had been slowly working his servos in and out of his valve the whole time had had been talking. His puffy white cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he giggled again, enjoying the feeling.

           "Feel good?”

           ” _Very_.“ Resting back, Swerve let out a content sigh, groaning as Skids dug a little deeper and pressed into his valve lining. He sure knew how to massages nodes, maybe it was just his small valve but Skids seemed to get all the good ones just right.

           A little more teasing and Skids pulled his hand away and gave his own spike a few good rubs before pressing against Swerve. Pressing the underside of his spike against Swerves valve, he sighed, enjoying how warm Swerves folds were.

           He was careful on the first few thrusts, making sure Swerve had his bearings, but he always did. It only took a few minutes before they were rattling the remaining glasses on the counter and Swerve was whining in deep bliss at each push and pull of Skids spike.

           Bweep…Bweep

           "W-What I’m getting a call.” Swerve looked at his HUD, seeing it was Magnus. “Oh boy.” Looking up at Skids, he could see his optics shimmering and a devils grin on his face. “W-What?”

           " Answer the phone, I’ll keep fragging you.“ Pressing their hips together, he watched Swerves mouth gap a bit. He was quiet, thinking before opening the com.

“H-Hey Mags.” He covered his mouth suddenly, feelign Skids lean back and forth and dig his spike into the sides of his valve. “A-Ah…Ahah. NO! I am…I’m just watching a funny video…Ahah-AH~”

           Holding onto Swerves legs, Skids picked up the pace until Swerve had to remove his hand from his mouth and grab the edge of the counter to keep himself from sliding off. Mouth exposed, he panted hard, and his face twisted as overload was coming.

           "No, just…AH~! Lifting some boxes, new enegon…AH~! No I am watching a video and lifting boxes! I can Nng! I can do bo-AH!~“ Cutting the com suddenly, he wailed "He- AH~! He’s coming he’s coming! He’s coming!”

           "Are you sure he’s _coming_?“ Skids purred and with a hard push of his hips, Swerve was sobbing in overload.


	3. TarnXPharma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you do Tarn/Pharma with “I don’t care whether you can take it. I will do it anyway and you’ll love it.”?

Tarn pushed Pharma hard face down against the berth, a large hand holding one of his wings and squeezing painfully when the doctor squirmed too much. Waiting for him to settle again, he returned his free hand to trailing down Pharma side. Thick peds kicked Pharma legs apart and fat servos worked their way into his panel seams. Yanking on them until it snapped open, Pharma buried his face into the berth covers. He could hear Tarn humming, and it was making his armor buzz and his valve tingle in the most peculiar way. He knew it amused him to have such control over hi frame just with a few hummed tunes.

           "Don’t hide.“ Yanking on his wing, he flipped the doctor hard onto his back and pinned his wrists by the sides of his head. “I want to see your face.” Crimson optics brightened as Pharma stared up at him a moment before looking to the side.

           "Tsk.“ His face was red, his valve starting to throb with need the closer Tarn got to it. He looked up a moment, seeing Tarns massive spike hovering close, and he swallowed hard. "You might not fit.” He rested his head back, staring at the ceiling until Tarn grabbed his face and squeezed his cheeks.

           “I don’t care whether you can take it. I will do it anyway and you’ll _love it_.” A dark chuckle rolled from tarns intake as he began to grind his spike against Pharmas soft valve rolls. “You’re not the one in control, and as far as I remember…you were short one T-cog this week…” Jabbing his spike head through Pharmas tight valve ring, he watched the docs optics widen and burn white.        

           Tarn was thick and had length, and every little move burned, but it felt incredible, and though Pharmas mouth was gaping, his face burned brighter. He tried to sit up to watched Tarn sink into him, but a hard hand grabbed his throat and slammed him back down.

           "Nng!“ As he tried to get up he felt Tarn squeeze his neck, and when he relaxed so did Tarn. He bared his denta, crying out as the middle of Tarns spike popped in and his valve stretched further. "GAh!~ HA!” Twisting, Pharmas wings flicked upwards, starbursts of pleasure radiating through him.

           "Hhmm-hehe…“ Working his hips back then forwards, he watched Pharma whither under him until his valve fluttered and loosened enough for him to move faster without tearing the fragile valve mesh. "I told you you would love it, didn’t I doctor?” Jerking his hips hard, Pharmas legs pulled back and curled. He sobbed out, frame going ridged as he overloaded.

           Clawing at Tarns arm, Pharma sobbed out, his valve clamping and biting hard and sucking Tarn in.

           "More! Gha! More!“ His valve spurted lubricants, and Tarn dragged his spike out till just about the head to watch a moment before laying down over Pharma.

           "Sing.” Tarn commanded, ramming right bake into Pharma and purring at the loud squeal the doctor let out into his audio.


	4. WingXDrift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look at you. All tied up and ready to be fucked. WingXDrift

A light tug on the restraints and Drift tilted his head. He couldn’t see very well through the silk blindfold but he could make out Wings shape moving from side to side. He knew he was looking him over, no doubt pleased with the way he had Drift on his knees, bar between his legs to keep them parted, and a long red ribbon that wrapped around his frame like some sort of little gift to the knight.

           Drifts nose flared and he shivered, teetering slightly as the false spike inside of his valve vibrated at a high frequency. The we buzzing was all he could hear, unable to pick up Wings light steps as he moved around him.

           "Oh, look at _you_. All tied up and ready to be fragged.“ Kneeling down in front of Drift, Wing watched him chew on the bar gag clenched tight between his denta. When Wing pushed his hand between Drifts thighs and pressed the false spike further into his valve, Drifts head tilted back and he groaned, panting hard and sending drool flicking from his mouth.

           Purring, Wing leaned in, digging his nose into Drifts neck cables and giving a quick inhale of his musky scent before leaving a trail of kisses up to his chin. He paused, listening to the ex-Con pant and the bar in his mouth creek as he sank his fangs into it.

           "Do you want me to frag you?” Wing whispers, letting his warm breath spill over Drifts hot cheeks. “You’re already so wet and warm. Or should I just keep working you up all night?” Two servos trailed up and down Drifts spike, which also had a smaller red ribbon wrapped up and around it. It was slowly becoming stained with Drifts prefluids as they gushed from his spike head, tricking down and leaving little speckles all over the floor.

           "Mmh~“ Drift pulled on the bounds again, spinal strut stiffening as the false spike inside of him wiggled and touched a cluster of nose that had stars dancing on his vision feet. “Mmh!~”

           "Tell me what you want Drift, so I can give it to you.“ Teasingly, Wing tapped on Drifts swelling outer node, rubbing it a bit and pressing hard against it until Drift flicked his head back again and let out a low growl in his throat. "You can tell me.” He watched Drift gnaw on the bar before squirming. “Do you want me to spike you? All tied up?” Drifts breathing changed, his chest rising and falling quickly now. He listened closely to Wing, nodding to him and whining.

           Wing moved away and Drift was left kneeling there for a moment, just listening to try and figure out what the jet was doing. Though a hard hand on his back that shoved him forwards and face down on the floor confirmed Wings location.

           Though not appreciating the hard fall and letting Wing now with a loud growl, Drift relaxed when he felt Wings hands on his aft. Face down aft up, he waited, feeling Wing twist the false spike and slowly draw it out.

           Setting the toy down and pulling apart Drifts valve, Wings hummed, pressing his groin against him. Some plating parted and his own spike presented itself, fully erect and twitching with anticipation, he started to push in. He could see the plating on Drifts back stand up, as if he was getting Goosebumps from the feeling of Wing spreading him wide.

           "Lets unwrap this gift then shall we?“


	5. DriftXPerceptor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smol anon here, I know that you already did Percy and drift but can you do another? “What was that? You don’t think you can cum again? I’m going to show you that you can.” Sorry I just really love you writing and driftceptor

Drift arched over Perceptor, coolant dripping down his forehead as he panted. Optics shut, he trembled and road out the aftershocks of overload and the sweet and rather delicious feeling of Perceptors valve biting at his still throbbing spike.

           "Keep going.“ Perceptor huffed, taking off his optic peace and setting it to the side.

           "Percy I don’t think…huff…I’m not sure I can overload again after that.” It had been a rough night, nearly fragging the little scientist through the berth, he was both surprised and impressed he had wanted more.

           “What was that? You don’t think you can overload again? I’m going to show you that you can.” Sitting up, Perceptor pushed Drift backwards until he flopped back down onto the berth. Landing on a few pillows, Drift let out a tired sigh and watched Percy get over him and straddle his hips. “I still think you have some transfluid inside of you and you are going to pay up.” Reaching between his legs, he grabbed Drifts spike and pressed it down against his own stomach before sitting on the shaft. Slowly, Perceptor rocked, letting his valve lips part and catch the rough ridges of Drifts shaft.

           He leaned forwards, taking Drifts hands and setting them on his hips, then purred as Drift ran his thumbs over his stomach.

           "There you go.“ Leaning more forwards, he let the tip of Drifts spike slip into his valve and he sat back, taking it all in at once and feeling Drift jerk under him. His legs kicked at the berth sheets and he flashed his denta at him. “Feel good?” Perceptor wiggled his aft, clenching his valve and sucking Drift right up into his warm folds.

           "A-Ah! HA!“ Squeezing Perceptors hips, Drift tossed his head from side to side a moment before finally stopping when a gentle hand was against his cheek. Looking up with glossed over optics, he saw Percy smiling down. “P-Percy…Oh Primus how are you…NNG~! how are you moving like that!?” the inner mesh of his valve was intoxicating.

           He pulled Perceptor down harder, grinding him hard against his groin and doing it every time Perceptor dropped to get a little more force and dig his spike up into him. He could feel Perceptors ceiling node from time to time, even striking it and making the nerd scream. It was all becoming to much and he felt the rolling waves of overload approaching much faster than he had ever thought.

           "P-Percy I’m I’m gonna overload!“ Perceptor dropped down hard one last time, pressing Drift into the berth as he roared. Transfluid jetting out in a hard line into the already sticky valve, it pushed past Drift spike and burst out over his own groin and Perceptors thighs.

           As drifts hands fell from Perceptors hips, he kept going, much slower now, simply letting Drift float around in his overload a few seconds longer before he was limp under him. Steam wafted from his vents and he stuck out his glossa, panting.

           "You win this time…”


	6. StarscreamXOptimusPrime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if your still doing this but do you think you can do Starscream/Optimus with “Not a sound, do you understand? You have to be absolutely quiet, or I will make you want to scream even louder.”

 

Starscream looked around the corner a moment, his wings flicking upwards before he leaned back around and glared at Optimus. His small hand was covering his mask, even though it did little to stop him from talking if he wanted too, the Prime just stared at him.

           Not a sound, do you understand? You have to be absolutely quiet, or I will make you want to scream even louder.” He had to stand on the tips of his peds to match the Primes height, though he was pleased Optimus stayed quiet even after removing his hand. “That’s a good autobot.” Leaning close, Starscream mouthed over Optimus’ faceplate and groaned as Optimus large hands cupped his aft and picked him up off the floor. Pulling him close against his chest, his mask snapped back and they locked lips. Crushing themselves together, Starscreams wings dropped and he groaned into Optimus mouth, his thrusters igniting a moment as the Prime nipped his bottom lip.

           "Open your panel.“ The seeker said between kisses, and as soon as it looked like Optimus was about to say something, Starscream held his servo to his lip. ” **No**. No talking. Do as I say.“ Stroking the side of the Primes face, he dug his claws in, smirking as Optimus grimaced but did as told.

           A thick red and blue spike arose to rub against Starscreams. He waited, huffing but holding Starscream closer to himself.

           "Good~ Now keep holding me just like that.” Hooking his legs on the Primes hips, Starscream used both hands to press their spikes together and started to rub. “Mhm~!” Optimus was the first to lubricate and Starscream laughed, amused by the amount of lubricants he could produce. It had to have been three times as much as him, though he shouldn’t be surprised, Optimus was a big mech.

           "Do the Autobots know about us? Or am I your dirty little secret?“ Hmm? Maybe I should tell Megatron and then watch you two fight over me. Now wouldn’t that be fun.” He waited for an Answer but Optimus just started him down. “Heh I thought so. You should consider yourself lucky to have someone like me.”

           Working his hands faster and rubbing Optimus large node under his spike, Starscream flicked his wings upwards again, feeling the cord pulse in his grip. It was almost terrifying how powerful it was, compared to his which throbbed softly. Being bad seemed to turn the Prime on.

           Optimus squinted, breathing harder and harder. For one thing Starscream sure know how to move his servos and seemed to know every little seam that had him shaking. He squeezed and twisted, yanking on his spike until a he felt a weight on his groin and the swelling pressure of a rising overload.

           Looking down, Starscream trembled, working his hands harder until the hot flow of Transfluid erupted from the primes spike and splattered all over their fronts. Optimus servos dug deep into Starscreams hips, denting the plating as he twisted his head to the side and stifled his moan. Cutting it down to a soft, “Tsk…” Before finally his spike sputtered out a few last drops and he slowly slid down the wall. Aft hitting the floor hard, he onlined his optics and looked at Starscream who had a wide grin.

           "We’re not done yet.“


	7. KupxBlurr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ”That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. We DO need a safe word.” (( Kup x Blurr maybe?? ))

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. We DO need a safe word.” Kup pinched the bridge of his nose. Having just finished tying Blurrs wrists to his knees, he was face down on the berth smiling like the devil. He would wiggle his open panel at Kup, trying to coax him over. He had assumed it was just Blurrs nature to want quick and rough interfacing but this, seemed off for even him.

           Kup tapped the riding crop against his own leg, just watching Blurr make begging looks.

           “Blurr, listen lad, I’m not snapping this against you until you come out with a word for me to stop. You seem to have no problem talking until now.“

           "Come on Kup, I can take it. I’m not going to _need_ to tell you to stop.” He was blindfolded, though he looked back at Kup, smiling to reassure him but got a quick slap to the back of the head.

           "Foolish! I thought I trained you better than that!“ Another hard smack and Blurr whined. “Now pick one or I’m untying.”

           "Fine…for frags sake,“ Blurr shifted, sighing and thinking for a moment.  "Maccadam? Is that good enough for you?”

           "Are you going to remember it?“ Kup raised his eyebrows to the mech, even though he knew he wouldn’t see the questioning look.

           "Yes, yes will you get on with it now. Come on Kup, my valve is tingling just sitting like thi-oh~” Blurr huffed, feeling Kups hands on his aft, his thumbs pressing against his outer node and rubbing it until it swelled with arousal.

           As a thick bead of lubricant rolled out of his valve, Kup was quick to spread it around his valve lips then shimmy back and flip the crop in his hand. He was hesitant, but made the first strike light. Though Blurr still cried out, his face turned an alarming shade of red.

           "Never took you for a bot who liked this sort of thing.“ Another strike, this time right over Blurrs valve and the speedster sobbed into the covers, his outer node glowing bright as it was hit.

           "We all have our…ah!…secrets. GAH!” Frame leaning forwards an a strike that left his valve stinging, Blurr bit into the covers, his hands clenching by his knees. His fans roared to life, his frame trying to cool down but failing. “O-Oh Primus Kup more _! Faster_!” And the strikes came faster, Though Kup was careful to angle the crop a certain why, not wanting to accidentally cut Blurr.

           Lubricant flew as Kup pulled the crop back, and Blurr squealed, his peds curling as overload came with the next hard swipe. Kup stopped, moving close and pressing his middle servos into Blurrs valve and fingering him roughly. He loved riding out Blurrs overload, getting to feel his valve squeeze his servos for transfluid it wasn’t going to give.

           "Ha….oh! S-see….didn’t need a safe word…“ Tone heavy, Blurr sagged, shivering as Kup twisted his servos inside of him.

           "Blurr, if I find out you do something like this with someone else and you don’t use a safe word…Maccadam isn’t going to stop me from kicking your aft across the training field.”


	8. ProwlXOptimusPrime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “This is about control and you’re definitely not going to have any.” -Prowl to Optimus Prime.

Prowl stalked around Optimus who was standing center room, arms over his head tied to a bar. The cuffs buzzed and sent a shock through the Prime is he pulled on them to hard, and it would make Prowl smirk when he watched Opimus tremble and his knees weaken from the jolt.

           “This is about control and you’re definitely not going to have any.” Moving close to Optimus, Prowl tilted his head to the side, just watching optics huff in place. “You have to be rough,” Dragging his hand along Optimus’ front, he walked around him and stopped at his back, resting his servos on a few spinal bumps, “sometimes he can’t care.” Hooking his servos into a thick gap in Optimus’ plating, he pulled him downwards so the cuffs would shock him again.

           "Nng!“ One knee buckled but Optimus was quick to catch himself and stand up again, the shock vanishing but small bolts of static were still skittering across his frame. As his fans clicked on he felt Prowl touch his aft then move back around to his front. Hooking into Optimus’ panel, he popped it and ignored Optimus’ grunt.

           "I’ll show you who has control.” Ignoring the Primes spike as it sprang free and pressurized, he dug his hand keep between thick thighs and cupped his valve.

           Earlier, Prowl had disabled Optimus’ battle mask, that way he could enjoy the Primes deep scowl. Not that it would be like that for long.

           Since Optimus was large, he knew he could easily slip several servos into him without discomfort, three precisely with no resistance. Spreading them and burying them deep, he thrust his hand quick, already working out the lubricants inside and letting them trickle down Optimus’ thighs.

           He wasn’t sure what amused him more, the fact Optimus had offlined his optics and was biting his bottom lip, or the fact he had the Primes knees already shaking. The more he worked him over, the lower Opimus would sink until the cuffs jolted him and he stood right back up.

           "Ah!~“ He arched, taking a step forwards and bumping into Prowl, rubbing his spike against him and leaving a sticky trail of pre fluids on the officers groin.

           Setting his free hand on Optimus’ shoulder, Prowl started to finger him faster while also pushing down on him.

           "P-Pro-AH!” The cuffs jolted him and his back arched. “Prowl!” His knees weakened again and he kept sinking, at Prowls mercy as he worked and stretched his valve. Static popped on his chest, and Prowl could feel the heat radiating off his frame.

           "Hurts _so good_ doesn’t it? _Say it_.“ Prowl growls, curling his servos in Optimus valve, making the prime stomp one food as a harsh jolt of pain and pleasure currents jolted him around. “See? Isn’t it much better when I am in charge? When I run things?” Lubricants splattered the floor, and some lubricant dropped off the tip of Prowls elbow as he ground his hand into the Primes valve. “Isn’t it better when _I am the one in control_?”


	9. RatchetXDrift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I want you to fuck me as hard as you can and I don’t want you to stop, even if I tell you to.” ???? (plz)

“I want you to _frag_ me as _hard_ as you can and I don’t want you to stop, _even if I tell you to_.” Drift whispered into Ratchets audio and smirked when he felt Ratchet stiffen over him.  As Ratchet sat up, Drift licked his lips with anticipation. “Come on Ratch, don’t you want a piece of this?” Resting his back against the wall, Drift parted his legs and showboated his own valve. Parting the sticky lips and rubbing roughly at his swollen outer node. “I’m letting you be mean tonight? Won’t you? _Please_?” He cocked his head to the side and whined. “I’m already so wet and _hot_. Don’t you want to stick your spike in me? Show me who is boss?”

           Ratchet swallowed hard, he could feel his cheeks burning up at Drift little show. Drift knew all too well what could make him tick and what would have his spike pressing painfully hard against his closed panel. It throbbed harder with each loud slick of Drifts valve, each soft whine and please for attention.

           " _Ratchet_ …“ Two servos worked inside of him now, pumping slowly and pulling out only a moment to make a show of how far Drift could stretch the strands of lubricant. “Don’t you want to fill my valve with all of your fluids? Watch them gush out of me when you are done?” Before drift could say another word, his finial was grabbed roughly and he was shoved down hard onto his face, aft yanked upwards.

           "Keep your head down.“ Ratchet said sharply, holding his head in place while his free hand gripped Drifts hip. He pulled the samurai hard against his closed panel, letting that sticky wet valve press kisses against his panel. As he pushed Drift forwards a bit, he watched the strands of lubricant that were left behind. "Mmh…” Snapping his panel back, his spike shot out and roughly jabbed the side of Drifts valve.

           "Nng!“ Drift tried to pick his head up but Ratchet was quick to put more pressure on him.

           "Stay down! And keep your aft up.” Removing his hand, he was glad stayed in place while he grabbed his own spike and guided it to Drifts valve ring and roughly pushed in. As Drift had requested, he went hard, slamming his hips into him and sheathing everything he had right up until he slammed his ceiling node.“

           Again Drift tried to lift his head as he screamed into the berth covers, but ratchet didn’t let up. Pulling out just as fast, he was already back in and Drifts frame rocked hard. Clawing at the berth sheets, Drift sobbed into them and stuck his glossa out when Ratchet slammed into him hard enough to push him forwards a few inches. His optics were wide and bright, the wind slowly being knocked out of him.

           "Do you like that?” Ratchet asked, leaning over Drift and pressing him further into the covers. “Do you like my spike dominating your sweet little valve?” He was huffing hard into Drifts neck, coolant beading down his forehead. “Hmm? Are you going to overload? Hmm?” He hummed, watching Drifts face twist and his mouth open wider. “Let’s see how many fuses we can _pop_ tonight then Drift.”


	10. SkidsxSwerve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skids/Swerve, "You should see your face right now...", if you would please. ^v^

Skids ran his servo over Swerve bottom lip, watching it quiver as he ever so slowly dragged his spike from his little valve. He was careful, gentle and kind, but he went deep on the first few thrust and Swerve seemed to be floating on a cloud of bliss. He would smile now and again, huffing and pushing his hips into Skids and making sure once in a while their pelvic plating connected.

           His visor which had been dimmed and low was now a vivid neon blue that darkened every time Skids moved his hips forwards and reburied his spike into him. Swerves valve swallowed him with no problem and then some. He kept the pace slow, watching Swerve react at every reentry.

           "You should see your face right now…“ Pressing a kiss to the corner of Swerves slightly gaping mouth, he nuzzled him affectionately. He could feels warm burst of air huffing from all the vents on Swerves front out onto his chest, and he loved it. Just the sound of Swerves soft pants spurred him on, the soft little grunts he would make when Skids pushed all the way in and then continued to push, bumping his ceiling node and sending a web of pleasure throughout his little body. He kicked out his legs then wrapped them tightly around Skids hips, squeezing him a moment and yanking him closer before the waves settled and he let them drop down over the berths edge. It had only been a few minute and the big blue mech already had the mini drawing close to overload. Though it was easy to tell because Swerve would immediately start to babble nonsense when he was close. Something Skids had grown to absolutely love. But what he loved the most was how Swerve would grab his face and hold onto him as he overloaded, pressing their foreheads together he would let out a loud whine. Most of the time Skids would ride him through it, enjoying the iron grip that little valve gave his spike before slowing back down to let the mini catch his breath.

           "You’re adorable.” Skids watched the corners of Swerves mouth tilt upward, some drool trailed down his chin.

           "Mhh!“ Digging his servos into the berth covers, Swerve tugged on them and stuck out his glossa. “O-Oh…huff…huh…”  
           "Are you alright? I’m not hurting you am I?“ Slowing down, Skids watched Swerve shake his head.

           "N-No it’s good…Oh boy its _real_ good.” He hiccuped, feeling a particularly hard jolt to hi s groin turn his face pink. “Don’t stop…keep going.”

           "I won’t, don’t worry. I’ll go as long as you want little buddy.“ Kissing up Swerves cheek, Skids placed one on his forehead and continued. Door-wings drooping, Skids rested his head on Swerves wide shoulder and purred.

           He let his optics dim before feeling something touching his hand, then felt Swerves little servos curl around two of his servos and squeeze. Shifting, he took Swerves hand into his own and laced their servos together, and they smiled.


	11. PerceptorXDrift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perceptor/Drift : “Not a sound, do you understand? You have to be absolutely quiet, or I will make you want to scream even louder.”

“Not a sound, do you understand? You have to be absolutely quiet, or I will make you want to scream even louder.” Perceptor says as he put the ball gag into Drifts mouth and fastened it around his head. Stepping back, he looked over the speedster, admiring how many knots he had tied around Drifts wrist to keep his hands secure above his head.

           The spreader bar between his thighs creaked as Drift shifted, but he was quiet. Optics covered by a bright red silk blindfold, he kept his head down, only able to listen to Perceptor.

           "Open your panel.“ He asked, and Drift did as instructed, letting his modesty plate slip back and his valve push forwards. “Oh~ Would you look at that,” Tone coy, Perceptor pressed set his hand on Drifts thigh, “wet already? So soon? Does tying you up really get you that worked up? Or do you just like feeling my hands all over you?” Tracing a seam down to Drifts knee, Perceptor gave a playful tug on the spreader bar, making Drifts aft slip forwards ever so slightly.

           Drift shifted again, denta sinking into the gag, wanting to make a noise, a small chirr but he bit it back and waited. He could feel Perceptors hand hovering around his legs, though not touching him his frame was just as hot as his. He teased, pressing here and there and leaving his valve out in the open. He knew he was staring, he just knew. Perceptor was curious by nature and he knew he was waiting to see how long it would lake for him to break. A slight servo graze over his outer node and he got a quick inhale, then a rugged exhale as two servos slipped between his valve lips.

           Spark pounding in his own chest, all he could heard was the wet slick of his own fluids. His spike ached inside its housing, but Perceptor had not asked for it, and if he let it out to early he knew he would be punished. Though maybe that wasn’t a bad thing. Not with the way Perceptor was so gentle on his valve, not with the way he dragged his servos up and down and pressed teasingly against his valve ring. Though this was all just him trying to draw out that little whimper, that little noise that let him know he was getting impatient and needy.

           It came when Perceptor slipped the tips of two servos in and then quickly pulled them free. He couldn’t stop it and it was slightly muffled by the gag but Perceptor picked up on it.

           "I said _no_ noise.“ Another whimper, and the scientist smirked, sinking three servos into Drifts valve and starting a hard pace.

           "MMH!~” Throwing his head back, the spreader bar creaked again as Drifts thighs trembled. He half halfheartedly kicked, biting down hard on the gag and whining louder and louder. As Perceptor hooked his servos and pulled upwards, Drifts hips lifted off of the floor a moment before Perceptor set him back down and drilled into him.

           "If you are going to be naughty then you are going to have to deal with the consequences” Perceptor purred into Drifts audio before licking from his cheek all the way up to his finial. “Let’s see how many overloads it takes before your vents are steaming, then _maybe_ i’ll spike you.”


	12. WingXDrift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nothing to say? What's wrong, did I finally fuck your brains out?" Wing/Drift, with dominant Wing please, if you have time!

Wing bit into Drifts neck hard, drawing out energon and pressing his glossa to the little holes his denta left. Giving a light lick, his wings fluttered at how sweet Drift tasted…for a con.

           Spike still clogged deep into Drifts still rippling valve, Wing sat up just slightly and smirked at the dazed look Drift was giving him. Drool trailed down his chin from both corners of his mouth, and as Wing shifted his hips, Drift twitched one optics and groaned.

           "Nothing to say? What’s wrong, did I finally frag your brains out?“ Lips ghosting over Drifts sweaty cheek, the speedster grunted and closed his optics, rather enjoying the soft little pecks Wing was giving him.

           He defiantly hadn’t expected Wing to be that good, nor did he even expect Wing was a bot who interfaced at all. He seemed so pure and kind…but in the berth he was everything but. He was rough and hard, but still caring. He hasn’t hurt Drift at all but instead pleased him in all the right way, more ways than he had thought.

           Dragging his spike out, Wing kissed the corner of Drifts mouth before gently sliding back in. Drift clenched, the dull waves of pleasure zipping through his thighs and adding to the lovely feeling of afterglow he had been floating on.

           Wing had granted him the pleasure of several overloads, while Wing himself still hadn’t quite finished. He didn’t seem to mind, as it looked he seemed to enjoy the way Drifts mouth would hang open and the way his legs would stiffen and stretch forwards. His peds would curl and he would gasp, holding onto Wings elbows as he thrust though the waves and kept Drift right on the edge the whole time.

           Nuzzling the side of Drifts face, Wing thrust downward, hiding all of his spike up into Drifts hot and wet mesh a few more times before working up a nice slow rhythm. The soft clank of their pelvic plating drew out a long and ragged groan from Drifts intake until finally he turned his head and pressed his nose into Wings cheek and smiled.

           A loud waft of air spilt from his vents and he sighed, this was nice. Wing over him, showering him with love, it was nice. He let his hands wander over Wings front, plating with some plating before letting his hands come to rest on Wings hips, feeling him pump and work slowly.

           From time to time Wing would reach between them and rub at his outer node, drawing out a much louder whine from him. Drift had noticed Wing would kiss him hard as he did it, maybe e just loving the feeling of Drift moaning into him, but he didn’t mind.

           "Hehe…”

           "What’s so funny?“ Wing asked, pushing his spike up hard and jabbing Drifts ceiling node. He felt Drifts hips lurched under him and his frame jump then Drifts cheeks suddenly darken in color as the pleasure tied knots in his stomach.

           "Huff…nothing…just don’t stop.”

           Smiling, Wing coiled his arms around Drift and laid on him, pressing his head on his shoulder and continuing to work his hips slowly.


	13. SpringerxFirstaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, if you are still taking them, um... maybe Springer/First Aid with 'Don't ask questions, just bend over the table and hold on.'?

Springer burst into the clinic, nearly taking the door off the hinges and scaring First Aid who had been sitting at the front desk filling out charts.

           "S-Springer?“ The little medic watched the big mech stomp over and lean hard on the counter, looming over him and making him sink back into his chair. “Springer…what’s going on? Is something wrong?” Before he could say anything more, Springer swiped his arm across the desk, knocking off all the papers and datapads that had been stacked up neatly. They flattered to the floor and first Aid stood up quickly. “Springer! What the hell! I just finished those!” Hurrying around the counter, he started to pick up the papers and reorganize them before Springer stepped close and leaned over him. “I can’t believe you! What the hell is your probl-” A firm hand grabbed his arm and yanked him up, Spinning him so he was facing the wrecker. His visor brightened suddenly as Springer leaned close and planted a hard kiss on his faecplate then pulled back slightly.

           "Don’t ask questions, just bend over the table and hold on.“ Springer whispered into his audio and smirked when he heard First Aid swallow hard. He could feel the little bots body shaking in his hands, and for a moment he thought maybe he had been to forward but the soft click of a panel opening and First Aid pulling away and laying his front over the counter quickly changed his mind.

           "Ratchet will be back in about forty five minutes…”

           "More than enough time.“ Moving forwards, Springer pressed his thumbs against those sweet and soft valve folds before parting them ever so slightly. Optics darkening as he watched a thick stream of lubricants trail down the valve, Springer moved forwards, spike out and standing at the ready.

           Hardly had this been the first time they had interfacing, so he knew well enough he wouldn’t hurt the little medic as he pressed the spike of his head into his valve. Though there was the slight push of resistance, a little bit of prodding had it popping right in and First Aid panting into the desktop.

           Jerking his hips, First Aids knees his the bottom of the desk and rattle a few things that had been left on the desk. From behind, the little medic felt Springer kick one of his legs to the side, forcing him to part his legs a little wider and take his spike every so deeper until it rammed right into his ceiling node.

           "Uuf!” It was more than just the normal jolt of pleasure, it was a hard punch to the gut that had him snapping his face plate back and biting his knuckle to try and keep himself quiet. Finding it more and more difficult the longer Springer hammered into his node, he felt the ebbing bite of Overload already starting to twist in his groin.

           Pulling the little Medic back, Springer pushed him hard against his own hips, pushing his spike as deep into the warm mesh as he could and forcing his spike to push First Aids ceiling node further up.          

           "S-Spring-GAH!!“


	14. WhirlxRung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Answer the phone, i'll keep fucking you" whirlxrung? ????

_Clank._

_Clank._

_Clank._

Rung buried his face into the berth covers, gasping into them each time his and Whirls hips connected. On his hands and knees, Whirl ran his spike through the little plush valve, careful at first but then quickly growing in pace when the little bot below became accustom to his size and width. Though it was still a tight fit, Rung had no problem taking in most of his length on the first thrust.

           "H-harder Whirl…just a bit…please…“ The next thrust knocked his glasses sideways and he quickly pulled them off and held them tight in his hand. “Ah~! Y-Yes that’s it! Ha!” Clamping his valve around the pulsing object, Rung bit his bottom lip and shivered.

           "You’re so tight nerd~“ Whirl Chirped, leaning down over Rungs frame and nuzzling the side of his cheek which was slightly coated in coolant from there earlier session of teasing, some toys still laying abandoned on the floor below them. "Ah~ Are you okay? Is this hard enough?” Whirl asked, jerking his hips hard and causing Rungs knees to hope off the berth for a moment.

           "P-perfe-AH~ect~!“ Rungs antennas flicked upward and he yanked the covers under him. Humming into the berth itself, he gasped when Whirls spike head grazed his ceiling node and sent stars across his vision feed. "O-Oh Primus! O-Oh Primus! Whirl!”

           Carefully, Whirl clamped his claws around Rungs shoulders to help get a bit more leverage on his thrusts before a few loud pings started to sound.

           "W-Whirl wait…I’m…ah! I’m getting a call.“

           "Answer the ping, I’ll keep fragging you” He slowed, but didn’t stop, letting his spike push and pull at Rungs valve mesh until he saw the little mech touch the side of his head and answer.

           "Ulra M-AH-gnus~!“ Rungs voice hitched as Whirl not only fully sheathed himself, but pulled Rung back even harder until his spike rubbed hard against the little meches ceiling node. "Whirl! I-I mean Magnus! What can Ah~! Do for you~”

           The loud clanking continued and Rung put a hand over his mouth, trying his best to stifle his hard pants. Judging from the soft snickering behind him, Whirl was enjoying the fact Rung was trying to hold himself at bay.

           "No I’m fine! Just, NNG! Just was working out a bit! New therapy session is Ah-all~!“ Feeling Whirl go deep a second time, Rung felt a heat swirling around in his tank and radiate down to his valve. The lips and inner mech pulsed and throbbed and overload was close at hand. "No need to worry! All is well! I will have the reports for you in the mo-ARR-ning~! Yes! All is well! Haha~ AH~! H-have a lovely day~!” Hand falling from the side of his head, Rung buried his face back into the berth and pushed his hips back hard against Whirl.

           "I didn’t think you were that kinky.“ Letting his head tall back, Whirl sways, loving the tight bites from the sopping wet valve was giving him. "Call someone else…maybe Red Alert. Come on do it do it do it~”

           Growling, Rung pulled his hips forward then back again, slamming into Whirl before looking back at him.

           "Frag me into the berth Whirl!!“


	15. MegatronXStarscream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Your naught pussy's so wet already, maybe I should spank it." For Megatron and Starscream,

Starscreams pulled on the berth sheets, optics closed and mouth to let out small gasps. Cheeks a light pink, his optics remained half open as he looked down between his legs at Megatron who was roughly suckling on his outer node.

           "Meg- _ah_ ~“ His hips lurched upwards as Megatron gave the throbbing node a hard nip, though two strong hands pushed them right back down into place. Keeping them steady as he did it again, Megatron grunted when he felt Starscream kick out his legs by his sides.

           He hadn’t even been rough yet, or at all. His little second in command always fell apart at the seams at the slightest touch to his outer node. Maybe an oversensitive valve was a trait only seekers had but he wasn’t particularly complaining. Oh no, he loved watching Starscream twist and whine above him, loved seeing him sit up on his elbows and watch himself get eaten out.

           When he flopped back down, Megatron hooked his hands under Starscreams hips and pulled him harder into his own face until he saw Starscreams wings shoot up and tremble in overload.

           Playfully, Megatron stuck his glossa into the squeezing valve, earning a small cry from his seeker. The charge tingled on the tip of his glossa and he pulled back, licking his lips before looking down at the mess they had made.

           Glancing from the wet valve up at Starscream who was panting hard into the side of a pillow, Megatron smirked and reached down slipping two servos through the valve lips.

           "Your naught valve’s so wet already, maybe I should _spank it_.” Pulling his hand out and watching the lubricant strands snap, he coiled around one of his arms around Starscreams legs and gave the valve a hard swipe.

           "Nng!“ Starscream jerked, his wings flicked upward and back down. Cheeks once pink now darkened in arousal and he braced for the second swipe. The wet slap echoed in the room and Starscreams free leg kicked out, his outer node getting struck this time as well and shooting intense jolts of pleasure though his spinal strut. “M-Master!” Starscream cried out, knotting his servos into the berth covers and arching up enough to get onto his elbows.

           "Feel good? _Hurt good_?“ Another slapped and Megatron looked down, seeing Starscreams valve had swollen a bot and the valve lips where a dark pink from irritation, but the seeker would groan and his spike would spurt little lines of lubricant after each swipe. "Another?” He waited this time until Starscream nodded, and then an even harder slap that had Starscream burying his face into Megatrons shoulder and sobbing out in pleasure. His biolights flicked with each hard swipe, darkening over time until he felt a tight hot knot building and tugging in his groin.

           His frame rattled, overloading, and jerking as one more wet slap came then gentle and slow swirling pressure of Megatron rubbing his outer node. He felt Starscream wiggle his servos into his chest seams, holding on and sobbing into him with deep pleasure. It was all too good, the way his body jerked and pushed into him, the way his wings flapped and drooped as the overload finally played it coarse and the seeker lay still against him, his vents huffing out hot gulps of air.

           "What a pretty little traitorous thing you are…“ Still rubbing the swollen outer node, Megatron smiled wide, his hand soaking wet.


	16. SkidsxSwerve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes, Skids/ Swerve the one with Come sit on my lap like a good pet.

Skids gave a light tug on Swerves lead, smirking as he watched Swerve work between his legs, the little mini bot did know how to use his mouth. Another tug on the lead and Swerve went down a bit lower, taking nearly all of Skids spike and making the bot tremble hard from where he was sitting.

           "That’s a g-good pet. That’s a _very_ good pet.“ He said, trying his best to stroke over Swerves head while he worked but found it more and more difficult with the way Swerve swirled his glossa. “Just like that.” Letting his head fall back, Skids savored the pleasurable feeling. No doubt Swerve could feel his spike pulsing in his mouth and the more it pulsed when he went further down. He wasn’t sure if his little mini bot was doing it on purpose but he seemed to know when he was close to overload and would slow his sucking and rubbing to keep it at bay.

           Sitting up until Swerve had nothing but Skids head in his mouth, he gave it a playful nip before pulling back and pressing his glossa to the little slit on the head. He was smiling, no doubt enjoying Skids reactions to his work, but another tug on his collar put him back into his roll and he continued.

           Kissing down the shaft, Swerve gave it a bit if a nuzzle then wrapped his hand around it. Squeezing it with his three little servos, he started to work up a quick pace until he felt Skids shaking in place.

           Below, between his own legs, his little chubby spike was out and oozing small globs of lubricant on the floor. Having been sitting on his haunches for a few minutes, a small puddle had grown below with the added lubricants from his valve.

           "That’s enough, sit up.“ Skids panted, his optics glossy as he watched Swerve lean back and sit patiently, waiting for orders. ” Come sit on my lap like a good pet.“ Two tugs this time on the lead and Swerve stood and climbed into Skids lap, valve grinding hard against his spike. “That’s a good pet.” Pressing a hard kiss onto the mini bot, Skids slipped his hand down and grabbed the chubby spike, starting to vigorously stroke it until Swerve was a trembling drooling mess against him.

           "A-Ah!“ Holding onto Skids’ forearms, Swerve tried to hold on, arching forwards and pressing his head into the mechs chest, he groaned into the plating before Skids hand was moving again. Leaving the pulsing spike for his soft plump valve, Skids slipped a servo through the wet mesh and let his engines purr. "S-Skids…”

           "Want me to stick my spike in you? Want me to frag my you? Want me to fill you up until it’s all coming out? You have been a very very good pet tonight.“ Skids whispered, tickling his servos at Swerve valve ring a few moments until he felt it clench and ripple. _"That’s what I thought.”_


	17. ProwlXOptimus Prime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Optimus Prime/Prowl. Don't talk, just spread your fucking legs. (Human curses FTW!)

Prowl grunted and let out a loud growl as Optimus pushed him harder into his desk. The metal under him creaked in protest to their weight and when Prowl tried to open his mouth to say something but Optimus put his hand over it before he could.

           "Don’t talk, just spread your _fucking_ legs.“

           Growling through Optimus’ servos, Prowl hesitated only a moment before doing as requested. His legs fell to the sides, allowing the Primes hips to fit nice and snug between them. Though his hand was still on Prowls mouth, his free one wasted no time in digging into his frame. Pulling on his seams, his servos where too large to fit in normally but he forced them in until Prowls fans roared to life and he let out a hot vent into Optimus hand. Prowl let his optics shutter, and as much as he tried to fight it, he could feel his face lighting up.

           Optimus bumped his groin against Prowls, rubbing his hot panel over Prowls rapidly heating one only a moment before pulling away and chuckling. Letting his hand travel down Prowls frame, Optimus let it come to rest on Prowls panel only a moment before giving it a hard grope. Hard enough for Prowl to suck in air through his denta and grunt. He shifted under the Prime, feeling the ebbing hunger of arousal crashing in monumental waves over him.  

The two had been butting heads, hard enough that tables had been turned, papers thrown, and a shoving match that landed Prowl against the wall. A hard pressed kissed followed and their crushed together. Both battling it out for dominance but Optimus was larger and stronger and another hard shove that landed Prowl on the desk was all it took for him to lose.

           Whatever they had been fighting about was long forgotten as the Prime jammed his servos into Prowls interfacing panel and popped it open.

           Optimus looked down, a low rumble escaping his throat as he noticed the light sheen of lubricants on Prowls valve.

           "Getting shoved around turns you on doesn’t it? Being rough?”

           Turning his head to the side, Prowl gritted his denta.

           "Tsk!“ His bared denta slowly wobbled into an open mouth gasp as Optimus stroked his thumb over the bright red outer node.

           "Are you going to frag me _or what_?” Prowl snarled, slamming his fist on the desk and causing it to dent under his hand.

           Hooking his hands around Prowls hips, Optimus dragged them off the desk a bit and let his own panel slip back and his spike protrude outwards. Resting it on top of Prowls groin, the Prime purred at how far it would be going, as it rested nearly up to his stomach plating.

           "I said _don’t talk_.“ Pulling his hips back, Optimus nosed Prowls valve hard enough for the mech to hiss out before the pressure of entrance came soon after. Then the first hard thrust and Prowls door wings shot upward underneath him.

           He kicked his legs out, gasping at the feeling of sudden fullness and then the quick empty feeling as Optimus pulled out and refilled him.

           It was anything but gentle but Prowls scowl turned into a fang bearing smile as Optimus pushed harder and harder into his hips.


	18. HoloAvatar Megatron and Rung SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift Drabble

He watched Rung pace back and forth, occasionally stopping to look out the large window before quickly resuming his walking. He would rub his face, then cross his arms and sigh, whether he realized Megatron had been staring at him, he wasn't sure.

            "Rung." The doctor stopped, turning to Megatron.

            "Hmm?" He was fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt, not satisfied with the way it had been rolled up. In fact he had adjusted a different part of his clothing every few minutes. Nervous habit maybe? Megatron had never witnessed Rung anxious, so this was a bit strange.

            "Relax. Pacing like that isn't going to make Swerve appear any faster." Rung looked down, frowning and nodding, he knew it was true, but it didn't make him feel any better. He was supposed to help bots like Swerve, and yet...

            "I know but...I'm still worried about him. It's all I can do. I should have...I should have helped him before this happened. This is a big place, and Swerve would be anywhere out there. It's my job to...I should have done something..."

            "We'll find him. This isn't your fault."

            Rung turned back to the window, sighing before he heard Megatron tap his cane on the floor impatiently.

            "Is your avatar hurting you?"

            "It's been a while since I have used it, and to project this far...yes. It is rather uncomfortable. More than I thought." He rubbed the tops of his hands, glancing over his shoulder to see Megatron waving to him.

            "Come here." He coaxed, patting his lap and waited. "Sit, relax."

            As Rung moved closer, Megatron took his wrist and pulled him against him, using his other hand to grab Rungs thigh and help him to sit comfortably on his lap. Next he removed Rungs glasses and set them down a mini table next to the chair he was in and returned his arm around Rungs back. His free hand found its way under Rungs chin and very gently forced him to look up.

            "Everything is going to be just fine." Stroking his thumb over Rungs cheek, he blinked, those red eyes seeming to often.

            "I hope so...I really do. We have already suffered enough loss, and Swerve of us all...I didn't expect this kind of thing to happen. Then again anything that has happened so far I didn't think would happen." Rung sighed, resting his face against Megatrons chest. A small smile crept on his face as he felt Megatron dig his nose into the top of his head. Then came a tender kiss and he smiled wider. It was nice against him, inhaling a strange new musk and playing with the buttons of his shirt. Megatrons heartbeat was oddly soothing, and the slow rise and fall of his chest seemed to lull him.

            "Hold on." Pushing Rung enough for him to sit up, Megatron started to pull off his coat, then drape it around Rung instead. "Alright, come here." Pulling the doctor back against him, he gently rubbed his back. He leaned back himself so Rung could rest snuggly against him, head on his shoulder, eyes slowly drooping closed.

            Fingers still working Megatrons shirt buttons, he slipped them between the cracks and let them stay there, drifting off to sleep.


	19. CyclonusxTailgate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyclogate with “I’m gonna cum!”?

"Just hold still.“

"I…I can’t it tickles too much.” Tailgate kicked out his little legs, covering his face plate as another giggle escaped as Cyclonus ran a claw over his interface panel. It had been this was for the past few minutes and Cyclonus didn’t want to admit he was enjoying watching Tailgate squirm. he had expected him to be sensitive…but this sensitive? “C-Cyclonus~! Haha!” His legs kicked out again and Cyclonus made sure to keep out of their range, but once and a while the mini would click his shoulder.

"Shush.“ He hummed, tracing large and slow circles over the hatch. Progressively it had gotten hotter and hotter and Tailgates giggles would sometimes be interrupted by soft moans. He jumped as Cyclonus set his other hand on his thigh and started to affectionately pet it here and there.

Tailgate let his head fall back, drinking in the feeling before his frame started to shake. Dulled waves of pleasure followed each little touch the big mech gave, and once in a while one leg would twitch. It was no secret Tailgates legs were sensitive, and it was no secret to Cyclonus the wires below were even more of a weak point. The closer he got to Tailgates hip joint, the louder his hum became until he slipped his talons into the wide seam.

Flopping back, Tailgate let out a ragged sigh and parted his legs a little more, squirming as Cyclonus plucked a thick thigh cable. Static tingled across his servo tips and he smirked, watching Tailgates chest rise and fall quickly as a charge began to build.

Curious…could I make him overload without touching his valve?

Wanting nothing more than to find out, he kept touching, then leaned in and started to leave open mouth kisses along Tailgates inner thighs. He kept working on Tailgates closed panel, feeling it quiver and start to pull back. Though Cyclonus was quick and grabbed the little plate, forcing it closed.

"Cyclonus~” Tailgate whined and looked up, catching a glimpse of the big mech pressing his glossa to the panel.

"Keep it closed. Your spike as well. Keep them inside.“ Fangs grazed the plating, and Tailgates whine grew louder. He let his little fist pound on the berth only once before doing as told and just laying there. All too often Cyclonu liked to tease him this way.

More lick, nips and wire pulling, and Tailgates frame rattled. he arched, his legs curling from time to time until Cyclonus would grab one and pull it back down gently.

He became more persistent, lapping at the scorching hot panel and digging his claws into tailgates aft until the mini started to squeal.

"I’m gonna overload! Cyclonus Please! I-I’m going to overload! Let me open my panel!” Again the panel clicked but Cyclonus held it closed. Sinking his fangs into Tailgates thigh, the mini propped himself up on his elbow and cried out.

Kissing Tailagtes thigh where he had bitten it, Cyclonus turned his attention to Tailgates panel. Lubricants gushed from the seams in large globs, trailing down and gathering below his aft.

"Now I’m going to be all dirty…”

"We’re not done yet…now you can open.“


	20. OverlordxTrepan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re going to break me.” with Overlord x Trepan?

Trepans mouth opened but no sound came out as Overlord pushed his spike further into him. it burned, it burned terribly but he couldn’t shout for him to stop. Not that he couldn’t, but his body, even with the pain was enjoying it.

           Overlord had prepared him, rather roughly but it was better than nothing, and he hadn’t hurt him so far all the time he had been in Overlords apartment. Why would he now?

           “You’re going to break me.” Trepan said through clenched denta as he felt one of Overlords spike ridges pass over his tight valve ring. “Nng!”  He tried to sit up, but Overlord spread his large hand across his skinny frame and held him down. He didn’t bother trying to struggle, not that he was sure he even wanted to get away. “Overlord…” Another spike Ridge and coolant trickled down the side of Trepans forehead.

           "You’re doing so well my pet. Just a little more.“ Crimson optics flashed, and Trepan felt the large hand on him move away and caress his cheek. “Look.” Moving his hand away, Overlord waited for Trepan to peek his optics open.

           He huffed, seeing his lower abdomen slightly distilled from the large cord wedged inside of him. It was close, already two thirds the way in, he wasn’t sure if he could take anymore. Already he felt overlord pressing hard against his ceiling nod and it made him clench his denta.

           "Mmng!~ J-Just go slow…Ha….ha!“ He felt Overlord clench the cables in his spike, making it expand slightly and stretch is already widened valve. "Please.” Again he tried to sit up and Overlords hand was right back on him, still not crushing him but stopping him from moving. He wondered if he was doing it to keep himself from hurting himself or just for the pleasure of knowing he was in control.

           "I’m not going to hurt you little doctor, but you must learn to take all of me at some point.“ Pulling back slightly, a flow of lubricants splattered on the floor between his peds and he licked his puffy lips.

           Trepans valve was swollen twice its size, his outer node suffering the same fate. Before this, Overlord had dipped his servos into a strange ooze that he had spackle across Trepans array. It had taken only a few moments later for Trepans equipment to feel hot and lubricant. He assumed it was something to help his cables relax, and was grateful because he couldn’t imagine what he would be feeling right now if he hadn’t.

           "You’re doing so well…so very well.” Taking one of Trepans hands, Overlord kissed the tips of his servos, smirking when Trepan let the very tips of his needles out to prick into his lips. “That’s a good little doctor…” He kissed the little hand here and there, trying to distract Trepan before the final pop of his spike ridge that had Trepan Overloading and wailing. His fingers curled and his skinny frame went ridged, his golden optics darkening orange.

           All of it, all of it was sitting inside of him, and his valve hungrily squeezed him for more.


	21. FortressXRung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fort Max/Rung "it's not going to fit"

"It’s not going to fit.“ Max said flatly as he stared down at Rung who already had his legs parted and valve out for him. Having just put on a rather lewd show for the warden, his spike was more than ready and willing. It was just that…Rungs valve looked so small. In fact Rung himself was just small, everything about the bot was small.

"Don’t worry, I’m a lot more flexible than you think.” Spreading his servos that had been lodged in his own valve, he presented himself to Max and purred. The antennas on his head flicked upward hen he seemed to catch Max’s attention. For a large mech who could easily tear others apart, he was quick to melt at sight of Rung touching himself. Just the way he ran his hands over himself, how his servos worked on his own valve. The way he parted it and just knew all the right places to touch that got Max revved. “You won’t hurt me.” Dipping his servos back in with one hand, he coaxed max over with the other. “If it does I’ll stop you, you don’t have to worry. There is nothing to be afraid of.” 

He did trust Rung, and even if he did tell him to stop if he had started to hurt him, he would feel guilty about even doing it in the first place. Though Rung looked so at peace and so sure. He loved the little mech, and when he got that soft little smile he nodded.

"Okay but…stop me if it becomes too much. Please. Even f it’s just a little bit, stop me.“ Grabbing Rungs thighs, he pulled his aft to the edge of the berth and lined his spike up. A long moment of hesitation came over him and he felt his intake run dry.

How could he hurt such a cute little valve. Cream colored lips and a neon orange outer node that just begged to be kissed and fondled. How could he hurt it, even accidentally.

Snapping from his haze when he felt gentle servos against his own larger ones, he looked up to Rung smiling at him. Swallowing hard, he pushed forwards, rocking slowly back and forth and pressing his head against Rungs valve ring. Coating himself up in lubricants, he pressed a little harder against Rungs valve. He was surprised how relaxed the doctor was, and how relaxed his valve ring was. It flexed, accommodating his size and allowing him in with nothing more than a gentle push.

A huge smile crossed the wardens face and he looked up at Ring who had his head to one side, mouth slightly open and a trail of drool running down one side. His glasses were low lit, indicating his optics were half open.

He nodded for Max to continue forwards, and he did so. Hunching over the little doctor, he pressed their foreheads together and hummed.

"See…you’re doing fine. Feels…haa…feels really great.” Smooching his cheek, Rung wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down over him. “Now show me what you can really do with that spike.”


	22. RatchetXPharma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You belong to me.” Ratchet/Pharma.

Pharma growled, looking up at Ratchet who had one hand over his mouth and was smirking down at him. It was bad enough they had still been in the clinic, though it had been even worse they were still in the medical ward and sleeping patients were still laying all around them.

           “You belong to  _me_.” Ratchet hissed as he leaned down and nipped at the side of Pharmas head. “You always have. Do you really think anybody else can have you?” Grinding his panel against Pharmas, Ratchet grunted and felt Pharma tremble under him, though the angry look never vanished from his face. “Open.”

           Pharma smirked under Ratchets hand, not doing as asked and getting that smug smirk off of Ratchets face to replace with a scowl.

           "Do as I say!“ The CMO snaps, squeezing Pharmas cheeks a bit before the familiar hiss of a panel snapping open is heard from below the both of them. “Better.” Slowly, he removed his hand from Pharmas mouth and let it trickle down his frame.

           Cupping Phamas valve, Ratchet gave the jet only a second to take in what was happening before roughly inserting two servos and roughly fingering the medic.

           "AH!“ Pharmas thrusters ignited a moment and quickly died down when he felt Ratchet hook his servos and pull Pharmas hips upwards. ” _Frag._ “ Pharma sputtered as his valve squeezed on those working servos. Greedy valve sputtering lubricants, Pharma grabbed at Ratchets arm, but was quickly shaken off.

           "What’s the matter? Can’t handle a little servo work? Going to overload already?” He felt Pharmas valve shock the tips of his servos, his ceiling node pulsing with need. He jabbed it just to see Pharmas angry look vanish to a blissed out look. He would gasp and wiggle under him, until finally his valve let go.

           "R-Ratchet!“ Getting fingered through his overlord, Pharma let out a hard vent as Ratchet slammed his chest down against him and pressed his face to the side of his head.

           "Who’s the better Medic? Hmm? Say it.” Hooking his servos again and pumping his wrist, Ratchet worked him through his overload. he slowed down when Pharma closed his optics and shook his head. He grimaced and tried to keep turned away, but Ratchet used his free hand to pull his face back. “ _Say it_.”

           ” _You!_ “ Arching as a second overload slammed into him, Pharma barely felt the hot stream of lubricants that suddenly spurt across his thighs. he hadn’t noticed Ratchet had been rubbing himself hard against his inner thigh.

           "Good…good…that’s what I like to hear.”


	23. LobexTrepan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You've been a bad boy!" or "You know you like when I tease you.", Lobe/Trepan for a smut meme please?..

“You know you like when I  _tease you_.” Love let his glossa flick over Trepans external node, drawing out a long loud whine from the surgeon. It always ended with him huffing and pulling on the restraints. He hadn’t found it amusing that Lobe had lured him into the room and onto the berth only to magnetize his wrists to the berth.

           "This isn’t winning you any favors with me, Lobe.“ Pulling on the restraints to test their strength, he gave up after a dull shock went through him.  "Rrr!” Squinting when Love pressed his glossa back against his outer node, he groaned. He had to admit it felt nice, Lobe was rather good at toying with him, mostly his valve.

           "Will see about that. Just relax.“ He ducked down a bit, digging his face harder into the plush valve folds before suckling on them. He nipped one, tugging on it until Trepans ped tapped hard against the table. “Hehe.” Pulling back and licking his lips, Lobe kissed Trepans inner thigh a moment before snaking one hands over to Trepans valve and starting to pinch and roll his outer node between thick talons. “You know, you hold out very well Trepan. Much longer than I had first thought. I thought I could have you eating from my palm…” He paused, glancing up to see Trepan sticking his glossa out and panting. His optics shuttered and he closed them a moment until Lobe pinched a little too hard and he whined. “Not that I can’t with just a few more slights of my hand.”

           "Tsk.“ Swallowing hard, Trepans intake caught as he felt Lobe tickling at his valve ring. He never dove right in, no, he always had to play around and make him  _want_  it.

           "You know you have such a pretty valve. I have never seen a cream colored one. Always white or black, but yours…rather lovely.” Using two servos now to rub at Trepans node, he leaned down and kissed each lip before his other hand moved up. Slipping his middle servos into the warm heat, he stopped and smirked, loving the fact he could feel how hard Trepans valve was pulsing for him, how much it needed him.

           Slipping a second servo in, Lobe let his engines purr at the small desperate noise Trepan made. He made it again as Lobe rubbed into the top of Trepans valve and dug in a little bit.

           "Don’t you want me Trepan? I know you like it when I do this…you can make all the angry looks you want but your valve…just keeps giving me these sweet lubricants.“ Sticking out his glossa one more time, he tasted those sweet lubricants. "What’s it going to be Trepan, I can stop if you want…but you will be so hot all day if I leave you like this. Or I can care of it now…I can spike you. Fill you with my fluids and let you have an afterglow, isn’t that what you want?” Sliding up Trepans frame a bit, he rested his chin on Trepans stomach and waited for an answer.

           It came with a rather dirty look.

           "Just shut up and frag me.“


	24. DriftXWing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deadlock/Wing "Punish Me"

"Punish me" Drifts finials twitched as he watched Wing shift from the spot he had been in. Hands tied above his head, legs spread and panel open, he said it again. " _Punish me_." He was blindfolded, at Drifts mercy.

            He had just walked in, having picked some things up and in that short amount of time, Wing had gone and gotten himself tied up. Exposing himself to the ex-con, and in a rather delicious way.

            It took Drift a moment to realize there was a false spike wedged up into the knights valve, and it was buzzing softly. No doubt on a dull setting to just keep him on edge rather than bring him over. Not that if drift walked in on a transfluid covered mech it wouldn't be bad either.

            Standing in the doorway a while, Drift finally moved over when Wing whines and wiggled his aft, sending a flow of lubricants down onto the sheets. He quieted down when he felt the berth move, and then smirked as he felt the heat of Drifts frame.

            "I suppose I could..." Slowly, Drift trailed his thumb over Wings lips until he pressed  a bit and let it slip into the knights mouth. Immediately, he started to suckle on it, panting when drifts free hand pressed onto the false spike, digging it up into him a little harder. "Consider it for locking me in this place for months." Though it had come to the point now Drift could come and go as he pleased, but this was an opportunity he didn't want to miss.

            "Ah...haa..." Letting his head fall back, Wings thighs trembled, tensing when he felt Drifts hand ghosting over the plating. Clenching his denta when he felt Drift grab the edge of the false spike and slowly pull it out, his vents let out a large cloud of steam.

            It slipped free and Drift looked it over, admiring the fact it had a curled tip to purposely jab into his ceiling node more than usual.

            "You're a kinky fragger aren't you?" Wing gave no answer, just waited wanting. Looking back down at Wings quivering valve, Drift grabbed his hip, and yanked him up and over, getting Wing on his knees. "Stay like this, grab the head board. " He commanded, watching Wing do as told. Not that Wing was going any place any time soon, he was still so obedient.

            "How about I punish you all night long? Hmm? Call it even for the nights I slept on the floor." A small chucked from Wing and he pressed his open valve against Drifts frame, calling for his spike which soon came after. It pulsed against the warm valve, throbbing harder as it slipped between the warm folds.

            Laying over Wings back, Drift scooted himself up, lining his spike up before biting the back of Wings neck hard. As an act of dominance, he gave one quick jab, sheathing everything he had to over into Wings more than willing valve.


	25. DriftXPerceptor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DriftPercy, "You don't have to be so gentle" or "I'm gonna cum", whichever you prefer.

Drift looked at Perceptor, then back down at Perceptors valve, then returned his gaze back to Percy. He was nervous, though doing his best to hide it as he laid his spike across Perceptors valve and compared how far it would be going up into him. Both hands were firmly planted on the scientists hips, Perceptor was sitting, leaning his back against a bunch of pillows with his aft angled so Drift could easily enter him.

           It had been all fun and game, hard kissing, playful teasing, and he had made it through it all but now here he was. Moments away.

           "You okay?“ Perceptor asks, tilting his head and watching Drift nod very quickly.

           "Yep! Just…taking it all in is all.” He pulled back, letting the underside of his spike slide down over Perceptors external node and draw out a soft groan from him. It escalated to a shark inhale when Drifts spike slipped down through the plush lips and pressed hard against his valve ring. He hesitated, but started to move forwards when he heard Perceptors fans give a light huff.

           Grabbing Drifts elbow, Perceptor let his head loll to one side a moment, licking his lips as he focused on Drifts spike pushing his valve lining around. He squeezed about half way and opened his mouth to let out a soft whine.

           "You don’t have to be so gentle" His optic was closed, but he was smiling, and Drift stared at him a moment. He blinked then nodded again, leaning close and cuddling his face into the side of Perceptors neck before his hips started to pick up the pace.

           Wrapping his free arm around Drifts neck and holding onto his back, Perceptor gasped. Hissing as Drifts spike popped all the way into himself, he couldn’t help the sudden sob of pleasure into the samurais neck.

           "T-That’s it A~ Just like that.“ Mouthing over a thick neck cable, Perceptor clenched, letting out a ragged laugh as Drift tensed at the reaction and drove his spike in faster.

                       The soft clanking of their hips soon erupted into loud clatter, and Drift had to balance himself by placing one hand on the wall behind Perceptor. Hooking his other just under Perceptos back, he helped angle his hips a little better, allowing his spike to dig in just far enough to strike his ceiling node.

           The wet sob that followed fueled Drift, and he jerked his hips for it again, enjoying the cry against his final and the rough kiss Perceptor would leave on his collar.

           "Do you like that? Do you like me fragging your valve so hard?”  Drift asked between breaths, now slowing his thrust but ramming into Perceptor with everything he had. He would catched Percy looked down from time to time, watching Drifts spike vanish into his own frame. It made his face flush and he nodded.

           "A-Ah~!“

           "Overload…overload for me Percy. Come on. Doesn’t my spike feel good?”            

           "Gah!~“ Arching into Drift, Perceptors head was pushed to the side as Drift dove down and started to ravage him with kisses and hard bites. “I’m gonna overload! I-I…” Perceptor jerked and Drift held onto him, hugging him through the jarring ripples of Overload.

           Drifts own optics rolled back, his spike enjoying the bites Perceptors valve was giving it to much to hold on any longer. He spilled his tranafluid in the little space and kept his hips going as long as he could until his frame locked up and all he could do was wait it out.

           As the high knocked down, Drift let Perceptor go and gently let him fall back onto the pillows, then sat back himself and panted. His glossa stuck out and he smiled at Perceptor who started to giggle.


	26. MagnusXSwerve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wrong hole!" Swerve to Magnus?

Swerve bit the covers, his visor dark as he focused on Magnus’ movements. Those large servos worked wonders over his valve, much more efficient than his own little ones.  One of Magnus’ would take up most if not all of his little valve and he would whine in pleasure each time.

           For the most part Magnus was gentle and kind, until he raised an eyebrow to a secondary hatch above the minis valve. Something only bots with secondary valves had. A rare treat.

           Not removing his servo, he twisted himself inside of Swerve until his thumb was pressing against the closed hatch. It was a manual hatch, rather interesting, and when Magnus flipped it open, Swerve didn’t seem to notice.

           The secondary valve, much smaller than the primary one, shared similar colors. The lips were just as soft and the faintest sight of lubricant could be seen. No doubt all of its energy was being focused to Swerves Primary one, but maybe Magnus could change that. He ran his thumb over the little white lips, watching them change to a light shade of pink but give more other reaction. They were cute, much like the rest of Swerves interfacing equipment, all small and rather enjoyable to toy with.

           Carefully wriggling his servo inside of Swerve, he kept working the mini until his moans grew deeper and more hungry. He could see Swerve three little servos tangle themselves in the berth covers the deeper he pushed, and suddenly he tensed when Magnus ran his thumb over the secondary valve.

           He pressed his thumb in and Swerves front jerked upwards, his visor glowing white.

           "Wrong hole!“ He yelped, flopping his face down back into the covers before Magnus started to very  _very_ gently pull and push his thumb. It was an unbelievably tight fit, and it took a bit for the valve itself to accommodate.

           The sudden rush and spurt of fluids in Swerves Primary valve pleased Magnus as he removed his thumb and coated it in the lubricants. Slipping back up, he pressed back into the smaller valve and worked a nice slow pace.

           "AH!~ M-Magnus! My Secondary!? HA~” Bearing his denta as Magnus pushed his thumb all the way in, Swerves frame went ridged. “NNG!” Little valve trying to clench, it failed miserably but his primary rippled away. Static crackled across the minis frame, and Magnus kept his hand still, taking in the feeling before Swerves frame slummed below him.

           "Hmm…“ Pulling away, Magnus looked over Swerves little valves and very gently gave them a fond rub before looking over to see if Swerve was still functioning.

           "Ah…haa….ah…I haven’t used that….valve in….I don’t even remember…”


	27. DriftXPercyXRatchet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “We should try adding a third person.” : Percy/Drift (probably going to add Ratchet as third person)

Drift panted hard, all these hands on him at once had his frame boiling to a critical point. The way Ratchet dug into seams and pulled somehow always finding the best places to weasel into. He would work over his inner wiring and tug them until drift let out a loud open mouth gasp.

            Then there was Perceptor who was playing with his thigh thighs, petting them then teasing his servos over Drifts panel. Testing out how different pressured got Drift to kick his legs, Perceptor was rather enjoying experimenting.

            "He's looking a little hot doctor." Percy said, leaning down to kiss Drift hip, then his stomach. "We may have to do something to help....relive of what is _ailing_ him." Roughly groping Drifts closed panel, the faintest trickle of lubricant started to leak from the seams. Drift had done his best to restrain himself, but the more they toughed and bit and teased, the more and more he was slowly starting to unravel.

            "His panel is rather warm, maybe you should check it out."

            "Maybe I should." Switching places with Perceptor, Ratchet leaned down and knocked on the closed panel only twice. "Let the me see Drift. Let me make it all better." A large grin curled on his face as drifts optics rolled back and he arched. Perceptor was by his side, quick to kiss him and rub curious hands all over his chestplate.

            Panel parting, Drifts swollen valve and Spike came into sight and Ratchets optics brightened.

            "Good, that's good." Wasting no time, he grabbed Drifts spike and started to stroke it quickly, watching spurts of pre fluids shoot from the tip. He had let out his own spike and was sliding the head up and down Drifts warm valve with his free hand.

            Perceptor was busy taking one of drifts hands and setting it onto his own panel, letting it back and letting his spike press up and ready into drifts hand. It took a few moments for him to register it but he grabbed on and started to stroke, trying his best to match Ratchets speed but faltering when the medic added a sharp twist that had his processor spinning.

            "GAh!~" He cried out into Perceptors mouth, feeling Ratchets nose the head of his spike into him. "Mnm~!!" Parting his thighs a little more, he tried to give Ratchet space.

            "Yes, you are rather warm, I better do a deeper examination to make sure everything is functioning." He bucked, and Drift sobbed out as Ratchets spike reached all the way in and bumped the back of his valve. It shot stars across his vision, and He squeezed Perceptors spike harder, hearing the scientist grunt and start to thrust his hips into Drifts hand.  "Percy, come here, Slip in beside me. I need to make sure Drifts valve meets standard flexibility requirements."  Pulling Drift into a sitting position, Ratchet angled himself better and let Perceptor press himself against drifts back. "Just relax Drift, you're in good hands. We are going to take good care of you." Kissing the corner of Drifts mouth, he let Drift rest his head on his shoulder while Percy lined himself up behind him.

            As he started to push in beside Ratchets spike in the already tight space, Drift dug his servos into ratchets back. 


	28. Cygate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cygate "you belong to me"

The glass in Cyclonus' hand started to crack as his grip tightened. He had been okay for most of the night, but that was because Tailgate had been sitting with the other minis, simply small talking like they always had, but then Getaway showed up. He was quick to Tailgates side, toughing his shoulders and offering to buy him a round of drinks.

            Of coarse Tailgate accepted, happy for the free treats and Getaways warm welcome. He could hear Tailgate laughing and wondered what they were talking about. As hard as he tried to listen, the bar was just far too loud and it irritated him even more.

            It wasn't until Getaway sat down and scooted closer to Tailgate that Cyclonus shattered the glass in his hand. His optics darkened a blood red, and he growled, his plating even rippling.

            He watched, digging his claws into the table as Getaway became more physical with the little white mini. Running his hands over Tailgates shoulders and then patting his back every chance he would, it boiled Cyclonus' inner most energon.

            He got up when he watched them clink their glasses together in some sort of a cheers, though before Tailgate could snap his mask back and take a sip, Cyclonus snapped his wrist and yanked him from his chair.

            "C-Cyclonus?" Tailgate squawked, dropping his glass and having no choice but to follow the large purple mech out of the bar and down the hall. Though Tailgate never tried to pull away from him, he did whine in worry. "Cyclonus what's gotten into you? What's wrong? You look upset." He was yanked hard around a corner then roughly into their hab. Before he could say anything more, Cyclonus picked him up and pushed him hard against the wall. He kissed Tailgates faceplate hard, grazing his fangs over it before moving his head to the side and whispering into Tailgates audio.

            "You belong to _me_ " A deep growl festered in his intake and he started to broke at Tailgates closed panel. It heated quickly under his servo tips and instantly both the panel and Tailgates faceplate snapped back.     

            "C-Cyclonus..." Pulling Tailgate from the wall and tossing him on the berth, Cyclonus pounced on top of him and started to ravage him. "Mmh!~" Thick thighs parted and Tailgates mouth gaped slightly as Cyclonus worked two servos hard into his valve and started to roughly work them in and out. "O-Oh~!!"

            "You're mine..." A hard bite to Tailgates neck, and the mini jerked, but clenched his valve hard on those two long and thin servos working him over. "He _can't_ have you...you're _mine_." Shuttering his optics, he listened to Tailgate whining into the side of his head and arch hard as he curled his servos.

            He pulled his head back up from Tailgates neck, feeling the minis hands on his face before he leaned up and kissed Cyclonus himself. Parting only an inch, Cyclonus stared into Tailgates visor, his blood colored optics lightening a bit as the rage he had felt started to fade. He stared at those little lips, watching them curl up into a small smile.

            "Frag me."


	29. DriftxWing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wanna taste?" DriftxWing?

The door creaked open slowly, Drift standing in the entrance, optics wide. His intake ran dry and he couldn't find words, not that he was sure what to say at the sight before him. He had only gone out for a little while, gotten some things Wing had asked for and came right back. In all that time it took for Drift just to run down to the corner store, Wing had set himself up on his berth, legs spread and servos lodged up into his own valve. They worked in and out slowly, drawing forth fluids that had been trapped inside when he nearly pulled out all the way then quickly dug them right back in. While one hand worked over his valve, the other lazily pumped at his spike, which he had clearly been doing it for a while judging by the small pool of lubricants that had gathered on his own stomach for rubbing for so long.

            Seeing Drift in the doorway made his jet covers flap and he wiggled his servos a little harder, his mouth hanging open slightly as pleasure coursed through him. He parted his legs ever so slightly, trying to show himself off to the ex con who was still struggling to process what was happening. His golden optics shimmered as he noticed the tips of Drifts finials tinting pink along with his cheeks.

            "Are you just going to stand there? Or do you," removing his hand with a loud wet _squelch_ , Wing brought it up to his mouth and gave a single lap, "wanna _taste_?" Another long lap and Wing stuck two of his servos in his mouth and worked his glossa over them.

            Swallowing hard, Drift dropped the bag he had in one hand and moved over to the berth, crawling up and between Wings legs. Not quite touching him yet, he looked him over to make sure it was really him and that this wasn't some sort of cruel joke, but it was him. It was him and all his beautify and a rather sweet scent that seemed to give off from his frame. A small that stirred some feral need inside of his own frame and before he knew it his spike was throbbing against his own panel, begging to come out.

            "Come on Drift, show me the con in you." Snaking his hand back down, Wing spread his valve for Drift, presenting it to him and very slowly running a servo down between the lips to toy at his valve ring, which clearly was swollen from his rough servo play. "You wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this would yo-" Head jerking back slightly as Drift slammed their lips together, Wing bit into his bottom lip until he drew energon. It streamed down Drifts chin but he just licked it away before diving back down onto the knight.

            Calling forth his own spike, Drift pinned Wings hands by the sides of his head, his invents now rabid and his optics wide with desire. Sharpened denta flashed a moment before Drift latched onto Wings neck and gave a hard thrust into him. 


	30. SkidsxSwerve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I can to fit more than three servos in my valve! Watch me!” Skids x Swerve

“There is no way.” Skids sat back on his heels, crossing his arms and looking down at his exposed mini. “You can’t even get two in there…there is now way you can get three.”

           “I can to fit more than three servos in my valve! Watch me!” Swerve snapped, pushing back on his pile of pillows with an angry huff and spreading his thighs wide. His little valve parted slightly, revealing his valve ring which was coating in a light sheen of lubricant.

           They had been dirty talking for a while, and somehow it came to how often and how hard they each would self service and Skids seemed a little weary that Swerves valve was big enough for bots his size. Swerve did have a large valve…well it was very puffy that was for sure and his spike matched. Lacking in length it made up for it in width that even looked like it rivaled his own.

           "Well…I’m watching.“ Raising one eyebrow, Skids smirked when Swerve gave him a angry look. He tried to resist his fans turning on the second Swerve started to run quick circles against his own outer node. Already Swerve was panting, dimming his visor until it was barely online and groaning. Now and again one of his legs would twitch and he would have to shift his aft to get back into position.

           Trailing his hand down, Swerve played with his valve ring, waiting for the fluids to seep out onto his fat servos. As his valve responded, he could hear Skids fans suddenly hum  louder. The big blue mech seemed to really enjoy watching his little buddy get himself off. The drunken look that quickly spread across his face and the way his face would darken in color when swerve groaned was all too perfect.

           Immediately, Swerve drove two servos into his valve, pushing them all the way to the knuckle then drawing them out quickly. Swerve arched forwards, digging his heels into the berth below and letting his mouth hang open slightly.

           "O-Oh~”

           "I only see two~“ Leaning in, Skids kissed Swerves cheek and gently touched the hand working over Swerves valve.

           "I’m wo-working on it!” Bending his third servo, is started to tease it at his valve ring. Biting his bottom lip, he pushed it in and clenched his denta. “Nng~!” Holding his hand in place a moment to let his valve adjust, he let out a ragged sigh then started to move.

           "Well…I guess you can.“

           "See I told you…ah…huff…just takes me a second. Haha imagine if I had four servos.” There was a lewd _squelch_ noise as he drew his servos out then pumped them right back into that plump little valve. Lubricants started to speckle Swerves inner thighs, coating his servos in a light and sticky pre-fluid that his valve was generously providing.

           "Well…I have four servos…“ Lightly, Skids took Swerve little hand and pulled it free from his valve, thoroughly enjoying the large gap it left before the minis valve clenched. “What do you say? Wanna try?” Holding up his hand, Skids wiggled all five of his servos and smirked.


	31. MegatronXStarscream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t realize you had this many false spikes.” Megatron x Starscream

Megatron narrowed his optics at the objects on the shelf before looking over to Starscream who was standing by the large glass window with his arms behind his back.

           “I didn’t realize you had this many false spikes.” The warlord suddenly said, clearing his intake. It wasn’t uncommon for bots to have toys, but Starscream had an entire shelf dedicated to the most bizarre arrangements of spikes. Some varied in color and shape, while others were much _much_ larger than others.  

           On in particular caught his interest, one that looked almost identical to his own spike. After all this time had Starscream really had one recreated to him?

           "I have needs. You should know Seekers are one of the most driven of our kind to interface. It’s hard to be ruler of Cybertron and find a good mate at the same time.

           "You have someone.“

           "You’re looking at them.” Turning back from the window, Starscream brought his arms forward and crossed them over his front, his wings twitching a bit. “Nothing has been as…good as you though.”

           "Not even _this_ one.“ Taking the false spike from the shelf resembling his own, Megatron walked over to Starscream and held it up. The silence that followed amused him, and with his free hand he grabbed the seekers hip and pulled him close. “Just as naughty as ever aren’t you.”

           Starscream put his head back, smirking and letting Megatron move in and start to mouth at his neck cables. Oh how he had missed this, though Megatron was being gentle, grazing his denta over Starscreams energon line instead of biting right into it like he used to. He didn’t dig his servos into his frame, didn’t yank on his wings and bend them, did nothing but pull him close and nuzzle him.

           "You didn’t miss me all this time did you, _mighty Megatron_?”

           "Maybe I did.“ Grabbing Starscreams aft and squeezing it, Megatron hauled the seeker up and carried him over to the berth where he dropped him on his back onto the soft silk covers. “Maybe I didn’t.” Starscream closed his optics, feeling Megatron fall over him and start to kiss him all over. Wings drooping in sudden submission, Starscream parted his legs to let Megatrons fit snugly between them.

           "Are you _sure_?“ Bringing up the false spike, Megatron chuckled as Starscream grabbed it and tossed it to the side carelessly. Wrapping his legs hard around Megatrons aft, he yanked him hard against him until their panels ground hard against one another. He kept pulling, increasing the tension between the two of them before planting hungry kisses all over Megatrons face and ending with a hard lip bite.

           "Is your valve just as pretty as I left it?” Digging his nose into Starscreams neck cables, he inhaled the seekers sweet scent then gave a playful lick until he felt Starscreams panel click open against his own. He felt Starscreams valve lips press hard and squish against his closed panel, leaving a sloppy wet lubricant kiss on his plating.

           "Why don’t you find out?“


	32. TarnXPharma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Get down on your hands and knees and show me that pretty little valve of yours.” With Tarn x Pharma, cause I am feeling that ship really hard right now.

“Get down on your hands and knees and show me that pretty little valve of yours.” Tarns voice thoomed as he hovered over Pharma who was firmly pressing himself into the berth. He was looking up at the big mech, optics wide and servos digging into the covers.  "Now.“ Tarns voice deepened as his patience started to dwindle and Pharma did as instructed.

           Before he could get his frame turned half way, Tarns large hands clamped down hard onto his hips and yanked him onto his hands and knees then hiked his aft right up. Pharma immediately snapped his panel back, not wanting him to have to ask him again and get his wings painfully bent back.

           "What a good little doctor you are.” Digging his thumbs into Pharmas valve, the medic buried his face into the berth covers and revved his enegins. The first few times he had ever interfaced with the DJD member he learned how truly rough he could be and that anything gentle was not going to come from him. There was only rough hard interfacing that always left him sore the next morning, though oddly satisfied. “Already wet for me?” Diggign his thumbs in deeper, he parted them, taking a look inside the valve. It clenched around his servos, lubricants gathering at the very bottom where he could just barely make out Pharmas ceiling node. If he pulled apart a little more he would see it no problem, but risk tearing Pharmas valve lining.

           Slipping his thumbs out, he replaced them with three servos, starting to rail his hand into the small aft and make Pharmas frame rock hard. Tarn kept his optics locked on Pharma face, shaking him when he tried to hide in the covers. His own engines roared when Pharmas face twisted and he sobbed in a pain pleasure mix.

           "Keep singing…“ Hooking his servo and yanking hard upward, Tarn lifted Pharmas aft until the doctors knees started to lift from the berth.

           "Gah!~” Aft dropping hard when Tarn let him down, Pharma nearly fell sideways but Tarns free hand caught a wing and yanked it back to keep him on his hands and knees. Using it now as leverage, he pulled Pharma into his ramming hand. Lubricants flew with each pull and Pharmas valve clenched hard with each push, sucking those servos in more and more until the charge of overload started to crackle across Pharmas frame.

           As he felt himself about to teeter over, those delicious servos suddenly vanished from his valve and he was left hanging.

           He sat up, looking back in both anger and need as the charge started to die down quickly and Tarn just sat back, enjoying Pharmas face.

           "You fragger! Finish me off!“ Scootching back, Pharma wagged his aft at Tarn, insulted Tarn dimmed his optics. “Finish me!” His thrusters went off and a hot blast of air went against Tarns frame, but he was unfazed.

           Lubricant dripped from the bruised valve, and Pharma put his face down in the covers, screaming in frustration.


	33. MagnusxRodimus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I want you to overload on my face” Ultra Magnus x Rodimus

Holding tight to Rodimus spoiler, Magnus worked his hips hard into the smaller fame. Grinding roughly against his aft, Magnus pushed hard, having to really work to get every bit of his length into that little valve.

            Below, Rodimus hugged a pillow, breathing hard into it with each sharp push inward Magnus gave him. He had soaked it with his drool, only adding to it the faster Magnus moved.

            “Gah! O-Oh Mags…” Squeezing his valve calipers hard, his valve shuddered, having already been struggling to take Magnus’ size. “Oh Mag’s more…please more, just a little…huff~! Harder…” Rodimus whimpered, pushing his hips hard back against Magnus’ groin as the big mech yanked him back. Sparks flew between them and Rodimus howled out.

            It only took a few deep thrusts that had Rodimus seeing stars and his vision feed suddenly cutting out as overload slammed into him, twisting and pulling on his take and making his throbbing spike below shoot a clear line of transfluid onto the crinkled sheets.

            “Nng~” Magnus grunted, which was practically the only noise he ever made when interfacing. As much as Rodimus wished he was a little more vocal, the little grunts were a prize when they came. “Huff…”

            “I want you to overload on my face!” Rodimus gasped, his spoilers flicking up suddenly as his ceiling node was punched.

            “W-What?” The thrust faltered and Magnus had to focus to keep the pace, overload already chasing him down as well.

            “Don’t overload in my vale…Gah~! Please Mags…on my face.” Again Magnus’ thrust slowed and there was a strange silence that only the loud clank of their hips broke.

            Yanking on one spoiler, Rodimus whined in a split second of pain. He was picked up and spun around, Magnus’ spike popping free from his valve suddenly and he was met with it close to his face.

            Magnus, rubbing rather violently, closed his optics and grit his denta, feeling the quick and powerful rush as overload came fast.

            He rubbed through it, feeling his transfluid spurt free and land across Rodimus’ nose and cheeks. Optics still closed, he could hear Rodimus groaning, and as his own high died down, he peeked an optic open.

            “Mm~” He watched Rodimus lick his lips, taking some of Magnus’ transfluid into his mouth and purring. He stuck his glossa out, lapping some of it off his cheek as it dripped down, and Magnus blushed. Never before had he marked Rodimus in such a way.

            “You better shower before you kiss me again.” Sitting down on the berth, Magnus let out a tired sign, glancing at Rodimus who was sitting on his heels. Between his thighs, his valve was a plush pink color from the rough treatment, not to mention coated in a rather alarming amount of lubricants. They dripped down from the used port, leaving large droplets on the sheets that Magnus would no doubt be changing the second Rodimus get up.

            “You don’t want a kiss now?” Rodimus leaned in, taking great amusement in the fact that Magnus leaned back immediately.

            “After you shower you can have all the…kisses you want.”


	34. OverlordXTrepan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you staring?” for Overlord x Trepan?
> 
> FLUFF chapter

Trepan had his back to Overlord, his antennas twitching from time to time as he read over the data pad in hand. Behind him, Overlord sat on the sofa where he should have been reading over the lecture Trepan had provided him, but instead he just stared.

            The way the sunlight was pouring into the room seemed to illuminate the doctors frame, giving him this odd glow that hypnotized him. Something about this little doctor interested him and it wasn't just his skill to break the binds anymore. This was something deeper, something that had been festering inside of his spark chamber for a while and only seemed to grow hungrier and hungrier as the days went on. Nothing had happened other than the usually lessons day by day and Trepan whining why he couldn't go out alone, nothing had changed except this... _need_ for him.

            “Why are you staring?” Overlord blinked out of his daze, now seeing that Trepan had turned half way to face him, his golden optics shimmering. "You have been staring at me for the past ten minutes rather than your book. What's the matter with you?"

            Overlord leaned back on the sofa, kicking the book closed with the tip of his ped before sighing.

            "Come here." Extending a large hand, he didn't look at Trepan, simply waiting, and it was worth it when Trepan moved over and set his soft servo tips in his large palm. Overlord curled his servos around the small hand, pulled the doctor closer until Trepan fall into his lap.

            "What's gotten into you?" With his free hand, Trepan put the back of it against Overlords forehead.

            "You." His deadpan expression never changed, and he brought Trepans little hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. "You. You're rather distracting. Pleasing to look at." He wasn't lying. Trepans slip frame and armor design was beautiful, and the soft brown and cream colors of his armor clashed well with one another. He was gorgeous, whether he knew it or not.

            Free hand slipping around Trepans waist, Overlord played with the tubes that hung around Trepans sides. He had wondered if they were sensitive, though never really had an excuse to touch them, until now.

            Just as he had thought, they were, and Trepan reacted by inhale a deep breath and resting back against him. Shuttering his optics, his face tinted ever so slightly and he set his little hand on Overlords big one. Slipping his servos between the large cracks in Overlords hand, he gave a soft squeeze. He shuddered when Overlord rubbed the tubing a little harder, drawing out throaty groans from Trepans intake. If he continued he could probably have Trepan worked up in minutes.

            "Hmm, well it doesn't do you any good to learn anything new if you just gawk at me all day now does it."

            "I have already learned so much. Only it's all been about you." Lightly, Overlord gripped Trepans chin, pulling his head up enough that he could plant a firm kiss on the surprised doctors lips. "Perhaps you are willing to let me learn...a little more." Removing his hand from the doctors chin, he let it slide down Trepans fame until it came to a stop by his panel.

            "Eager as always."


	35. SwindleXLockdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dont laugh but my panel keeps opening" swindle x lockdown?

There was a soft wrap on the wall, and Swindle turned slightly, seeing the faint glow of red optics from the other side of the room.

           "I wasn’t expecting you today Lockdown. Do you need something? I can’t say I have anything new yet, you’re a bit early and my new shipment doesn’t come for a few days. Unless you are finally interested in some of the older weapon models I showed you?“ He raised a brow, pausing to listen to Lockdowns reply but none came.

           Swindle fully turned around, crossing his arms and leaning back against the table he was working at. He could just barely make out Lockdowns shape in the shadows, lurking, almost afraid to come out.

           "Well?”

           "I need your help with something.“

           "Well unless it’s selling something I’m not sure what else I could possibly help you with my friend.” He paused again, watching Lockdown rock back and forth before finally he stepped into the light. Nothing looked out of ordinary, except the odd way he started to walk towards the dealer. “Well?” Swindle asked, as Lockdown came to a stop a few feet before him.

           "Don’t laugh but my panel keeps opening" As he spoke the loud pop sounded an his panel flap sprung open. Spike and valve both protruding, he just sighed. “I can’t seem to get it to stop. Quite irritating.” He snarled, seeing Swindles face scrunch as he tried not to laugh.

           "Haaa…well…I could take a look for you, I’m not medic but…maybe it’s nothing serious.“ Pushing back off the table, he moved close and got down on his knees. He set one hand on Lockdowns thigh, leaning in and looking over the thick spike. Decorated with special plating that had been mod to flex his plating, it looked normal. The extra external nodes lining the side glowed dimly and slowly brightened when swindle gave them a soft touch then moved on. He gave the panel flap a quick look, seeing it was slightly warped in the middle.

           Looking back at Lockdowns spike, he noticed the base where it had been mounted looked lower than what it should have been. No doubt knocked out of place slightly during one of his hunts. Maybe a hard fall? Or a kick to the groin?

           "Your mount is slightly out of place. It needs to be adjusted, its hanging to low in your housing and pushing against your panel, making it open. At least that is what I think it is.”

           "Can you fix it?“

           "Of course I can! This is an easy fix actually. I just have to go up through your valve and feel for the mount head and snap it back into place.” Swindle felt Lockdowns leg tense. “Or you could have a medic do it.”

           "No…just…do it.“

           "Spread your legs a bit.” Pushing Lockdowns legs apart ever so slightly, he slipped his hand between his thighs and toughed the hunters valve, hearing him growl and shift slightly but for the most part stay in place.

           Grabbing Lockdowns spike with one hand, Swindle gave it a light stroke before dipping two servos into his valve.

           "This shouldn’t hurt so…you know…“ Digging his servos in a little deeper, he smirked when he felt Lockdowns valve clench suddenly. Wiggling his servos a little more, he took the opportunity to tease him a but before pressing into the mech wall closest to the front of his groin.

           Another stroke to his spike and a thick bright blue glob of lubricant beaded out and dripped down onto the floor beside Swindles knees. All the while, Lockdowns valve lubricated quickly.

           Placing his hook around Swindles shoulder, Lockdown snarled when Swindle pressed against a node cluster in his valve, which happened to be right against where his spike mount was. Lucky him, Swindle would have to be moving around with it if he wanted to straighten him back out.

           "Almost have it. Try not to move too much.” Pushing on Lockdowns spike, he moved it a bit, trying to move the mount while inside his servos worked to push it down into place.

           All the while Lockdowns legs trembled harder and harder until he arched forwards over the little mech and cursed. He stepped one foot forwards and Swindle scolded him quickly.

           He had his head nearly pressed to Lockdowns stomach with the way he was arching over him, he wasn’t sure if Lockdown knew how hard his spike was throbbing in his hand but it was rather prominent. What swindle liked the most though was how Lockdown, even though his spike in his hand would flex his plating mod, wanting more contact from Swindle, and he gave it to him.

           Working over the spike more, Swindle roughly jammed his servos hard against the node and the base of the spike, snapping it back into place and getting a loud snarl from the mech above. Though what truly surprised him was the rush of hot sticky fluid into his own hand.

           "There…all better. Your panel should close now.“ As Swindle withdrew his hand, he also removed his other from Lockdowns spike, shaking the transfluid off.

           "T-Thanks…” Lockdown panted, unhooking from Swindles shoulder and using the hooks edge to close his panel, satisfied it snapped shut like normal.


	36. LockdownxSwindle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do you want to see my new mod?" Lockdown x Swindle

“Do you want to see my new mod?” Lockdown watched Swindle cross his arms and pout, no doubt upset by the fact this new mod he had mentioned was not purchased off of him. “I promise it will be worth your while.” Reaching his hooked hand out, he let it trail down the side of Swindles cheek before the merchant slapped it away.

            “If it wasn’t bought from  _me_ , I find that rather hard to believe.” Teetering on his heels, Swindle let out a soft sigh then gave his servos a rather board examination before looking back up at Lockdown.

            “So, let’s see it then.”

            “Well, you won’t be able to see it right away…it needs some coaxing first before it will work.” Pressing close to his little dealer, Lockdown curved his hook around Swindles neck and pulled him close. “Like I said…it will be worth your while~”

            Raising a curious brown, Swindle looked down and thought about it a moment. Usually this pirate was pretty good on his word, and he had nothing to lose.

            “Might as well since I am already here.”

 

Digging his servos into the floor, Swindle growled, not quite remembering Lockdown had a special mode to flex the plating on his spike to dig into his valve walls. It stung but it felt all too good to complain about it. Not with the way it pulled at his inner mesh, snagging every node it could reach and then some. Rubbing them raw, he had Swindle drooling on the floor, no doubt enjoying the offer he had taken.

            Lockdown rocked, having slowed down a bit as he felt a sudden hard throb through his spike. He was getting close, which meant his new mod would activate soon. Shifting a bit to get a better angle on the smaller mech, he started to pound into the smaller aft.

            Below Swindle gasped into the floor and cried out, his moans growing deeper and deeper until his frame went ridged and he overloaded. His knees scuffed the floor as his frame jerked, his spike pulsing and shooting thick gooey streams of transfluid onto the concrete floor. As Lockdown continued to move, it only intensified his overload.

            Riding out the pleasurable waves of Swindles clenching and biting valve, Lockdown hooked the mechs neck suddenly and pulled his head back. As Swindle let out a loud yelp in protest, he felt something suddenly inflate in his valve all too quickly. He bared his denta, feeling the bulge stretch his valve ring to the point of a light burn.

            Lockdowns thrusts stopped, leaning over the little mech and growling into his audio as he let out his reserve of transfluid into the now very cramped space. With nowhere to go, it was blocked from Lockdowns mod, it swelled Swindles tank enough to inflate slightly.

            As Swindles processor cleared, he looked back at the hunter, optics narrowing.

            “A knotting mod…you fragger it’s a knotting mod!” He pulled, feeling the knot catch on his firm valve ring and pull Lockdown along with him. “You fragger! We’re going to be stuck like this!”

            “Only for thirty or so minutes…nothing too long.” Unhooking himself from Swindles neck, he tapped it lightly on his head then sat back, pulling his hips back and watching Swindle trembling and lean back with him. “Thirty minutes of me doing this,” He pulled again.


	37. WhirlxRung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just want to watch you.” whirl/rung please?

“Whirl…are you  _sure_ about this?” Rung asked from the berth where he was leaned back up against a mound of pillows while Whirl sat on the other side. His head was low, single optic glistening as he nodded quickly.

           "I just want to watch you.” His antenna twitched when Rungs hand continued moving around his own valve. It had been a strange request, normally Whirl was always so eager to get started, but this was all so different. Though it was harmless and self servicing in front of Whirl wasn’t exactly something new.

           "Alright then.“ Getting comfy again, Rung let out a soft sigh, dimming his optics and focusing on pleasing himself. His free hand was resting on his thigh, very lightly stroking up and down as his other hand pulled on his own valve and pinched his little outer node. The longer he went the more he could hear Whirl breathing picking up, knowing he was turning the whirly bird on. “Mhm~” Rung blushed, slipping two servos down towards his valve ring to lightly prod at it a bit.

           "Keep going.“ Whirl insisted, clicking his claws as he watched Rung dip into his own valve and spread his servos wide, Giving Whirl a look see inside while a bit of lubricant trickled down his aft. "Yes…just like that.” He moved a bit closer, his fans clicking on a little higher. Between his own thighs he had his spike out, though completely ignoring it. Whirl himself would never be able to get a good grip on it, so he let it just twitch in reaction to Rungs work.

           "Use this.“Pushing over a small little bead to Rung, the soc picked it up and twisted it, letting it vibrate in his hand. He pressed it to his node, tensing and trembling , scrunching his face as it tickled his outer node in the most delicious way. "Perfect eyebrows, perfect.” Leaning in, Whirl pressed his face to the side of Rungs, nuzzling him the best he could and just listening to him pant. It was enough to drive him wild, just the noise for Rung whining and the lewd wet sloppy sounds his valve made as he worked it over.

           Lubricant dripped from Whirls spike, leaving little droplets on Rungs thigh, and he could feel his own legs starting to tremble the louder Rungs whines started to become.

           "Yes, come on nerd, overload. Overload all over the place!“ He looked down, watching Rung jerk his hand in and out of his valve. carefully he pressed his claw to Rung hand that was holding the vibrating bead, forcing it down harder on the node until Rung sobbed out into the side of his head.

           Rung little spike left a small transfluid trail in his own belly while Whirl grunted and overloaded just from the sheer noise and sight of his little nerd getting off. His own spike spurt a long sticky trail over Rungs valve, leaving thick globs here and there and even over Rungs hand which gets working before pulling out a moment to pull some of Whirls fluid into his valve.

           "D-Do that again…” Rung panted softly. “Overload on my valve again."


	38. MegatronxRodimus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "That is the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard.“ Megatron/Rodimus please <3

Megatron looked up as the door to his hab opened, surprised that Rodimus was the one who stormed in. He said nothing as the Prime stomped over, swept his arm across his desk and knocked everything off of it just so he could lay across it.

           "So, I’m just going to jump right into this and say you should defiantly frag me. And not just like frag me but…like…slam me through the wall and frag me. I don’t want to be walking straight when I leave here and I there is no other way for me to put it but you should just mercilessly frag me.“

           An awkward silence followed and Megatron set down the data pad he had been writing on. He took a deep breath, holding it in for a few moments then letting it out and looking at Rodimus directly.

           "That is the  _sexiest_  thing I’ve ever heard.”

           "W-Wait what?“ Rodimus sat up, confused, “Really?”

           "No.“ Megatron smirked. "Not at all, but it was a nice attempt.” He stood, pushing Rodimus’ legs apart and yanking him hard until he fell back hard on his back. “Though I accept your offer.”

           Rodimus revved his engines, his panel snapping back before Megatron even asked.

           "I already did some prep work, so don’t worry about foreplay.“ Wiggling his aft at Megatron, he snaked a hand down to his valve and spread it wide for him, showing off his swollen outer node from what looked like a vigorous self service session. His valve was tinted a dark pink, fully aroused and leaking with anticipation. More than ready and more than willing.

           "How cocky of you…” Snapping his own panel open, Megatron leaned forward so when his spike came out it slid up through Rodimus’ valve lips. “But since you wanted this so badly…and you want it so rough,” A hard yank at one of Rodimus’ arms and Megatron flipped him into his stomach, “it’s what you’ll get.”

           Grabbing Rodimus’ spoiler with each hand, Megatron lined himself up and jerked his hips hard against the Prime. The desk hit the wall and rattled, and Rodimus arched into it, throwing his head back and sticking his glossa out at being skewered.

           "AH~!“ His frame bounced hard at the next few thrusts, having to grip the desks edges for support or he would really be thrown over the edge. Megatrons hips had some power, more power then he thought originally, but that only made things better."Oh Frag yeah! Come on Megatron! Come on!” He pushed back into him, digging every little bit of the warlords spike into him until he could have sworn he nearly pierced his chamber. Just the way the end of Megatrons spike jabbed at his ceiling node and pushed up farther than any mech had reached sent starts into the Primes vision field.

           "Quiet!“ Megatron snapped, removing one hand from Rodimus’ spoiler to grabbed the young mechs chin and force him to look back at him. "You will take it how I have it! Or I really will frag you through this desk!”


	39. BeexBliztwing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe BlitzBee with either "You’re killing me here, you know that right?” or "I like making you wait.“?

“You’re killing me here, you know that right?” Coolant dripped down Bees forehead as he watched Bliztwing drop fully on his spike. Not that that was surprise at all since the size difference made entrance easy and comfortable, but it sure rang his bell when he was swallowed. He held tight to the cons hips, letting him move on his own, which may have been a bad idea since he could already feel an overload scratching at his panel, making him dig his heels into the ground.

           "You said you wanted it rough bug! Now you’re getting it!” Hothead barked, pushing down hard onto the little bugs groin until he sank in the grass a bit, leaving an indent in the ground. “Oh~! I just love that little face that you make!” Random clicked in, his long glossa flicking out with a slash of oral lubricant. “Oh yes! That one that one!” He cried as he sank all the way down and clenched hard.

           Bees face scrunched up, trying to concentrate and keep his overload at bay. No way he was going to overload before this big brute, no way. He would never hear the end of it, though maybe he wanted that, all the more reason to get the big mech worked up again and have a second round.

           "Just shut up and keep moving.“ Grabbing on Randoms glossa and yanking him down, Bee pressed his forehead against his and glared. He let the slimy thing curl around his hand a bit before finally letting go, feeling the soft gust of Blitzwings face change.

           "I sense you are close to overload, is zis true?” Icy pushed all the way down, then started to grind and rock back and forth, working Bees spike the best he could, feeling it pulse harder as he spoke.

           "No way! I can go for hours!“ His right optic twitched, the heat in his groin growing hotter and hotter and he started to panic. “You’ll overload first!” Moving one thumb down, Bee started to press and rub at his outer node. He was anything but gentle, and in seconds he had the big mech curled over him panting hard.  "Come on, overload Blitzbrain! Doesn’t my spike feel good in your valve? I’m the best right?“ His hand faltered its rubbing at a particularly strong ripple response from the mechs valve, making his own spike respond with a pulse.

           Their hips smashed together, lubricant speckling both of their thighs until finally they both wailed in unison. Overload rammed into them simultaneously, making Blitzwing Switch to Random who screeched and curled his glossa while Bee dug his servos into his hips and screamed. His spike flared, and he spurt what transfluid he had into the large quivering space while Blizwings own spike shot a straight line up, then right back down onto Bees front.

           Overload waves fading down to a dull lull, Random switched to Icy and leaned over Bee, putting a hand by each side of his head. He panted, his single optic dimmed as he looked at Bee who had his optics closed, still trying to  catch his breath.

           "I thought you said you could go for hourz?”

           ” _Shut up_.“


	40. BrainstormxPerceptor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you do BrainstormxPerceptor • "Just let me take care of you.”

“We can’t do this here.” He was trying to keep his voice low, but Perceptor found it slowly getting louder and louder the more Brainstorm bit at his neck. “Someone is going to see us.” He didn’t push Branstorm off, but did continue to voice his concerns. “If Magnus sees us-” His mouth gaped and he closed his optics when Brainstorm pushed his hips flush against him, hiding his spike up into Perceptors valve. “A-Ah~” He covered his mouth with one hand.

           "Nobody is going to find us in here that this hour.“ Dragging his spike back, Brainstorm pushed right back in, quietly enjoying the fact Perceptor gaped at every thrust. “You have been giving me hints all day for this. Just let me take care of you. You don’t think I noticed your scent? The fact you have been on a heat for two days? Now now…Percy…of course I noticed. ” Pulling Perceptors hand off of his mouth, he kissed him hard, starting to work his hips a bit faster. "I wished you had asked me sooner. Is that why you didn’t come to the lab yesterday?”

           "I…nng~! I didn’t want to distract you from your work. Oh~ I know how distracting a heat can b-be.“ Grabbing at Brainstorms arm, Perceptor tried his best to stifle the loud whine he wanted to make. Brainstorms spike was working his over sensitive valve over all too well. Having already overloaded three times, Brainstorm was still working up to his first. Though it seemed he wasn’t too interested in personal gain. So far he had been whispering into Perceptors audio, asking him if it felt good or if he should move slower or faster, making sure he was comfortable until he overloaded each time.

           "I’m going to overload again~” The crate creaked below his aft as Brainstorms hips kept working into him, and when it came, Brainstorm sank himself deep, then watched in wonder at how Perceptors face would nearly glow. He found it intrigued that Perceptor was a bot who had quiet overloads. Nothing but a gaping mouth, dimmed optics, and an iron grip and he was lost in the bliss of it all.

           Brainstorms own spike swelled, his first overload close at hand, and if he was quick he could probably get Perceptor off one more time before he filled him up.

           "Hold on Percy.“ Yanking Perceptors aft out from under him, he had him laying on his back on the crate, then came the swift and hard trust that rattled the scientist.

           "AH!” Kicking out his legs, Perceptor covered his face bolts of pleasure rocketed up his spinal strut. “B-Brainstorm! W-Wait I…I …” He arched hard, twisting and reaching one hand out to the jet. Trying to grab him for support, Brainstorm took his hand and finally slowed his thrust, his spike pulsing as he started to deposited his fluids into the awaiting valve. He leaned forwards, his overload not as quiet as he let out a loud wail that was muffled by Perceptors other hand.

           As the two came down from their highs, Brainstorm pulled free and gathered his overheating scientist into his arms.          

           "Come on Percy…someone defiantly heard that…“ He nuzzled Perceptor, crying him out and back down the hall to his hab. "Still have another day to go.”


	41. NauticaxMegatron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do we need a safeword?" Megatron saying this to Nautica? :)

Megatron raised a thick brow as Nautica finished off tying his hands to the armrest of a chair. He could see she was contemplating using the blindfold, pulling the silk back and forth between her servos, just enjoying the feeling of it before setting it down.

           "Do we need a safeword?“ Did he ever think he would be saying that in his lifetime, no, but here he was. Not that he had to complain Natutica was nothing but charming, smart, and rather a joy to be around.

           "Feeling scared?” She giggled, moving over to him and getting down on her knees, resting her head on one of Megatrons thick thighs. Slowly, she drew circles on the plating with a servos, looking up at Megatron with big optics. No doubt still upset he wasn’t ticklish in the slightest.

           "Hardly.“ His legs were still free and he could break free if he really wanted to, but were was the fun in that? Besides it wasn’t like she had pulled out an arsenal of toys or anything to kinky…yet.

           "No, we shouldn’t need one, but you’re more than welcome to tell me one if you like. Stop will work just as well if you ask nicely.” She stuck out her glossa and bit it, winking at him before leaning in and kissing his closed panel.

           Megatron stiffened, his vents shuttering open and letting out a soft gust of air. Swallowing hard, he let his thighs part a bit more, giving her a little more room to explore, which she seemed to like since she let out a small noise of approval.

           "Besides, you  _won’t_  want me to stop.“ She smirked, dimming her optics as the panel under her lips warmed suddenly, and she could feel the plating flex as Megatrons spike pressed against it. “So? Are you gonna let me in?"Grazing her denta over the metal, she waited and watched as Megatrons cheeks flushed and his panel snapped back.

           Spike and valve presenting itself to her, she let one servos trail up the underside of the spike. She watched as a thick bead of lubricant gathered at the tip then streamed down the shaft.

           "Let’s get started shall we?” Moving in closer, she kissed the top of Megatrons spike, licking away the tangy lubricants before dipping her head and taking a bit into her mouth. he glossa worked furiously, slipping and sliding over the small slit, then working around the sides to Megatrons spike nodes.

           "Mnm~!“ Megatron gripped the end of the chair, sucking in air quick through clenched denta. He jerked slightly, blinking in surprise as he felt Natutica pressing her free hand around his valve, just feeling and exploring. She would look up once in a while, then hum in approval before continuing her bobbing.

           Tapping her thumb against Megatrons outer node, she had the warlord arching in his seat. One ped ground against the ground and he huffed, already feeling her slipping down through the lips and teasing at his valve ring. One, two, then three servos pushed in, curling a bit and just settling to feel the valve walls pulse around her. The rush of fluids that followed amused her and the soft grunts from the big mech only fueled her.

           "Does that feel good? Want me to stop?” She says as he lifts off the spike, licking her lips. She smiles as Megatron leans back, spike now twitching hard for more attention.

           "Keep going.“


	42. Cygate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Say it again"cygate plz~

Cyclonus dimmed his optics, blinking almost lazily as he continued to run his servos over Tailgates little lips. They were puffy and rather soft, and when he pressed them a bit harder Tailgate allowed him in. A warm little glossa flicked all over his servos, lapping at the tipped claws, then all around the joints while moaning softly. Closing his lips around the digits, he gave a few gentle suckles before opening again and letting Cyclonus pull them out a bit.

           All the while below them, Tailgates valve was slowly swallowing Cyclonus thick spike. It had been slow going but now Tailgate seemed all to eager and ready for more. He slid up the shaft, then about half way down before stopping, lubricants gushing out and down onto Cyclonus’ own groin.

            “Say it again” Cyclonus nearly whispered as he pulled his thumb free from the minis mouth. “Let me hear it one more time.” Drool followed his thumb, the strands snapping when he moved far enough away.

           "Frag me  _deeper._ “ Tailgate said in a breathy tone, his little frame trembling. “Please, Cyclonus, just a little deeper. I can take it, I’m already half way. It feels  _so good_  too.” Leaning forwards, Tailgate rested his chin on Cyclonus shoulder, trying to push his hips down but Cyclonus hands were holding his thick thighs too tightly. “ _Please_  Cyclonus.” He whined as his valve clenched around the throbbing spike, feeling it surge with each little beg he gave.

           A deep rumble sounded in Cyclonus chest, and he nuzzled the side of Tailgates head before his grip on Tailgates thighs lightened. Ever so slightly the mini started to sink, and ever so slowly did Cyclonus feel the valve mesh deep inside the little mini part ways to accommodate his size.

           "O-Oh~! It…It feels amazing!“ Hiccuping when Cyclonus gave a teasing push up, the minis visor flashed white. He choked on his words, finding his intake dry as another playful bump came and the grip returned to his thighs. Though now Cyclonus was moving Tailgates hips down onto his own groin, slow and steady, but  _deep._  "M-More! Please more.”

           Wiggling down a bit until he was nearly laying on his back, Cyclonus propped his legs up to get support, then started to thrust up hard into Tailgates little port.

           Instantly the minis whines stopped and replaced with loud desperate mewling. One little hand holding onto Cyclonus shoulder, Tailgate had the other working fast circles around his own outer node. Between them, Tailgates little spike ground hard against Cyclonus’ belly, once in a while a particularly hard thrust ground it hard enough to activate the head node, making Tailgate wail with a bonus zing of pleasure.

           "O-Oh Cyclonus! Cyclonus I’m already gonna…I-!“ Mouth gaping, Tailgate squealed, his little valve electrified in overload as Cyclonus thrust his way through the rippling walls. A hot stream of fluid spurt free from Tailgates spike, coating both of their stomachs, though Cyclonus’ didn’t look to upset about it as he soon came to his own overload.

           Pushing as deep as he could into the mini, he felt himself push his ceiling node back and flex the mesh to its fullest potential. He wasn’t sure what was better, that, or the second Overload Tailgate had just from his final push.


	43. Cygate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are such a tease"cygate?~

Cyclonus mouthed over Tailgates little belly, kissing and nipping here and there and occasionally stopped when Tailgate started to giggle. His sides were sensitive, and he focused on them, liking when Tailgate giggled and grabbed his horns a bit. Though he did pull away if he held on to long.

            "Cyclonus that tickles. " Tailgate kicked his legs out a bit under Cyclonus, looking up to watch him continue kissing down his frame until getting to his little panel. Nosing at it, he felt Tailgates thighs quake and the panel cover heat up.

            He was quiet, making nothing more than a few peeps every time he felt Cyclonus graze his denta over the plating, his glossa pressing here and there from time to time, even tickling at the panel seams. All the while, Cyclonus slid his hands down his frame until he got to Tailgates hip joints, working his servos into them and plucking some of the underlying wiring. He knew just as much as Tailgate how sensitive those were compared to any other area on his frame.  

            "You are such a tease" He heard the mini say before he felt a small hang rubbing one of his horns, the one he had replaced. "Are you going to just keep biting around? I'm gonna overheat jut laying here if you keep doing tha-Ah~!" Cyclonus opened his panel, diving right into his little valve and suckling on the plush white lips until the minis thighs tried to close around his head.

Luckily, Cyclonus used his hands to keep them apart, fighting the minis legs off as he continued. Lapping at the fluids that spilled, he listened closely at Tailgates little whines, knowing which ones would lead to him overloading, and which ones meant he was still rather far from it, and currently he still had time before his mini went over the edge.

            Covering his face and Cyclonus suckling got louder the harder he ate, Tailgates fans clicked on high, and he squeaked at the sudden entrance of what he could only assume were two servos. All the while Cyclonus gave a slow and long lap, dragging his glossa over the swollen outer node until Tailgates upper half twisted.

            Working his servos in and out of the tight little Valve, Cyclonus pulled back a bit to watch his handy work. His own engines purred at the sight of Tailgates valve drooling with lubricant. The wet squelch that emitted from it also had him licking his lips wanting to dive back down, but before he could Tailgate arched up and wailed in Overload. At the same time his valve clenched and a sudden spurt of lubricant spit out and hit Cyclonus right on his cheek, hard enough for him to jerk slightly in surprise.

            "Haa....huh...?" Looking up, Tailgate covered his faceplate with one hand as he saw the lubricant dripping off of the purple mechs cheek. "I-I'm so sorry! Cyclonus I don't...I don't know how I did that!"

            Sticking his glossa out to the side, Cyclonus caught some of the lubricant as he trailed down his face, then wiped the rest off. He started to move his servos ago.

            "Lets us find out how then."


	44. OverlordxTrepan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You belong to me.” Trepan x Overlord (Trepan topping from the bottom and being possessive

Trepan yanked on the lead to Overlords collar as he bounced rapidly on the cons hips. Picking himself up and dropping hard, he stuck out his glossa and have it a playful bite.

           “You belong to me.” He groaned, pulling on the collar again until Overlord had to lean upwards a bit from where he had been laying on the berth. His hands had been locked in an iron grip on the doctors hips but he didn’t move him, no, Trepan was doing just fine on his own, in fact giving him a run for his money.

           He hadn’t expected Trepan to be so violent and fast, he wasn’t expecting the little doctor to have this kind of hunger for him. Though here they were, Overlord already on the brink of coming undone as Trepans little valve calipers squeezed his spike harder than he had ever felt before. It was all too much and he found himself panting harder than he doctor himself.

           "Does that feel good? My valve choking your spike the way it is?“ Coiling the lead around his hand, he gave the big mech less slack to move as he dropped down all the way. He rocked, grinding down hard against Overlords panel, hearing him hiss and clench at his hips harder. “Do you like the way I ride you?  _Good_.” He leaned down, still working his hips hard as he kissed Overlords puffy lips. Soft and tender, he bit into the bottom one, giving it an almost painful tug that Overlord didn’t seem to mind. Instead he smirked and sat up a bit, kissing Trepan back even harder so his little doctor would have to compete with him, and that is just what he did.

           It continued until Overlord suddenly snapped his optic closed, hissing as his spike swelled inside the pulsing valve and ejecting a thick stream of his own fluids into the more than cramped space. Below he felt it sputter out from Trepans valve as he rode him out, the fluids having no place to go other then out the way it came and onto Overlords hips. Now creating a hard wet slap as Trepans aft came down hard on it.

           "Task Tsk, Overlord, overloading already, it’s only been a few minutes and I haven’t even gotten to my first. Looks like you will have to make it up to me and make sure I overload more than you tonight.“ Kissing Overlords cheeks, then biting at one of the stacks on the side of his head, Trepan used his free hand to dig his needles into Overlords chest. "That, or you will be punished for being disobedient and impatient and leaving me unsatisfied.” He stopped kissing when he heard Overlord chuckle and remove his hands from his hips, wrapping them around Trepans frame and pulling him hard and close to his own frame.

           "How about I pierce your chamber and fill it so full your belly sticks out a bit and it will take weeks for your frame to cycle through it all.“ His town was low, and he licked the side of Trepans cheek, feeling him shudder and his little valve suddenly spasm in overload.


	45. SpringerxFirst Aid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First aid, Springer. Do we need a safe word? Please.

“Do we need a safe word?” First Aid asked as he was roughly pushed down onto a medical berth, Springer over him in seconds, ravaging his neck and faceplate with soft nips and bites. He was three times the size of the little medic, and he hadn’t realized how intimidating Springer now was until he had his weight pressed against his chest. “I mean…well…”

           Springer stopped, taking a step back and looked into the medics visor, seeing it was bright. He sat up, helping First Aid up and but before pulling him against his chest and nuzzling the top of his head.

           "Did I go to fast already?“

           "Ah…no I just…ah.” First Aids face burned, and he trailed off a bit. “I just figured you were naturally rough is all…” He had seen Springer fight, and there was nothing gentle about him, though Springer seemed cool and content, he had seen him go off a few times. Enough that it played through First Aids processor that he might takes things a little faster than he could handle. Though that slowly started to melt away when Springer kissed his faceplate with the utmost care. Those large rough hands easing up, and his sudden hunger for a frag fading into something else, something more genuine.

           "I’ll go slow. Just tell me what to do, I’ll do what you say.“ Springer whispered, dimming his optics and letting a thumb trail over First Aids covered cheek. “We don’t need one…but if you don’t feel comfortable enough…tell me one.” He waited, seeing First Aid was thinking before he shook his head and snapped his faceplate back.

           "I think we will be okay…that is since I’m giving the orders now.“ He smirked, leaning up and kissed Springer hard before grinding their panels together. "Let your spike out.” He said as his own popped free, and as it rose it slid up against Springers rather large one. “Good, now grab them both and start to rub…but gently, don’t squeeze me to hard.” He said taking one of Springers hands and putting it around both of their spikes and closing his servos around them.

           Already a hint of pleasure coursed up his spinal strut just from the touch and light squeeze Springer gave to test the waters. He began with a slow stroke, up and down, doing his best to get both of their spike heads to press together to tap on the large nodes on the bottom of the heads.

           "A l-little harder.“ Already he was trembling while it looked like Springer was still rather unfazed. Though he was smiling and watching First Aids face closely. He groaned when the medic did, and the harder First Aid started to breath, the more he started to react and grunt himself.

           Below, lubricant dripped from his knuckles as both spike spurt thick globs of lubricant with each up stroke. Quietly he moved a bit faster, continuing when First Aid didn’t tell him to stop and only getting approving little pants from his medic.

           First Aid was the First Aid was the first to overload, though it didn’t come to a surprise to the wrecker as his hand was coated with hot streams of transfluid. He kept rubbing, letting the medic ride it out before slowing down and smiling when First Aid rest his hot cheek against his chestplate.


	46. BrainstormxNautica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You look good enough to eat.“ BrainstormxNautica? brainstorm on the bottom of course.. >3>

Brainstorm shuttered his optics, looking down in embarrassment as Nautica playfully left kisses all over his thighs. His mask was off, the first thing she had gone after in fact when she started to press herself against him, then push him back hard on the berth. Now he at propped up on his elbow, legs dangling off the edge while she played between his legs.

           He blushed, looking to the side when she looked up at him, the thick cables by his mouth tensing when she giggled.

           "You’re so cute, you know that?“ Another soft kiss to his thigh and she leaned forwards. “Come on, show me your valve, I bet it’s just as cute.” She giggled again when Brainstorms golden cheeks darkened a deep red and he inhaled deeply. His panel snapped back, and he swallowed hard, shifting his gaze to her and seeing her optics light up at the sight of his valve. “Just as I thought!” She clasped her hands together and leaned down, pressing her soft lips to his neon blue outer node. Kissing it, she nuzzled his inner thigh and set her hands down there as well. “You look good enough to eat!” She felt Brainstorms legs jump suddenly.

           "W-What!?“ He arched forwards more, getting up onto his hands now, feeling his elbows crumple as Nauticas hot and wet glossa flicked out and pressed hard against his node. "A-Ah…” His wings trembled and he flopped back onto the berth, moving his hands around on the covers, not sure what to do with them now.

           "Mm~ So sweet.“ He heard her say before another warm lap came, but this time through his valve lips and it caused his frame to shiver at the sensation. It was pleasant, and with the next few licks he found himself breathing a little harder as his arousal started to peak enough for his spike and valve to produce the first bit of lubricant.

           "Naut…” A knot caught in his intake when he felt her dip her glossa into his valve, and his vents roared out a blast of air. “Oh Primus…oh Primus…Oh Primus…” He kept fidgeting, his legs starting to shake a little more the more her glossa pushed inward and out, then right back up through the lips to circles around his node. Once in a while she would press on it, feeling the electric charge against her glossa and the hard pulse it would give off in tune with his spark.

           "Feel good?“ She asked, pulling away and licking her lips, giving the valve another glance before pulling on the lips with her hands, enjoying the plush mesh and how well kept it was. She kept playing, pulling and pinching to the sounds of Brainstorms grunts, until pushing and single servo inside of him and making a beckoning motion. Instantly, Brainstorm twisted and pulled in the sheets, his engines revving.

           "Oh Primus!~ do that again! Mng~!” Raising his legs a bit, his pronged peds spread slightly when she obeyed, though this time sticking a second servo into him. “O-Oh!~” He flopped back when she stopped, hearing her chuckle.

           "I could do this all night if you keep making those noises.“


	47. DeadlockxPerceptor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deadlock/perceptor "tell me when you've had enough"

Loud clanks could be heard from outside the hab door, and once in a while a loud strangled yelp would follow.

Coolant beaded and dripped down Deadlocks forehead as he looked down at the small red mech under him. His face was pressed into the covers, his little hands knotted into the sheets, though he had a huge grin on his face as Deadlock withdrew his spike from the valve he had been abusing.

           "Don’t stop. Don’t slow down.“ Perceptor said, nearly having to pant out each word as his frame was working overtime to cool down. This had all started with just simple shoving and messing around in the hall, then Deadlock pushing and pinning Perceptor to the wall. He crushed their lips together, biting hard at the scientist bottom lip enough to draw energon before roughly groping his aft.

           The last thing he had expected was to nearly depleat his transfluid reserves on a small bot such as Perceptor but here he was, nearly tapped out and the mech asking for more and more. Not that it had been hot when he asked for it harder and harder, or when he commanded the big mech to overload inside of him.

           "Tell me when you’ve had enough.” Deadlock leaned forward to lay himself over Perceptors back so he could kiss his scope and his damp cheeks. All the while his spike moved in and out, causing for a wet slap now with the amount of fluids that had been collected over the time and a rather gross mess that had frown between them.

           "Just…haa~! Just one more…please…one more…“ Pushing back hard into the cons hips, he clenched around Deadlocks cored and bit his bottom lip as he felt it surge back in and out. “O-Oh Primus! Just like that~! Ah~!” He felt Deadlock hook his hands under his arms and hold his shoulders for support as he slammed into him, rocking both their frames and even causing the berth to bang up against the wall over and over.

           Burying his face into Perceptors neck, Deadlock closed his optics, putting all of his focus into getting his little scientist to overload one last time. He figured it might not be able to get one off himself but just listening to Perceptor shout into the covers and beg for more was sending ripples of heat through his groin and spike, and soon he was peeking.

           "MMN!“ Frame freezing, Perceptor bit the covers, his valve clenching and spurting out trapped fluids onto Deadlocks thighs, not really feeling Deadlock deposit what little bit of transfluid he had left in the already full space. His overload was quiet, letting out nothing more than a soft wheeze and just letting the tremors settled before finally pulling back out of Perceptors valve and feeling heat just radiate out from the gaping hole.

           The transfluid that rushed out splattered between them in a rather gross noise, but neither seemed bothered by it, instead Perceptor kept his face in the covers, trying to catch his breath.

           Getting up on his hands and knees when he felt Deadlock rest a hand on his shoulder, he have the con a huge loopy smile.


	48. MegatronxStarscream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do we need a safeword?" MegaStar

Starscreams wings twitched and he tensed at the feeling of Megatrons claws running over the middle of his back all the way up to the back of his neck. He felt him adjust the blindfold, then move back down to check the bounds around Starscreams wrist to make sure it was tight enough.

           Starscream was on his knees on Megatrons berth, his panel open and his equipment exposed and at his masters mercy. Already his valve gushed lubricants, hot and needy for attention that Megatron had yet to give.

           Feeling his thighs being pushed a part, Starscream shifted a bit to let Megatron work, feeling something strange being strapped around his thighs. If he had to guess it was a spreader bar, and when he tried to move his legs back and found resistance he knew it was right.

           "Do we need a safeword?“ Starscream was hesitant to ask, but got a gentle pet to his right wing before feeling Megatrons other hand squeeze his cheeks and pull him forward. He was quiet, just listening and only hearing Megatrons soft breaths against his neck, then a wet lick to his neck cables.

           "You do trust your Master, don’t you Starscream? My loyal second.” He watched Starscreams wings dip a bit, he was nervous. Megatron did had a tendency to be rough.

           "I do.“ Starscream replied, feeling Megatrons lips against the corner of his mouth, and he leaned in for a kiss but found Megatron pulled away teasingly. He couldn’t help but smile, knowing Megatron was enjoying the sight of him all tied up.

           "How about ‘Minicons’ as the safeword.” Mgatron couldn’t help himself, chuckling a bit as Starscream pouted and flipped his wings back up.

           "Fine.“ Confirming, he waited, getting only silence now as he waited for Megatron to make a move. It came only a few moments later, something touching at his valve lips. Something round and rather cold from what he could only imagine was covered in some sort of lubricant.

           "Such a pretty thing you are.” Megatron groaned, resting his head on Starscreams shoulder as he slipped the toy through the seekers valve lips, drawing it up to rub over his little outer node a few times before letting it slide back down. “How many times can I get you to overload within the hour? Ten? Twenty? A hundred.” He felt Starscreams frame start to rattle, and with that he pushed the toy up into him a bit, earning a loud gasp.

           Reaching his free arm between Starscreams thighs, Megatron pressed two servos to Starscream node and started to rub and pinch it between his servos. All the while he leaned down, nibbling on those thick thighs, his hand holding the toy dragging it in and out, sometimes twisting and even angling it to dig into the walls a bit.

           "Ma-AH!“ Starscream arched forwards, the restraints on his wrists creaking a bit as he tugged. The stimulation on his node was a little too intense, and already he was shaking like a leaf, a quick overload building and crashing over him.

           Having to grip the toy a little harder to keep Starscreams valve from sucking it up, Megatron purred and nuzzled Starscreams outer thigh.

           "Such a good little seeker aren’t you…but we are just getting started.”


	49. RatchetxDrift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "i just want to watch you" ratchet x drift ?

Drift worked over his spike, slouching a bit in his chair and occasionally letting out a soft groan. He flexed his spike plating, gripping a little harder to get a quick boost of pleasure. Once in a while he would chew on his bottom lip when he thought he was getting a little to close and would slow down his own jerking until the waves settled and he was back to a nice steady rhythm.

           "Ratchet…“ Drift looked to his side where the medic was sitting in his own chair, one hand on the ship controls, while the other rested on the arm rest. “Come on are you really just going to sit there when I am doing this?” He gave a harder tug, trying to make a point, only making himself whine a little louder and his finials dip.

           "I just want to watch you” Ratchet purred, flicking his gaze from Drifts spike to Drifts face every once in a while. He licked his lips every time he saw a thick spurt of lubricant leak from the tip of Drifts spike, which he was quick to spread around his shaft after an upstroke.

           "Come on Ratchet please…you can’t just sit there…not when I’m so needy.“ It had already been a long ship ride and Drift had already made his hints that he was horny more times than Ratchet could count but he shrugged them off. Not because he didn’t want to interface, but the longer he made Drift wait, the more and more adorable Drifts face would get the more aroused he became. At first it started off normal, then slowly his cheeks tinted pink, and now he was slouched in a chair playing with himself while Ratchet watched, which he knew boiled Drift on the inside and probably was only making the hunger in his groin stronger.

           "If you can make yourself overload…then  _maybe_  I will help you.” Clasping his hands together, he smirked as Drift started to quickly work at his spike, digging his servos into the side and putting all his focus on it.

           To his dismay he found it rather difficult now to get his high back, having inflated himself too much and with the pressure of Ratchet watching making him a bit nervous that he might not even frag him and let him stew in his own hot mess.

           "Mmng~“ Kicking his legs up onto the console, Drift wiggled his aft down a bit so he could have better access to his valve, quickly using his other hand to rub at his outer node. Quickly the thick jolts of pleasure followed now and Drift was breathing hard, squeezing and pulling and making his movements faster and faster until that knot in his tank let get and out game a hot blast of Transfluid that splattered across his stomach and chestplate. “Gah!”

           Hand slowing down, Drift panted hard, letting his head fall and hang a moment to just absorb the waves of afterglow.

           Ratchet, rather pleased with the show had gotten up from his chair and moved over to Drift, turning him in his chair so his legs fell from the console and he was now facing him. Drifts valve was clenching on nothing, leaking quite a bit of lubricant that had gathered below his aft and dripped from the chairs edge.

           "How about you just watch me now.“ Kissing Drifts cheek, Ratchet let his spike snap out.


	50. DriftXPercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drift/percy "You look good enough to eat.“

Drift licked his lips, his optics glistening as he stared at Perceptors open valve. It pulsed and Perceptors moan followed shortly after as a thick flow of lubricant flooded out and down onto the floor.

           "I haven’t even  _touched you_  yet and you’re already so  _we_ , Percy.“ Leaning in to get a better look, Drift kissed at Perceptors inner thigh plating a few times. His lips curled upward at another rush of fluids, and he leaned in, letting out a breath onto the valve and feeling the heat radiating up onto his face. “You look good enough to eat.”

           "Then get to it.“ Lightly tapping Drifts back with the back of his ped, Perceptor propped himself up on his elbows on the berth and smirked. He loved the look of surprise on Drifts face followed by how quickly the tips of his finials turned red.

           "Ah…”

           "Well?“ Wiggling his hips ever so slightly, Perceptor moved both of his legs behind Drift and pulled him every so much closer to his clenching valve. "I’m  _waiting._ ” Watching Drift lean in, he sucked a sharp breath in through clenched denta as Drift latched out his outer node and gave a few teasing suckles. “Mhm~”

           Drift looked up, seeing Perceptor had closed his optics and was focusing on what Drift was doing, only peeking them open when Drift slowed down. Now and again he would open his mouth as if to say something, but a quick slide of Drifts glossa seemed to hush him right up. Enjoying Drifts work far too much, Perceptor let his legs relax and rested back down, digging his servos into the covers.

           Lightly, Drift grazed his denta over the slowly swelling node, even giving it a bit of a bite just to hear Perceptor gasp above him and feel his legs jerk on his shoulders. He couldn’t help a bit of a chuckle here and there but kept working, slipping and sliding his glossa all around. Once in a while he would move down, tugging on the valve lips then kissing them after the bites.

           "Oh Drift~“ He heard from time to time, smirking into Perceptors valve as he dug in a little harder to stick his glossa up into his valve.

           The sweet tang of Perceptors fluids filled his mouth and he licked his lips, savoring the taste before diving in once more and feeling Perceptor clench on his glossa. He loved feeling the charge and the tight grip, only working a little harder to dig as deep as he could before finally he had to pull back.

           Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he picked his head up to see Perceptor had slung an arm over his face, hiding his optics but not his red cheeks. He was panting softly, and didn’t look up as Drift crawled up between his legs and laid against his chest. All the while he planted loving little kisses here and there before moving Perceptors arm out of the way and kissing his cheek.

           "Time for the main course?”


	51. WingXDrift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wing/drift "I’m not expecting anything. I just want to…”

Drifts optics widened as he stared at Wing who had his lips pressed firmly against his. It had some out of nowhere, the kiss. One second Drift was getting energon, the next he had turned around and Wing was there and now this.

           As Wing pulled away, Drift stayed in place, blinking a few times and just watching as Wing rubbed the back of his neck.

           "I’m not expecting anything. I just want to…” Wing started before Drift dropped his energon glass and let it shatter on the floor. He grabbed Wings wrist, pulling him close and kissing him hard, crushing their lip plates together for a few minutes before it Wing leaned back, now just as surprised. It was quick to fade as he saw the ex con smirk and he was right back to kissing him, pushing him backwards until his aft hit the counter.

           Picking Drift up slightly, he sat him on the counter top then started to kiss down his chin and bury his face into his neck. Biting hard at one of his neck cables, Wings engines revved when he heard Drift growl but shift his head to the side to make it easier for him to get at his cables. A few hard bites and Wing nipped through one, though he was quick to kiss and lick up the spilt energon all the while grinding his own panel against Drifts.

           Grabbing Drifts legs by the joints of his knees, he lifted them up slightly to set them on his hips were Drift took the hint and wrapped them around him.

           "Not too shy now are you?“ Sharp dent flashed as Drift laughed, seeing Wing blush and bury his face back into his neck to bite him again.

           "I’m not subtle…I’m sure you have already learned this about me.” Wing pressed his closed panel to drifts even harder until it snapped back and he was pressing against those silky valve lips. They were warm and very welcoming as he set his own spike free and it pressed hard between the lips. He could feel Drift clenching already, calling for him, but he stayed pressed against him, just listening to his breathing increase.

           He was impressed at how patient Drift was, only looking up after a few minutes of just grinding, he said nothing but Wing could just tell he was wishing he would hurry it up. The look was cute and innocent and Wing leaned forwards, kissing the bridge of Drifts nose all the while pulling his hips back and prodding at the mechs valve ring. As he pushed in, he felt Drift take in a long slow breath with it. Exhaling only when Wing was fully seating inside of him.

           "Mnh…“ Peeking open his optics he hadn’t noticed he had closed, Drift looked into those glistening golden optics, giving a faint smile before shuttering his optics again when Wing pulled out. He was slow, like everything else he did, Wing was patient. Working his hips back and forth, dragging his spike ridges all over Drifts valve lining to make sure every node he could touch was stimulated.

           Pressing his forehead to Drifts, he smiled.


	52. KupXRatchet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

Ratchets optics flickered online and he looked up at the ceiling for a long moment before yawning. Frame creaking and some wires popping as he stretched, his elbow nudged something on the side of him. More so  _someone_ as he remembered Kup was lying passed out on his side next to him.

               Kups back was to Ratchet, face buried in his pillow, hands snugly under it as he slept. The middle of his frame rose and fell slowly as he took each breath, and Ratchet watched for a while. He seemed too peaceful like this, quiet and at rest. The red sheet that had been draped over Kup was resting just half way up his frame, and Ratchet pinched it and slid it down to Kups hip. Now with Kups back showing, Ratchet let out a dull purr, not wanting to wake him. He was unable to help himself, inching himself over and very lightly pressed two servos between Kups shoulder blades. Pressing on his spinal strut, he slowly started to trail up and down his spine, massaging here and there and working over some plating that seemed stiff.

               Kup shifted, taking a deep breath and letting out what sounded like a happy sigh as Ratchet worked. The lower he got, the harder he pressed, feeling Kups inner cables were rather tense, he figured sparing so often with his recruits made him so tight, nothing a bit of a massage couldn’t resolve.

               “Mhm…” Kups optics came online, opening half way as he tried to process what was touching his back. After a moment he smiled, remembering Ratchet was behind him, and he slowly rolled over. “What are you doing?” His voice was groggy, and his optics half lit as he smiled at the medic. He took Ratchets hands, pulling them up to his lips and kissing each of Ratchets servos until he heard the medic let out a shaky breath.

               “Just a massage.” Ratchets voice was low, and he smiled at the sleepy look he was getting from the sergeant. “You looked a little stiff.” He curled his servos, holding Kups hands and wiggling his way closer until he was pressed chest to chest with him. He buried his face into the front of Kups neck, feeling him rest his chin on the top of his head and yawn.

               “Felt good.” He knew Ratchet had a way with his hands, just by the way he always worked out the nasty kink in his rotator whenever he spared a little too hard with Springer. He looked down when Ratchet slipped his hands free from his grasp. He allowed it, watching Ratchet set his hands on Kups hips and dig into the seams a bit to massage at the cables.

               Already kup relaxed, a hot blast of air running over Ratchets front as he let out a happy sigh. He wished he could return the favor but servo work like that was too delicate for him. Though he did know Ratchet rather enjoyed napping against him when he had his arms around him. What small comforts he could offer and gave the medic.

               It only took a few minutes before Ratchets servos slowed down and his optics started to dim, getting sleepy. He could feel Kup kissing at his forehead, one arm draped over his hip and gently rubbing his back before finally he closed his optics.

               Kup watched, just holding Ratchet for a while before setting his chin back on the top of his head and offlining his own optics. He listened to Ratchet breath, falling asleep to the feeling of the medics warm breath on his neck.


	53. DeadlockxRatchet

Deadlock dimmed his optics, looking down between his legs and smirking as he watched the medic kissing up along his spike. When he tugged on the leach connected to Ratchets neck, the doctor leaned in more to lick the underside of the spike all the way up to the head where he delicately played with the slit.

           "That’s a good autobot…“ Deadlock rumbled, pulling Ratchet closer and parting his legs a little more to give the doc better access. “Keep going…” Deadlocks vents opened, letting out a hot ripple of air as Ratchet worked down and took the head of the spike into his mouth. Glossa pressing here and there, he worked Deadlocks spike node, pressing and massaging it the best he could before moving further down. "Don't you dare stop" Deadlock rumbled, his fans whirling to life as Ratchet worked him over. For an autobot the medic was rather skilled not just with his hands but with his mouth. Just the way he pressed his glossa to the underside of his spike and worked over the swelling nodes was enough to drive the con wild.

            Deadlock let his head fall back a moment, just enjoying the soft suckles the doctor was providing along with the soft pangs of pleasure he was getting from it. The reward grew more and more instance and soon Deadlocks thighs were trembling. He shuttered his optics closed, simply listening to the lewd sucking noises Ratchet made. Every now and then the medic would bob down as far as he could go, making Deadlocks fans sputter from the feeling of jutting into his intake.

            All the while, Ratchet kept his hands busy, massaging Deadlocks thick thighs here and there and playing with the plating when he could. As Deadlock parted them a little more for him to go in a bit deeper, Ratchet took the time to dip into some of the cons hips seams. There he felt cables bunched up, tense and stressed and he worked them over. Massaging them until they came apart, he felt Deadlock relax a bit and his spike pulse in his mouth.

            Globs of lubricant could be felt hitting his glossa the more aroused the con above him became, and he lapped it all up. moving his hands down a bit, Ratchet started to press around the cons panel, knowing that a pulsing valve was waiting behind it. The more he played with the cover the hotter it would get.

            Above him, he heard Deadlock growl to the panel touches, even moving his hips back a bit, but Ratchet was persistent. Rubbing at the seams, he pulled his head back up and focused on deadlocks spike head. Just before he could really dig his servos into the panel and try to pull it open, he felt Deadlock push him back.

            "That's not for you." He snarled, shoving Ratchet onto his back. "Open your panel autobot." Leaning over Ratchet, Deadlock buried his face into his neck and bit his main energon line. As he lapped at some of the spilt energon, Ratchet obeyed and snapped his panel back. He was pleased Ratchet was eager to present his valve to him tonight, and his own systems flared as he felt the growing heat from Ratchets panel against his own.

            "You seemed to be enjoying it." Ratchet smirked, feeling Deadlock pull back and glare at him.

            "How about I show you what if yours." Hips pulling back, Deadlock nudged his spike head against Ratchets valve ring. The medics legs jerked and his mouth gaped slightly, a soft groan escaping him. He shuttered his optics closed as Deadlock pressed a hard kiss to his lips and jerked his hips forwards. 


	54. RodimusxDrift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift drabble

"Did it have to fall so far down?" Drift looked into the pit, sighing as he could see the faint glow of Rodimus data pad below. They were just supposed to be scouting, and so far it had gone will until Rodimus hadn't been watching where he was going and tripped; resulting in his data pad flying from his hands and sliding into the pit. "I think I can reach it though." Getting down onto his knees, Drift reached inside, not even coming close to it. All the while Rodimus sat behind him, optics locked onto Drifts thick thighs and Drifts aft waving in front of him.

            He had tried to say something, but felt his intake bunch up, only coming up from his daydreaming when Drift sat up and shrugged.

            "It's too far down. I might be able to get it if you hold onto me otherwise I'll fall in with it." He glanced back at Rodimus who shuffled forwards, hands hovering in front of him. He watched Drift get back down on his hands and knees and reach into the pit and once again that lovely aft was n his face.       

            Drifts head shot up from the pit, his cheeks flaring red as he snapped back to look at Rodimus who had his hands on his aft.

            "What are you doing!?""

            "You said hold onto you."

            "My _legs_! Not my aft!" Finials tinting pink as Rodimus pressed his thumbs into Drifts panel, he smirked. "Rodimus!" Putting his face down into the grass, Drift shivered. "Come on! Aren't their reports on that thing? Besides the others could see us." Getting flipped hard onto his back, Drift looked between his legs as Rodimus pushed through them.

            "Trust me it won't be a surprised to Mags if the reports are late. Plus, I'm pretty sure we are far enough from the ship nobody will see us. Though wouldn't it be hot if someone did?" Kissing Drifts cheek, Rodimus nuzzled into him, making sure to grind his panel against Drifts.

            Taking a moment to think, Drift stared up into the sky, ignoring Rodimus' hard nibbles at his neck and sides of his finials.

            "Fine, but let's make it quick." Hooking his hands around Rodimus' aft, Drift yanked him hard enough that their panels crushed together. Grinding for a few minutes, Drift was the first to open his panel, smirking when Rodimus' engines revved.

            "I'm always down for some quickies." Pressing his closed panel against Drifts open valve, he ground a bit, squishing the valve lips a bit and making sure to rub on Drifts outer node. Already it was warm and sticky, ready and waiting for Rodimus to make his move.

            Spike popping free, Rodimus started to move his hips back and forth slowly, rubbing his spike against Drifts thigh a few times until a thick glob of lubricant freed itself from the head.

            Slipping his hand down, he grabbed his own spike and guided himself towards Drifts valve. Pressing into the valve ring, with nothing more than a soft grunt from Drift below, it popped right in.

            Rodimus, optics shuttering and mouth gaping ever so slightly, practically drooled as he seemed to melt from the feeling. Warm and wet, clenching and needy, Drifts valve was a dream.

            "Oh~" A hard blast of air escaped Rodimus' vents, and he leaned down, kissing Drift between his optics before starting a rough rhythm.

            Holding onto his hips, Drift parted his legs a bit more, giving the hot rods hips a little more access to his valve. The result ended with Rodimus sinking himself deep, parting the valve mesh quickly enough for Drift to suck in art quick through clenched denta.

            "Mnn!" Licking his lips, Drift glanced down between his legs, watching Rodimus hips clash hard against his own and his spike vanish and reappear quickly. He could feel parts of his armor digging into the ground, his aft plating no doubt leaving gouges in the grass below. "O-Oh Primus, Roddy, just... like that." Arching and kicking out his legs, Drift sobbed out as a node cluster was struck just right.  "Ah~!"

            "Ha... huff... huh..." Sitting up and dragging Drifts aft with him, Rodimus sat back on his knees, railing into Drift the best he would. He dug his peds into the ground, getting more leverage and momentum, slamming their hips together until the loud clanking echoed in the woods. At some points, Drift could feel himself being pushed back from some of the thrust being so hard, though he didn't mind since his groin was blasted with a hard shock of pleasure each time.

            Back and aft now slightly lifted off the ground, Drift dug his servos into the grass, tearing it up as Rodimus' spike throbbed in side of him. It swelled, causing the ridges to catch even more of Drifts node, making the samurai start to stammer as overload was imminent.

            "R-Rodimus I..." Gritting his denta, drift squeezed his optics shut, trying to control and hold back overload.

            Above, Rodimus let his head fall back, optics closing and sticking his glossa out as he felt the hard bite of Drifts valve. The rippling lining squeezed and choked his spike, milking out his own overload.

            A quick jerk in and Rodimus arched back forwards, grimacing as his frame froze in overload. Cables growing tense, he trembled, feeling the harsh throws and the hot transfluis spraying from his spike into the still biting valve.

            As mobility returned and his joints relaxed, Rodimus pulled out a bit, only to push back in and deposited every little bit of Transfluid he had left. Once feeling he had done so, he slipped free, still holding Drifts hips up and angling them to get a good look as transfluid spilt out.

            "Hah...huh..." Getting up on his elbows, Drift lazily brought a hand up and rubbed at his outer node, drawing out a few extra waves, before finally flopping back down and going limp. "Next time you're reaching into a hole and grabbing whatever you dropped into it." Crawling back a bit, drift sat up, feeling a rush of transfluid escape his valve and puddle below him.

            "As long as you're the one to grab my aft I think I can settle for it." Watching as Drift tried to hide the mess between his legs, Rodimus grunted and smiled.

 


	55. SFW Prowl and Jazz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned Fic

“Are you sure you are going to be able to do this?” Optimus spoke in a low tone, not looking up at Jazz right away. “I know ’m asking a lot, since you close to Prowl, but it has to be done.”

           " _Were_ close. Things have changed.“ Gritting his denta, looked to the side, arms crossed and looking indifferent to the request. His new mission. He figured Optimus picked him to do it since nobody else would. At this point, who cared if Prowl went missing? Who cared if he died? Having combined so much he had slowly started to lose himself to the Constructicons. Everything had buckled under him; his talents, his strengths, his friends. It was all dwindling and soon the ties would be cut for good. "I accept.”

           Optimus looked up, not often did he call for an assassin, but times were tough and the war had to move on. If things were going to change, Prowl had to go, and they already knew he wasn’t going to step down willingly.

           "You… are sure, though? That you can do this?“

           "You wouldn’t have called me here if you didn’t think I would do it, or at least consider doing it. I will, I can, and I shall. Tonight. It will be done with.” Jazz turned, but he heard Optimus shift behind him. He stopped. Looking over his shoulder, he just sighed. “I’ll make it quick. He won’t feel a thing, unless he catches on to what’s going to happen and puts up a fight. I’ll put him out of his misery, you dig?” Snapping his fingers at Optimus, he continued his way out.

           Having to make a quick stop to his own home to get inventory for the deed, he only took a blaster and a single T-shaped tool. The top of the T would be held by Jazz, while the end was pointed like a dagger. If he got the opportunity and the opening, Jazz would stab Prowl under his arm, making the T-dagger slice past his armor and into his spark. If he did it right and fast Prowl would go down and last only a few seconds. He wouldn’t feel a thing and it would be over before it began. Now it was all about just getting it done, luring Prowl into a false sense of security. then doing the deed.

           As Jazz left, he pinged Prowl to meet him for drinks, asking him to meet him in the park so they could walk the way since Jazz wanted to bring him to a new bar. When Prowl asked where, Jazz didn’t reply back, since they wouldn’t be making it to their destination anyway.

           When Jazz arrived at the park, he wasn’t surprised Prowl was already there, leaning against a light pole with his arms crossed. His plating was ruffled and dirty. Ever since pulling himself off Devastator he seemed to not care to much about himself lately. The red crest on the front of his head was cracked and chipped, his face a bit bruised, but he was still standing nonetheless.

           "Let’s skip on outta here.“ Jazz flicked his head to the side, motioning for Prowl to follow him. Prowl did. "It’s not far, just down the road a bit and then we take a turn and it’s on the right.”

           "I wasn’t expecting you to call for drinks. I myself wasn’t expecting to answer, or even show up. There are things that need to be gone over. Things I need to think about. Put into place.“ Prowl walked slightly behind Jazz, looking at his friend and noticing that he didn’t look back at him when he stopped talking. "Tedious calculations that need to be gone over… many times.”

           "You don’t need to worry about that now. Let’s focus on the party ahead. Just you and me.“ Finally a glance from Jazz as he stopped. "It’s just around the corner.” He watched Prowl walk around him and walk around the curve, stepping into the dark dingy ally with a confused expression.

           "Are you taking me to a NAIL bar, or is this some sort of-“ Prowl turned as he spoke, seeing a flash of white and black as Jazz lunged at him. A searing hot pain zipped up his side and a sudden hard throb radiated through his spark.

           Hands grabbing Jazzs shoulders, Prowl gawked at him, shocked as Jazz dug his T-dagger deeper into Prowl’s armpit.

           Optics flickering, Prowl was shoved forwards as Jazz yanked the T-dagger free from his side. He watched Prowl put a shaky hand to the hole in his side, trying to stop the flow of his innermost energon.

           "You shouldn’t have turned. It could have been over right then.” Jazz sighed as he put the dagger back into his subspace and watched Prowl fall backward hard onto his back and try to crawl away.

           "Why are you doing this?“ Prowl’s vocalizer glitched and a faint dribble of energon streamed down his chin. He felt his spark surge, struggling to keep beating, and the world around him was slowly fading out. He felt dizzier and dizzier as he watched Jazz walked to him and kneel down by him. "You’ve become a liability. You’re more trouble than you are worth, Prowl. After what happened with Devastator…bots don’t feel safe.” He took some amusement trying to watch Prowl put pressure on his wound but it would do him no good. The tab was nearly perfect, and in would take minutes for him to bleed out and for his spark to fade. If it wasn’t for Optimus asking him keep Prowl from suffering any longer, he would have left him there to rust in the ally with the garbage.

           "You’re supposed… to be my  _friend,_ Jazz…everything we have been through and this is how it goes?“

           "Not anymore.” Unclipping his blaster from his belt, Jazz cocked it. “You’ve had this coming a long time Prowl. The way you treated bots and now slowly losing your mind to combining. Someone has to put you done eventually, and I’m not even sorry it’s me.” He pointed the blaster at Prowl, and pulled before he heard Prowl scream.


	56. SFW Prowl and Jazz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned fic~

The wind picked up and Prowl ruffled his plating, looking from one side of the street to the other. Just before him stood a house, small and meant for one like all the rest on the block. Even in the darkness of the night he could tell it was well-kept and its owner relatively cared about it, unlike  most bots he had come to harvest. Though, that didn’t matter, since a job was a job and it had to be done.

           Prowl moved forward, almost floating across the street as he worked his way to the door. Any normal bot would have had to have been afraid of being seen, but not him. Not in his line of work; the night shielded him well. Too well considering he could choose whether to be seen or not, and while on business, he often kept himself hidden. It was just better that way, caused less panic if someone ever walked in on him, which had happen a few times, and sadly had to have been dealt with the only way he knew how.

           Prowl moved around the side yard, ignoring everything about his surroundings until climbing the first few steps to the back door. He stared at the knob a moment, taking it and twisting it. There was no surprise it was locked, but sometimes he would get lucky.

           Taking a deep breath, Prowl pressed his frame against the door, slowly fazing right through it as if he were some sort of hologram. He was slow to pass, taking a step out of the door and into the open hall. Not surprisingly the lights in the home were off and nothing but a few faint night lights glowed from wall sockets.

           As Prowl moved he looked around. The home was clean, well-organized and neatly kept. A faction brand caught his attention on a tablet with some papers around it, one slightly covering it. He stopped a moment to uncover it, seeing it was an Autobot badge. The colors were faded, but it was polished and well taken care of despite a few dings. Prowl gave it a single moments more of a glance before setting it down and tuning around. No time to waste gawking at items, he had a job to do and others after it, best get it over with.

           He walked, passing rooms until getting to the end of the hall and finding the master bedroom. A large window by the berth illuminated most of the room, including the mass laying on the berth.

           Already by the berth side, Prowl gave a quick glance at the night stand, seeing mix tapes, some of them broken and the tapes tangled.

           Putting his attention back on the contract laying on the berth, he looked them over. It was hard to tell if he was sleeping or not, considering the visor he was wearing. A part of Prowl wondered why he even slept with it on in the first place, though that wouldn’t matter soon enough.

           Lightly Prowl set his hand on the bots chest and focused, his optics flick a dull blue as the bot below him frame started to arch upward into his hand. Almost as if he was pulling the bots soul right out of him, an exact copy of the bots frame started to be pulled free. Transparent and seeming to really not want to come out, Prowl had to pull a bit harder.

           To busy focusing on removing the bots spirit, Prowl hadn’t noticed the bots visor flicker online, then the look of shock cross their face as they jerked up.

           To slow to react, Prowls frame jerked back as a hard punch nailed him right in the face. He stumbled, clicking his hip on the night stand and falling hard on his back.

           “Hey now! What the hell are you doin’ in my crib!?” Jazz was quick to his feet, rubbing his chest where the transparent ghost of himself was slipping back into his frame.

           “Agh! You… you punched me! I can’t believe you punched me!” Prowl was holding his nose, energon spurting from between his servos as he clumsily got back up on his feet. He looked at his hand, seeing the bright pink of energon. “I’m bleeding!”

           Jazz crossed his arms, tilting his head to the side as he watched the bot before him stomp his foot in frustration.

           “Who are you anyway? Break’n and enterin’”

           “I’m a harvester! Here for  _you_! You fragging fool.” He shook his head, drying to knock out the daze from the hit. He was normally quick when pulling souls from bodies, lessening the shock factor and taking them away with him, but this one held on a little too tight.

           “What’s that mumbo jumbo supped to mean?”

           “It means I’m… ” Prowl thought a moment, pinching his nose to try and stop the flow of energon. “It means I’m a death angel, or a grim reaper, of sorts. I’m here to take your spark and bring you to salvation. Put you to rest.”

           “What?! No way, no how man. I feel fine. I’m kickin’ just like the rest of the people here.”

           “If that was true I couldn’t have gotten a contract to come and take you. Now just make it easier for yourself and let me do my job.”

           “I’m not going with you, you dig?” Jazz stepped back fast when Prowl swiped at him, snagging his arm and yanking him close. “Let go!” Free hand, Jazz punched Prowl in the stomach, getting him to let go.

           “You know what!?” Prowl stepped back and growled “Fine! FINE! I have had a long day of dealing with this! “You might want to get your spark looked at if you don’t want to see him again. In fact, do me the favor of doing it so I don’t have to come back” Clapping his hands, he was gone in a puff of black dust.

           Jazz, confused just looked around to make sure he was gone before rubbing his chest. His spark ached, and he set his jaw. He had been feeling ill lately; maybe it was a good idea to get checked out.


	57. NauticaxBrainstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going to cum"

Nautica worked her hips gently but kept a nice steady rhythm going. Pushing her hips hard against Brainstorm, she just adored the face he made whenever she pushed her spike all the way up to the back of his valve. No doubt he hadn't expected her to be so handy with her plating, then again this was Nautica. She flexed it, catching and pulling on Brainstorms valve mesh and adding extra jolts of pleasure to the nerd each time she pulled out.

            Once in a while she would stop and tenderly play and squeeze at his outer node just to help him cool down when he looked like he was about to catch on fire.

            Brainstorm had his arms spread out, pulling at the berth sheets while his chest rose and fell quickly. His mask was off, and as much as he didn't want to remove it when Nautica started to kiss his cheeks he couldn't help but take it off so she could kiss the cables along his mouth. He wasn't sure if she knew how sensitive they were but he assumed she must since she would nibble and tub on them. Her lips were soft and she always gave the most passionate kisses, once that left Brainstorms processor whirling and hearts floating around his head.

            Once in a while he would flicker his optics offline, just enjoying the sweet sound of their hips colliding together and the soft pants from Nautica as she worked hard for him. She had learned from previous sessions Brainstorm had an over sensitive cluster of nodes just slightly to the right and she made sure to angle herself to hit them. It would have Brainstorm overloading in minutes, but she would pull back when she heard that funny little wheeze he would make when she was building him up to fast.

            "Doing okay down there?" She asked, leaning forwards and kissing Brainstorms knee while pushing back up all the way into his valve. She flexed her spike plating, seeing Brainstorm hang his mouth open slightly as he tried to say something but his intake knotting up.

            "Y-Yeah...don't stop. It feels exquisite." A shaky hand reached up and he was pleased when Nautica took it and squeezed it.

            "I won't." Letting go of Brainstorms other leg, she pushed herself between his hips and hovered over him. "I won't." Kissing his knuckles, she let his hand go and started to work a little faster now. Pumping hard into him, she kissed all along his cheek and then down to his neck. She could tell he was biting his own lip with how muffled his moans sounded. It was all too beautiful and she purred, angling towards the node cluster and working harder into him.

            Under her, Brainstorm hesitantly rested his hands on her working hips, holding on the best he could as sparks and stars started to dance across his optics field.

            Inside, his valve clamed and fluttered, pulling on Nautica and begging her to go deeper, harder and faster.

            "Please." Brainstorm choked out as Nautica rest her forehead against his and did what he wanted. Pressing her hips harder into him, she rattled their plating until Brainstorm was digging his servos into her hip seams.

            “I’m gonna cum!” Brainstorm shrieked, his chest jerking up hard and hitting Nautica, but she was quick to hold him. He bared his denta, squeezing his optics shut as Overload ravaged him. His frame froze, limbs betraying him, but Nautica just kept kissing him, her hips still working but now a little slower. Riding him out through his overload, she was a bit more relaxed when her own came.

            She held Brainstorm until joint function returned to him, then helped him rest back down and kiss down his cheek to his jaw. He was drenched in coolant, his valve scorching hot and still rippling in afterglow as Nautica slowly slipped herself just about out, then slowly back in, pushing her own transfluids right back up into him and keeping them in his valve a little longer.

            A shaky hand came up and Brainstorm stroked his thumb over Nauticas cheek and laughed. 


	58. MagnusxRodimus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think you could do "[text] I didn’t mean to send those pictures!" with Ultra Magnus and Hot Rod?

Rodimus yawned at his desk, rubbing one optic before his he got a ping on his computer. It wasn’t a surprise it was from Magnus, and a part of him knew it was going to be him yelling at him for not finishing those reports sooner. Though normally it would have been a video message, though this one was a picture message.

           Rodimus clicked on it, and his optics went wide at a large and up close image of Magnus’ spike. Not only was it standing high and proud, a large bead of lubricant had been trailing down the side the moment he had taken the picture.

           As Rodimus stared, another message popped up on his screen, this time a text message. He hesitated, as it was also from Magnus, but he clicked it open anyway.

           "I didn’t mean to send those pictures!“ It read, and then came a call from Magnus that Rodimus really didn’t want to answer. He had to many questions to ask. Like why was Magnus sending him spike pics? Why was Magnus taking spike pics? “Those were for Ratchet! Medical reasons!” The video call kept ringing and finally Rodimus clicked on it.

           Magnus’ face was bright red, and he cleared his intake, wanting to say something but not quite getting the words out.

           "Those weren’t for Ratchet.“ Rodimus’ could feel his own cheeks tinting pink but he smiled when Magnus to the side. "Does this have to do with me telling you to spice things up the other night?”

           "I took a suggestion from Whirl. I figured it would be a mistake but I…had no other ideas. Plus it seemed harmless. I didn’t mean to send it…I was going to delete it but I accidentally sent it anyway.“ Covering his face, Magnus just shook his head.

           "You’re spike is out right now?” Rodimus leaned closer, now fully interested. “Let me see.” He could see Magnus was in his hab, laying on his berth with his personal data pad in his hands. Slowly, Magnus slid the datapad down and over his spike so Rodimus could see.

           "This is embarrassing.“ Magnus’ voice was muffled but a hint of arousal was buried in it.

           "No way Mags, this is hot as hell. Grab your spike. Stroke it.”

           "What?“

           "Come on, you send me spike pics and now you’re video chatting me with your spike out, let’s be naughty.” Leaning back in his chair and kicking his legs up onto his desk, Rodimus slid his panel open and spread his valve for Magnus to see. “See, I’ll do it with you.” He rubbed his outer node until a rush of fluids gushed out.

           He could see Magnus peeking around his own spike to watch Rodimus, and slowly he grabbed and worked on his spike. Pumping it and adding a bit of a twist when Rodimus dipped his servos into his valve.

           "Uff~! Keep going.-Ah~“ Rodimus panted, watching Magnus service himself. It turned him on ten times more than he thought it would, and he dug his servos deep, overloading and arching off of his chair. "NNg~”

           When he looked back up, he noticed Magnus had stopped stroking himself and that the data pad was now back up past his spike so his chest and face could only be seen.

           "You should come to my hab…for medical reasons.“

           Roidmus gave a sloppy smirk and ended the video call.


	59. BrainstormxPerceptor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Spread your legs for me" Brainstorm/perceptor pleaaaase ?

“Spread your legs for me” Brainstorm nested himself between Perceptors legs and laid across his frame.

           "Take your mask off.“ Perceptor reached for it but Brainstorm pulled back just out of reach.

           "Only if you take your optics scope off.” Smirking under his mask when Perceptor pouted, he waited. “Come on Perceptor I want to see your optics, both of them.” He did his best to make puppy eyes but wasn’t very good.

           "Fine.“ Popping the eye scope off and setting it aside, he waited. “Now your turn.” And as promised Brainstorm removed his mask and smiled down at him.

           Kissing, Brainstorm started to lightly thrust his hips against Perceptors closed panel, grinding them together and making Perceptors fans click on. One thing he knew for sure about Perceptor was he loved this kind of play. Closed panel grinding turned him on faster than any foreplay ever would and he knew once his panel slid back it would be sticky and wet with lubricants. It would be warm and inviting and he would dive right into it if Perceptor wanted him too.

           Kissing down Perceptors neck, Brainstorm moved to the side and started to mouth over the side of Perceptors scope, pressing his glossa against the metal and giving a few playful laps.

           They kissed again and Perceptor opened his panel, and like Brainstorm had predicted it was sticky and begging for attention, which he gave it when he ground against it again.

           "Do you want me Percy?“ Brainstorm asked in a breathy tone, tilting his head to the side so Percy could nip at a cable by his mouth. "Do you want me to spike you?” A few kisses to the side of Perceptors head and he heard him groan. The heat coming off his valve intensified from the dirty talk, and Perceptor squirmed under him.

           "Y-yes.“

           "Do you want me to overload inside of you?” panel snapping back, Brainstorm pressed his spike hard to Perceptors valve ring, nosing it enough to pop the head inside and deposit a thigh glob of pre fluid.

           "Oh Primus, yes.“ Servos digging into Brainstorms hips, Perceptor tried to yank him closer to get more friction as his valve clenched and called for him.

           "I’ll take care of you.” Taking one of Perceptors hands, Brainstorm tangled their servos together then pressed it close to Perceptors head as he started to move his hips forwards. “I’ll take very good care of you.” He cuddled him, starting off slow until Perceptors valve was accommodated and then he was pushing hard enough into him to make his colleague bounce. When he sat up and saw Perceptor staring at him with a wide smile on his face, his spark fluttered.

           His thrust slowed to a stop and he pushed Perceptor up, getting into a sitting position and hugging him close.

           "Brainstorm?“ Perceptor asked in a worried tone, though he set his head down on his shoulder.

           "I just want to be able to hold you better is all.”


	60. RodimusxMegatron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus to Megatron: “Did we fuck last night?” for the smut meme, please? Thank you!!!

Rodimus rolled, optics opening quickly as he fell right off the edge of the berth and flat on his face. Bottles of empty high grade scattered across the floor as he landed on some. He was tangled in the berth cover, fighting with it a moment before finally sitting up and rubbing his sore head. His processor ached and had a faint hint of overcharge from last night’s dance party.  Was it fun? He couldn’t remember, but it must have, and he couldn’t have gotten too crazy if he made it to the berth right? But why so many empty bottle of high grade.

           "Ugh…“ Rodimus froze, hearing someone else in the room with him and he turned, peeking over the top of the berth to see a huge mass laying on the other side. His eyebrows came together as he noticed the frame looked familiar…all too familiar.

           "Megatron?!” Rodimus screeched, standing up quickly and yanking the covers off the big brute.  He wasn’t sure what was worse, Megatron in his berth, or the fact Megatron was in his berth and false spikes and an empty bottle of lube lay between him and Rodimus.

           Rodimus felt his soul leave his frame a moment before stalking around the other side of the berth and shaking Megatron.

           “Did we frag last night? DID WE?!“ He kept shaking until Megatron peeked his optics opened and yawned.

           "Several times, in different positions. You’re really flexible.” Megatron yawned and rolled back over. “Plus, I have to hand it to you, you know how to handle a valve much bigger than your own.” Megatron patted his own aft, giving Rodimus a thumbs up.

           "Oh my Primus.“ Sitting on the edge of the berth, something suddenly shifting inside of him. “Wha-” Opening his panel, he tried to ignore the fact Megatron had glanced over his shoulder to watch him.

           Sticking three servos up into his own valve, Rodimus slowly pulled out a thick false spike followed by several beads that clattered on the floor and scattered.

           "I was wondering were those went.“ Laying back down Megatron chuckled into his pillow while Rodimus stared at the false spike in hand. "If it makes you feel any better you did that to yourself.” Rolling over, Megatron grabbed Rodimus’ wrist and pulled him back down onto the berth and close to his chest.

           "I don’t remember anything.“

           "You thoroughly enjoyed yourself last night. So much so you fell asleep right in the middle of spiking me. You overloaded yourself right out of fluid, first time I have ever seen a bot do such a thing but now that I think about it it’s not surprising coming from you.”

           "I wish I remembered it.“His frame did have a hint of afterglow floating along with the overcharge, and he did feel pretty good.

           "We can always go another round, now that you’re out of high grade.” A raspy laugh and Megatron rolled onto his back and pulled Rodimus onto his stomach. “I’m curious to know if you are an animal in the berth sober as you are when drunk.”

           Rodimus squinted, thinking, then resting his chin on Megatrons chest and smirking.

           "I’m better.“ He pushed his groin down against Megatrons.


	61. DriftxPerceptor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drift/percy “Put on a show for me.” please?

Drift slouched in a chair in the lab, watching Perceptor move back and forth from table to table to mix compounds and jot down their reactions. Only when Perceptor bent down to get something did Drift sit up a bit to get a better peak at his aft. He wasn’t very subtle about it when he did it since his engines would let out a low purr every time. He figured Perceptor didn’t hear or at least didn’t notice, but when Perceptor looked over his shoulder at him on a particularly loud rev did he slump back down.

           "Percy,“ Drift said, pulling on his own servos, “Put on a show for me.” He watched Perceptor look forward again and he figured he insulted him. That was until Perceptor opened his panel and continued to work. His valve was puffy and stood out well against his red and black plating. It had the faintest glint of lubricant on it, which Drift saw and licked his lips.

           He sat up, now interested as Perceptor went back to work, moving back and forth from table to table and bending down to get things. Though now he made it more of a show, wagging his aft a bit when he went down or leaned on a table, even spreading his legs and glancing back to see Drifts reaction.

           He teased Drift with a nice view for a good fifteen minutes before finally going over to him in his chair.

           "No touching. Only watching.” Dancing around Drift, Percetpor wing his hips back and forth seductively. He straddled Drifts legs, having a bit of a hard time since Drift had such large thighs but managed. Giving his samurai a lap dance, he made sure to grind his open valve down on Drifts closed panel.

           The moment Drift tried to open it, Perceptor put his servos to Drifts lips.

           "No. Stay closed.“ Little droplets of lubricant tricked down onto the closed panel cover, making Drift tremble with need as Perceptors valve was being dangled in front of him like a bone to a dog. “Just watch.” He swayed, working his hips in ways Drift had never seen a mech like him move before.

           Perceptor took one of Drifts hands, placing it between his legs and making Drift cup his valve.

           "Only hold it, nothing else. Feel me move.“ Perceptor whispered into Drifts audio before taking a bite out of one of his finials. He ground down hard into Drifts hand and drew great pleasure from the fact Drifts hand was shaking. He wondered how much restraint Drift had to force on himself to not run his servos through his valve lips. For a moment he thought Drift was doing to break when a rush of fluids pushed from his valve onto his hand and seeped between his servos but he remained. Focused on his nerd, Drift started to pant hard, letting Perceptor kiss his neck and bite at his cables a while.

           "Open.” He almost didn’t hear Perceptor as he had been lost in a haze, but his panel snapped back and his spike jumped out. It bumped the underside of his hand and he whimpered a bit, wanting to be against Perceptors valve.

           "Move your hand.“ And his hand was gone, and Perceptor was sinking down onto him.


	62. PerceptorxRatchet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K one more shot for the ratchet/Perceptor “I didn’t know you were so kinky.”

Ratchet Leaned back into all the pillows Perceptor had on his berth. He couldn’t help laughing, watching Perceptor go through his collection of false spikes and toys one by one, not sure which one he wanted to use.

           What really surprised him was the riding crop and cuffs Perceptor had, and the cuffs were a high grade that zapped the wearer if they were pulled on too hard. Then came a gag and a blindfold. Several clamps Ratchet could only assume were for valve nodes and  maybe some frame parts like finials or wings which Ratchet didn’t have any of. Though the last item Perceptor pulled from his box was a sounding rod and Ratchet was really impressed now.

            “I didn’t know you were so kinky.” Ratchet parted his legs were his spike was laying lazily between his legs. He gave it a few strokes, getting it back to peak pressure before teasing the head a bit. “Well, I kind of assume most bots have at least one or two toys but…well I didn’t expect you out of them all to have the most verity out of the whole ship.”

           "You should see Rungs collection.“ Crawling back up onto the berth, Perceptor had a tube in his hand along with the sounding rod. “Anyway, have you ever sounded before?” Swinging the rod on his servo, he smiled when Ratchet nodded.

           "Long time ago but I have.“ He let Percy sit between his legs and rub at his inner thighs.

           "Perfect. Here, lube yourself up for me then.” Handing the medic the tube, Percy leaned back over the berth and grabbed a false spike. It had tick ridges on it and was a medium size, nothing to special. He also pulled up two small beads attached to controls, no doubt little vibrators.

           Ratchet squeezed the lube out over his spike, then spurt some over his valve before Perceptor got to it. Slowly, he started to rub it in, making sure to put a lot on the head and push some into the seam. His fans whirls to life, already his groin was scorching just from what he knew was going to happen.

           Moving between Ratchets legs again, Perceptor leaned down and kissed one of Ratchets valve lips, smiling as he got a bit lube on his lip and licked it away. He sat back up and started to massage the folds, working the lube in and out and playing with the little red outer node a while.

           Once satisfied, he pushed the two little beads up into Ratchets valve and flicked them on. Instantly Ratchets legs flinched in reaction and he clenched his denta.

           "Oh~“ He squeezed his valve, sighing at the lovely feeling the beads made against his valve walls.

           "Here.” Perceptor handed him the sounding rod and watched him lube that up as well. He watched Ratchet set it to the tip of his spike, spreading the seam a bit before slowly pushing it down inside. He hissed, it had been a while and he had forgotten the first few stings the rod would make, but it was worth it once the canal was spread. Slowly he worked it up and down, his free hand squeezing the base of his spike as he did so.

           "Lovely!“ Deciding he didn’t want the false spike anymore, Perceptor set it down on the floor and worked his way between ratchets legs. Spike out and throbbing painfully at the sight of Ratchet working himself over, Perceptor leaned forward and kissed him while sliding his spike right up the medics valve.

           Ratchets hand flustered and he let his head fall back, his valve fluttering and adoring Perceptors gentle thrusts along with the beads vibrating inside. He felt Perceptor push hard up into him once and a while so his own spike would hit the beads.

           "Ah frag Percy…~” Ratchet hissed as he stated to shake. “Feels really good.”

           "Good, let’s keep going then.“ Kissing the corner of Ratchets mouth, Perceptor lifted one hand and gently pushed Ratchets away from the sounding rod. Taking it instead, he started to move it to match his slow thrusts.


	63. LockdownxSwindle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’m going to make it hurt.” Lockdown/Swindle? :3

Lockdown dug his hook deep into Swindles hip seam, catching on wires and tugging on them painfully while he pushed Swindle further into the wall.

           Swindles panel was open, valve sticky and sopping wet as Lockdown ground into it. The grinding caused Swindles hips to hit the wall in front of him, grinding his spike into the concrete. It hurt, but Swindles optics glossed over each time. His main energon line was coated with bites, each leaking a bit of energon that Lockdown would lick away once in a while.

           “I’m going to make it hurt.” Swindle heard Lockdown whisper into his audio, then another sharp pain came from where his hook was embedded into his side. Sparks flew from his hip.

           "Nng~! Try me you kink pirate.“ Swindle said through clenched denta. One of his arms was twisted behind his back in Lockdowns grip while his free one dug into the wall. As a challenge he pushed his hips back hard into Lockdown, squishing his spike against himself.

           "Heh.” The low rumble of Lockdowns laughter echoed in the dark warehouse, and a few transformation noises could be heard from behind. Swindle figured he was activating a spike mode of some sort, though which one he wasn’t sure of since Lockdown was notorious for having dozens. “As you wish.” Swindle didn’t have time to process much since Lockdown lined himself up then jerked right in. A large mass stopped at the opening of his valve and jerked Swindle right off his feet a moment.

           "Ah~!“ The quick entry burned on its own, let alone when Lockdown was trying to shove up into him next. His knot. Which he had pre-inflated just to stuff it into Swindles valve. Of course a knot would have been activated as soon as Lockdown overloaded keeping them stuck together, but it wasn’t a surprise he had it modified to be inflated early.

           "Y-you fragger!” Swindle hissed, arching off the wall and crying out as his valve was spread wide to try and accommodate the knot being wedged inside. “Nng!” It was a searing hot pain, but it was laced with the most intoxicating rolls of pleasure. Each push had him choking out in a pain pleasure mix and his optics started to flicker brighter and brighter.

           Lockdown got about half way before pulling back, slowly dragging it out to only push it right back in to strain the valve ring one more time until Swindle was drooling all over himself. Below his knees knocked and he buckled a few times, though Lockdown kept him up by yanking the hook in his hip.

           "Get ready.“ He leaned closer, red optics flashing as he smirked at the dazed look on his dealers face. It changed quickly when Lockdowns hips jerked forward hard enough that the entire knots mass popped in.          

           Mouth open, optics wide, Swindle screamed into the wall, Overloading harder than he thought he could ever in his life. His frame shook so hard his plating caused a racket as it rattled and Lockdown basked in his cried. He would feel his valve clenching around his spike, wobbling and rippling out of control as it wasn’t sure how to handle the knot.

           Unhooking from Swindles hip, Lockdown moved his hook around Swindles front and between his transfluid stained thighs. Pressing the needle tip to Swindles swollen outer node, he purred.

           "We’re not done yet.” He kissed Swindles damp cheek, savoring the hard pants and soft hums Swindle gave him as he tried to regain a bit of his composure but his processor was still reeling. “We’ve only just begun. The night is still so young.”

           Swindle glanced to the side, licking his lips and giving Lockdown a wobbly smile.

           "Good.“


	64. RungxWhirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i ask for rung/whirl “You don’t have to be so gentle.”, with whirl saying it?

He was taking forever, no, longer than forever. A century, Longer than a century, at this rate he would rust to death before Rung even got the head of his spike into him. The kisses and cuddling was all well and nice and Whirl himself loved it but sometimes a bot just had needs.

           "Rung…“ Whirls vents let out a soft gust of air as he continued to watch the little orange mech rub his spike against his valve. It felt delightful, he did admit, but Rung had been doing it for nearly fifteen minutes and his valve was starting to grow tired of it. Not to mention when Rung went to play with his outer node, he was far too easy on it. He rubbed light circles into it, didn’t even pinch or pull it. While Rung was lost in a daze Whirl wondered himself if Rung had ever even been able to make himself overload with this kind of fondling.

           Tapping a claw on the top of Rungs head, he got the doctor to look up. That was when Whirl pinched off his glasses and set them down beside the two of them.

           “You don’t have to be so gentle.” He spread his legs a little more, bringing his clawed hand down and pushing a talon hard against his outer node to get a burst of pleasure. “I can take a lot, you’re not going to break me. No nerd like you could ever break me. Now come on, get with the program my valve has never been more dry than right now.” He noticed Rungs antennas droop a bit and he leaned in, nuzzling the side of Rungs face. “Okay it’s not that dry but it’s getting there.”

           "I’m sorry Whirl It’s been a while since I interfaced. I don’t want to mess it up but it seems I’m already doing so.“

           "No, just need to move a little bit faster. You feel real good, I promise. I’ll help.” Pushing his claw down, he pressed it against the head of Rungs spike and very gently pushed it down to his own valve opening. “Now come here.” Pulling on Rungs hips down, he watched as the doctors little spike started to vanish into his valve. It was slow going but it was worth it seeing Rung squint one optic and his mouth hang open a bit. “See? Feels good doesn’t it? Imagine what it’s like when you go real fast!” He yanked Rung forwards hard, forcing his spike to stuff itself all the way into Whirls heat.

           "Nng!? Rungs antennas shot up and he cried out into Whirls long neck. He felt his hips pulled back by Whirl and then roughly pulled hard against him again and again. “W-Whirl.” Rung grabbed and held onto his front canons. “Whirl I-Ah~!” His hips started to work on their own and Whirl slowly started to let him go.

           "There you go!“ Whirl huffed, resting back and panting as he watched Rung go. “Much better short stack.” Whirls head shop up suddenly as he felt something hot and sticky deep into his valve, and he looked down at Rung who was hanging off his cannons panting hard. His optics were glossed over and he was shaking in after glow.

           "It’s been…a while.“ Rung said through soft pants. He watched Whirl tap his claw against the side of his own head and sigh. He should have figured Rung would be quick to jump the gun.

           "Well we have all night.” Pulling Rung up and flipping him to lay on his chest, Whirl let out his own spike and let it slip between Rungs legs.


	65. SpringerxFirst AId

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't know you were so kinky" Springer to First Aid

Springer allowed First Aid to lead him forward by his hands. It was the first time First Aid had invited him over to his apartment, normally they were used to seeing one another at the clinic or simply out for coffees. Not that he wasn’t happy to finally be getting some more alone time with his little medic, he was more worried about hurting him.

           Not in the sense he was going to just start beating him up the second the door was closed, but the sense that now that they had a private space they could be as loud and hard as they wanted interfacing. He knew First Aid was getting tired of hiding in supply closets to interface with him while on duty and as fun as it was to do it in the medbay, they still had to be quiet.

           "Come on this way.“ Tugging Springer into his berth room, First Aid let the big mechs hands go before racing to his berth and then dropping down on his knees.

           Springer smirked, enjoying the sight of First Aids aft wiggling as the little medic fished for something under the berth. The view lasted only a few moment, and then First Aid was sitting up and pulling something along with him. It was long and black and relatively big enough to sit on. It had taken Springer a while to register what it was but when his processor kicked in he jumped a bit.

           "Is that a sybian?” Spark fluttering, he watched First Aid nod and pull it out more into the open then go back under the berth for another box. “It looks longer than usual?” Not that he had really seen them much, or even out of a porn video.

           "It’s because it’s built for two to ride. I bought it a while ago. It was the only one they had and I really wanted one.“ Clearing his intake, First Aid opened the big box and pulled out to false spikes and connected them to the top of the sybian. “I have wanted to try it out with someone else since I bought it but I never really had the time for relationships back then. But now with the better job at the clinic and…well you…” Cheeks flushing, First Aid shook his head.

           "I didn’t know you were so kinky” Springer said and smiled when First Aid laughed.

           "Well I don’t know if this is really kinky, do you want to try it? I mean we don’t have to but it’s something I had in mind. Something different.“ Looking up at Springer, First Aid watched him think only a second then nod.

           "Why the frag not.” He could see the excitement in First Aids visor as it brightened and he continued work on setting everything up. Fastening the false spikes, drizzling them in lubricant, and waving Springer over, he had him straddle it and open his panel.

           "Sit slowly. I’ll get on after you.“ He figured this was Springers first time with something like this so it was better he get him settled first.

           Slowly Springer sank, his valve parting over the false spike and taking it right up into his valve with no resistance. It wasn’t that surprising since all the false spikes First Aid owned for accustomed for his size but Springer didn’t mind and seemed to enjoy the feeling of it nestled into his valve mesh.

           He rocked a bit, holing First Aids hands and jumping when it started to vibrate suddenly. The dull pleasure vanished and a quick heat was already building in his groin as his node was also being stimulated from a ridge on the base of the false spike that the sybian was also vibrating.

           "O-oh boy.” Springer curled forward a bit, pressing his face to First Aids chest and staring down as the mini opened his panel. That cute little red and white spike popped free, and a little glossy white valve appeared. Unable to help himself, Springer let one of First Aids hands go and pushed it between the medics thighs and ran two thick servos right through the sticky valve lips. First Aid squeaked and stood on the tips of his peds, feeling his outer node get run over hard. He would have fallen to the side a bit if Springer was not holding his other hand.

           Playfully, Springer dipped his two servos into the medics valve, only up to the first knuckle to tease him and work the tight little ring a bit before pulling him close and positioning him over the vibrating false spike.

           Retaking First Aids free hand with his own sticky one, Springer helped hold First Aid in place as he sank slowly over the vibrating rubber. He was patient, knowing it would take First Aid a few tries to get all the way down but he didn’t mind. Not when he got to watch First Aids valve push and pull below, watching those beautiful lubricants leak all over the place and down the side of the sybian.

           "O-Oh Primus Springer.“ First Aid groans, leaning forward and resting on Springers chest as hsi valve lips finally touch the bottom of the spike.

           "Do you say that when you’re on this alone?” Springer rocked, working his hips and moving Aid with him. It was an added bonus that their spikes ground together, spurting little lines of pre fluids all over one another.

           "Like I haven’t heard you self service some nights in the med bay when the curtains are closed?“ A breathy laugh and First Aid tremble hard as Springer pulled him forward hard enough that his outer node would rub against the vibrating ridge.

           "Guilty.” Nuzzling the top of Aids head, Springer leaned down and kissed the bridge his nose and squeezed his hands.


	66. BrainstormxPerceptor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What a smart boy." Brainstorm/Perceptor, please?

Brainstorm stared down at Perceptor, nothing but the stars light from the large window in his hab lighting the two of them up. Perceptor was on his knees, arms behind his back, tied with a black silk ribbon Brainstorm had been so kind to place there. That, along with the silk blindfold around Perceptors optics, rendering him blind to what Brainstorm was doing. To top it off, there was a collar around his neck that was attached to a lead that was held firmly in Brainstorms hand.

           Brainstorm had his elbow propped one of the chairs arm rests that was supporting his head as he leaned on it. His legs were parted and his spike leaning lazily to one side. He had really wanted to use the ring gag on Perceptor, but this was the first night they were trying the collar and he figured it was best to not go all in to quickly just in case something went wrong.

           "Come closer.“ A light tug, and Perceptor shuffled forwards slowly until he was between Brainstorms legs. “Good.” He watched, taking in Perceptors reaction as he no doubt could feel the heat radiating off his valve.

           With the hand he was leaning on, Brainstorm moved it down to grab his own spike and lazily start stroking it. Squeezing and twisting, he flicked the head with his thumb until a few thick lines of pre-fluid started to stream down the sides.

           "Lean forwards, open your mouth.“ Another tug and Perceptor did as asked, leaning in with his mouth open like a hungry baby bird, he kept going until Brainstorm pushed his own spike forwards into the other scientist mouth. "Mhm~ That’s it, keep going.” He leaned back, just watching Perceptor take his spike head into his mouth. Instantly he felt that warm wet glossa flicker all about.

           Brainstorm could feel his plating rise and fall whenever Perceptor would run his glossa over the slit of his spike, it was an intruding feeling to him and he couldn’t figure out why it gave him the chills so badly, but it felt wonderful.

           "What a smart boy.“ He cooed, petting the top of Perceptors head. "What a lovely pet you are. Keep going, a little lower.” Spreading his legs out, he pulled on the lead again until Perceptor moved a bit closer.

           He suckled harder, making rather lewd noises that neither of them seemed to care about. Though it was only in a few minutes that Brainstorm was squirming and clawing at his arm rest when his groin started to feel like it was on fire. Heat radiated down to the tips of his peds right back up through his spinal strut. He squinted, bearing his denta behind his mask before squeaking out. “All the way Percy! Go down all the way!”

           Following the command, Perceptor dipped down low, expanding his intake to take every bit of Brainstorms spike into his mouth as it swelled and throbbed. He held still even though Brainstorms legs trembled hard in overload.

           "Nng~!“ The relief of pressure came with a hot and sticky spurt of transfluid right down Perceptors intake, which he swallowed and drank up as he very slowly started to rise up off of the spike. Once at the head, he kissed it then licked his lips, doing his best to look up where he thought Brainstorms face might be to smile at him.


	67. SkidsxSwerve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "i want to frag you right now" skids/swerve :0

Swerve nearly dropped the glass he had been drying when the door to the bar burst open and Skids rushed in. He pushed past all the chairs and tables and rushed right up to the bar, making Swerve lean back a bit.

           "You okay there Skids?“ Nervously, Swerve continued to polish his glass before setting it down and grabbing another to clean. “Come for a drink before I close shop? I haven’t seen anybody come in that fast since Whirl was really desperate for a drink.” He laughed, but Skids’ face just remained serious.

           "Swerve.“ Skids leaned over the counter, grabbing the minis front and pulling him hard against the counter top.

           "Uh… yeah?”

           "I want to frag you right now” He watched as Swerve stopped polishing the glass and just stared at him.

           "Right now?“  
           "Right now.” Skids nodded and leaned in, crushing their lips together and making the minis visor brighten suddenly. He dropped his glass he was so surprised and it shattered by his feet, though he seemed to forget all about it when Skids kept kissing and biting at his lip. He cups Swerves face, nuzzling him before he pulled back and smiled.

           "I could go for a round.“ Pulling away, Swerve quickly moved himself out from behind the counter and over to Skids who wasted no time in picking him up and laying him back on a table. “But if Magnus walks in… we run like hell.” He laughed as Skids kissed his chubby cheeks then down to his chin and neck.

           "Deal. I’ll even carry you.“ Getting between Swerves legs, Skids pressed their panels together, and his was already flexing outwards from his spike pressing on the inside cover. He ground into him a while, working his hips back and forth slowly while panting into Swerves neck. He could feel Swerve exploring his armor plating with his little servos. Digging in here and there and just enjoying the feeling of Skids against him.

           That was until he was the first to open his panel, letting the air get to his valve and Skids grind go right up against the plush little valve lips.

           Frag~ Already so warm.” Skids huffed, kissing at Swerves cheeks again. He kept pressing against him, savoring the warm from the minis panel. When he felt a sticky kiss left behind from Swerves valve, he pulled back to take a look.

           Little white lips now flushed pink from the grinding, Swerves outer node glowing bright and ready for more attention, which it would get in time. It was glossy and warm, and Skids couldn’t help but to touch around, feeling the silky soft metal.

           Swerve moved his hands to hold onto the edge of the table, dimming his visor to just focus on Skids hand movements and the dull bits of pleasure he was getting from it. He parted his thighs a little more when he heard Skids slide back his own panel then lean forwards over him. As he did just that, his spike nosed hard into Swerves valve, and with nothing more than a soft grunt, it slipped in.  It was filling to say the least, and Swerve’s frontal vents sent out a blast of hot air he had been holding in against Skids’ chest.

           "Lets break the table in half.“ Skids heard Swerve ay in a breathy tone before smirking and diving deep into him.


	68. MagnusXSwerve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I think you need to be spanked.

Magnus pulled Swerve hard into his office by the cuffs on his hands. He had just removed him from his bar, having already warned him he had opened it without the proper licensing and paper work and would get in trouble if he tried again.

           Now, Swerve was being dragged through the office all the way over to Magnus desk. He figured Magnus would pick him up and sit him in the chair in front of his desk but he didn’t. Instead, he picked him up and sat down with him in his own chair behind the desk, laying Swerve on his stomach across his legs. Swerves own arms and legs hung over each side of Magnus own thighs and he let out a loud sigh.

           "Swerve.“ The big mech looked down, seeing the bartender play with the shackles a bit before looking over his shoulder at him. It was quiet an effort since he had to turn most of his frame due to his odd shape. He gave a wide sloppy smile then looked back down.

           "Yeah?” He could feel Magnus’ servos wandering over his back. The thick pads pressed to the middle of his hip and lightly massaged. Magnus smiled, feeling a hard gust of air escape Swerve frontal vents and waft all over his thighs and legs.

           Swerve pulled his linked hands up, biting his knuckle when Magnus’ servos trailed over his aft and gave it a light pinch. The white plating by his red interfacing hatch turned a slight shade of pink from the pinch but faded back to normal.

           "I think you need to be spanked.“ Then came a sharp sting that made Swerves legs kick a bit. He hissed, biting harder into his knuckles as another sharp sting came along with the loud clap of metal on metal.

           "Mnm!~” He put his head low, legs kicking out again from a few more strikes until he felt his aft plating was red hot. When Magnus paused, he knew he was looking at it, taking it all in before his hand was back on Swerves aft pressing into the minis panel.

           "Open.“ And he obeyed, his little red panel retracting back and his chubby white valve presenting itself. It was far too perfect, unscathed and pristine. Nothing a few new hard swipes wouldn’t fix.

           As Magnus slapped the open valve, Swerves back arched and he moaned into his hand, a thick trail of drool seeping out between his servos. The metal slap became a wet slap over time, thick tendrils of lubricant connecting from Magnus’ hand all the way over to Swerves valve and splattering as he smacked the lips again.

           "M-Mags!~”

           "Don’t call me that.“ Another hard hit, this time angled more for Swerves outer node and the mini bot jerked in his lap. He spread his servos, his visor turning glowing a neon blue the longer this went on.

           Again the spanking stopped, and Magnus leaned to the side to look at Swerves valve. Swollen and gushing out lubricants, he smirked and pressed a thick servos to the top. Teasing it between the folds, he pushed forwards into the hot valve, feeling it clench around him and pull him in more and more.

           "MAGS!” Swerve kicked again, panting harder and harder and returning to biting his hands. “Mhm! MHM!~” His valve spurted and Magnus dug in deep, pressing hard into the mesh walls and pushing all the right buttons. Since Magnus was huge, his servos made for a pretty decent size, making it feel like the mini was getting spiked.

           Pushing his hand harder and faster, he made Swerve rock in his lap until he felt the valve suddenly bite harder then he felt before. This was followed by Swerve starting to hysterically laugh and groan through his overload. His laugh hiccupped and he sobbed out, putting his head into Magnus’ thigh and rattling hard in the big mechs lap.

           It lasted a few moment, and Magnus continued working his servo in and out of the tight little valve a bit longer until Swerve went slack. Carefully, he pulled his servo free and sat Swerve up, unlocking his cuffs and letting them fall to the floor.

           It took Swerve a moment to focus, but his visor flickered on back to normal and he couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him.

           "I should have opened an illegal bar a long time ago.“

           "Not on my watch.” Pulling Swerve close, Magnus wrapped his arms around the mini and knitted his servos together. “Stay in here a while and make them think I really yelled at you. Then you can go…and maybe keep the bar too.”


	69. SpringerxFirstAid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sit on my face"

First Aid watched as Springer attempted to make puppy eyes at him, which failed terribly. Was it even possible for a Wrecker to make such a face, judging from Springers try, the answer was no.

           "No means no. You’re to hurt to be wandering around. Plus I know what you are really trying to get at.“ Poking Springers arm, First Aid smiled behind his mask.

           Some night Springer would ping him, wanting to go for a walk in the clinic that always ended with the two in the supply closet fragging until the shelves knocked over. Though this time Springer was far to hurt to even be walking around. He was lucky to be in one piece even. Though to his credit, he was healing quickly, but not quickly enough for them to fool around tonight.

           "You’re just going to have to wait. You can’t even walk on your own now anyway.” Leaning down and pressing his faceplate to Springers cheek as an improvised kiss, he turned. Though Springer was quick to catch his wrist and pull him back.

           "Wait. Sit on my face.“ He said in a deadpan tone.

           "What…?” First Aids visor brightened as he looked from side to side to make sure nobody had heard.

           " _Sit on my face._ “ Springer says with a little more emotion. The devils smile spread across his faceplate as he pulled First Aid even closer. “I don’t have to walk for that.” He was right, and First Aid was already feeling the light pangs of arousal in his groin as Springer looked so convincing.

           "Fine…“ He would have told Springer they needed to be really quiet since they were in a patient hab, but he would be the one to make the most noise in this situation.

           He climbed up onto the berth, getting over Springer and trying to ignore his beefy hands on his hips already. They squeezed, and Springer licked his lips in anticipation as First Aid got himself positioned over Springers face.

           Without having to be asked, his panel opened and he let his spike and valve out.

           "Mhm~”

           "Springer wait a se-“ Pulled down harshly, First Aid slapped a hand over his face plate as Springers glossa was already flopping around all over his valve. It was warm and wet and it made First Aids back arch sharply. Grinding his hips down harder into the Wreckers face, First Aid let out a muffled whine.

           Below, Springer darted his glossa up and down through the little valve, tenderly suckling on the little lips a bit then moving back through it. He left no spot untouched, even leaning up to suckle at the underside of the cute red and white spike.

           Hands hooked around the doctors thighs, he pulled First Aid down harder and harder, wanting everything and anything he could give him. It became wet and sloppy, but that’s how Springer liked it.

           One hand moved from First Aids thigh, worked over to rub hard and fast against his nub, which made him squeal into his hands. His valve clenched, spurting lubricant out onto the mechs chin below, which he licked away the best he could.

           Under the covers, Springer opened his own panel, unable to help himself as his spike had been pressing painfully against his panel for too long. As it rose from his housing, the sheet that had been covering his lower half also rose with it, making for a rather silly display as his spike held it up like a tent. A small patch on the sheet started to stain with his spike prefluid, though he just ignored it, putting all of his attention on that little warm valve he was so eagerly devouring.

           "Springer!” Arching forwards and grabbing the medical berths bar headboard, the little mechs body convulsed in overload.  It intensified when Springers glossa pressed and teased at his outer node, then returned to lapping at all the new fluids that were spilling out from his valve ring.

           As First Aid caught his breath and sat back up, he scooted off of Springers face and looked down, seeing his face was a bit of a mess but he couldn’t have looked more proud.

           "You want to help me out now?“ Tipping his head to the side lightly, Springer looked at were the sheets were sticking up from his spike. "Please~”


	70. TarnxPharma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wrong Hole!"

“That’s the wrong hole you fragger!” Pharma squirmed in Tarns lap, though slowly fell still the deeper that purple spike slipped into his secondary port. He had sat with his back against Tarns chest, wanting nothing more than to slowly drop down onto Tarns spike but at the last moment Tarn pulled hiss spike back enough to push right into Pharmas second port.

           It was met with a loud his and a flow of curses Tarn had never heard before. It amused him, seeing Pharma glare over his shoulder at him and continue to squawk. Though not once did Pharma try to get back up, in fact he kept his frame sinking down.

           "It was a little easier to enter doctor. Do you play with your ports when I’m not around?“ Humming, Tarn let out a low laugh, pulling on Pharmas wings so he was resting back against him again. He pet those pretty wings a few times, just enjoying the hard pulse he could feel in Pharmas valve mesh from how hard his spark was beating. “How naughty of you, doctor.” Letting go of one wing, Tarn let his hand snake around Pharmas front, vigorously rubbing at the red outer node. He pinched and rolled the bead between his servos, hearing Pharmas breathing flutter and his frame arch.      

           He was beautiful, and Tarn drank every bit of him up as he flexed his spike inside of him, drawing out a loud groan.

           "Move.“ He instructed, and Pharma put his peds down on the floor, slowly standing up then dropping down. The spike inside yanked in the inner mech, tugging on the rarely used nodes and sending starts dancing in the medics video feed. "Good, just like that.” Tarn slipped his servos below, letting once slide on each side of his spike as he felt Pharma come down on his hand.

           It was warm and wet, and he wished he could see it a little better, but the noise was enough for now. The wet slick, Pharmas wanton whines, his own deep pants. It was all so perfect.

           "Faster.“ The hand not working Pharmas outer node gripped the medics wing painfully, and Pharma obeyed, slamming down onto Tarns groin and grinding.

           "Frag!” Pharma spat, wiggling his hips back and forth as Tarns spike reached up and pressed hard against his ceiling node and chamber. If he continued to go as hard Tarn would break through the chamber barrier, something he was always keen on doing. Mostly because he loved to house his transfluid in Pharmas tank and watch him walk around with a distilled stomach while he worked, and since this was his secondary chamber it was much smaller and would fill faster. Resulting in a larger bulge.

           Tarn removed his hand from Pharmas node and placed each hand on one of the doctors hips. He just held on and felt Pharma move, liking to watch those hips for before gripping very hard suddenly. On a down stroke, Tarn pulled Pharma down harder while also jerking his hips upward.

           And there it was, his spike jabbing though the chamber mesh and making Pharma throw back his head and wail. His glossa stuck out, optics going glossy as he overloaded. His valve fluttered awkwardly, trying to accommodate Tarns size and the added transfluid quickly filling up the chamber space.

           Transfluid spurt from the outside of the valve, and Pharma gripped Tarns thighs for support. He slouched forwards, almost falling to the floor if Tarn had not swiftly caught him.


	71. CyclonusxTailgate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You don't have to be so gentle"

Cyclonus breath felt wonderful against his little valve, and Tailgate let out a soft groan of approval down to his big purple mech.

           The night had started off with some drinks, some talking, and now some valve eating. What better way to end the night than a few good overloads?

           Cyclonus was loosely holding onto the undersides of Tailgates knees, keeping them parted as he kissed down from one knee all the way to Tailgates inner thigh. He kissed at the side of the little white valve, careful of to keep his fangs from nicking at the plush plating.

           Back propped up against the pillows, Tailgate watched quietly for the most part. Occasionally he would shift and try to get his hips lower and push them harder into Cyclonus face but he always pulled back. It was like he was afraid to really dig into him and it slightly annoyed the mini to the point he let out a loud huff.

           "You don’t have to be so gentle" Tailgate said as Cyclonus flattened his glossa against the minis node and pressed down hard. It felt delightful, but Tailgate wanted more. He really wanted him to go crazy but all he was getting were puppy licks. “Harder. Be mean!” Taking a risk, Tailgate grabbed both of Cyclonus horns, and yanked him upwards. The mechs face pressed harder into his valve and he groaned, tossing his head back at the sudden thrall of bliss he was thrown into.“O-oh~! Like that! Oh like that!” He kept pulling even though he could hear Cyclonus growling. Though even then the growl caused a vibration that set the minis node off.

           Digging his claws into those thick white hips, Cyclonus yanked his Tailgates hips against him, suckling hard and biting at the other node until he headed his mini nearly sobbing above him. He kept digging deep, what little bit of his faceplate he had was covered in Tailgates valve fluids. He purred, feeling Tailgate let go of his horns when he could no longer keep his grip. Instead Tailgate placed his hands by his sides to help himself stay sitting up.

           It wasn’t until Cyclonus pushed three servos into his little valve and started thrusting did he really start to wail. His legs kicked out straight, tensing hard at the new sensation. It electrified him, revving his little engines until they started to sputter.

           "I-I’m overloading!“ Grabbing onto Cyclonus horns one last time, Tailgate pulled him close, feeling him harshly bite his little blue nub.

           Visor burning out, Tailgates faceplate snapped back and his little mouth widened. He kept screaming, his frame to tense to move as he was rocked into afterglow.

           Only when his overload ended did he fall slack and let the horns go, allowing Cyclonus to sit up and wipe his mouth a few times.

           He looked down, admiring his work. Tailgates valve, now fully aroused was a bit swollen and had that light flush of pinch Cyclonus would never admit to loving to see. But what he loved more was annoying Tailgate into making him go harder, and it had yet to fail.

           Now, his mini lay panting against the pillows, head low as he tried to click all of his systems back online.


	72. RatchetXDrift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wrong Hole!"

“No way!” Drift crawled back from Ratchet. “No way in hell! That’s the  _wrong hole_!”

           "Drift come on you haven’t even tried it yet! You can’t day you don’t even like it yet if you haven’t at least given it a chance.“ Grabbing both of Drifts legs, Ratchet yanked him hard back down the berth until Drifts panel bumped against Ratchets. All the while, Drift dig his servos into the sheets, trying to stop his back from sliding but Ratchet was a lot stronger than he looked.

           "It’s your secondary valve. You even said the other day you wanted to try it! Why the cold peds now?” He held into Drift kicking legs tightly until Drift finally calmed down under him.

           Drift turned his head to the side, mouth wobbling a bit and his finials seeming to droop ever so slightly.

           "Well?“ Ratchet let his legs go, though he quickly placed his hands on Drifts stomach and started to rub slowly, trying to sooth him. He had never seen drift so anxious.

           "Rodimus said it was really great and felt really good and that I should try it sometime. So I gave it a thought. But earlier today he said Magnus tore the inner lining of it…and he had to see you to fix it.”

           Ratchet rolled his optics and sighed.

           "Do I  _look_  like I have a spike as big as Magnus? A secondary port isn’t as flexible as a primary one. It’s not meant for that kind of size difference. Besides, it wasn’t torn. Rodimus just strained it, he’s fine he’s just being a sparkling and trying to get out of his work because his aft is sore.“ Leaning down, Ratchet kisses Drifts cheek and nuzzled him. “Listen Drift, I don’t intend to keep going if you don’t want too, and if you decide you want to try it and you don’t like it was can stop whenever you want. Secondary valves aren’t for everyone and it’s alright.” A kiss to the bridge of Drifts nose and Ratchet pressed their foreheads together.

           He listened to Drift breath, his fans clicking down to a lower speed as he relaxed and nodded. His panel opened, and the hatch covering his secondary valve opened as well. He focused, diverting energy from his main valve to the lower one and nodding to Ratchet when he was ready.

           "Tell me to stop if it becomes too much.“ Ratchet whispered to him, kissing him lovingly all over his face while one hand trailed down Drifts frame and last his spike and valve. He hovered over the secondary valve a moment, then lightly pressed his servos against it, feeling the much smaller lips. There was a faint bit of lubricant starting to secret from the slit, but not much. Since Drift was a regular to using it, it would take a lot more time to warm up. "Ready?” Ratchet said, feeling Drift nod into his neck.

           Slowly, Ratchet pressed his middle servos into the secondary port, already the lining parted ways for him, though there was a lot of resistance. He felt Drift tense, then quickly try to relax and the mesh instantly relaxed with him.

           Slipping his middle servos all the way to the last knuckle, he heard a breathy moan escaping Drifts mouth.

           "Ratchet~“ Drift whined as his medic dragged his servo out and then twisted it slowly back inside. "Oh~ Ratchet!” Drifts frame twisted slightly, and he parted his legs a little more for ratchet to work.

           "Feel okay?“

           "Better than okay…” Drifts optics glistened, and he shuttered them until they were half open, floating on the tides of bliss as Ratchet servo worked and wiggled about inside of him. He made a sour face a moment a second servo was inserted, but it faded with a few light pushes and pulls and he was right back floating through space.

           "Want me to stop?“ Ratchet asked, placing a loving kiss on the side of Drifts slightly open mouth.

           "N-No way.” He arched again, feeling Ratchet pushed his servos all the way into him and hook upwards.

           "Good.“


	73. OverlordxTrepan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll make sure you can’t walk tomorrow.”

Overlord pulled trepans aft hard against his own, grounding their closed panels almost painfully together. He enjoyed watching Trepan put his head down into the covers, shielding his bright red cheeks from Overlords view. It both amused and annoyed him since he wanted to see how is actions changed Trepans expressions.

           "Don’t hide.“ Overlord said lowly, pressing a large hand to Trepans back and letting his servos spider down his spinal strut. He paused, unable to help himself as the tubing that hug around Trepans sides called for him. They were far too tempting not to touch, far to sensitive not to be played with. He knew Trepan would never admit to it, but he loved it when Overlord played with them.

           Whenever Trepan sat against Overlord, he would lean to once side so his tubs hung just above his large hands. He would never side glance them or asked for them to be played with, but Overlord had yet to fail to take the hint. Humoring him, he would pull on them, rub up and down and even squeeze them a bit. What he really liked was breaking that composure Trepan tried too hard to put on to prove he wasn’t really enjoying it as much as he had been.

           He fondled them a bit, hearing Trepan groan into the sheets below a few times. Whenever Overlord gave a extra hard tug on a tube, he could feel Trepans entire frame start to quiver in reaction. His panel would flex, and what really was the best reward for Overlord was when it started to leak lubricants.

           Thick little beads would gather around the seams of the panel, and he knew Trepans valve must be pressing on it, wanting to come out and be fondled next. It was all delightful for him really.

           Pulling Trepan hard to one side, he made him lay on his side, then pulled one leg up to rest on his shoulder. All the while Trepan kept this head resting on the berth, occasionally stealing a glance up at Overlord, only to dim his optics and chew at his bottom lip.

           Pressing hard against Trepans panel until he whimpered and opened it, Overlord smirked.

           “I’ll make sure you can’t walk tomorrow.” Letting his own equipment out, he nosed the head of his spike hard against Trepans valve, rocking hard into him but not quite penetrating him yet. Just playfully pushing Trepans hips back and forth with his mass until the little doctor below him growled.

           "Get on with it! I’m going to overheat!” Trepan sat up a bit as he snapped at him, but as he did so Overlord pushed right into his valve, also taking the air right out of Trepans intake and making him choke.

           "GAh!~ Ha!“ Yanking at the berth sheets, Trepan bit his own servo hard. Drool trailed down his chin as Overlord was already starting a hard pace that rocked both him and the berth into the wall. “A-AH!~” He wanted to flip back over onto his stomach, but Overlord kept his leg tight in his grasp, forcing him to stay on his side and hold in.

           Looking down, trepan watched the plating around his valve and stomach bulge from the massive intrusion, and his vision field swirled as a powerful blast of pleasure radiated through his body just from watching.

           He winced as Overlord leaned down over him, making his leg bend with him and his knee tough his side. Next came those fat puffy lips leaving big wet kisses all along his cheek and neck. It was all too much already, and Trepan found himself screaming in overload.


	74. SkidsXSwerve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You're going to break me"

Swerve bared his denta, digging his servos into Skids arms as their hips collided together hard enough to draw sparks. Skids was holding his legs, using them as leverage to slam harder and harder into the chubby little mini until he heard a loud squeak.

           "You’re going to break me!“ Swerve shouted over their shared panting. His valve ached, it had been a good idea at the time to want to try rougher interfacing but now he wasn’t so sure. He often forgot how big Skids truly was and that in every way his size dominated him.

           Swerve had assured him he wanted the new rougher treatment and that he could handle it. Though now judging from the thick coat of coolant on Swerves frame and his trembling legs, Skids wasn’t so sure anymore.

           His hips came to an abrupt stop after Swerves cry, sitting up slightly with a guilty look on his faceplate. He took one of Swerves hands that were currently knotted in the berth sheets and pulled it up to his face. Gently he kissed each knuckle, nuzzling the little hand into his own sweaty cheek.

           "I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” Pulling his hips back, Skids popped free of the chubby valve and looked down. It was swollen, though not terribly, it was apparent it had been treated rougher than usual.

           "No! Just a little too fast for me is all.“ Pulling his hand back, Swerve sat up and moved his hand down, rubbing at the tender valve lips. HIs visor brightened, and he laughed. “Look, you even left paint on me.” He pointed to the blue scuffs on the sides of his panel. “Maybe I’m not cut out for the hard stuff.” He leaned back on his hands and let out a sigh.

           "Maybe not,“ Getting on his knees, Skids put his head between Swerves thighs and placed a gentle kiss on the swollen outer node, "but the gentle stuff is just as good.” Warm glossa pushing out, he gave a long lick from Swerves valve ring all the way up to his node.

           "Mhm~“ The pleasure was coming back now, and Swerve covered his mouth as he looked down and watched Skids eat at his valve. He kissed and lapped, though never once bit at the valve lips. They had already been punished enough. "S-Skids…”

           Petting Swerves inner thigh, Skids kept working, lapping at all the lubricant that had been spilt during their rough session and cleaning his mini off the best he could. Once he was satisfied, he removed his hand from Swerves thigh and pressed two servos to his valve ring. No need to tease, he pressed in, working them in and out slowly. As he recalled, Swerve had a very thick cluster of nodes to the left on his valve mesh. It was really only fully reachable when being fingered but could be touched when being spiked if angled properly.

           Putting all his focus onto it, Skids dragged his servos in and out, his optics dimming as he just listened to that lovely wet lewd noise the little valve made. On top of that Swerves moaning and frantic chattering added to his own arousal.

           Below he was jerking his own spike with his reaming hand, trying to match it with thrusting into Swerves valve.

           The louder Swerves moans got, the faster he moved his hands until the mini tipped over the edge. Skids himself went over a few pumps after and stood up quickly, letting his spike spurt transfluid all over the swollen valve like a perfect icing.

           Panting, he leaned over Skids and kissed his nose, smiling when Swerve did the same to him.


	75. RungxMegatron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Punish me"  
> Sorry I forgot to add this one last night

Megatron leaned forwards and his neck cables strained against the hooks. Three lined both of his main energon lines along with a few others placed around several other cables running along his neck. He smirked when Rung pulled on all of the strings again, drawing him in close.

           "What,“ Rung stroked the back of his servos over Megatrons cheek, “should I do to you?” He leaned in, pressing his nose into Megatrons free cheek and smiling as he heard the soft raspy pants escaping the big mech. His breathing increased as Rung pulled on the hooks, letting out soft groans before looking up into Rungs glasses.

           "Punish me.“ Megatrons mouth curled into a smile, revealing sharp denta. His engines rumbled when Rungs spark chamber brightened and he could feel the heat coming from it. He wanted to touch it, feel the static charge, but Rung had bound his hands. Though the plus side of it was they were in front of him and not behind his back.

           Slowly, with wrists together, he touched Rungs front, pressing the tips of his servos to the glass separating him from Rungs actual spark. It was warm and always inviting. The tips of his servos tingled and he closed his optics and smiled when Rung continued to cuddle the side of his face.

           "Punish you?” A kiss to the side of Megatrons mouth and Rung leans back, pulling away from Megatrons hands and looking down at him on his knees. “I think that can be arranged.” Standing all the way up, Rung put his ped on Megatrons chest and lightly pushed him back until he fell back against a wall. Megatron pulled his legs out from underneath himself and parted them slightly, waiting for Rungs instructions.

           "Open your panel. Let me see your valve.“ He waited, seeing Megatron not responding fast enough for him and he gave a hard tug on the hook leads. "Do as I say.” He said over Megatron hissing, and just like that his panel opened. “Perfect.” Kicking Megatrons legs further apart, Rung stepped right onto his open valve and ground his heel right into the valve ring.

           "Ngn~!“ Megatrons head went back, his neck cables pulling and straining, some of the hooks cutting little slices into the top layer of the cables.

           "You have been rather naughty haven’t you. Worth proper punishment.” Rung pushed down more, pressing the middle of his ped hard against Megatrons outer node and applying pressure. He dragged it down, making Megatron dig his heels into the floor. His hands clenched to tight fists and his fans sputtered on.

           "You going to teach me a lesson?“ Megatron let out a husky laugh through his sharp gasps. He couldn’t say much, since Rung stepped harder onto him when he tried to. It was an odd feeling, his valve lips being squished and his node being rubbed in a way t had never been before. It turned him on, so much so his valve sputtered out a tick trail of Lubricant Rung could feel on the underside of his ped.

           Rung pulled back a bit, using the tip of his ped to spread it around a while before returning his heel to place and keep Megatrons hips seated.

           "A lesson you will surely never forget my dear sweet Megatron.”


	76. PercyDrift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perceptor/Drift - New invented false valve

“So what did you say you made again?” Normally Drift would have been thrilled to be called to Perceptors personal hab at this hour in the night. Though the moment he had gotten there and Perceptor told him he was just in time to try out a new thing he had invented, his finials drooped.

           "Don’t look so disappointed, I think you will find this worth your while!“ A hard push and Drift flopped back onto Perceptors berth and his finials perked back up. He got comfortable, spreading his legs a bit to show off his panel to Perceptor who only leaned down and kissed one of his knees. “Show off all you want but tonight you’re not getting my valve…well actually you will be but you’ll see soon enough.”

           Drift sighed and let his head fall back on the pillows as Perceptor turned around and started to fiddle with something on his work bench. It didn’t take him long to turn back around and hold something long and black out to Drift for him to take.

           "Go on, take a look.“

           "What is it? Some new false spike?” Unscrewing the pop and expecting a spike to pop out and poke him in the nose, he was suspired to so a  _very familiar_  valve replica. In fact he if remembered right it was Perceptors valve he was looking at. “Oh..” He blushed, really not have expected such a thing.

           "What do you think? Want to try it? I made a few others but they were rather boring, I added some extras to this one.“ Sitting down besides Drift, Perceptor smiled as he watched Drift squeeze at the plastic and explore it a bit. It was so soft, and he really was amazing Perceptor would put time into making something like this, but when Drift looked at him he was glowing. He seemed to be really proud.

           "Sure, why not.” He said as Perceptor took the toy from him and messed around with the back of it. Pushing a bit of lubricant into it, he then flicked a stitch on the side, though nothing seemed to happen yet.

           "Open your panel.“ And Drift did, letting his spike out for Perceptor to stroke with his free hand a bit until he was good and hard. "Ready?” Perceptor leaned down and kissed Drifts nose and he pressed the false valves entrance to Drifts spike head. He kept kissing, smiling as Drift groaned when it started to swallow his spike.

           "Oh Primus Percy it feels just like you…and its…it’s _warm._ “ Legs trembling, Drift looked down, watching Perceptor slowly drag it back up then down.

           "I molded it from my own, I’m sure you have noticed.” Perceptor said proudly. “It added a built in warmer to make it more realistic, since the older models were cold and not as pleasing. The inner walls should get softer as well the warmer it gets.” He kept pushing up and then all the way down until Drifts optics rolled into the back of his head and he gasped. “Ah yes, one more thing.” Flicking another switch, the inside of the false valve started to vibrate and Drift arched forwards fast. Mouth wide open, he twisted on the berth, his hips jerking up hard.

           "Gah~!“ he felt Perceptors free hand on his stomach, gently pushing him back down so he could continue. "O-Oh Percy~! Oh Percy!” Drift whined, his hips coming up off the berth again and again as he tried to thrust up into the toy for more.

           "I say this one is a success.“ Kissing Drifts nose again, he pushes it down all the way and adds more pressure, revealing the ceiling node built into the toy was a large vibrating bead that struck Drifts spike head.

           It only took a few strokes for Drift to be thrashing in overload, spike depositing a generous amount of transfluid into the tight false valve space.      

           As his high came down and he lay limp, Perceptor slowly flicked the twitching off and pulled the toy free from Drifts throbbing spike. Thick strands of lubricant and transfluid followed and snapped as Perceptor set the false valve aside.

           "Well, now that you’re warmed up, I think it’s my turn.” getting between Drifts legs, Perceptor let out his own spike and pressed it to Drifts valve.


	77. Mermaid TrepanXHuman Overlord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about Mer!Trepan and Human!Overlord smut. Maybe incorporate that hilarious rubbing against the glass thing.

“She’s been doing it for days, I don’t know what her problem is.” One of the handlers said as they watched Trepan press her hips against the glass and rubbed her slit hard against it. It was pink and puffy and she made quite the display, though she only looked across the room to someone in the back.

Overlord, who she was trying so desperately to get his attention by displaying herself but was only upsetting her handlers as they had to usher the kids from the room. They talked and wondered together if maybe she was just in heat and whether or not they should through another mer in with her. It wasn’t like breeding her wouldn’t be bad as it would always make a great new addition to the aquarium, not to mention having a pregnant mer would attract a crowd who would want to study the process which meant more tickets sold for them.

Together they agreed to toss in another with her, but for now she would have to wait. Once the room was clear, there was only Overlord left who was cleaning up water bottles that had been left behind. Once they were all gone he went up to the glass and crossed his arms at Trepan who twirled in the water then squished her hips against the glass again and wiggled them back and forth for him.

"You’re going to get me in trouble, you naughty thing.“ He tapped on the glass right were her slit was, smiling when she reacted from the light vibration by floating back a bit. She twirled again, moving back to the glass and sinking so she was eye level with Overlord.

Overlord never would understand those little chattering noises she would make, or the low clicks as it was a mer dialect he probably would never learn to speak. Not that he ever had to since Trepan was rather good a pointing out what she wanted.

This had started ever since Overlord was cleaning Trepans stage set where she would do tricks for kids one late night. Trepan decided to slip up out of the water and slide over to him, pulling on his leg and peeping to him. Overlord at First thought nothing of it and just pet her like all the others, thinking she just wanted some attention but when he rolled over and spread her slit for him he nearly dropped his mop.

She gave him the most innocent look, curling her tail around his leg and pulling him down into her so she could shower him with licks and kisses. Her tail that was around him only got tighter and he placed her hands on his ass, pushing it down into her so his groin would grind on her open slit.

He had thought against it at first to have sex with one of the animals, but She was beautiful, and intelligent, and clearly knew what she wanted. She smirked, feeling Overlords member pressing against his pants fabric and staining it with his pre-cum as she was in fact turning him on.

She purred when Overlord reached for his belt and started to undo it, then the zipper and out came his member. he was breathing heavy, hesitant as he floated just above the folds of Trepans entrance. She purred louder, coaxing him to continue.

Slowly lowering himself and pushing deep into Trepans slit, the mers tail tightened and she arched her back. Her hips went up as well, her slit swallowing every inch Overlord had to offer and making him curse from the feeling.

It was warm and wet, a lot more slippery than any actual woman, though cozy. He moved up and down, smiling down at Trepan as she already looked dazed. Her eyes were glossy and a bit of drool trailed down her cheek and she hiccupped when Overlord picked up the pace.

Becoming less afraid, he worked faster and harder, even leaning down to kiss her until she squealed and came. The rippling feeling of her inner walls was all too sweet, and Overlord felt himself peaking. Spilling his seed all along the inside of her walls, he kept thrusting until finally he laid flat on her and panted.

He couldn’t help but laugh when he realized his head was between her breasts, and they were as soft as woman’s actual breasts. He guessed Mermaids were more or less the same granted the tail and the gills.

Now, back to current day, Overlord just sighed as Trepan continued to make hungry eyes at him, still rubbing her slit on the glass and leaving a bit of a smear from the fluids she was leaking.

"You’re going to get me fired if they find out what we did now stop that you naughty fish.” He tapped the glass again and watched Trepan back-flip and kiss the glass. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” He sighed and went back to cleaning up the room.


	78. PerceptorxBrainstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Don't cry"

Brainstorm buried his face into Perceptors neck, a few soft sniffles suddenly escaping him as he moved himself up and down on Perceptors spike.

           Having heard him, Perceptor stopped him and pulled him forwards, seeing coolant streaming down one side of his cheek. His lower lip quivered and he was quick to brush the tear away and rub at his mouth cables.

           "Sorry…you’re not doing anything wrong it’s just me. Over thinking things.“ Seeing the worry on Perceptors face, he sighed and rest his head on the scientist shoulder. Optics dimming, he took one of Perceptors hands and squeezed it. “I was just thinking how unlucky and lucky I am. I could have had something like this with Quark if I had really tried…but it’s too late.” He paused. “But now I have you here with me and I am happy for it. Really I am…I don’t mean to ruin the mood, I just was thinking what might have been.” Two more coolant tears now as he felt guilty for mentioning such a thing at a time like this.

           "Don’t cry.“ Free hand moving to Brainstorms cheek, Perceptor brushed a tear away with his thumb and kissed the bridge of Brainstorms nose. "I know. It’s alright.” His voice was soft and calm, and he rocked with Brainstorm a while before the faintest groan escaped him.

           Spike still lodged up into his valve, even the subtle movements brought them both a bit of pleasure, and to be honest it felt a lot better than just pounding into him. It sent hints of pleasure that tingled along both of their thighs, and once on a while Perceptor could feel Brainstorms valve ripple in response followed by him venting a shaky breath.

           Eventually Brainstorm sat back up and kisses Perceptor deeply, pushing hard into him until Perceptor leaned back a bit. It was only then that he felt Brainstorm rocking his hips into him, grinding down on his panel with a nice steady rhythm that had both of them letting out soft grunts and open mouth groans.

           "I…I uh…I…“ Brainstrom said into Perceptors cheek, his golden optics flickering a bit as more coolant welled up in the corners of his vision and his intake seemed to knot up on him. "I really…I…” His babbling stopped when Perceptor nuzzled his nose into his cheek and let out a soft chuckle.

           "I love you too, Brainstorm.“ Smiling when Brainstorm blushed and returned the smirk, they kissed again and continued to rock until the rocking became a bit of a harder and faster pace. Brainstorm bounced on Perceptors lap until Overload reached him and sent a bit of static across his vision feed, though the pleasure increased when he could heard Perceptor overloading with him.

           As the two of them finished off, they laid down together on Perceptors berth, Perceptor spooning Brainstorm and keeping his arm tightly wrapped around his waist. He pushed his servos into some seams, massaging the cables and whispering things to Brainstorm until they both slipped off into recharge.


	79. RodimusxMegatron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RodimusxMegatron "Is that all you've got?" by Megatron?

Megatron was laid down across Magnus desk with Rodimus furiously working hard between his legs. Hips colliding together hard enough to dent, Rodimus leaned forwards and panted hard. He had been going for an hour and Megatron didn’t seem to budge or even look close to overload. It came to a point that Rodimus wondered if he was even doing anything for him at all.

Megatron, propped up on his elbows watching Rodimus nearly blow a gasket trying to get his face to show anything other than that ridiculous smirk only smirked wider. He liked seeing the concentration on the young Primes face, the way he bit at his bottom lip as if he would help him in his endeavor.

"Is that all you’ve got?“ He knew it would enrage Rodimus, he couldn’t help himself. It had all been worth it when Rodimus engines revved and he picked up the pace to rock both him and Megatron hard into Magnus’ desk. So hard he could feel it scooting across the floor and that Megatron had to hold onto an edge as to not be pushed off. “That’s more like it!”

"Shut up!“ Rodimus snapped, laying down over Megatrons front and hugging his chest to help gain momentum with his hips. he pressed his hot cheek to the cool metal of Megatrons chest plate and just listened to the inner workings, then finally smiled as he heard the first soft grunt escape the warlords mouth.

He glanced up, seeing Megatrons optics were glossy, and his mouth only very slightly. Open enough that he heard another grunt followed by a long groan. He was squeezing his valve hard around Rodimus working spike, rewarding the hot rod for his efforts and letting some of the pleasure he was feeling slip through so he wouldn’t completely thing he wasn’t pleasing him. In truth he was, and Megatron was pleasantly surprised Rodimus was so skilled. He never just thrust forwards, no, instead he would angle his hips more to one side and strike at some nods not normally in the line of fire making Megatron dig his servos into the desks top. As an added pleasure, When Rodimus laid over his front he felt his spike being squished under the hot rods rather alluring stomach. His continued thrusting added a bit of friction that helped break down the stone face he had been harboring until finally he laid back and let out a loud gasp.

Rodimus, covered in coolant from the workout, kept on thrusting, though his optics were squeezed tightly shut. They only opened when he felt something hot and wet suddenly coat his stomach plating and his thrusting became sloppy and eventually slowed. Shocked to feel Megatrons valve convulse around his spike, he started a steady pace again. His own mouth hung open now, then quickly shifted into a wide grin as he could use the moment to his advantage.

"You overloaded before me.” The Prime purred and leaned over Megatron, mouthing at his jaw line and breathing hard as he tried to catch his breath.

"Don’t let it get to your head.“ Megatron shifted his hips, wrapping his legs around Rodimus waist and pulling him in closer. "Were not done yet.”


	80. SpringerAid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SpringerAid, FirstAid on heat :0 drabble?? please!

“More…more…more.” First Aid said with each up thrust Springers spike jabbed into him. His mask was back and his face was bright red, coolant speckling his cheeks as his heat was in full swing.  He had pulled Springer right out from the hall and slammed the supply room door behind them.

           He gave Springer no time to say anything as he crushed their lips together, leading them to walk through the closet and knock things of shelves as Springer pushed First Aid up against a wall. Picking up the little medics legs, he placed them on his hips and pressed his panel hard against him. It was boiling hot, and Springer could feel lubricants trailing down his own legs as First Aids panel was leaking more fluids than he had ever seen. He wasn’t surprised when First Aid snapped it back instantly and begged him to frag him. His little white and red valve swollen with need and only throbbing harder when Springer pressed against it.

           Leaving wet sticky kisses on his groin plate, Springer kisses First Aids hot cheeks and whispered sweet words to him. He smirked when he let his spike out and it nosed the bottom of First Aids valve so hard the little medic jumped a bit.

           Rubbing his spike up against First Aids little valve, Springer let his own lubricants mix with the medics, marking him as his own until First Aid was begging him again.

           The first thrust into the valve left First Aid choking, as Springers spike did a marvelous job at spreading and stretching his mesh walls. It did it a little too well and First Aid was already sobbing out in Overload into Springers neck who was hugging him close. Not stopping his thrusts, Springer sank his spike all the way into the little valve and harshly pulled back out. Keeping the pace quick as long as First Aid begged him to, Springer buried his face into First Aids neck and grunted each time.

           It was warm and wet, and the floor below them started to collect small pools of their fluids, mostly First Aid who’s valve had become more of a fountain due to the heats added lubricating systems being activated.

           "H-Harder! Please Springer!“

           Slowing his thrust to focus all on thrusting up into the medic, Springer bounced him hard, listening carefully to his cries just in face one became pained.  By now he knew First Aid was more than capable of fitting his entire spike into him but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to be careful, even if First Aid was asking for it.

           "S-Springer! Oh~! I-Im going to overload again!” Legs rattling hard on the triple changers hips, First Aid grabbed at Springers chest and cried out as his valve clenched and unclenched rapidly.

           Meanwhile, Springer planted soft little kisses all around First Aids visor, just listening to him scream into him until finally it died down to soft little pants.

           Still moving his hips, though much slower now, Springer pressed their foreheads together.

           "More?“ He asked, smirked when First Aid nodded.


	81. Swerve: Self Service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble? Swerve using a fleshlight?

He had been embarrassed at first to buy it but really what was the difference from buying it over a false spike. It was pretty much the same thing…just a false valve. It was kept in a slim black container with a cap, making it look more like a thermos than a sex toy. He was thankful for that as it had been a lot easier to get back on the Lost Light with it in hand.

           He didn’t use it right away, still feeling a bit odd having bought it, it wasn’t like he didn’t get enough interfacing time with Skids, it was just he sometimes liked to relax alone and his valve wasn’t the only thing he wanted to give a workout.

           Though finally it came to a night where he was laying against a mound of pillows, having been just relaxing and eating treats, his groin did call for attention. He hesitated, then reached over the side of his berth were he kept his box of toys and rifled through it a while until he got the black container and pulled it up. Unscrewing the top, he looked at the valve folds. It was pretty standard, considering he had never bought one before and had only seen his valve and skids before. A fake node, some valve lips and a few folds and right at the bottom a small opening to complete the look.

           He stared at it a while and just toyed with it, squeezing the valve lips to get a feel for them. He was rather happy they were soft, the of course lacked warmth like a real bot would have. Nothing a bit of warming lubricant couldn’t fix.

           Getting a tube, he squirt the lubricant inside and shook the toy, not really sure how he was supposed to spread it along the inside of the canal but that seemed like a good enough idea.

           Next he lubed up his own chubby spike, giving it a few tugs and twists until it stood fully at attention. Twitching a few times, he waited and watched for the first real glob of his own lubricants to come out from the top of the head before spreading it around to mix with the rest o the lubricants.

           Slowly, he brought the false valve down, pressing the lips to the underside of his spike and just rubbing it against the plating a bit. It already felt nice, the dull hints of pleasure that tickled his groin moved down to his peds and he groaned. Keeping up the motion for a few minutes, he finally brought it up and started to press his spike to the opening.

           As he pushed it down, he couldn’t help but let his mouth hang open slightly as it was an exceptionally tight fit. He had forgotten what he lacked in length he made up for in width which was causing resistance on the toy. Though, since it wasn’t a real mech he didn’t have to be too careful and just pushed it down a bit harder until he popped right inside.

           The false valves walls were ribbed and were tickling at Swerves spike better than he had ever thought. So well he found his free hand covering his mouth to keep himself from moaning to loud as he moved the toy up and down.

           The lewd  _squelch_  that followed with each down stroke seemed to turn him on more and more until he was jerking his hips up into it while his hand moved it downward.

           When he felt the hot knot in his tank unraveling, he pushed the toy as far down as he could until he felt the plastic valve lips touching his groin plating.

           Arching forwards off of his pillow, Swerve groaned out between his servos as his spike throbbed and spurt out a thick stream of transfluid into the toys back space.

           Flopping back, Swerve panted, slowly moving the toy up and down and just feeling his own transfluid sneaking past his spike to leak out the opening of the toy. It lacked some actual interfacing qualities, but he couldn’t deny the lovely overload it provided at the end.


	82. Empurata!Ratchet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble for Cosmicdanger

“Do you want to talk about it?” Rungs voice was sweet and soft as ever, and he tilted his head when he noticed Ratchet look down, his single blue optic dimming as he curled his mangled hands. Only three servos on each hand, thumb too small to get a good grip on anything anymore.

           "I suppose it is my turn isn’t it.“He side glanced the other empurata victims a moment, seeing the same hands as his. They all focused on the floor, nobody looking at one another, only Rung and his big blue optic seemed to wander around.

           "Take your time. We are all here to listen.” There was a few moments of silence, then Ratchet sighed.

           "My clinic. The den…as I called it, was free. Most bots in the dead end couldn’t afford proper medical care of most died in days. So I figured might as well open a free clinic. I figured I might be able to do more harm than good, and for a time I did. I helped bots who had no chance, set them on a better path when I could. I recruited young medics who couldn’t afford good schools and taught them what I knew. We were in a bad spot but nobody ever tried to harm us. Maybe because they knew we were there to help and had nothing of true value to steal.“ Tilting his head to the side, Ratchet thought a moment. "We probably went a few years like that before the collectors came. Demanding we pay what revenue we made to them…for protection.” He didn’t look up when some bots stirred. “What little money we had was for medical supplies and nobody ever attacked. So I sent them away time and time again. Though one day changed and they came in instead of just leaving with some sour words.” Ratchet hooked his servos together, his replacement hands trembling. “They trashed the place, shoved around the younger medics, even really hurt some before finally leaving after I told them they still were not getting anything.”

           "Go on.“ Rung crossed his legs, focusing on Ratchet completely, noticing him fidgeting and picking at his wrists.

           "I told the others to leave, that it was becoming too dangerous to stay in the Den, but some did anyway. We only mad maybe a few days peace before they came back and…did this to me…and my…team. They were so young and they…took their hands… _my hands._ ” Holding up the replacements they had given him, his optic flickered, and a ragged vent escaped him. “When I came too I couldn’t believe it. I begged them not to do such a thing, that I needed them to work…but they didn’t care. I _begged._  And they put me in front of a patient who was bleeding to death and I couldn’t stop it! I should have been able to, it was textbook but I couldn’t get my grip. I couldn’t save him. He begged me too and I couldn’t. I fumbled around and lost it all…my hands…him…my students…all gone…” Hanging his head low, Ratchet curled his remaining servos. “And the worst part is…they  _ache_. I can still feel my original hands…and they  _hurt._  Every time I bend my servos its excruciating…they took them but the pain is still there.” His single antenna drooped, and he felt a claw tip on his shoulder, patting him gently to try and comfort him.

           "All because I was saving lives. What kind of medic am I now? Who am I now? What do I do…“ The other bots in the room looked up. "This was all I had.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add this one


	83. Cosmos/Sunstreaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned Drabble

Cosmos sank his head into his body a bit, squinting up at Sunstreaker who was holding him close and embarrassing him. Though he didn’t want the soft little kisses and cuddles to stop, it was what Sunstreaker constantly said to him that had him retracting into his body. Their servos were tangled together, and Sunstreaker gave a light squeeze every time Cosmos would turtle into his body. It was adorable and he laughed each time, just watching him.

            “You’re so cute.” Sunstreaker ground his hips against Cosmos’ panel. He continued to plant little kisses randomly. The little UFO shivered, laughing when he could feel Sunstreaker’s lips brush over his face plate. He let it retract back quickly, jerking his head forwards to steal the kiss before the pretty bot before him could.

            “Oh geeze Sunny, you’re making me blush.” Cosmos looked to the side and let his head sink back into his body, though he had the most adorable little smile on his little yellow face. “You’re the one who is cute, and I mean better than cute, you’re _gorgeous_.” Another little kiss on the corner of his mouth and Cosmos looked up into Sunstreaker’s big blue optics.

            “True, but you included.” Opening his panel, Sunstreaker angled himself to sit better against the wall he had been leaning on. He had been sitting on Cosmos’ lap on his berth, the two slowly grinding against one another while small talking.

            Cosmos didn’t think of himself as very good in the berth, but he did like to tease Sunstreaker by keeping his panel closed while they grinded. Some night he would let Sunny grind his open array against him, soaking up his plating with his valve lubricant until he overloaded and then, only then, did he spike him. For some reason is brought him great pleasure to watch Sunstreaker twist and gasp in his hands.

            It hadn’t always been this way, Cosmos and Sunstreaker together. That was not until one day Sunstreaker came back from a mission drenched head to ped in a strange muck he found difficult to get off along with several damaging cuts to his armor. He had been upset and nobody wanted to help him as they feared all they would hear was how he was ruined.

            Cosmos, who had been standing in the shuttle bay when he came back had seen him and watched him sit on crates to put his head in his hands. He mourned to himself since his spark brother hadn’t been around to sit with him, though Cosmos was.

            “I can help you…” Cosmos said from behind Sunstreaker nervously, a sponge in his little chubby servos. “I’m not a detailer but I could help you get some of that off.” Sometimes while in space odd things had attached themselves to Cosmos’ body and he had learned nearly everything it took to get things off his plating.

            The sponge nearly slipped from his servos when Sunstreaker accepted, a small smile on his face as he went over to the wash station with Cosmos and sat on a bench. He was quiet for the most part, letting Cosmos rinse him down and then start scrubbing away. It took a bit of effort, and Cosmos felt his plating tighten when Sunstreaker gave him a smile when he started to clean off his hands and servos. He hadn’t even noticed he had run his own chubby servos over Sunstreaker’s until Sunstreaker curled them and he snapped his hand away and continued.

            It had taken a few hours but Sunstreaker had been fully cleaned and was shimmering again despite the large gashes which only a medic could help with since Cosmos was only good with small dents.

            “Thank you.” A soft pat to his head which sent Cosmos right into his UFO body, he sat on the floor in his alt mode and watched Sunstreaker leave.

            Feeling good that he had helped a teammate, Cosmos eventually reverted back to bot mode and continued what he was doing, not realizing that weeks later Sunstreaker would return the favor and buff meteor dents out of Cosmos’ plating and detail him. It had become a routine thing for the two of them to return the favors to one another until finally Sunstreaker invited the shuttle for a drink. It continued on this way until Sunstreaker kissed the top of Cosmos’ head after a detailing and held his little hands, his smile genuine.

            He had never seen this side of Sunstreaker, the affectionate one considering he only showed it to himself. It wasn’t right to think of Sunstreaker as a complete narcissist when he truly wasn’t.

            As things went on they grew closer and closer until finally they interfaced and Cosmos saw new stars in his vision. It had been wonderful and sweet, since Sunstreaker had surprised him when he said he liked to be spiked, nearly spitting his energon across the table. Sunstreaker always seemed like the dominant type but then again there was nothing wrong with it. He actually found himself greatly enjoying the much softer side of the twin.

 

~

 

Now, back to Sunstreaker who was resting his chin on the top of Cosmos’ head, the pretty bot pushed his valve lips roughly against the still closed panel of the UFO.

            He sighed, dimming his optics and enjoying how warm it was, then purred when the panel slowly slid open and he felt the side of Cosmos’ spike run up his valve lips. He remembered how self-conscious Cosmos was about his spike being so short, but Sunstreaker told him it was perfect. Since Cosmos was small, his spike was compressed and the plating tight together, though his spike didn’t lack girth.

            Cosmos licked his lips, looking down as Sunstreaker picked his hips up and started to lower himself. He smirked, hearing Cosmos’ vents sputter the lower he dropped, than felt those chubby servos lightly touching at his sides.

            Once all the way down, Cosmos shrank into himself and let a happy sigh. Meanwhile Sunstreaker just sat, leaning forwards to kiss Cosmos on the nose before grinding back and forth. He was slow, just taking in how the little spike inside throbbed. No doubt Cosmos was doing the same for him.

            “Sunny…” Cosmos had only started to call Sunstreaker that despite how casual the two had become. He paused when Sunstreaker looked at him, his optics a bit glossy. He didn’t really know what he wanted to say next so he just pulled the big mech in and hugged him. He took the time to kiss one of Sunstreaker’s finials, liking it when he purred from the contact. Most bots with large finials knew they were sensitive and it really was no secret to those who lacked them either.

            “Heh…” Pressing their noses together, they both dimmed their optics and just let their hips do most of the talking. Slow up and down movements followed by Sunstreaker pulling all the way up then sliding right back down to swallow everything Cosmos had to offer.

            It drove the little shuttle to rattle, Sunstreaker’s valve was a dream for him, and he cherished not only it, but Sunny too.


	84. Jazz/Prowl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned Drabble

“You gotta let loose sometimes, man!” Jazz walked a few paces ahead of Prowl. Jazz even spun around and walked backwards while he talked. “You have some days off, use them to your advantage dog! You can’t just sit around finishing reports! It’s why you’re so tense!” His visor brightened a bit as he kept walking.

           "What do you suggest I do then? Since my normal routine isn’t setting the bar for you.“ Prowl’s door wings drooped a bit but snapped back up when Jazz suddenly stopped walking. He accidentally bumped chests with him then took a step back. "What?”

           "When as the last time you were detailed? Most of us get the kinks worked out when we have time off, looks like you don’t.“ Jazz pointed out some scuffs in Prowl’s armor. He figured a lot of grime had also built up in his joints from rolling with the Constructacons so often.

           Prowl knit his brows together and crossed his arms, but in the very least considered it. He hadn’t really put much effort in maintaining a glossy finish. Most of his concern was to computing power and even that sometime required him to cut down on his own frame. In the end it resulted him in not having the visually pleasing look like Rodimus or Jazz himself.

           "Let’s start there then. Come on.” Hooking his hand under Prowl’s arm, Jazz dragged the police bot down a few halls and into a washroom. “Sit here.” Pointing at a bench, Jazz shoved Prowl to it before vanishing into a small closet.

           "I can take a bath on my own time.“ Prowl said aloud but sat anyway, his door wings sagging as he sighed. He picked at a seam on his leg, pulling some little pebbles out that had been lodged in beside some of the cables. Maybe Jazz was right, he could do with a little bit of pampering.

           "No baths, just some polish. Back when I was on earth Tracks had this human friend who taught him all sort of new things on detailing. Lucky for me he showed me some, and let me tell you it does wonders is a deep wire massage.” Heading out of the closet, Jazz had a small container in his hand. He was unscrewing it as he walked behind Prowl, popping the cap off and looking into the cream colored goop. “I’ll do your back for you, since if you’re anything like me you have a hard time reaching it.” A small laugh as Jazz coated his hands in the polish and rubbed them together.

           "Fine.“ Getting a little more comfortable on the bench, Prowl put his hands between his legs and leaned forwards a bit so his door wings would part a bit farther. A thick seam opened, revealing some of Prowl’s inner cables. Already Jazz would see some of the thicker cables were wrapped awkwardly around part of Prowl’s spinal strut and wing points. He silently scolded Prowl for not taking better care of himself but then again that was what he was here for, to keep Prowl together when he couldn’t.

           Optics dimming when he felt Jazz push his servos between cables and start to massage, Prowl let out a content sigh. This hadn’t been such a bad idea after all. In fact it felt quite nice and only amplified when Jazz’s free hand started to work the joint of where one of Prowl’s door wings attached to his back. The longer he worked on the, more the he noticed Prowl starting to flutter the doors.

           "Feel nice?” He asked, only getting soft purr in return from the police bot. “Thought so.” Plucking thicker cables, Jazz coated everything he could touch in a light gloss of the polish before pulling free and going to work on Prowl’s other door joint. He applied different sets of pressure, taking deep delight in the way Prowl would squirm under him and once in a while gasp when he felt a cable pop free that had been lodged in the joint. Prowl would then immediately sag in relief, letting out more happy sighs.

           More and more hot vents of air puffed from Prowl’s frontal vents the longer he sat there. He had offlined his optics, simply focusing on the way Jazz moved throughout him. It had been so long since a touch other than his own had been on him and he had forgotten how nice it was. Jazz’s servos tingled from a light charge he was dispelling to help loosen him up, the only problem Prowl was facing was the charge and the simple touches to his wings had his tank starting to boil. He swallowed hard, his thighs pressing together a bit. Jazz was working wonders on him, already he felt tense cables vibrate lose and lay slack back where they belonged only after a few gentle rubs from his comrade. He really hoped the soft noise that left his mouth every time Jazz plucked a cable only he could hear considering it was just short of a pleasurable moan.

           He was glad he was facing away from Jazz as he could feel his nose and cheeks getting warm. Next he was chewing on his bottom lip when Jazz grazed his hand over the undersides of the panels, pressing into little seams he couldn’t quite fit into but still massage anyway.

           Working based off of Prowl’s reactions, Jazz listened closely, hearing Prowl suck in air fast when he touched closer to the base of his wings near the joints while Prowl would shiver when he dragged his servos all the way across the plating to the tips.

           "Feel good?“ He could see Prowl slouching and once in a while see him turn his head enough to see his glossy blue optics. There was this weird smile on the police bot’s face and this dazed look whenever he rubbed a bit harder. He took it as Prowl really enjoying it and pushed on.

           "Can you,” Prowl trailed off a moment, his servos digging into the bench as he felt a warm sensation swirl around his groin. “Can you work the joints a bit more?” He had to force the warm knot in his groin down while pushing back into Jazz for more attention. It had felt more than delightful and he wanted more. A part of him was thrilled Jazz was kind enough to do something like this for him.

           "You got it man.“ A little more polish on his hands and Jazz was right back at work. Weaving in and out of the cables a little faster, Jazz kneaded the plating and cables to the best of his ability. The way he would pinch and roll wires had Prowl digging his peds into the floor.

           Covering his face and leaning forwards a bit more, Prowl panted softly into his hands. He rubbed the tip of one of his crest pieces and tried to collect himself but when Jazz started to toy with the underside of a door again, he was right back to mewling softly.

           Primus that felt good, he nearly felt like he had been melting into the bench the longer his friend worked on him. Once in a while he could feel one of Jazz’s hands leave his wings and tail down his back, working on some of the plating a bit lower.

           "You’re joints are stiff. You really should work these more.” Jazz hooked his servos and wiggled them up into the door, feeling Prowl suddenly push back into him for more of whatever he was doing.

           Not realizing his breathing had picked back up, Prowl’s mouth opened slightly into his hands as the heat in his groin suddenly returned with vengeance. It radiated down to his peds and he felt his valve suddenly clench on nothing.

           "Y-Yes, right there. Right there.~“ Systems suddenly being thrown into an overload, Prowl had to bite one of his servos to keep the loud groan he so desperately wanted to make at bay. Once he was able to keep it down in his intake, he covered his face with one hand and buried himself into it.

           Jazz, who was still working on him halted his movements to just lightly touch the wings as they quivered. Both doors had slowly moved their way up until they were at their highest point, twitching once in a while to finally lower back down when the waves that had been holding Prowl hostage dispelled.

           Both door wings dropped suddenly, and Prowl rubbed his face, feeling his valve ripple and spasm from the surprise overload. He could feel lubricants built up behind his tightly shut panel and even some leaking from the seams. He really had hoped Jazz hadn’t noticed what happened considering his lower half had become a sticky mess.

           "That good huh?” He heard Jazz laugh from behind, his hands on his wings again as he lightly pet them. Jazz couldn’t help the laugh and snort which was cut short when Prowl flapped his door wings hard enough to slap Jazz with each of them.

           "They’re sensitive, shut up and keep rubbing.“ Setting his heads in his hands and resting his elbows on his knees, Prowl’s pout returned. It immediately softened when Jazz was tight back at work humming again.


	85. SpringerxKup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> commission

Kup peeked his optics open ever so slightly, seeing a large green blurry mass moving slowly up and down in his vision field. He shuddered, his hands resting on Springer’s hips lightly, tired. His vents were wide open, chugging out hot wafts of air as he was trying to catch his breath.

            It had been a long while since he had an overload that scrambled his processor that well. So well, his vision feed had cut and he felt his limbs freeze, but Springer had held him close and whispered sweet nothings to him until it passed. Sometimes Springer would hold his hand, squeezing it tightly as he overloaded, even kiss his knuckles and wrist.

            Now, Springer worked his hips back and forth slowly in the still rippling and pleased valve that was Kup’s. The inner mesh was warm and well adjusted, making Springer’s slow pushes in and out a welcomed comfort. He tapped their hips together, keeping them flush for a few seconds before dragging back out so slowly, it was nearly driving Kup mad.

            "Are you okay?" Springer spoke up, kissing the bridge of Kup’s nose. He heard the mech below chuckle lowly and try to nod while he was receiving the smooch. "You're really warm." Running his hands up and down Kup’s thighs, Springer could feel the metal nearly scotching.

            "My left vent is stuck." Kup’s voice was a bit hoarse, twisting a bit under Springer to try and get a better angle at it but couldn't quite reach it. He was laying on his back, legs laying limp at either side of Springer’s hips, too tired to stay up unless Springer wanted to hold them. Though the large green mech was more interested in staying hunched over Kup to shower him with kisses and nuzzles.

            "Let me get it. You should have said so, you could have overheated." Pressing three thick servos around Kup’s side, Springer felt around a bit until he found the vent shutters. It only took a small amount of force to get them to shutter open. "Feel better." A hot blast of air escaped and Springer felt it push on his hand as Kup took a deep breath.

            "Much." Sinking back into the pillows, Kup kept taking deep breaths to try and cool himself down, all the while he groaned from Springer’s spike still working his valve. It sent waves of radiating heat through his groin and down to the tips of his peds. He licked his lips from time to time, just listening to Springer breath and smiling when he felt the bot’s lips ghosting over parts of his frame. Springer often favored the side of Kup’s head or his neck. Since Kup’s frame was a much older model, he had thicker and much heavier neck cables. They were amusing to bite and tug on, sometimes hard enough that Kup would have to lean into the bite.

            Springer though was always sure for every bite there was a sweet kiss to follow to silently apologize for. Some bites that drew energon would get tended to after interfacing with a massage and more kisses than usual. Though Kup never complained about it hurting, it didn't stop Springer form taking care of it.

            Springer’s hips slowed down even further, and when Kup thought he was finally going to pull out, he worked up the strength to hook his legs around his hips.

            "Keep going."

            "Are you sure? You look beat."

            "Keep going, just like you are." Nodding, Springer got into a better missionary position. Nearly all the way over Kup now, he pressed their foreheads together and started working his hips in a nice slow manner.

            The berth they lay on creaked in time with Springer’s effort along with their own quiet groans. Kup trembled, his body seeming to quake from head to toe the longer Springer continued. The light pink flush on his face with time tinted a deep red the more his arousal retuned to him.

            "D-Don't stop. Just like that...oh lad just like that." Kup’s legs jumped when Springer moved a bit faster, digging his spike in a little deeper and flexing the plating to catch hard on Kup’s inner nodes. One by one they all lit up again, shooting mild bolts of pleasure down his thighs and up into his tank where he felt a tight knot forming. It swelled, a lot longer than usual since Springer wasn't being his rough self but a part of Kup loved it. Being able to feel the build a lot longer made the release so much sweeter. Actually making love was so much sweeter than the mindless pounding each other through the wall. It was real, and Springer always made sure it was real. He never went a moment without whispering he loved Kup, appreciated him, and admired him. He never missed a chance to kiss him or joke, never went a moment without Kup knowing he was there and he cared.

            The knot unraveled and Kup tucked his chin down to his chest, pressing his forehead hard to Springer’s as his overload ravaged him. He was quiet, hissing through clenched denta as his valve wobbled and bit down on the throbbing cord inside.

            Between them, Kup’s spike was pressed hard to his own groin and rubbing against Springer’s stomach. For the second time, it gushed a thick glob of lubricant and kept gushing the longer Springer kept working his hips into him.

            "T-That’s it lad." Digging his servos into Springer’s hips, Kup flopped back and arched, a loud vent of air escaping him before he finally relaxed into the covers.

            Frame now fully limp, Kup accepted all the kisses Springer placed on his damp cheeks before feeling him finally pull free and separate them.

            "Come on you old geezer." He heard Springer say before his frame was pulled up and to the side to lay against Springer’s chest. "That's enough for tonight." Setting Kup’s hips and legs between his own, Springer helped him put his interfacing equipment away then kissed his shoulders. Next he felt around for Kup’s vents, digging his servos into them to make sure they were still open so Kup could vent properly before taking his hands and squeezing them.

            "You know how to tire me out. What was that tonight? Six overloads?" Resting his head back on Springer’s shoulders, Kup offlined his optics and just listened to the younger mech breathing.

            "Seven." Springer nuzzled Kup’s cheek, digging his nose in a bit and smiling when Kup whined at him for disturbing his attempted nap. "No sleeping yet. First an oil bath to fix those vents and then we can sleep." Giving Kup a few more minutes to rest and bask in afterglow, Springer would pick him up and treat him to a nice detailing. Kup was terrible at doing it himself, so Springer was always keen on doing it for him. Plus there was the added bonus of listening to that sigh Kup always made when something felt good. Mostly when Springer worked the back wires between his joints. He could always get Kup into a happy puddle of grunts.

            In the end, it was all worth it, as long as Springer go to spend time with, and love his Kup he was happy, and so was Kup.


	86. kup/Rung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned drabble

Rung slid the card down on the access panel of his apartment door. Behind him, Kup stood quietly, watching as the door panel blinked green and Rung entered his home. Following slowly behind, Kup shut the door behind them and then gave the little space a look over.

            Rung’s apartment had been almost exactly as he expected it to be. A single sofa lined the wall along with a long end table. Books and some model ship boxes were stacked neatly by the table’s side. Along the walls ran several shelves that were littered with an assortment of model ships. Just like his office, the ships took up more wall space than any other kind of art he had around, except worse. He found it amusing that there was one half built model laying on the end table, something Rung must work on during his nights when he comes home from work.

            There was a holo screen on the wall, a fair size in which Kup imagined Rung would listen to while he built. Another part of him imagined Rung sitting on the edge of the sofa eagerly building away while he sips a warm cup of energon.

            "You're smiling." Rung said, breaking Kup away from his day dreaming and tearing his gaze away from the couch which he had been staring at. "Something on your mind?"

            Kup’s smile warped a little wider as he turned and walked a few paces in Rung’s direction, leaving a good foot apart between them.

            "You could say that." Taking Rung’s hands into his own, Kup pulled the smaller mech close to his chest and pressed their foreheads together. With Rung this close, Kup could feel the warmth radiating from the glass shield standing between Rung’s spark and Kup’s chest plate. That, along with Rung’s constantly comforting EM field, sent warm tingles throughout Kup’s frame. A part of him wished he could send that feeling back but all he could muster was a few soft grunts and a kiss to that silky smooth cheek. Though Rung seemed to enjoy it all the same, considering he would let out this small laugh and kiss the side of Kup’s mouth right back.

            Some nights after they both had been let off shift, they would share a drink together down at the local cafe. Every few days turned into every night and their relationship bloomed. Kup couldn't get enough of listening to Rung talk, and the best part was Rung seemed to enjoy his old stories unlike his young cadets who ran at the mention of, "This reminds me-"

            "Get comfy, I'll get us some drinks." A small kiss to the tip of Kup’s nose and Rung pulled away and moved himself into his kitchen.

            Kup, watching Rung go, let out a happy sigh before turning to the sofa and plopping down on it. Soft as ever, a small orange blanket hung over the top that had a faint scent that matched Rung perfectly.

            He waited patiently, smiling when Rung came back into the room with two glasses in hand which he set down on the little end table. He was careful to move his models aside in case something spilt it wouldn't ruin them. Once done, Rung backed himself up until falling back hard onto Kup.

            Luckily Kup had been paying attention and caught Rung and settled him in his lap, letting Rung’s much thinner legs fall between his own thick thighs. Letting Rung adjust, Kup wrapped his arms around Rung’s waist and hugged him briefly before the two settled and relaxed.

They sat like that and sipped their energon together simply chattering while the holo screen played a rerun of some old show in the background. It was drowned out by their soft laughter and then completely forgotten about when the two had their lips locked.

            Rung, half turned in Kup’s lap pressed harder into the kiss, making it feel slightly hungry. It only grew more intense when Kup’s servos were squeezing at the ball joints of his aft, working their way up into the seams to tickle and tug at the inner cables.

            "Mhm~" Rung pulled back from the kiss, resting his head on Kup’s shoulder while the mech he was sitting on continued to massage. He kept it up for a few minutes before helping Rung to sit with his back against Kup’s chest. Head still resting back on Kup’s shoulder, Rung watched Kup’s hands move out from under him to graze over his soft stomach plating. It was warm and inviting, and Rung responded to the gentle touches with a few soft groans. He smiled when Kup kissed his cheek and moved his hands lower to press against Rung’s warm panel hatch.

            Pressing down on the plating, Kup just kept showering Rung with kisses. When he felt the hatch flex from Rung’s spike pressing on it from the inside, Kup leaned over a little more and nibbled on one of Rung’s antennas.

            "Oh~" A soft click and Rung lifted his leg a bit while his spike and valve emerged from their housing. His soft pants increased as Kup’s hand hovered over the equipment. He teased at the underside of Rung’s small spike, rubbing the plating and pressing the nodes that lined the underside.

            Kup purred when Rung’s breathing became ragged at the first light touch to his outer node. It amused him to feel Rung shudder on top of him the harder he pressed, not to mention Rung would arch off of him and chew at his bottom lip the longer he rubbed.

            Kup blinked slowly, just watching and listening to Rung react to what he was doing until he felt the faint warmth of something dripping and streaming down his thighs.

            Rung’s valve fluttered, oozing thick streams of pre fluids in reaction to Kup’s efforts. He squirmed as the heat swelling in his groin made him antsy, only settling when Kup’s hand moved from his nose down to the plush little cream colored lips.

            He pulled on them, rubbing them gently between his servos to build up a little more charge before slipped two servos down through the sticky mess. Warm and inviting, Rung’s valve flared and Kup found it pleasing it was so eager for him.

            "Feel good?" Kup whispered, watching Rung’s optic light flicker from behind his glasses. The little mech nodded and took in a shaky breath as Kup pushed two servos into the waiting valve and worked them slowly back and forth. A lewd squelching noise followed each time Kup pushed his servos back in and wiggled them about. He focused on massaging the inner mesh walls, digging deeper only when he felt a node cluster close to his reach.

            "K-Kup." Rung’s tone picked up and he clenched down on Kup’s working servos. "Oh~" He arched again, mouth opening wide when Kup’s free hand was on his spike and stroking it in a nice steady pace to match his working hand.

            Rung, not sure what to do with his hands, clenched and unclenched them now and again and would run them up and down his own chest plate. He hooked his servos into his own collar, pulling a bit when Kup buried his servos all the way to the last knuckle and teasingly added a third.

            "Kup!" Rung twisted, his legs rattling as he couldn't even keep the ebbing overload at bay. It ravaged him, making his valve bite down on Kup’s servos in random patterns until finally he flopped back against the sergeant and huffed.

            Head lolling to the side, Rung panted into Kup’s neck, hiccupping softly when Kup continued his slow paced hand thrusts. The lewd noise had become much louder now that Rung’s valve had lubricated to its full potential, and there was a funny heat against his aft from Kup’s own panel and the slight pressure of his spike pressing upwards.

            "Stay the night?" Rung asked in a breathy tone.

            "I would love to." Kissing the bridge of Rung’s nose, Kup removed his hand and gently maneuvered Rung to lay on his back on the couch before getting over him.


	87. SwervexRung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heat!Rung and Swerve, "I want you to overload on my face".

Rungs valve was a pretty pink tint, and he watched as the lips parted ways as Swerves spike started to slowly push its way past his valves rim. The chubby cord did an exceptional job of making Rungs mouth hang open ever so slightly to drag out a long whine.

            Rung moved a shaky hand down, spreading himself a little wider and using his middle servo to poke and prod his own outer node. Everything was drenched in his own pre-fluid, sticky and warm; he rubbed while Swerve leaned forwards and placed a loving kiss just under the rim of his glasses.

            “Ngn!~” He chewed the bottom of his lip, his valve throbbing harder the longer he watched Swerves hips move back and forth. Warm blasts of air escaped his vents when he felt Swerve flare the plating of his spike to catch hard against Rungs over sensitive valve lining.  It all had Rung pushing back further into the cushions of his sofa, pulling at the fabric as Swerve started to work up a quicker pace. “H-Hard…please.” Rung whined, wiggling his hips downward more to make it easier for the mini to get a better grip on the joints of his hips. “Please~”

            Swerve adjusted, having to slow his thrusting for a moment before digging his fat servos into Rungs seem for leverage and started to slam into him. The loud clank was quickly followed by a loud cry that erupted from Rungs vocalize. The glass on his chest separating his spark from Swerve fluttered and grew brighter the closer Rung felt himself getting.

            “Am I doing okay? Does it feel good?” Swerve was panting hard, leaning forwards to continue to kiss Rung as the doctor kept sobbing out. Sometimes when Rung managed to break through the haze of his heat he would cover his mouth when he registered how loud he was being. Though Swerve would always remove it and replace Rungs hand with his own lips. It revved him when Rung cried out into his mouth and their glossas clashed.

            Swerve pulled back a bit, smiling when he watched a bit of drool trail down one side of Rungs chin. The normally ivory cheeks were covered in a thick coat of coolant as Rungs already overheating frame was trying desperately to cool down.

            “I-Im so close! I’m so close Swerve! Please…I ah~!” Rungs frame jumped, his legs which had been slightly lifted into the air jerked a bit. He curled his peds, feeling Swerves hand wrap around his spike and start to rub in tune with his own thrusts which had now become sharp angled pounds to strike at Rungs swollen ceiling node.

            Arching hard into Swerve, their chestplates clashed hard against one another. Quickly, Swerve slid his free arm under Rungs back to pull him closer. Pressing the much skinner frame to his own, he dig his servos into a seam on Rungs back.

            He could hear Rung hissing by his audio and hiccupping as the sweet first overload of his heat had been granted to him. The first Overload that would lead him to crave many that Swerve would provide him with.

            “Swerve!” Rung held tight to whatever part of Swerve he could as his valve fluttered and sucked Swerves spike up further into him. “Swerve!” Rung could hear the mini bots breathing pattern changing; signaling Swerve was getting close to overloading as well. “Overload on my face! Swerve!”

            Swerve didn’t have time to argue about it, as the request sent a sharp pang of pleasure to his spike that made it ache. Pulling back hard from Rung, Swerve just barely caught his own spike in time to angle it upwards enough to spurt the clear streak of fluid over Rung.

            A decent amount landed across Rungs chin, nose, and across his glasses, the remaining fluids came to rest on Rungs chest and shoulders. Swerve though kept rubbing himself off, drawing out any extra fluids that had been left over to drizzle over Rungs valve.

            Spent, Swerve fell back on his aft on the floor, leaning back on his hands to look up at Rung who was collecting himself. Swerve purred, enjoying how Rung let his legs droop down, his valve still exposed and quivering.

            Crawling over between those creamy thighs, Swerve kissed at the hot plating and took one of Rungs hands to rub over the knuckles with his thumb.

            Sighing contently, Rung sat himself up and removed his glasses. He licked his lips, smiling at the tangy taste of the minis fluids before wiping his chin off. He tugged on Swerves hands, drawing the mini up and kissing him.

            Their chestplates grazed slightly, and the underside of Swerves spike pressed between the warm valve folds, already feeling another and more powerful charge is starting to radiate outward.

            “You can overload in me this time.”


	88. Humanformers Swerve & Skids sfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a drabble request that is somewhat inspired by your Kup-in-the-snow posts yesterday: Skids/Swerve with one of them mildly ill with a cold or something and the other caring for them. Doesn't matter if they're bots or humans, either is great. :) Thanks!

Swerves shivered as he sat by the fire, rubbing quickly at his arms in an attempt to try and warm himself up. He coughed a few times, covering him mouth before going back to rubbing his arms and sometimes his legs.

            “You should have called me.” Skids said from behind him, several blankets in hand as he closed the door behind himself to keep all the heat in this one room. “You do realize we live several blocks from the bar right? And you’re wearing sandals in the dead of winter, Shorts and a short sleeved shirt?” Dropping the blankets he had in hand, Skids flapped one open and draped it around Swerve.

            “It gets hot in the bar…and I wouldn’t have walked if the buses hadn’t been canceled.” A second blanket was placed over him and he took it into his hands to keep it tight against him.

            “Like I said, you should have just called me; I would have picked you up. You shouldn’t have walked all that time in the snow. We’re having blizzard warnings and you walked.” Skids just sighed and placed two more blankets over Swerve until he was much bulkier, though his nose and cheeks were still red from the windburn.

            “I didn’t want to bother you.” Sinking his head into the blankets, Swerve just started into the fire place until he felt Skids place a hand on his back and start to rub slowly.

            “It’s not a bother. Never is and never will be. Next time call.” He stood, ruffling Swerves hair a bit before heading out of the room and vanishing into the kitchen for a few minutes. He had a coffee pot on the stove which he had heard whistling. As he poured the boiling water into two cups, he could hear Swerve cough a few more times and groan.

            Heading back out with the bugs in hand, Skids sat down Indian style by Swerve and held out the mug to him.

            “Hot chocolate.”  He smiled, seeing Swerve perk up a bit, smiling when he saw a bit of whipped cream had been swirled on the top along with two marshmallows.

            “Thanks Skids.” Extending one hand out from his blanket cocoon, Swerve took his mug and gingerly sipped at the coco. “Mhm~” The sweet treat did a good job of warming his cold bones.

            Skids sipped his own coco and watched Swerve and laughed when he got a bit of whipped cream on his nose. Leaning over, Skids kissed it off before flicking the TV on.

            He watched a bit until he heard Swerve shifting on the side of him so he could lie down and rest his head in Skids lap. Skids accepted him happily, letting Swerve rest there while also setting his hand on his head and gently stroking. He played with the soft locks of hair, hearing Swerve sigh happily and watch whatever was on the Tv until he became too tired to keep his eyes open. Now that he was warm and dry and the added soothing crackle of the fire was lulling him to sleep. He purred when Skids rubbed slow circles on his back and shoulders, pulling the blankets up over him every time they sagged a bit.

            “Thanks Skids.” Swerve’s voice was a bit nasally, but none the less he could still talk.

            “Any time little buddy. Now rest.” Continuing to play with Swerves hair, Skids smiled and watched over Swerve for the night, making sure if he needed anything he would be there when he woke up.


	89. MegatronxRodimus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I-I don’t want to overload yet!” Megatron/Rodimus pls <3

Rodimus’ face kept twisting in this funny sort of way and his groaning turned into strangled whimpers of desperation. At first Megatron didn’t think anything of it other than Rodimus was noisy in the berth but the frequent grabbing at his hips and pushing Megatron away slightly caught his attention fairly quickly.

            He would slow down, and the whimpering would stop, and Rodimus would sink back down into the berth and pant into the pillows. His optics dimmed and he ran his forearm across his forehead to brush away the coolant that had built up. He let his legs Droop, though not much since Megatron was holding onto them to help provide a little more push and pull when it came to spiking the prime.

            Though the moment Megatron reached for Rodimus’ spoiler and got his hand slapped away is when he finally had to ask.

            “What is with you?” The thrusting came to an abrupt stop, and Megatron loomed his massive frame over the smaller hot rod. “You keep pushing my hips back and when I move closer you pull away. If you didn’t want to interface why are we doing this?” Voice raspy and a bit impatient, Megatron scowled.

            “It’s not that. Really it’s not.”  
            “Then what?” Megatron shifted, his spike still lodged nearly all the way in the throbbing valve. He felt it quiver around him, the soft walls caressing his spike perfectly.

            “I-I don’t want to overload yet!”

            They were both silent a moment, Megatron just staring down at Rodimus with a blank look. Rodimus face went from an aroused pink to a deep red of embarrassment. It had taken tremendous effort to hold back his overloads, to the point he had to pull away to relieve the friction.

            “You’re so foolish.” Yanking the Prime up hard, Megatron switched places with him; though leaned his back against the berths head board so he was in a semi sitting position with Rodimus sitting on his lap.

            Large hands came to rests on the Primes little hips, big thumbs rubbing the plating. He pulled Rodimus up to rest on his chestplate, and then gently pushed him back down.

            Spike pushing in and out of Rodimus swollen valve, he groaned into Megatrons chest. The pace now was much slower and much easier for Rodimus to control.

            “Move yourself at your own pace then.” Megatron toyed with Rodimus’ plating, wanting so desperately to touch his spoiler but waited for Rodimus to start his own pace.

            Dragging his aft along Megatrons groin, Rodimus leaned up, hands on Megatrons chest as he rocked.

            “O-Oh Primus this is so much better.” Glossa flapping out, Rodimus dimmed his optics and just kept the pace up. His spoiler fins quivered when Megatron gingerly pinched the undersides. He smirked, watching Rodimus hiccup and grind down a little harder, leaning himself forwards so his outer node scraps against Megatrons groin plating.

            “If you can’t handle when I’m in control, you should say so sooner.”

            “Shut up.” Rodimus shot Megatron a dirty look while rubbing his own hands up and down his frame. “I can handle it…I just wasn’t ready.”

            “Mhm.” Free hand rubbing the underside of Rodimus’ spike, the warlord just watched the Prime dance on him. The young Prime, though thick headed did provide quite a pleasurable show.


	90. BrainstormxPerceptor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I-I don't want to overload yet!" (or if u prefer, "You seem to be running a little hot. Mind if I help you with that?") please and thank u!

Brainstorm pressed his nose to the underside of Perceptors chin, smirking at the soft groan that escaped the scopes mouth. He had Perceptor backed against a wall, his own frame just barely touching him. He leaned forwards once in a while so their chests would bump but kept his own heated groin away from Perceptor until he was sure Perceptor wanted him.

            “You seem to be running a little hot. Mind if I help you with that?” It hadn’t been a secret that Perceptor was on his first day of his heat cycle. The tangy scent that had been emitting from him all night had alerted Brainstorm to his friends needs. He hadn’t put in any effort to try and win Perceptor over until Perceptor had started to do strange things around the lab. Mostly by ‘accidently’ dropping tools and picking them up in a lewd fashion, making sure his aft was always facing in Brainstorms direction. Not to mention the little wiggle he would do before standing back up and walking off as if it never happened.

            “Please.” Perceptors panel retracted back and he spread his legs a bit to give his swollen valve room to pop out along with his spike. Both slightly engorged, they throbbed painfully, wanting any kind of contact possible. “Please~” Perceptor said again, tilting his hips forwards so his spike pressed hard between the two of them. Though even that little bit of contact had Perceptor weak in the knee joints and he sank a bit.

            “Okay…” Kissing Perceptors cheek, Brainstorm snaked a hand down between then, cupping Perceptors valve and putting a bit of pressure on the folds. “They’re so soft Percy.” Brainstorm said as he ran his servos over the bottom section of the lip folds before slipping two servos in-between them to tease at the valve ring. “I’ll take care of you.” Kissing Perceptor, Brainstorm took that moment to sink his two servos deep into the boiling valve and hook them hard into the lining.

            Having to hold into Brainstorms arms for support, Perceptor huffed into the others mouth and pulled back a bit. Hips bucking into Brainstorms palm, Perceptor tried to arch, finding it hard with the wall restricting his movements.

            Keeping a firm grip on his overheating collogue, Brainstorms hand worked fast, drawing out the fluids that Perceptors valve was starting to rapidly produce until it started to fly from the force of his hand. It trickled down Perceptors thighs and dripped from Brainstorms wrist until he felt the little valve bite his servos hard.

            “Nng!” Perceptor bucked, standing on the tips of his peds and pulling his hips up and away from the stimulation. “B-Brainstorm wait! Wait!” Perceptor cried out. “I-I can’t hold it, I can’t! I-I don’t want to overload yet!” He squirmed, squealing almost as Brainstorms hand kept jerking into him until slowing down to a much more manageable pace, then slowly withdrawing. Thick strands of lubricant followed his servos on the way out, snapping when he was far enough.

            Looking at Perceptor, he could see him twitching and trying depiratly to keep the overload that was swelling and rolling around in his tank at bay. Once he settled, Brainstorm picked him up and set his legs around his own hips and let his spike out.

            It sprang out between Perceptors thighs, already standing at attention. A thick bead of lubricant was trailing down the side as he was more than ready to relieve Perceptor of his heat cycle symptoms.

            “Ready?” Brainstorm asked the panting scope while nosing his spike head into the warm folds of his valve. “I can go slow, I can make it last if you like?” His golden optics softened when Perceptor nodded. “Okay.” Nuzzling Perceptor affectionately, Brainstorm pulled his hips back and let Perceptors hand guide his spike into his valve.


	91. CyconusxTailgate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your running a little hot something i can help you with?" Cyclonusxtailgate please

Cyclonus watched Tailgate toss and turn over on his berth, his little fans whirling and making a dull droning noise. At one point, Tailgate kicked the covers off himself and rolled onto his side, not facing Cyclonus.

           Cyclonus could see even in the low light of the room that Tailgates faceplate was a light pink. The same pink his little panel had also started flush. How the mini bot was getting himself so worked up in whatever dream he was in amused Cyclonus.

           That was until Tailgates visor started to dim online on the little mini bot sat up suddenly. He didn’t look at Cyclonus, instead right down between his legs to see his panel seams were leaking pre fluids. It was embarrassing enough that he had almost overloaded in his dream, but worse now that his arousal had broken through.

           Sheepishly, he turned to look at Cyclonus who had his head propped up on his hand, his own fans chirring softly from the little show. His red optics glistened a little brighter and he motioned for Tailgate to come over and join him.

           "Your running a little hot, something I can help you with?“ He rumbled, extending his free hand to Tailgate who looked down at his panel one more time before hopping off the berth. He walked a little bowl legged, doing his best to try and ignore the stream of pre fluid he could feel trickling down his inner thigh until he was by Cyclonus’ berth side.

           "Don’t tell anyone that happens to me.” Tailgate hugged at Cyclonus lifted him by the hood on his back to set him down on the berths side.

           "It’s amusing how you always wake before you overload.“ Taking Tailgates chin in hand, Cyclonus pulled him down for a kiss. Since Tailgates faceplate was still closed, he just mouthed over the plating and gave the little seam in the middle a quick lick.

           His engines rumbled, his spike was already out poking the blanket to make a bump by his groin. It left a little stain on the cover as his spike started to lubricate.

           He helped Tailgate lay down on his side, pressing his back to Cyclonus’ chest and getting one leg lifted to expose his interfacing panel. By this point Cyclonus had removed the covers from himself and worked his hips up to slide his spike against tailgates aft.

           "Mhm~” Not wanting to be teased too long tonight, Tailgate opened his panel after only a few rubs and pushed his aft back hard against Cyclonus.

           Carefully, Cyclonus pushed his spike against the little valve, penetrating the valve ring with nothing more than a simple push and breaking into those lovely folds of warmth.

           "C-Cyclonus~!“ Tailgate arched, his leg that had been slightly in the air drooping a bit until Cyclonus caught it and held it up. “H-Ah~!” Tailgate buried his face into the berth, knotting his little servos into the covers while Cyclonus inched himself about half way before withdrawing and sliding back up into him.

           "Look at me Tailgate.“ Cyclonus rumbled in a low tone, pressing his nose to Tailgates cheek and hearing him snap his faceplate back.

           His little white lips were pressed firmly together until Cyclonus reached around and squeezed his cheeks to make him pout. He couldn’t help a small giggle before kissing the big mech and pushing back against him.

           Cyclonus kept his thrusts slow and steady, just holding and kissing Tailgate until he would overload the mini.


	92. LockdownxSwindle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhh I would love to see SwindleLockdown with "Do you want to see my new mod?" It's so perfect~~

Swindles optics were half lit as he scrolled through a data pad. He couldn’t remember how many times he had checked his stock, but still all the numbers remained the same and everything was where it was supposed to be. It was all so boring just floating through space, their destination at least another three days away.

           As Swindle set his data pad down and looked out through the ships main window, he took a deep breath. Something gray flashed quickly in front of his optics, to quickly for the half lit orbs to process until he felt something pulling at his neck.

           He looked up, seeing Lockdown above him and smirking like he did when he had acquired something new. The smirk only grew when he dug the tip of his hook into the side of Swindles’ neck, tugging on a neck cables hard enough to make the dealer lean to one side.

           "What do you want?“ Swindle asked in a board tone.

           "You look mighty bored.  Do you want to see my new mod?” Lockdown purred, pressing his front against the back of Swindles chair and leaning over more until his long neck arched over Swindle and he was looking at him upside-down.

           Swindle took a moment to process the items he had recently given Lockdown. His optics brightened suddenly and he smirked. This could certainly cure his boredom for a while.

           "You installed the lager spike node?“ Reaching out, Swindle helped the sides of Lockdowns head as he nodded, seeming to be excited. He pulled up, unhooking himself from Swindles neck and spinning the chair around so Swindle was now facing away from the command center and nearly crotch level with Lockdown.

           There was no moment of modesty or hesitation, Lockdown just let his panel open and his already heavily altered spike spring out. Swindle was already familiar with Lockdowns special spike plating that would expand and contract at his command along with the smaller nodes that were lining each side of the spike including the underbelly of it. Though just below the spike head was a huge red node that almost resembled a button.

           "Works like a charm.” Taking his spike in hand, Lockdown pressed two servos against the node and instantly his frame reacted. His plating flared and a warm tingle spread through his groin right down to his legs. His spike reacted by pulsing and sending out a small spurt of pre fluid that landed right on Swindles chest plate.

           Wiping it off, Swindle leaned in and gave the new mod a good look see. In a way it looks a bit grotesque due to its large size, but had a strange look that fit Lockdown well. It was about time he installed a mod for his own pleasure considering he was rather generous when it came to modding more than half of his spike for whoever he had been fraggings pleasure.  Not that Swindle had any complaints about that.

           Lockdown only had a chance to rub himself off a little more before Swindle was leaning forwards, letting the spike press against his cheek before kissing the side. Placing a soft kiss on each little node, he worked his way up to the larger node and kissed it before giving a small suckle. He felt Lockdown shudder, his peds suddenly shifting under him to get into a better stance in case he got a little too weak in the knees.

           Kissing Lockdowns spike head, Swindle started to suckle, not caring about the rude noise it was making. All he cared about was having his customers satisfied, not that Lockdown ever asked for his money back, but none the less.

           "Mhm~“ Lockdown watched Swindles lips move over his spike head, sinking lower and lower until they touched the base of his modesty plate. Once there, Lockdown was squinting one optic due to the fact the new puffy outer node had rubbed all along Swindles glossa and was now pressing firmly to the back of the dealers intake.

           He stayed there, working his glossa hard on the node and making sure to press into it and apply an ample amount of pressure until he had the bounty hunter practically shaking in his boots. When he heard Lockdowns vents sputter, he pulled back, making sure to kiss the spikes head again before leaning back into his chair.

           Wiping his mouth, Swindle licked his lips and smirked.

           "Anymore is going to cost you extra.”


	93. GalvatronxStarscream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, look at you. All tied up and ready to be fragged.” with G1 Galvatron x Starscream?

“Oh, look at you. All tied up and ready to be fragged.” Galvatron plucked one of the many wires that had been wrapped around Starscream. He favored the ones that kept his wings in a V shape, keeping them from resting against his back like they normally would while his hands were bound behind his back and his legs spread apart by a bar. Starscream was face down on the floor, aft up in the air  to display his open valve to Galvatron.

           "I assume you can already feel the effects of the aphrodisiacs? Hmm?“ Grabbing Starscreams aft, Galvatron dug his thumb into his valve, wiggling it a bit until Starscream pressed his forehead to the floor and groaned. Small puddles of drool had gathered and continued too the more he mouthed at the ground.

           As Galvatron pulled his thumb free, he chuckled at the amount of lubricant that was flowing down Starscreams thighs. Seekers normally had high sex drives, but with the added kick they practically were in an induced heat.

           "Such a pretty thing.” Running a hand down Starscreams back, Galvatron pulled one of the cables holding Starscreams wings in the V shape to make it even thinner until the metal creaked and Stascreamed whined. “Are you uncomfortable pet? Do you want me to relieve you?” Reaching under Starscream and gabbing his spike, Galvatron slipped his thumb through the ring of the sounding rod he had earlier slipped into Starscreams spike.

           He gave it a small tug, keeping his optics locked on Starscreams face as he removed it an inch and slipped it back down. The seeker dragged his peds along the ground as best he could, his igniting a moment before dying down to a dull flicker.

           From behind, Starscreams valve fluttered and clenched, and he started to pull against the bounds impatiently.

           "Get on with it!“ He screeched, clenching his fists and doing the best he could to look back and glare at Galvatron.

           "I could just leave you like this. Let you stew in the constant feeling of being so close but never getting far enough to overload.” Galvatron was back behind Starscream, using his thumbs to spread the valve apart and get a good look at the slick inside. He had already primed and readied the seeker earlier with a bit of foreplay before he tied him up. He had been nice enough to let Starscream select a toy of his own desires to use, which had been a rather mundane looking spike and Galvatron had already regretted giving Starscream the freedom. Though it turned out well when Galvatron got to finger Starscream until he squirt, which had been new, and which he would explore more at a later time.

           Galvatron moved his hips forwards, pressing the underside of his spike to sit snugly between those warm valve folds. He leaned over Starscream, putting almost all of his weight onto the seeker which caused him to sink even lower to the ground.

“You’re mine.” He whispered into the back of Starscreams head before pulling his hips back. He prodded forwards a few times, just teasing Starscream a bit to draw out those wheezy moans from him until reaching back to help guide himself into the valve.

           Placing a hand at either side of Starscreams head, Galvatron leaned forwards, just letting gravity take over.

           He felt Starscreams valve rings strain at first but relax about half way. Galvatron was nice enough to pull back, working his hips in and out slowly before sinking everything he had into the valve.

           Starscream arched, throwing his head back and squealing as his wings tried desperately to flutter but only groaned loudly from the restraints. His thrusters fired off again, and he panted hard into the floor, his glossa sticking out a bit as he felt Galvatron continue to press into him, which caused the head of his spike to put pressure on his ceiling node.    

           He wanted to overload, but the sounding rode blocking the canal of his spike kept it just out of reach.

           And Galvatron pulled nearly all the way out, only to sink right back in and repeat the same pressure that was sending Starscreams processor spinning.


	94. RungxMegatron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this mess you’ve made!” Rung/Megatron. Preferably bottom Megs and toys?

Megatron bit down on the ball gag, optics tightly squeezed shut as the vibrating toy was slowly being swirled around his outer node.  His hips lurched back from the stimulation, but Rung have a light tug on the hooks that had been scattered around his neck cables to bring him back down.

           Megatron had his back to the berths headboard, arms firmly tied behind his back with soft silk that Rung always favored with this kind of thing. What was new was the sounding rod, which Megatron hadn’t expected Rung to own. Though his little mech was full of surprises.

           "Hold still.“ He heard Rung say, and then a gentle hand on his spike. He peeped his optics open slightly, watching Rung rub him off and fondly play with the large spike head. He did have a way with his hands. Just how he squeezed and toyed with the small node under his spike head was enough to drive him wild.

           Drizzing a bit of lube over the spike, Rung rubbed it into the plating and massaged the throbbing cord for a few minutes. It was better Megatron be as relaxed as possible while inserting the rod, though it was a normal sized rod for Megatrons over sized spike so he didn’t expect trouble.

           Spreading the small slit, Rung moved the already lubed up rode over to it and pressed it down. He was gentle, glancing up and at Megatrons face to make sure there was no discomfort before pushing down a little harder. As Rung had hoped, there was no resistance and he was able to slide it up and down easily.

           Megatron, watching, let out a loud vent that sent hot air over Rung. His optics glossed over, watching the rod vanish deep into his shaft and slowly move back up and he tensed the plating on his shaft.

           “Look at this mess you’ve made!” Rung said as he worked, looking down at the small puddle of lubricants that were slowly staining the berth. Megatron didn’t seem to fazed by it considering it was mostly Rungs fault for making him lubricate so much. His inner thighs were practically drenched and he still had so much ore to give.

           "Mhm~” Drool dropped off the bottom of Megatrons chin onto his chestplate. His legs trembling as Rung kneed the toy in him abruptly, sending start shooting across Megatrons vision. His valve clenched hard, and his engines revved, frame starting to boil.

           He twisted, the hooks catching on his neck cables and pulling a bit until he came back to his resting position. Slowly melting into a puddle, Megatron leaned his head back to tug on the hook string, telling Rung what he wanted.

           "I have been teasing you a while haven’t I?“ A soft little giggle, and Rung removed his knee from the toy so he could drag it in and out slowly from Megatrons valve. He couldn’t help the smile that grew across his face at how wet and needy the warlord was for him. It drove a hard stake of pleasure through his own frame and his own spike was throbbing in need now.

           "I suppose I can indulge you now. You have been good.” Coiling he hook ties around his hand, Rung used his free hand to withdraw the toy, giggling at the sad noise Megatron made from the now empty feeling in his valve. “Hush hush.” Getting between the thick thighs, Rung pressed the head of his little spike against Megatrons inviting valve.

           He watched himself enter, then withdraw and enter again. It was so warm, and Megatrons valve fluttered at his presence, welcoming him inside and calling for him for more.

           Sliding a servo through the sounding rods ring, Rung started to slowly thrust in and out of Megatrons valve while timing the sounding rods movements with his own.

           Kicking out his legs, Megatron arched hard, his legs bending upwards and his peds curling hard.


	95. Dratchet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re going to what?!” with drift/ratchet please? (w ratchet saying it, no biggie tho)

“You’re going to what?!” Ratchet snapped as he watched Drift hold up a syringe with a long tube attached to the nozzle. It was full of a jelly like energon, and Drift had suggested he fill ratchets valve with it and eat him out. Though Ratchet had never heard of such a thing and couldn't believe Drift had even come up with such a silly idea. Well, actually he could.

            "Aw, come on Ratchet don't knock it till you try it. It's just energon!" Drift crawled over Ratchet on all fours, kissing up his chest and finally plating a last one under Ratchets chin. He nuzzled his head there, cuddling up into Ratchet and laying on top of him. "I promise it will feel really good!"

            Ratchet sighed, unable to resist how cute Drift was being when he cuddled him like that. He wasn't super fond of the idea of food being jammed up his valve but he did like being eaten out.

            "Alright fine...but you but you're not stopping till it's all gone." Ratchet pinched one of Drifts finials playfully and kissed him on the bridge of his nose before letting Drift slink down his frame. Before Drift could ask, Ratchet opened his panel for him, letting his spike slowly rise from the housing. His valve popped out, a little gloss at the bottom from where some lubricant was building, though not much since Drift wasn't wooing him to hard yet.

            Ratchet just stayed flat on his back, staring at the ceiling and listening to Drift shuffle around with some things. he heard the cap of lube snap open and then shut, no doubt lubing up the tube though it was smaller than a servo and probably didn't need lube but Drift was just being cautious.

            "Okay, here we go." Drift said as he started to rub Ratchets outer node with one hand and slide the tub into his valve with the other. It was a funny feeling, as it ticked a bit. Ratchet just took in a steady breath, enjoying the dull pangs of pleasure his outer node was giving him the more Drift rubbed it.

            His legs suddenly jerked when he felt the tubes end bump the back of his valve, and he looked up at Drift he smiled nervously. Slowly, Drift pushed the syringes plunger and slowly the liquid started to move through the tube into Ratchets valve. It took a second or two before Ratchet reacted when he started to deposited into him.

            "Primus Kid you could have warmed it!" The jelly was cold against his warm valve walls, and as Drift kept pushing the plunger, Ratchet felt the space getting tighter and tighter.

            Finally, his white face turned a light pink and he shifted his peds, looking down to see the plating just above his groin distill a bit. It had a oddly good feeling to it, and Ratchet let out a soft huff of pleasure.

            Once the syringe was empty, Drift slowly started to withdraw the tube, which made Ratchet shiver slightly. Drift sat back on his knees and watched Ratchets valve a moment then clasped his hands together as he saw the first bit of jelly start to leak out.

            "Oh Primus, thank you for this meal." Drift said and got a swift kick to the thigh.

            "Don't be stupid!" Ratchet snapped, suddenly tensing as he felt a rush of jelly spurt from his valve. "Ah~ Get to it!" He kept himself propped on his elbows, watching Drift get on his knees off of the berth and hook his hands around Ratchets thighs. Pulling the medics aft to the edge of the berth, Drift licked his lips and took one more moment to admire the stuffed valve before laying a long lap from the Valve rip up to the outer node.

            Ratchet covered his face, cheeks burning as Drift did it again and again, lapping away the jelly that seeped out each time he shifted. The pressure from his stuffed valve added to the intense jolts of pleasure he was feeling along with the added bonus of Drift pressing on his groin plating to help move the jelly down.

            Ratchet choked a moment, feeling Drift latch onto the bottom of his valve and suckle, quickly drawing out a lot of jelly and making Ratchets hips back upwards.

            "Frag!" Ratchet tried to twist his hips, but drift held on tight and kept suckling, darting his glossa in and out and up through the slick valve lips until he felt Ratchet clench around him.

            Drift pulled back a moment and licked his lips, up at Ratchet and kissing his inner thigh a few times before heading back down to work on the main course. They jelly was sweet, and the added tag of Ratchets fluids were all over it, driving Drift mad as he ate him out a little more viciously. Slurping and sucking, Drift even went as far as to bite Ratchets valve folds and give them a tug.

            Above, Ratchet was coming unglued faster than the thought, and right before overload, he grabbed Drifts finials and forced his head down harder into his valve. Drift took the hint and continued ravishing him, opening his mouth to welcome the sudden rush of jelly that was pushed out from Ratchets valve walls clenching. Drift kept snacking on him until he glossa moved around the inside of the valve and felt barely any jelly left.

            He felt a weight in his own tank from eating it all, though wanted more and kept his face buried for a few more seconds until finally sitting up and wiping his mouth,

            "Me next." Drift kisses Ratchets outer node and held up the tubing. "Please~"


	96. BrainstormxNautica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to pop in a request for Nautica power bottoming/ Brainstorm. "That's it, keep cumming."

Brainstorms hand trembled, losing their grip on Natuticas hips from time to time to have to grab at the berth sheets. She was bouncing on him hard enough to make the berth below them creak and groan.

           "N-Naut~!“ Brainstorm arched hard, hands right back on Nauticas hips, servos digging into the seams and pulling hard. He kicked a bit, his pronged toes spreading as another overload rattled his systems, sending some of them spiraling out of control.

           His spike flared inside of her catching the walls of the valve and rubbing at all of the nodes his spike was able to reach. He didn’t have to worry too much about doing all the work considering Nautica was giving him a run for his money. He had lost count how many times he had overloaded, his processor far to foggy not to even attempt to keep track.

           Just the way she rocked on him, dragging her hips along his groin was driving him mad. There was no way to hide his expression either, since the first thing Nautica always did when they interfaced was removed his face plate to shower him in kisses. She was always so fond of nipping at his face cables. Just the way she grazed her denta over them, breathing heavily then biting on one to pull on it. Sometimes she nipped hard enough to draw energon, though she would always kiss it better and lick the energon away.

           That, as well sent stars shooting across Brainstorms vision, he wondered if she knew just how sensitive they were. From the way she was always so interested in them she must have know, or she was just really good at finding his weak spots.

           "That’s it, keep cumming.” He heard her say, not realizing he had offlined his optics. Peeking them open, he saw her lean down and kiss his cheek, then nuzzle him and slow her hard drops to a steady bump.

           Catching his breath, Brainstorm relaxed a bit, looking up at Nautica with tired optics. She sure did have a lot of energy and didn’t seem at all like she was going to run out any time soon.

           "My reserves are almost empty.“ A soft laugh, but as Nautica slid up his shaft and dropped back down, she purred.

           "Oh I know~ Mhm~! If only you knew how wonderful all your transfluid feels inside my valve.” she shivered, her plating puffing outwards to dispel a bit of heat. “It’s so warm and…just tingles so perfect.” She kissed him on the bridge of his nose and rocked back and forth, grinding her valve down against him so her own outer node would scrape his plating. “It feels so good.” Laying down over Brainstorm, Nautica tucked her arms under herself and rest her head on his shoulder. She kept her nose pressed into Brainstorms neck, a wide smile on her flushed face.

           Brainstorm set his hands own on her back and rubbed soothingly, playing with each bump of her spinal strut before smiling and kissing just by the side of her optic.

           "Then let’s make sure you get your fill.“


	97. PharmaxRatchet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Do you want to see my new mod?” - Pharma/Ratchet eheheee

Ratchet was busy filling out paper work at the front desk when Pharma was suddenly leaning on the counter by his side. His wings flapped for a moment and he smirked at Ratchet while leaning in a bit closer to him.

           Ratchet on the other hand didn’t look up at him right away, instead he did his best to ignore the other doctor and continue to fill out his work.

           “Do you want to see my new mod?” Pharma raised his eyebrows up and down quickly, biting his glossa as he waited for a reaction from Ratchet, only making the CMO pause a second then continue writing.

           "Is that supposed to be some new pick up line? Or did you actual get a mod this time?“ Sighing, Ratchet set his pen down and finally faced the other doctor who practically pressed himself against Ratchet.

           "It can be a pick up line if you want it to be.” Pharma wrapped an arm around Ratchets mid section and pulled him close. His wings rustled a bit, and his free hand played with the circle on Ratchets stomach loop. He was aware it was a sensitive spot for the medic and a quick way to butter him up.

            “I suppose I have a little time to investigate it then.” Stepping back, Ratchet grabbed Pharmas wrists and led him into a separate room away from the main lobby. Normally the side room Ratchet had pulled Pharma into was for interns to rest in but the clinic didn’t have any currently, meaning they wouldn’t be disturbed.

           Falling back on the less then comfortable berth, Ratchet let Pharma topple over him and immediately slam their lips together. Pharma was anything but gentle, biting at Ratchets bottom lip hard, he pulled until ratchets head had to follow him up a bit.

           "Mhm!“ Slipping his leg between Pharmas thighs, Ratchet pressed his knee to Pharmas groin, rubbing hard enough to make the medic grunt. “So, what’s this new mod then?”

           "Open your panel and I’ll show you.“ He waited for Ratchet to do as asked before letting his hand fall down to cup at Ratchets valve. A sudden sharp jolt of electricity shocked the older medic and he jumped.

           "AH!” he bucked, the jolt also zapping his outer node. Another shock came, and he twisted, panting hard as at first it had been a little hard to bare but now felt oddly delightful all the metal tingled and pulsed.

           "Not bad huh? It’s meant to zap bots back online but a lower frequency makes for wonderful play doesn’t it?“ Slipping two servos into Ratchet, Pharma buried them to the last knuckle before sending out another wave of electricity to jolt the valve walls.

           "Nng!” Ratchet felt Pharmas free hand on his chest, as sending electric pulses through him and to the cables lying under the armor Pharma couldn’t reach.

           As Pharma fingered, he sent out a pulse every few seconds to keep the CMO on edge until he felt Ratchets valve starting to convulse and ripple in a more steady pattern.

           Already knowing Ratchet was close, he sent out an even stronger jolt that had Ratchet arching hard enough to almost buck him off.

           His valve spurt fluids, and Pharma didn’t let up, twisting his hand and digging his servos into Ratchets valve walls until he was sure the CMO had had enough.

           When the pulsing stopped and he withdrew his hand, Ratchet fell flat on his back, some steam wafting from the vents on his front.

           "Wait until you see what I did to my spike.“ Kissing Ratchets damp cheeks, he let his engines rumble.


	98. Megstar TFP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about "Bite me. Hard." with TF Prime MegaStar?

Megatron ran the tips of his claws over Starscreams wings just humming to himself while his other hand gripped the seekers hips firmly. Starscream moved himself up and down on Megatrons spike freely, even trying his best to put on a show for the big mech.

           "Does this please you, Master?“ Starscream looked back over his shoulders, optics dim and foggy as he sank down on Megatrons spike. His valve widened, stretching to capacity. He could even hear the plating around his joints creak in protest from the repeated movements, and no doubt Starscream would be sore later.

           None of that mattered though, not at the moment, not when he had Megatron right where he wanted him. It was times like these Megatron wasn’t a complete aft, and he was quite enjoyable to be with despite how rough he could get.

           Though in this position it restricted Megatron to let Starscream do most of the work, but in turn he did get to play with his pretty seekers wings. Something he would never admit to loving to do, but pinching them and hearing Starscream groan sent thick pangs of pleasure down to his groin. It wasn’t uncommon to leave deep gouges in the plating, drawing energon and carefully licking it away. Sometimes he would focus on the middle of Starscreams back, knocking he liked to be scratched there and have his cables pulled. He could feel his valve react with a tight little squeeze each time.

           Leaning forwards, Megatron wrapped his arms around Starscream and started to move him a little faster on his spike. He even slipped a hand around and pressed the tips of two of his claws to the puffy outer node. Jabbing them in a bit for a pain pleasure mix, he purred into Starscreams neck when he heard the seeker hiss.

           Opening his mouth, Megatron let his glossa flick out, lapping at a few of Starscreams thick neck cables until he heard the second in command speak.

           "Bite me.  _Hard_.” The seekers valve fluttered, and he arched back into Megatron, wings fluttering as he felt sharp denta graze over a neck cable. Megatron just breathed heavily for a moment, licking his lips before leaning in more and sinking all of his fangs into a cable.

           Starscream arched hard, throwing his head back and crying out. His own long talons curled, and he stuck out his glossa, optics flaring.

           "M-Master!“ Starscream twisted as his valve spasmed, spike suddenly shooting a clear line of fluid in front of himself and landing in a line across the floor.

           Megatron returned his hands to Starscreams wings, digging his thumbs into the plating until they pierces through, leaving a perfect little hole in each wing.

           Unlatching himself from Starscreams neck, Megatron leaned back and licked the energon from his lips. Starscreams frame followed him, and he lay back against him limp, valve still rippling in after shock and leaking fluids all down his own thighs onto Megatrons thick ones below.

           "What a mess…” Megatron growled, pulling Starscreams legs up and starting to work his hips slowly in and out. “…but we’re not done yet.”


	99. swerve/whirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swerve/Whirl “I didn’t realize you had this many false spikes."

Whirl tipped over a box and let all of the false spikes flop out and roll around the floor. He giggled to himself and sat down, extending his legs while picking some up and standing them up on the ground.

           Swerve, who was sitting next to him, was also looking over all of the false spikes, his visor which had been dim at first now burning bright.

           "Whoa! I didn’t realize you had this many false spikes.“ There had to have been dozens of them in all sorts of colors and shapes. Some didn’t even look like spikes and Swerve wondered if Whirl liked other species interfacing habits. It didn’t come to a surprise to him in fact, Whirl always seemed out there.

           "Magnus won’t let me collect guns so I had to pick something else.” Whirl was lining several up all in a row, keeping the ones with tubes through the bottom off to one side. “Having this many is way better than owning just one and hiding it away” Whirl looked up to see Swerve pinching the tip if one of the false spikes. It was rather firm and had a slit at the top. He leaned to the side, seeing the tube coiled around it.

           "So what are the tubes for?“

           "Oh! These are good ones, my favorites!” Picking up a deep blue false spike, Whirl pressed it to the side of his head and cuddled it. “You see small fry, you put a liquid inside this and you push it in with a plunger and it makes it feel like someone’s filling you up!” Pulling his box back over, he pushed it towards Swerve so he could see all the different false tranafluids he had. Some were scentless, others glowed in the dark, and some heated the insides of valves.

           Swerve couldn’t help the loud vent that escaped him. The idea sounded hot and steamy, and Swerve felt his valve quiver from behind his plating.            

           "Wanna try it?“ Swerve jumped a bit at the question and leaned back as Whirl moved his head to hover close to him. He thought a moment, squeezing the spike he had in hand before looking up at Whirls single golden optic and nodding.

           "I would actually, yes.” The spike in his hand was taken away as Whirl shuffled through a few more of the ones on the ground and got a much smaller one that he figured would suit Swerve better.

           Getting Swerve on his knees after he set the spike up and filled the tube with the warming lubricant, Whirl held the plunger in his claws and watched.

           "Do you’re thing.“ Below himself he had a spike that he was slowly working his valve over. If Swerve got to have some fun so was he.

           Whirl pushed the plunger a bit, pushing the false fluid through the tube to spurt from the top of the false spike. He watched closely as Swerve lowered himself onto it, valve parting ways while he also rubbed slow circles into his chubby outer node.

           "Oh~ That already feels..s-so good.” Swerve continued to drop about half way before picking himself up. Gasping when he felt lubricant inside of him spurt from the false spike, he trembled and had to place both of his hands on the floor for support. He was leaning forwards, rocking his hips and panting, valve heating up from the lubricant that mixed with his own.

           "Good~!“ Whirl tried to match Swerves rocking, pressing on the plunger hard to deposit a large glob of lubricant into Swerve just to see his reaction, which was to throw himself up and clench his fists.

           "AH!” He fell back, catching himself on his hands and working himself on the spike just like that. As he looked down he could see thick streams of the sticky false fluids leaking from the bottom of his valve and even more spurting free when he dropped himself down all the way.

           He hiccuped, suddenly feeling his tank twist and tighten. He got himself to sit back up straight so he could drop himself down all the way, sucking the false spike up as far as it could go and feeling Whirl push half the plungers contents into him which bulged his front plating slightly.

           Swerve squeaked as he overloaded, wrapping his arms around himself as his frame tensed and buckled. As his valve rippled for a few more seconds, he sagged back and let out a loud sigh of content when it was over.

           Looking over, he saw Whirl had finished as well considering the large puddle of lubricant that had gathered under him and the streak of transfluid across his own chest from his spike.

           "Wanna try another?“ Whirl purred.


	100. SpinisterxKrok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Shush, let the doctor do his work.” with Spinister and Krok (thanks btw :)

Krok shifted under Spinisters mass, biting down on the soft silk gag he had tied around the cons head. He glanced down seeing Spinisters servos running all along the sides of his frame. Now and again they would dip into seams, tickling at the underlying cables and even giving a few some sharp tugs. He was focused, quiet, nothing but his ragged breathing and Kroks own soft grunts could be heard.

           Spinister moved down, chirring a bit as his hands hovered between Kroks parted thighs. He had been kind enough to keep them open, but only a little bit as if to make Spinister work for it. Which was easy on his part considering he was an ample amount larger than Krok.

           Krok stiffened, hot air blasting from his vents when Spinister pressed all five servos onto the closed panel, putting pressure on it to flex the closed cover. It was warm, and he could see how Spinister was enjoying the metal piece heating under his servo tips.

           "Mhm~“ Krok shifted a leg, arching slightly off the berth where he was laying. He had about three pillows under his shoulders, keeping him a bit propped up so he could watch what Spinister was up to if he chose.

           When Spinister dug his servos into the side seam of Kroks panel, his engines purred as Krok bucked a bit and whined. He shuttered his optics, shivering as the servos wiggled deeper into his inner workings.

           “Shush, let the doctor do his work.” Spinister jerked his hand, pulling on a few cables and making Krok huff through his gag and his panel manually open. He would have opened it if Spinister had asked but he knew he liked doing this kind of thing simply because he knew how.

           Spike extending from its housing, Kroks vents let out a shaky breath. He felt a bit of a cool breeze on his valve as well, making the folds tighten a bit until Spinister hand was cupping at it and applying a slight amount of pressure.

           "Have you been taking care of yourself?” He leaned forwards, pressing his forehead to Kroks before pressing two servos to the rim of Kroks valve. Not quite pushing them in, Spinister simply pressed and then relived the pressure and repeated the process until he felt the first hint of lubricant seep from the folds.

           He paused, looking into Kroks barely online optics before pushing both servos inside swiftly. Krok arched up into him, their chests bumping briefly before he flopped back down and whined into the gag. His legs spread wider, wanting more attention, and Spinister was willing to give it to him.

           "So warm and wet.“ The larger mech managed a small chuckle as he twisted his servos and dug them in to the last knuckle, spreading them apart to stretch the valves lining. He listened to Krok whine louder, his legs shaking from the sharp jolts of bliss Spinisters servos were granting him.

           He knew all the right places to tease and press. He even went as far as to heat his servos to make Kroks valve lubricate eve more. It made for quite the mess, but Spinister couldn’t have been happier.

           Feeling himself on edge, Krok wobbled, his optics flaring so bright they were nearly white. His valve clenched, squishing Spinister servos and then suddenly they were gone.

           He looked down, seeing Spinister withdrawing his hand and holding it up, lubricant trailing down the servos and onto his palm.

           A soft click and Krok felt something much larger than two servos nose his valve. Something warm and wet and more than ready to spread him wide.

           "More tests are required.” Leaning over Krok, he bumped his faceplate against the smaller mechs cheek and inched his spike into the awaiting valve.


	101. BlitzwingxStarscream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TFA Blitzwing/Starscream with Blitzwing saying, “Oh don’t whine, your valve can handle a little more heat.” Please?

Starscream dug his claws into the ground, arching hard forwards and Blitzwing pulled his hips against his own. His optics were squeezed tightly shut, coolant running down his forehead as his valve wriggled. His fans couldn’t keep up with his frames demand to cool down, not with how Blitzwing was super heating his interfacing equipment. Though he had to admit the result of it had felt incredible, much better than he had first thought.

           As Blitzwing pulled out almost all the way, he jammed back in hard enough to make the seeker arch hard against the ships floor.

           "Ah!“ His valve spurt lubricant, which was building up faster and faster inside of him as a side effect from the super heated spike. It added a weird feeling of fullness as he could sometimes feel it sloshing around at the back of his valve when Blitzwing didn’t push his entire spike into him. Though when he did and it had no place to go other than out, it coated both him and Blitzwing in the light sheen of fluids. “Cool it down!” Starscream snapped, sticking out his glossa slightly as he panted.

           “Oh don’t whine, your valve can handle a little more heat.” Icy said as he slowed his thrusting to look down at what he had done so far. Starscreams hips were boiling, and he could feel heat radiating up off of them when he let his hand hover over the seekers plating. His valve had swollen a bit, trying to do its best to absorb some of the heat.

           Dragging his spike in and out, Blitzwing used his thumb to tub at Starscreams red hot outer node. Even the slightest touch had the seeker twisting under him and crying out. It was all so wonderful really, how he could get Starscream so worked up.

           "Just a little more.“ Blitzwing shifted, his spike plating expanding and dispelling another wave of heat that had Starscream claws leaving deep gouges in the ships floor. He was still, staring up at the ceiling with his mouth slightly open. Drool was leaking from the corners of his mouth now as he hiccuped.

           "What happens if I were to do zis?” Taking Starscreams spike in hand, Blitzwing gave a hard squeeze, his hand hating rapidly.

           Starscream propped himself up on an elbow, his other hand reaching out to grab Blitzwings hand. Though once he had it he made no move to try and get him off. Instead he just kept it there, feeling Blitzwing rub him off.

           "Too much! Too much!“ Wing snapping back and tensing, Starscream screeched as he overloaded. A stream of transfluid squirt from his spike head, landing right on the his own stomach and chest. His valve clenched, fluttering all around Blitzwing as the large con still worked.

           Blitzwings overload was much quieter than the still screaming seeker, who fell back hard on his back when his inner cables relaxed enough. Wings laying flat, Starscreams frame and the transfluids on his stomach were steaming.

           As Blitzwing pulled out followed by a rush of mixed fluids, the larger con licked his lips. There was nothing like a still twitching and steamy valve to look at, along with a much quieter and happy seeker.


	102. SkidsxSwerve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skids and Swerve, if you would please. Swerve says, "I've taken bigger." ^v^

“Oh-ho-ho yes…” Swerve put his hands on his hips, a huge smile on his face as he straddled Skids hips. “I’ve taken bigger.” He looked down at Skids twitching spike, then up at Skids who had a single eyebrow raised.

           "Is that so?“ Moving Swerves hands off his hips to place his own there, Skids pulled Swerves groin hard against his spike. The shaft leaned forwards as Swerve was pulled over it and finally sat on it. His own little valve was out in the open and the lips slide across the shafts plating smoothly. It was warm and Swerves valve provided a nice wet trail all along the shafts underside. “How big?”

           "Like…Magnus big.“

           "Oh yeah?” Skids pulled Swerves hips down to try and get the mini to grind on his spike a little more. “I’m defiantly Magnus big.” They both snorted and laughed, and Skids removed a hand from his hip to wrap around Swerve chubby spike. “Who needs a spike like Mags when I can have this one?” He squeezed, servos massaging into the sides of Swerves chubby shaft and working the plating until it flexed. “Way better.” He felt it pulse and push up into his palm, leaving a little lubricant smear across it. He gave it a few strokes until Swerve little laughs turned into wobbly moans.

           "You wanna sit on my big spike?“ Skids asked while squeezing the minis spike. "It’s all warmed up for you.” Removing his other hand from Swerves hip, Skids pulled Swerve down to semi lay across him so Swerves back end was slightly lifted. He hand to snake his hands down between them to pull his spike out from between their bellies and position it at the rim of his little buddies valve.

           "Do I.“ Leaning forwards, Swerve pressed his lips to Skids’, moaning into him when he felt Skids wrap his arms around him and start to move his hips upwards. The pressure of the spikes head was there, then the small pop of it working past the valve ring and up into the warm delicate folds. It welcomed him with a few tight grasps, then relaxed to allow him deeper access.

           Keeping Swerve held tight, Skids worked his spike about half way before slowly dragging out. He kept the pace slow, just listening to Swerve pant into his neck before finally pushing himself all the way to the base.

           "O-Oh Primus!” It was more than filling for sure, And Swerve was biting one of his knuckles as Skids pulled out and did it again. “Primus Skids, you feel so good.” Swerve whimpered, wrapping his arms around Skids neck and hiding his face into his neck. He shivered with each thrust that filled his valve and relaxed when Skids pulled out.

           "You too.“ Skids pushed Swerve up a bit so he could nuzzle him and kiss the tip of his nose. He then kissed up and right under Swerves visor, pulling him back down into a hug and getting his legs into a better position to start a faster pace.

           Swerve would bounce, arching his back and sitting up as he cried out into the quiet night air of their hab.


	103. OverlordxTrepan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I have "What an affectionate little prisoner you are" for Overlord x Trepan? Trepan is being all kissy while Overlord is fragging him.

Overlord pinched the tubing on Trepans sides, tilting his head slightly to the  side as the little doctor kissed him under his chin then made a line all the way up to just below his optic. He pressed his nose into Overlords cheek, taking in a shaky breath as he dropped himself on Overlords spike. His valve strained as having taken the whole shaft, but he was managing well enough.

           Each time Trepan dropped, he would rock, working the spike back and forth inside of himself to help spread and relax his valve lining enough that that annoying pinch he always felt as the first few thrusts would go away. It didn’t take long, as the pleasure quickly dominated the pain and Trepan had his glossa flapping out.

           He had his arm draped over Overlords shoulders, servos knotted together behind the big mechs head as he worked. He would gasp out whenever Overlord put his thumb on his little outer node, not quite rubbing but just pressing it and kneading it to help the little docs valve get that shock of pleasure he was working so hard for.

           Cuddling his head under Overlords chin, Trepan let his antennas fall in a submissive manner when Overlord put his hands on his hips and moved him a little faster. He could even feel the doctor kissing at his neck cables, grazing his denta over them and even suckling on thicker once in a while.

           "What an affectionate little prisoner you are" Overlord leaned back into his sofa, pulling Trepan close to his chest and pressing his chubby lips to the top of the doctors head. He kissed only twice before smiling. He could feel the heat radiating out of the glass orb on Trepans front, and it only got warmer when he rubbed at the other node. He even went so far to sleep his hand down and slide to servos at each side of his spike so when Trepan dropped down he would land on them. His little valve left little wet and sticky kisses on the plating, and Overlord pulled his hand back and up to his face to examine the fluids that were stringy between his servos.

           "Turn around pet.“ He grasped Trepans arms hard, spinning him around so his back was against his chest before taking one of Trepans legs into each hand. Holding tightly to his thighs, Overlord started to lift the small mech up and down on his shaft, looking over Trepans shoulders to watch himself be swallowed up. The best part was how Trepans groin plating flexed out each time he pushed in and flatted when he came out.

           "Mhm~” Licking his lips, Overlord kissed the side of Trepans cheek, smirking when the doctor tried to cuddle into him. It became more difficult for Trepan to show affection as Overlord bounced him harder and faster on him. Trepans attention was put more towards holding onto Overlord and doing his best to keep off the overload that was smashing through each one of his defenses until he just let it take him.

           Screaming out, he felt a hand around his throat as Overlord pulled him close. The servos didn’t tightened around him or try to choke him, but instead just massaged into the neck cables as his frame went so stiff he froze.

           "Gah!“ Trepans little spike pulsed, a clear line of transfluid shooting from the spike head to land in a line on the floor. His valve struggled to squeeze Overlord, doing its best and just pulsing while it felt the spike expand and contract inside of him followed by the warm rush of transfluid filling what little space was left in his valve.

           Releasing Trepan, the doctor fell back hard against him, panting hard and trying to reset his optics which had burned out.

           "Such a good pet. Such a pretty pet.” He heard Overlord say while slowly working his spike in and out of Trepans over flowing valve. One large hand came to rest on Trepans chest, and a bit of pressure which he could only guess was Overlord attempting to hug him.


	104. Cygate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still doing them “Why are you staring?” Tailgate/Cyclonus pls <3

Tailgate stood on the tips of his peds, trying very desperately to push the book on the top shelf back into place. He jumped a bit, making a small noise as he finally pushed it in and stood back on his heels.

           He looked over his shoulder, seeing Cyclonus watching him from his chair, though he looked back down once Tailgate noticed he was gawking. He ignored it at first, bending down and picking up another book from a small stack he had and tried to put it away.

           Cyclonus, looking back up, watched the mini, a small purr escaping him as tailgate had leaned forward and his adorable little aft perked up. He couldn’t help but look it over and then down those adorable slim legs. It didn’t help that when Tailgate stood on the tips of his peds he looked too cute for words and Cyclonus found himself smiling as he watched the mini struggle to get to the top shelf.

           So much so he didn’t even notice when the book slipped from Tailgates hands and beamed the poor little mini off the top of the head until he heard him grunting and cursing to himself.

           "Cyclonus!“ He suddenly snapped from his daydreaming as Tailgate turned around and rubbed the top of his head. “Why are you staring?” He huffed, suddenly stomping his head. “Did you just want to watch me drop books on my head?! You could help you know! You know I can’t reach that high very well.” He crossed his arms and looked away, only looking back when he heard Cyclonus chuckle. The bigger mech set down his book he had in his lap and pat the empty space to invite Tailgate to take its place.

           "Come here.“ He said, waiting for Tailgate to skip over and sit himself in the spot provides. "I wasn’t watching you to drop books on yourself, I was watching you because it’s hard not to. You’re…visually pleasing…to me.” Cyclonus tilted his head, not sure of what to really make of it other than the fact he we just gawking because Tailgate had the most outstanding hips.

           "Oh?“

           "Mhm…” Leaning down, Cyclonus kissed the side of Tailgates faceplate, then buried his face into his neck. He breathed softly, dimming his optics and feeling Tailgate push back into him to purposely grind his aft against Cyclonus panel.

           The mini grew warmer in his arms, and he wrapped his arms around Tailgate, sliding his hands down towards Tailgates panel before rubbing slow circles into the metal cover. He could easily get Tailgate to overload with it closed, make him squirm and whine and then that sweet little cry he made when he finally overloaded was music to the big mechs audio.

           "Mhm~“ The panel under his servo tips moved back and now he was pressing against the little white lips of Tailgates valve. It was warm and sticky, a light sheen of lubricant coating the bottom where quite a bit of lubricant had already gathered.            

           Simply, Cyclonus rubbed slow circles into the little neon blue other node, just enjoying how Tailgate would press his head back into his shoulder or how his thick thighs trembled. He liked to watch his hand work on the little valve, pinching an rolling the outer node until Tailgate kicked his legs from the stimulation. It was all perfect and Tailgate never asked why he stared, because he loved it when Cyclonus watched. Love the way he would purr at the rush of lubricants, and loved the way he locked his lips when Tailgate clenched his little valve.

           A little white hand stopped Cyclonus’ from moving and replaced him. Now Tailgate was rubbing at his own node, and rather quickly.

           "Watch me.”


	105. Megatron/Rodimus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I can to fit more than three servos in my valve! Watch me!" With Rodimus taking on a bet from someone?

 “I can to fit more than three servos in my valve! Watch me!“

           "I doubt it.” Megatron swirled his glass, watching the energon go around in it before finally downing the last of it. They had been in Rodimus’ office going over reports before Rodimus started doing that thing he does…talking too much. Getting into detail about things Megatron normally wouldn’t have care for but now it was getting interesting when Rodimus switched to his own valve. Talking up a big game, Megatron decided to play along, it was better to toy with Rodimus than the others since they were not as gullible as  he was.

           Now he was watching Rodimus slide his aft down in his chair and hike his legs up onto his desk. No shame, he opened his panel, valve right in line of sight of Megatron and started to ferociously rub at his own outer node. It only took a few seconds for the first sign of lubricant to glisten, and Rodimus dove right in. Putting three servos together, he pushed them all in at once, rotating his hand a bit to help, he popped them all in no problem and looked up at Megatron with a large smile. “See…easy.” Slowly, Rodimus withdrew them, pulling out long strands of lubricant that followed his servos.

           "So it seems, but what about my servos?“ Megatron held up three fingers in Rodimus’ direction with  a coy smirk on his face. His hand was easily three times the size of the young Primes. He could see the hesitant look, the sudden pause and finally a small laugh.

           "I can fit anything. Even you.” Waving Megatron over, Rodimus lowed one of his legs so Megatron could get between the Primes legs. “Go on, try it.” Using one hand, Rodimus spread his valve lips apart in an lewd display to the con and winked.

           Rolling his optics, Megatron cupped Rodimus’ valve, the bottom of his hand pressing to his outer node while two servos ran up and down the bottom of the valve to tease at the ring. From Rodimus show, Megatron knew well now that the young bot was very flexible and wouldn’t have a problem taking one servo. That he slid in with no warning, making the prime arch back into his chair and mewl. Megatron only pulled in and out twice before working his middle servos in next, and already he could feel the valve ring strain but relax after a few pushes and pulls. A part of him was even impressed that Rodimus was able to relax so quickly.

           "Is that all you got?“ Rodimus huffed, his cheeks flushing as he felt the third and final servo pressing against his valve. He squinted, his optic twitching as he had a bit of a hard time getting in, making him even whimper a bit as it got past the valve ring.

           "A-Ah…”

           "Too much?“ Megatron asked, stopping his third servo from moving and paying close attention to Rodimus’ face. He had a light sheen of coolant on his forehead and cheeks, frame clearly overheating just from the finger play.

           "No w-way. Keep going. All the way. I can take it.” He bared his denta, letting out a loud yelp as Megatron pushed forwards and popped the third servo in. A low rumble escaped him as he dragged them in and out, seeing lubricant spurt from the sides of the primes valve as he twisted slowly. Licking his lips, he pressed his thumb back onto Rodimus’ outer node and felt the primes entire frame seize.

           "AH!“ Megatron removed two servos quickly as Rodimus overloaded, not wanting him to clench down and hurt himself, one servo was good enough plus he was able to pressing it faster into the prime enough to make him rock.

           Though the best part about it all was the little squirt Rodimus’ valve gave when Megatron curled his servo and dug into the wall, making Rodimus twist in his chair and huff.

           As he settled and slumped in the chair, Rodimus made a soft groan as Megatron pulled his hand away completely.

           "See…I told you I could fit all three.” Steam wafted out of the sides of his vents and he gave a sloppy smile.

           "So it seems, but what else can we fit into you.“ Megatrons optics glistened and he pulled Rodimus close.


	106. Magnus/Swerve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “W-Wait! wait! You have to stretch me first!” With Magnus and Swerve?

Swerve felt himself sinking back into the berth covers as he looked from Magnus’ spike up to actual Magnus then back down at the huge spike between his legs.

           A knot was in his throat and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t swallow it down. Maybe this had been a bad idea. He truthfully hadn’t expected Magnus to accept his invitation to interface so casually. Yet here they were, in his hab, equipment all exposed. Swerve had enjoyed it at first, because Magnus had been sweet and was surprisingly fun to kiss and fondle his seams. His three little fat servos had no problem wiggling their way into areas Magnus could never reach himself and he felt accomplished whenever he made the big mech groan.

           Though as soon as Magnus let his spike out, Swerves visor glitched as he took in for the first time the size of it. Clearly out matching his own and every other mech he could possibly think of, Magnus was packing. Though he should have expected it.

           Magnus pushed his legs apart and moved closer, but Swerve sat up on his elbows quickly and started to blubber.

           “W-Wait! wait! You have to stretch me first!” He even extended an open palmed hand and shook it at Magnus groin to stop the incoming spike. Though as he was doing so, Magnus was in the process of kneeling down, not advancing, which made Swerves face turn a deep red when he realized Magnus wasn’t just going to pile drive him through the berth.

           "I don’t intend to hurt you, foreplay is essential, especially in this case.“ Licking his lips, Magnus hooked his hands around the thick white thighs and pulled Swerve down the berth until his aft was just barely on it. The action made Swerve slide off his elbows and lay flat on his back.

           "R-right…” Covering his face with one hand, Swerve jumped when he suddenly felt a warm wet lick run from the side of his valve all the way around to swirl around his outer node. All the anxiety that had built up in his tank dispersed, and he melted in place. His legs twitched when Magnus flicked at the node with his glossa, then slide down to the soft folds which he suckled on and tugged.

           "Ah~!“ It was such a strange feeling, Magnus being able to cover more ground with his larger glossa. Swerve was already seeing stars, and he couldn’t help but stiffen his legs every time Magnus returned to his outer node.

           He could feel something pressing to the bottom of his valve, something he could only guess as one of Magnus’ servos which in Swerves cause counted as two. Though he was wet and ready enough that his valve accepted it with little resistance. Though Magnus took care to ease in and out of the chubby mini until he was mewling above him and pulling on the sheets.

           "Mags!” Swerves hips bucked as Magnus pushed his servos all the way to the last knuckle and twisted, making a beckoning motion as to stretch the valve lining a little more. He kept working the little valve until a second servo could be squeezing in and he already had the mini drooling. Swerve hiccuped each time Magnus pushed his hand against him, and let out a shaky breath when he pulled out.

           On the brink of overload, Swerve crunched his frame forwards, sobbing out as he couldn’t even stop or restraining himself from overloading. It came hard and fast and his little valve clamped down hard on Magnus’ servos, squishing them against one another as he worked them a little faster in and out until Swerve flopped back down and vented hard.

           Little aftershocks rumbled through the minis valve, and Magnus slowly pulled his servos free, humming in approval before placing a soft kiss on one of the velvet lips.

           "One more go and then you’re ready.“


	107. Chromedome/Rewind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "don't laugh, but my panel keeps popping open" Chromedome/Rewind with Domey saying it please? ^^

"Don’t laugh, but my panel keeps popping open"

           Rewind kept his hand over his face despite his faceplate hiding his mouth, but it couldn’t stop the restrained snickering that could be heard. Chromedome could almost see his cheeks turning red from holding back so hard. He hadn’t noticed it at first, that was not until the loud  _POP_  noise followed by Chromedomes loud curse. He tried fruitlessly to close it, which only resulted in it popping back open only a few moments later.

           It was something that only happened when Chromedome felt frisky but said nothing about it. Rewind always assumed it because Chromedome wasn’t sure if he would be in the mood or not so he kept it to himself. Though Rewind enjoyed hearing the panel pop several times before finally confronting him.

           "Do you need help with that?“ The main cause was usually the spike pressing on the hatch, which caused it to flex and open. It was rather amusing if it happened out in the open though probably not as funny to the one it is happening to.

           ” I said don’t laugh.“ Chromedome leaned back on the berth, looking to the side as he blushed.

           "I can’t help it Domey, you’re too cute.” The little cassette climbed over the bigger mech, sitting his little aft on the already flexing panel and pushing down on it. His own little panel was rather hot and he used it to his advantage. Rocking back and forth for a while, he stayed sitting on the hatch, keeping it closed until lifting his hips ever so slightly.

           The loud pop came again and he felt Chromedomes spike spring free. Rewind sat down again, pressing his closed panel to the underside of the spike and rubbing on it just to hear Chromedome groan.

           The bigger mech had his hands on the smaller bots hips, his thumbs kneading some of the plating a bit as he watched closely what was happening below. He could see his spike lubricating, and Rewind leaning forwards enough to graze over the tip to catch the glob of lubricant before it streamed down his spike shaft. Rocking back, he smeared it on the shaft, then let his own panel slide back.

           Chromedome shifted, venting out a hot breath as he could feel the warmth of Rewinds valve radiating down onto his spike. It felt wonderful, and he dimmed his visor for a moment to just focus on how it felt until he felt Rewinds faceplate against his own.

           He nuzzled into him, giggling a bit as he pushed his aft back enough to catch the head of Chromedomes spike against his valve ring. He didn’t sit right away, instead he rocked, just pressing and teasing Chromedomes spike head long enough that he felt Chromedome jerk his hips up a bit. Just enough to tell Rewind he wanted more, but on the minis terms.

           Snapping his mask back, Rewind smiled and kissed Chromedomes faceplate until he opened his as well. As they locked lips, Rewind started to sink over the spike.


	108. Magnus/Rodimus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus/Rodimus “You know, those hips of yours are pretty distracting.” c:

Magnus picked at the side of Rodimus’ hip, seeing some paint was chipping. He made a face, not realizing it until Rodimus kissed his slightly crooked mouth.

           "Hey…focus.“ Pressing his nose into Magnus’ cheek, Rodimus shifted slightly in Magnus’ lap. He had his hands around the larger mechs spike, slowly stroking the shaft and even pulling on the plats that lined the top. Though Magnus didn’t seem to be reacting to anything that he was doing, even when he pressed hard to the node under his spike head.

           All he got were a few sighs and Magnus just squeezing his hips from time to time. He seemed distracted, and Rodimus finally let go of his spike and crossed his arms.

           "Are you going to pick at my paint all night or should I get off now?” Rodimus pouted, but his expression softened when Magnus finally looked at him.

           “You know, those hips of yours are pretty distracting.” He said after a pause, now moving his servos around to Rodimus’ aft were the seams were large enough for even his servos to get into.

           "Nice save big guy.“ Returning his hands to the large spike, Rodimus squeezed and rubbed his thumbs over the head. Every time a glob of lubricant gathered at the head, he quickly spread it around. His engines purred when he felt Magnus flex his spike plating, making the cord swell in the Primes hands. “Is there anything else distracting about me?” Rocking forwards, Rodimus pressed his modesty plate hard against the underside of Magnus’ spike. He licked his lips, optics brightening.

           "You’re atrocious snoring at night.“ A kiss to the bridge of Rodimus’ nose, and Magus placed a large hand on Rodimus’ back, pulling him in close. "And your spoiler.” He pinched the golden wing, feeling a charge spark from Rodimus frame. He knew well enough it was his sweet spot and he loved fondling it just to have Rodimus panting into his chest.

           "Very funny.“ A soft click and Rodimus grabbed his own spike as it sprang free and started to quickly stroke it. Getting it as stiff as possible, he scootched himself closer to Magnus and pressed their spikes together before starting to grind against him.

           They sat there and ground for a few minutes until Rodimus sat up and pushed Magnus’ spike between his legs. He sat down slowly, pressing his warm and wet valve to the top of the spike and started to slide back and forth on the shaft.

           Magnus’ mouth wobbled and he dimmed his optics, loving the feeling of Rodimus valve lips sliding over him. It was a strange feeling, not quite like penetration but still felt utterly wonderful. Not to mention the led noise Rodimus’ valve would make with each slide had the large bot huffing.

           "Feel good?” Rodimus asked, starching himself up a bit so he could kiss the underside of Magnus’ chin.

           "Does it feel good for you?“ Magnus asks softly, taking one of Rodimus’ small hands into his own and using his thumb to rub the top of it.

           "Mhm~” Resting his head on Magnus chest, Rodimus smiles and feels the hand on his back start to move up and down slowly.

           "It feels wonderful.“ A small kiss to the top of the head and the sliding continued.


	109. Megatron/Rodimus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I saw that. You just checked me out.” Megatron/Rodimus pls <3

“I saw that. You just checked me out.” Rodimus had been walking back and forth through his office, irritated by the fact Megatron was in his chair. Though he had caught Megatron glancing up at him on occasion, and particularly each time Rodimus put his arms behind his head. The young Prime didn’t exactly have a modest walk, his frame was difficult not to look at and dwell on for a few moments.

           "You flatter yourself.“ Was all Megatron had to say before the two of them were knocking stacks of paper over and wrestling with one another. Though Rodimus tried his best to get dominance over Megatron, the mech was just far too large for him to defeat.

           Not that Rodimus didn’t mind, he liked it when Megatron pushed him up against the wall, crushing their chest plates together and slamming their lips against one another. Each kiss was rabid, like a starved animal they fought.

           Rodimus grunted as Megatron roughly groped his groin. He dug his thumbs into the seam, tugging on it a bit and making the Prime whine. He could feel Rodimus vents blasting hot air onto his own chest as his much smaller frame was trying to cool down his rapidly heating metal. His armor even flexed outwards to dispel heat but it didn’t do him much good considering Megatron just kept revving him.

           Hooking his hands under Rodimus’ legs, Megatron lifted him up and carried him over to his desk were he dropped Rodimus less then kindly onto his back.

           Pushing all the papers off, Rodimus snapped his panel back instantly, displaying himself. He went as far to even reach his hand down and part his valve lips for him, showing him how wet he already was and that he was ready and willing for Megatron to pound him through the desktop.

           "Come on Megsy, how about you do all those dirty things to me you think about while staring.” He bit his glossa, a smile curling on his face as Megatron got over him and pushed him down.

           Roughly, Megatron swatted Rodimus’ hand away from his valve, digging two of his own servos into the awaiting valve. His felt his own plating crawl as Rodimus arched and gasped, his valve clamping down on his servos at the sudden entry. He didn’t even get a chance to get his bearings due to Megatron thrusting his hand in and out as quickly as he could manage without hurting Rodimus. Maybe make him walk sideways for a while, not hurt him.

           "Nng! Frag!“ Rodimus tried to get up on his elbows, but Megatrons free hand pushed him back down and put pressure on him to keep him down as he worked.

           Rodimus pronged peds separated as Megatron curled his servos and yanked upwards, lifting Rodimus aft right off the desk and making him cry out. A sudden spurt of lubricant shot from his valve and he just cried out again as a second followed.

           Amused, Megatron kept going, milking the little valve for all its work until Rodimus was thrashing under him in overload. He grabbed at Megatrons arms, digging his servos in and bucking his hips hard into his hand.

           Withdrawing quickly, Megatron moved his hips in on the still throbbing valve and slipped his spike right up into the snug valve. He arched, head tilting back as he could still feel Rodimus’ valve rippling in overload. Just the way it sucked him in and squeezed his plating was to die for.

           "Let’s begin, shall we.” The first thrust sent stars shooting across the Primes vision field.


	110. Windblade/Blurr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm off in a few minutes, you know " Windblade/Blurr, please.

Windblade smiled as she scratched the underside of Blurrs chin. It was cute the way he leaned over the counter to try and get closer to her. It made her laugh the way he would purr and even tilt his head to one side to try and get a little more scratches in.

            The bar was quiet on week days, normally only regulars came in and drank, though tonight it was particularly quiet. Windblade had come in with Chromia, though they sat and drank for only an hour or so before Chromia left. This left Windblade to sit at the bars end by herself casually sipping her energon.

            Blurr, always happy to see her come by would strike up small talk with her whenever he could, finding her presence pleasing. He treated her to whatever drinks she liked, though she rarely drank more than two or three.

            “I’m off in a few minutes, you know.” Blurr said, taking one of Windblades hands and kissing her knuckles. “But I can close up shop early tonight if you are interested.” He smirked, seeing Windblade look down into her drink and smile. She looked back up, leaning across the counter so kiss Blurr on the tip of his nose.

 

Blurrs  fans whirled to life, trying to cool his boiling frame as Windblade pushed her spike in and out of Blurrs slippery valve. They were in the back room, not that they really had to be But Windblade seemed frisky and a little wild. They were fragging on a pile of cut up cardboard from shipments of energon that Blurr had thrown to the side to recycle.

            “Oh~!” Blurr cupped Windblades face, dipping his head low and pressing his forehead to her lips as she thrust into him. He squeezed her cheeks, his thumbs running across the smooth plating and smudging her face paint. “Ah! Primus right there. Ha-ah! Oh right there.” Blurrs free hand made quick work of his own outer node. He was relatively skilled when it came to holding back overloads, making the interfacing last much longer and so much sweeter.

            Windblade bucked, pressing her hips hard into Blurrs until they were flush together and the speedster below her was curling his legs. He revved his engines, clenching his valve to bite down onto her throbbing spike, rippling each time he heard her moan into him.

            The best part about interfacing with Windblade was how sweet she would be. She kissed every part of him she could get to. At times she would even hold his hand and kiss his knuckles, though what he really loved is when she kissed the side of his cheek.

            She knew he liked things fast, so her pace was always quick and jagged, though when she wanted to tease him she would slow down until he would whine and threaten not to give her drinks anymore.

            “Uff!” Blurr arched into her, overload washing over him and intensifying as Windblade kept thrusting to chase down her own overload.

            The sudden feeling of fluid filling his valve and the heat that followed had Blurr sticking his glossa out and panting harder. It felt delightful, and tingled in the most fascinating way.

            He only broke from his haze when he heard Windblade giggling above him.

            “What?” He asked, not realizing Windblades lipstick was smeared all over his own lips.


	111. Rodimus/Drift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus/Drift - “Don’t be bashful. You know you want to.

Drifts finials drooped while the tips blushed and burned as he cupped his own valve. He looked to the side, trying to ignore Rodimus despite the fact that the Prime was wedged between his legs.

            It had been a  _long_ time since Drift had considered oral, not that he hadn’t had it before but it had just been so long. He hadn’t been back too long from his banishment so his frame was still not quiet back to peak condition.  

            Rodimus though didn’t seem to mind the scuffs and scratches along his thighs; he even went out of his way to kiss them. He even pressed his cheek to the thick plating and smiled up at Drift.

            “Don’t be bashful. You know you want to.” Drift didn’t move his hand that was shielding his valve, despite the fact that he  _really did want too._  He couldn’t recall the last time he had been this self conscious about himself, maybe the first time Perceptor had ever seen his valve but that had been a while ago as well. “Come on Drift. It’s alright. Let me see.” Rodimus scotched himself up, kissing the top of Drifts hand and then rested his head on Drifts inner thigh again.

            One of Rodimus’ hands played with a seam on Drifts other hip, just rubbing gently and waiting for Drift to say something.

            Slowly, Drift lifted his hand and reviled his valve to the awaiting Prime. It was a little dull, the once pristine white now faded and even some scuff marks showing up on the lips.

            Drift sagged a bit, though his finials perked up when Rodimus licked his lips and moved in. He wasted no time latching onto Drifts outer node and suckling hard.  

“H-ha~” Drift tilted his head forwards, his closing his optics as the hot searing burst of pleasure had his thighs quaking. “R-Roddy!” Not sure what to do with his hands now, Drift kept them bunched into tight fists against his own chest.

            Rodimus, pressed his glossa hard to the node, swirling around it and even grazing his denta over it until it swelled with Drifts growing arousal.

            Rodimus purred, sliding a hand up from under himself and using his thumb and middle servo to spread the bottom of Drifts valve. He snuck his pointer servo inside of Drift, wiggling it up inside of him as far as he could get it.

            “Rodimus!” Drifts hips bucked, and Rodimus face followed him upwards, not letting up for a single second. His hand pumped quickly in and out, drawing out the lubricants that were festering on the inside before slipping his middle servo inside of the samurai.

            Drift heaved, twisting, and stretching his legs out the faster Rodimus worked. He could feel Rodimus curl his servos inside of him, pushing upwards towards his stomach which was were a sweet spot for him was hidden. It certainly wasn’t a secret after Drift made this awkward shriek followed by his body tensing and trembling.

            With the added sucking and biting Rodimus’ mouth was providing, Drift was already being thrown into his first overload of the night. It intensified tenfold as Rodimus kept suckling his outer node as his frame throbbed. His valve squeezing on the servos inside of him to milk them for transfluid they would not provide.

            As Drift settled and Rodimus slowed his hand movements, he looked down between his own legs, seeing Rodimus pulling back with a smile. Lubricant dripped down his chin, and he wiped it away, licking his lips.

            “Just as good as ever.” Rodimus playfully bites Drifts thigh, moving up to press his cheek against Drifts now erect spike. “Let’s keep going.”


	112. Brainstorm/Perceptor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You enjoying the view over there?”

Perceptor had to stretch to really get to a part of what he had been building. Normally he would have used the lift but it was too much work to get it all the way over and set it up for something he could reach with just a little effort. He stood on the tips of his peds, reaching and working quietly while Brainstorm sat on the other side of the room working on his own assignment. Though he wasn’t getting too much work done considering he had been gawking at Perceptor every chance he got.

            Every time Perceptor reached up, his frame would stretch and his midsection would look incredible. Not to mention Brainstorm had a pretty good view of his aft from this angle. Though he really loved the way the tubing on Perceptors side swing when he moved and all he wanted to do was touch and play with them.

            Brainstorm leaned forwards, resting his chin in one hand while letting his optics dim as his mind started to wander.

            He imagined going over, pulling Perceptor around and pushing him hard against the large machine he was working on. He would kiss him, pressing himself against Perceptor and listening to him grunt in response, maybe even curse at him for disturbing him working.

            Perceptor would get red in the face, but kiss him back just as hard, the two fighting for dominance, but Perceptor would submit to him the second he bit his bottom lip. Everything happens so fast. Brainstorm picking Perceptors legs up to hook around his own hips while pressing his groin hard into the scientist, whispering dirty things to him until he opened his panel for him.

            His valve would be wet and waiting for him, and Brainstorm would let his own spike out, pressing the underside of it hard against Perceptor while moving his hips back and forth enough to create just enough friction to drive them wild. He wanted to drag his spike plating over Perceptors outer node, watch his optics roll back and the soft gasp erupt from him.

            He would keep teasing until his spike was soaked in lubricants, and Perceptor be more than ready to take him.

            Adjusting Perceptors legs, he would pull his own hips back and aim, thrusting forwards and stabbing all of his length into Perceptor on the first shot. Brainstorm would feel weak in the knees from how incredible Perceptor felt pulsating around him. Perceptor would be sobbing out in bliss into his neck, while he pulled his hips back and stabbed into him again and again and again.

            Lubricants would shower the floor the faster Brainstorm drilled into him. Perceptor would bounce, holding onto Brainstorms front armor until he arched off the wall as his overload came faster than he could process. It had him shrieking, digging his servos into Brainstorm while he buried all of his length up onto him to feel that static charge jolt his spike.

Hips jerking off rhythm, Braistorm would overload himself, filling the little bit of space left in Perceptors valve. He stayed put for a few more seconds, making sure to have deposited everything he had into his college before pulling out.

            He looked down, seeing the rush of his own transfluid and a mix of Perceptors one fluids flood from the valve, and he would chuckle, nuzzling the tired scientist.

            “You enjoying the view over there?” Brainstorm suddenly jumped from his daydream. He knocked a few tools from his desk and looked around, then up to Perceptor.

            “Ah…” It was a good thing Brainstorm still had his mask on to hide his hot cheeks. “Ah sorry, just thinking…” He looked down, covering his optics with one hand and hoped he hadn’t been making any strange noises while his mind had wandered.


	113. Whirl/Rung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You’re getting me all worked up.” with whirl/rung please?

Whirl vents out a thick cloud of steam as Rung rubbed a sponge over the middle of his back. What really had him purring was the way Rung would rub the undersides of his wings. He was so gentle, so careful even while working around his cables and inner wiring that it had Whirl nearly kicking his leg like a happy dog.

            “Feel good?” Rung asked, slipping his hand between a thick seam on Whirls back to get at a cluster of wires he could see were all tangled up. Little servos pinched and massaged them, working them apart slowly, even tugging on them a bit to help them loosen up. “You really should take better care of yourself Whirl. This can’t be comfortable.” The knot came undone and Rung heard a happy sigh escape the copter.

            “That’s what I have you for.” Whirl put his head back all the way, looking at Rung upside-down with that singular golden optic.

            He blinked as Rung leaned in and left a small kiss on the side of his head. Pulling his head back forwards, Whirl turned around slowly so Rung had time to duck under his wing when it came around.

            He extended his claws to Rung, happy when he took them and squeezed them. Then came that loving smile followed by another sweet kiss to the head. Whirl put his head down, wanting Rung to keep kissing him, and he did.

            “You’re getting me all worked up.” Whirl chuckled softly, leaning forwards to press his forehead against Rung chest so he could feel the warmth of his spark against his empty face.

            “Is that so?” That sweet laugh was followed by Rung moving Whirls claws aside so he could sit on the copters lap. Though Whirl never moved his head from Rungs chest, instead he just nodded a bit and sighed.

            Since he was looking down, he could see Rung removing his hands from his claws and moving them to his mid section. The servos teased and massaged into the plating before moving lower and lower. Rung grazed two servos over Whirls panel, silently asking him to open it, and he did.

            Spike slowly rising to attention between them, Whirl let out a ragged vent as he watched Rung open his own panel and sit up slightly. He retook Whirls claws into hand before sitting on the top of Whirls spike and letting himself sink.

            Whirl stiffened, picking his head up and resting it on Rungs shoulder now. His optic dimmed, and he groaned as Rung rocked on him. The pace was slow, relaxing and pleasurable.

            Pulling his claws out of Rungs hands, Whirl hugged the skinny mech close and started to push him down a little harder; wanting to hear those little pants Rung was making become a little louder.

            “Mhm~” He heard Rung groan into the side of his neck, followed by a few loving kisses to the mesh. “Promise you’ll take better care of yourself” Rung said, cuddling Whirls neck.

            “I will.” Whirls voice was soft, and the only noise that followed after that was the soft clank of their hips and the occasionally gasp that escaped Rung when Whirl pushed him down all the way.


	114. Magnus/Swerve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “How do you want me?” Ultra Magnus/Minimus Ambus & Swerve

Magnus watched Swerve try to jump up on his berth, finding it a bit difficult due to how high it was compared to other bots sleeping areas. Swerve could manage to get his top half on top, but his stubby legs frantically kicked in the air for anything at all he could use as leverage to get the rest of himself up.

            He grunted, pulling on the covers but already feeling himself sliding backwards, that was until a large hand was grabbing the lip on his aft and pulling him up. He let Swerve go when he was finally all the way onto the berth and then watched the mini start to move around again.

            “How do you want me?” He was excited to say the least, throwing himself down on his side then quickly rolling onto his back. He then rolled onto his stomach and hiked his aft up, looking back at Magnus. “Which is better?” He paused when Magnus took his hips and lightly turned him back over onto his back.

            “Slow down.” He pushed Swerves legs apart, seeing the minis panel was slightly flexing outwards. “I see you did as I had instructed.”

            “Well yeah! I really wanted to do this.” Propping himself up onto his elbows, Swerve looked between his own legs to his panel which he snapped open. He let out a sigh of sudden relief as the pressure on his valve was suddenly much more tolerable.

            Magnus had told Swerve if they were to interface, Swerve was going to have to work his valve over for a long time to make sure it was stretched enough for them to engage in anything like penetration. Magnus had suggested using toys often, or even keeping a large plug in to keep the calipers apart, which Swerve decided was best.

            Magnus moved his hand in, pinching the end of the plug with two servos and giving it a bit of a tug. Swerve swallowed, his legs falling apart a little more as just below his visor flushed. His lips parted, though no sound came out right away, not until Magnus pulled on the plug a little harder.

            “O-Oh boy…” Swerve put a hand over his face, hiccuping as he felt the plug sliding out of his sensitive valve. He felt the vents on his chest shutter and puff out a hot breath he had been holding in.

            Magnus was quiet, continuing to pull the plug until it was about half way out and Swerves valve looked to be split open as far as it could possibly go. The mini showed no signs of discomfort, instead he could be seen drooling. Magnus pulled again, and the plug became significantly thinner from the knot in the middle until he pulled free with no issue, leaving Swerves valve slightly gaping.

            Swerve lay down for a moment, wanting to catch his breath as Magnus opened his own panel and let his spike spring free. As he sat back up, his legs jerked when Magnus leaned over him and pressed a rough kiss against his lips. At the same time, Magnus spike head nosed Swerves valve hard. Magnus was gentle, leaning his hips forwards slowly as to not overwhelm Swerve despite the preparation work he had done.

            “Ha~!” Swerve pulled back from the kiss, his head falling back as Magnus’ spike pushed past his relaxed valve ring and right up into the warm folds of his valve. He clenched, sticking his glossa out as a powerful wave of pleasure radiated through his groin and moved right up to his chest. “K-keep going!” Swerve held onto Magnus’ forearms, whining when about half of Magnus spike was seated into the minis frame. Magnus kept going until he felt the head of his spike bump the ceiling of the valve and felt Swerve jerk under him with a loud cry.

            Slowly, he pulled out, repeating his slow thrusts for a few minutes before finally he would pick up the pace enough to rock the berth.


	115. Cygate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still doing them “Why are you staring?” Tailgate/Cyclonus pls <3

Tailgate stood on the tips of his peds, trying very desperately to push the book on the top shelf back into place. He jumped a bit, making a small noise as he finally pushed it in and stood back on his heels.

           He looked over his shoulder, seeing Cyclonus watching him from his chair, though he looked back down once Tailgate noticed he was gawking. He ignored it at first, bending down and picking up another book from a small stack he had and tried to put it away.

           Cyclonus, looking back up, watched the mini, a small purr escaping him as tailgate had leaned forward and his adorable little aft perked up. He couldn’t help but look it over and then down those adorable slim legs. It didn’t help that when Tailgate stood on the tips of his peds he looked too cute for words and Cyclonus found himself smiling as he watched the mini struggle to get to the top shelf.

           So much so he didn’t even notice when the book slipped from Tailgates hands and beamed the poor little mini off the top of the head until he heard him grunting and cursing to himself.

           "Cyclonus!“ He suddenly snapped from his daydreaming as Tailgate turned around and rubbed the top of his head. “Why are you staring?” He huffed, suddenly stomping his head. “Did you just want to watch me drop books on my head?! You could help you know! You know I can’t reach that high very well.” He crossed his arms and looked away, only looking back when he heard Cyclonus chuckle. The bigger mech set down his book he had in his lap and pat the empty space to invite Tailgate to take its place.

           "Come here.“ He said, waiting for Tailgate to skip over and sit himself in the spot provides. "I wasn’t watching you to drop books on yourself, I was watching you because it’s hard not to. You’re…visually pleasing…to me.” Cyclonus tilted his head, not sure of what to really make of it other than the fact he we just gawking because Tailgate had the most outstanding hips.

           "Oh?“

           "Mhm…” Leaning down, Cyclonus kissed the side of Tailgates faceplate, then buried his face into his neck. He breathed softly, dimming his optics and feeling Tailgate push back into him to purposely grind his aft against Cyclonus panel.

           The mini grew warmer in his arms, and he wrapped his arms around Tailgate, sliding his hands down towards Tailgates panel before rubbing slow circles into the metal cover. He could easily get Tailgate to overload with it closed, make him squirm and whine and then that sweet little cry he made when he finally overloaded was music to the big mechs audio.

           "Mhm~“ The panel under his servo tips moved back and now he was pressing against the little white lips of Tailgates valve. It was warm and sticky, a light sheen of lubricant coating the bottom where quite a bit of lubricant had already gathered.            

           Simply, Cyclonus rubbed slow circles into the little neon blue other node, just enjoying how Tailgate would press his head back into his shoulder or how his thick thighs trembled. He liked to watch his hand work on the little valve, pinching an rolling the outer node until Tailgate kicked his legs from the stimulation. It was all perfect and Tailgate never asked why he stared, because he loved it when Cyclonus watched. Love the way he would purr at the rush of lubricants, and loved the way he locked his lips when Tailgate clenched his little valve.

           A little white hand stopped Cyclonus’ from moving and replaced him. Now Tailgate was rubbing at his own node, and rather quickly.

           "Watch me.”


	116. Megatron/Rodimus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I can to fit more than three servos in my valve! Watch me!" With Rodimus taking on a bet from someone?

  “I can to fit more than three servos in my valve! Watch me!“

           "I doubt it.” Megatron swirled his glass, watching the energon go around in it before finally downing the last of it. They had been in Rodimus’ office going over reports before Rodimus started doing that thing he does…talking too much. Getting into detail about things Megatron normally wouldn’t have care for but now it was getting interesting when Rodimus switched to his own valve. Talking up a big game, Megatron decided to play along, it was better to toy with Rodimus than the others since they were not as gullible as  he was.

           Now he was watching Rodimus slide his aft down in his chair and hike his legs up onto his desk. No shame, he opened his panel, valve right in line of sight of Megatron and started to ferociously rub at his own outer node. It only took a few seconds for the first sign of lubricant to glisten, and Rodimus dove right in. Putting three servos together, he pushed them all in at once, rotating his hand a bit to help, he popped them all in no problem and looked up at Megatron with a large smile. “See…easy.” Slowly, Rodimus withdrew them, pulling out long strands of lubricant that followed his servos.

           "So it seems, but what about my servos?“ Megatron held up three fingers in Rodimus’ direction with  a coy smirk on his face. His hand was easily three times the size of the young Primes. He could see the hesitant look, the sudden pause and finally a small laugh.

           "I can fit anything. Even you.” Waving Megatron over, Rodimus lowed one of his legs so Megatron could get between the Primes legs. “Go on, try it.” Using one hand, Rodimus spread his valve lips apart in an lewd display to the con and winked.

           Rolling his optics, Megatron cupped Rodimus’ valve, the bottom of his hand pressing to his outer node while two servos ran up and down the bottom of the valve to tease at the ring. From Rodimus show, Megatron knew well now that the young bot was very flexible and wouldn’t have a problem taking one servo. That he slid in with no warning, making the prime arch back into his chair and mewl. Megatron only pulled in and out twice before working his middle servos in next, and already he could feel the valve ring strain but relax after a few pushes and pulls. A part of him was even impressed that Rodimus was able to relax so quickly.

           "Is that all you got?“ Rodimus huffed, his cheeks flushing as he felt the third and final servo pressing against his valve. He squinted, his optic twitching as he had a bit of a hard time getting in, making him even whimper a bit as it got past the valve ring.

           "A-Ah…”

           "Too much?“ Megatron asked, stopping his third servo from moving and paying close attention to Rodimus’ face. He had a light sheen of coolant on his forehead and cheeks, frame clearly overheating just from the finger play.

           "No w-way. Keep going. All the way. I can take it.” He bared his denta, letting out a loud yelp as Megatron pushed forwards and popped the third servo in. A low rumble escaped him as he dragged them in and out, seeing lubricant spurt from the sides of the primes valve as he twisted slowly. Licking his lips, he pressed his thumb back onto Rodimus’ outer node and felt the primes entire frame seize.

           "AH!“ Megatron removed two servos quickly as Rodimus overloaded, not wanting him to clench down and hurt himself, one servo was good enough plus he was able to pressing it faster into the prime enough to make him rock.

           Though the best part about it all was the little squirt Rodimus’ valve gave when Megatron curled his servo and dug into the wall, making Rodimus twist in his chair and huff.

           As he settled and slumped in the chair, Rodimus made a soft groan as Megatron pulled his hand away completely.

           "See…I told you I could fit all three.” Steam wafted out of the sides of his vents and he gave a sloppy smile.

           "So it seems, but what else can we fit into you.“ Megatrons optics glistened and he pulled Rodimus close.


	117. Magnus/Swerve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “W-Wait! wait! You have to stretch me first!” With Magnus and Swerve?

Swerve felt himself sinking back into the berth covers as he looked from Magnus’ spike up to actual Magnus then back down at the huge spike between his legs.

           A knot was in his throat and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t swallow it down. Maybe this had been a bad idea. He truthfully hadn’t expected Magnus to accept his invitation to interface so casually. Yet here they were, in his hab, equipment all exposed. Swerve had enjoyed it at first, because Magnus had been sweet and was surprisingly fun to kiss and fondle his seams. His three little fat servos had no problem wiggling their way into areas Magnus could never reach himself and he felt accomplished whenever he made the big mech groan.

           Though as soon as Magnus let his spike out, Swerves visor glitched as he took in for the first time the size of it. Clearly out matching his own and every other mech he could possibly think of, Magnus was packing. Though he should have expected it.

           Magnus pushed his legs apart and moved closer, but Swerve sat up on his elbows quickly and started to blubber.

           “W-Wait! wait! You have to stretch me first!” He even extended an open palmed hand and shook it at Magnus groin to stop the incoming spike. Though as he was doing so, Magnus was in the process of kneeling down, not advancing, which made Swerves face turn a deep red when he realized Magnus wasn’t just going to pile drive him through the berth.

           "I don’t intend to hurt you, foreplay is essential, especially in this case.“ Licking his lips, Magnus hooked his hands around the thick white thighs and pulled Swerve down the berth until his aft was just barely on it. The action made Swerve slide off his elbows and lay flat on his back.

           "R-right…” Covering his face with one hand, Swerve jumped when he suddenly felt a warm wet lick run from the side of his valve all the way around to swirl around his outer node. All the anxiety that had built up in his tank dispersed, and he melted in place. His legs twitched when Magnus flicked at the node with his glossa, then slide down to the soft folds which he suckled on and tugged.

           "Ah~!“ It was such a strange feeling, Magnus being able to cover more ground with his larger glossa. Swerve was already seeing stars, and he couldn’t help but stiffen his legs every time Magnus returned to his outer node.

           He could feel something pressing to the bottom of his valve, something he could only guess as one of Magnus’ servos which in Swerves cause counted as two. Though he was wet and ready enough that his valve accepted it with little resistance. Though Magnus took care to ease in and out of the chubby mini until he was mewling above him and pulling on the sheets.

           "Mags!” Swerves hips bucked as Magnus pushed his servos all the way to the last knuckle and twisted, making a beckoning motion as to stretch the valve lining a little more. He kept working the little valve until a second servo could be squeezing in and he already had the mini drooling. Swerve hiccuped each time Magnus pushed his hand against him, and let out a shaky breath when he pulled out.

           On the brink of overload, Swerve crunched his frame forwards, sobbing out as he couldn’t even stop or restraining himself from overloading. It came hard and fast and his little valve clamped down hard on Magnus’ servos, squishing them against one another as he worked them a little faster in and out until Swerve flopped back down and vented hard.

           Little aftershocks rumbled through the minis valve, and Magnus slowly pulled his servos free, humming in approval before placing a soft kiss on one of the velvet lips.

           "One more go and then you’re ready.“


	118. BrainstormxNautica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned Fic

Brainstorm sat on the edge of the berth, head down, mask off. He looked up sheepishly at Nautica who was all smiles.

            "You know, you look much cuter without this on." She flipped the mask in her hand, looking at the logo on the inside a moment before setting it down on the side table. She moved over and sat on his lap, taking his hands and setting them down on her hips as he leaned in and kissed one of the cables lining his mouth.

            "You think so?" Brainstorms golden optics dimmed, he smiled as he felt another kiss and then another. The affection was nice, and he removed one of his hands from her hip to take one of her own and squeeze. Unlike most femmes, her servos were tick and strong and her hand was bulky. Though her thicker frame didn't bother him, considering she was beautiful and all around sweet to him.

            He loved it when she cuddled into him, and it drove him a little wild when she would graze her denta over his mouth cables. He hadn't even told her how sensitive they were but she must have figured it out due to how often she wanted to get at them. Maybe she just liked seeing him get all hot and bothered considering she could have him steaming in minutes.    

            Optics flickering, Brainstorm let his spike rise from his housing between them. It twitched with anticipation, a thick glob of lubricant bearding at the top and streaming down the underside of the shaft.

            Nautica smirked, leaning herself in so her stomach would grind against his spike, squishing it between them and stimulating the node hidden on its underside. She smiled as Brainstorm groaned, leaning his head down to press into her shoulder.

            "Feel good?" She rocked slowly, her free hand running up and down Brainstorms side before she was suddenly lifted up. Brainstorm set her down to sit on the edge of the berth, pulling her legs around him and letting them come to rest on his hips.

            "Yes." He kissed her, pushing her back until she was resting back on her elbows. He slid his spike over her panel, smearing a bit of lubricant over it until he felt the plating twitch and move aside for him to press against the soft warmth. He sighed, pressing hard into her and teasing at her valve ring a moment before pulling back and kissing her again.

            Bringing one hand up to Brainstorms cheek, Nautica gave an affectionate pet and kissed the tip of Brainstorms nose. She hummed, smiling as she let her free hand travel down and spread herself a little better for Brainstorms spike to enter.

            "Go ahead." She cooed, optics dimming as she felt Brainstorm start to drop his weight onto her. He was gentle, not pushing more into her than she could handle at the moment. Keeping his hips working back and forth slowly, he waited for the rush of lubricant to rush down her valve before seating his entire spike deep into the welcoming heat. "Oh~ Yeah, just like that." Hooking an arm around Brainstorms neck, she lazily hug off of him as he worked.

            After a few subtle pushed, Brainstorm reached down to Nauticas and hat was resting on the berth and gently set his own over it. He gave her a small smile, a little embarrassed as they made eye contact but she just giggled.

            Primus, it was sweet, and he wanted to hear it again, so he squeezed her hand, leaning forwards and kissing her until she was finally laying flat on her back. He kissed at her lips, pulling up some of her purple lipstick and smearing it onto his own face, which she also laughed at.

            Sliding her arm down, Nautica caressed the scientist face, plucking at a mouth cable and feeling Brainstorms spike suddenly throb inside of her. It sent a shrill bit of pleasure through her own frame and she felt her plating expand and dispel a large bit of heat as she overloaded.

            Brainstorm kept his hips working, hugging her close and sobbing softly into her neck as his spike swelled and spurt a clear line of transflid. More and more flooded out as Nauticas inner valve walls milked him for all he had. Too bad for him when he overloaded he had a bad habit of completely freezing up, which Nautica didn't seem to mind considering Brainstorms face would scrunch up and freeze. His optics would always be tightly closed by the end of it, only opening when Nautica kissed his damp cheek.

            Huffing, Brainstorm sagged onto her frame, resting his hot cheek into her cool chestplate and letting out a content sigh.

            "Stay the night..." He said in a tired tone, pulling her hand up and kissing each and every one of her knuckles.


	119. BlurrxWindblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> commissioned fic

Blurr bounced onto the berth, pushing Windblade down and laying a barrage of kisses all along her collar and neck. Pressing his nose up into the underside of her chin, he smiled as their optics met.

           "Mhm~“ Letting her hands come to rest on Blurr’s shoulders, Windblade gently stroked a single servo over Blurrs’ cheek. "We’re supposed to be watching a movie tonight.”

           "We can watch it, but after we get some cuddle a bit.“ Sliding himself down, Blurr let his head come to rest between Windblades breast plates. "It’s been a long day and I just want to snuggle.” The flaps on Blurrs shoulders fluttered as he kissed the smooth armor, finding Windblade’s warmth soothing.

           Pointes servos ran their way up and down Blurr’s neck, pausing once and a while to dip into a seam and pull playfully at the underlying cables. It amused her how Blurr would purr and push into her touch, wanting more of her affection until finally he pushed himself back up and kissed her tenderly.

           "Mhm~“ She pushed back into the kiss, even nipping at Blurr’s bottom lip and giving it a tug. She smirked as a hot huff of air blasted out of Blurr’s front vents over her, making her amour tingle as a warmth swelled and started to radiate its way through her hips. She shifted, her wings arching a bit as Blurr kept leaving small pecks down her chest and leaving a few scattered around her belly.

           An open mouth kiss this time, pressing his glossa to the silk soft plating, Blurr’s optics brightened. His hands slide down her frame, pressing against her tight seams until they gave to rest on her hips were they only rested, never pulled. He massaged his thumbs into the armor until he felt Windblade’s hips push up into him and a soft groan push past her sweet lips.

           Pressing his lips to Windblade’s closed panel, Blurr gave it a single kiss before pulling himself all the way back up to face the sweet flier before him. Pressing their noses together, he smiled and felt her rest her hands on his hips and pull him down until their pelvic plating touched.

           Blurr licked his lips as Windblade let her panel slide back, her plush valve moving outward and kissing Blurr’s hot panel. She blushed, putting her head down and accepting a kiss on the bridge of her nose. She felt something move into her hand, and she squeezed Blurr’s hand as they laced their servos together.

           "Ready?” Husky in tone, Blurr pressed their foreheads together and waited for her to nod and smile at him before opening his own panel.

           Spike extending, it slipped through her valve folds and pressed roughly against the pliable mesh. Both of them inhaled quickly, arousal now peaking as Blurr dragged his hips back and forth to just get a feel for the outside of Windblade’s valve. He kept his optics on her face, taking in every little expression she made, even when he pushed his spike over her outer node and saw her optics brighten.

           Kissing her on the corner of her mouth, Blurr pulled his hips back and repositioned his knees for better access. Lowering himself a little more, the head of his spike nosed at the opening over her valve. He kept pushing forwards, watching her face closely for any sign of discomfort. All he saw was how she always scrunched her face up and bit her bottom lip until he was roughly half was into her.

           "You okay?“ He asked, sliding himself out and pushing back in a little deeper this time. His voice trembled as he felt her clench around his cord, and he pushed their hips flush together until he heard Windblade let out a soft whine.

           "Yeah~ Keep going. Come here-” Wrapping her free arm around him, she pulled him down over her frame and kissed his cheek. She shuttered her optics, panting into his neck as his hips worked a slow and steady rhythm against her. “O-oh~”

           Their lips came together again, this time a little more harshly. Glossas tangled and Windblade’s frame trembled as Blurr picked up the pace. Sure he could have gone quickly, faster than any bot but Windblade deserved better than that. She deserved the best and he wanted to give it to her.

           When she overloaded, she let out the sweetest noise Blurr had ever heard. It was soft, subtle and she squeezed his hand just as hard as her valve was squeezing his spike. She would bury her face into his neck and pant hard until the waves subsided.

           Unable to stop himself, Blurr overloaded right along with her, crying out into her neck and then to her chest as his frame jerked and tensed up. His spike swelled, catching on her inner valve lining no doubt heightening the sensation for her and the two mewled the night away.

           Hot and tired, they laid side by side, hand still intertwined. Blurr was on his side, Windblade tucked snugly against his chest as the Holo screen droned on whatever movie they were supposed to be watching. The noise was distant and less interesting to Blurr than the sweet spark that lay before him. Windblade’s optics closed, a small smile on her face and a light pink tint to her pale cheeks.

           Blurr stroked his thumb over her face, smiling as she leaned into the touch.


	120. Wrecker Babe Sunstreaker SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned fic

Each day Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would walk by a pet shop and each day Sunstreaker would tug Sideswipe over to look in the glass. At first it seemed cute that Sunstreaker took such an interest in small animals, but that was until he started asking for one, one in particular.

            A small insectacon was always in the mix of the other animals, seeming never to make the adoption cut and be left behind every week. Even if it was the last one, it never seemed to be bought. It didn't seem to mind though considering it was rather content with seeing Sunstreaker walk by each day and press himself to the glass to greet it.

            He would press his little hands to the glass and so would the little insectacon. It peeped and jumped from side to side, wanting to play with him but the glass wouldn't allow it.

            "I like this one." Sunny said as he watched it jump up onto a ball and flop over onto its side. He smiled and laughed at it, watching it skitter about until it grew tired and flopped down on its side for a nap.

            Sideswipe watched closely, looking back and forth between Sunny and the little bug before sighing and taking the little babe’s hand.

            "Come on Sunny, let's go. We're going to be late. You can play with him another day." But that wasn't true, as the next day when Sunny walked by the glass case in the front of the pet store, it was empty and the bug was gone.

            Sunstreaker had mourned the loss all day, even crying and pulling on Sideswipe’s leg all the way about how that he didn't even get to say goodbye to him. Sideswipe tried his best to comfort Sunstreaker, cuddling him and hugging him until they get home.

            "I have a surprise for you Sunny, so no more tears okay?" Carrying Sunstreaker to his room, Sideswipe set him down next to a large box with a bow on it. "Go on, open it." He stood back and sat down on Sunstreaker’s little berth.

            Carefully, Sunstreaker pulled on the ribbon and pulled the cover off the box. As he was about to look inside of it, a head popped out and startled him.

            "Ah~?!" His optics lit up as the little insectacon popped up out of it, his little feet hanging over the edge of the box.  Once it saw Sunstreaker it started to peep louder and get excited. It hopped right out of the box and right into Sunstreaker’s arms. "Its-!"

            "You have to name him." Sideswipe smiled as Sunstreaker was knocked onto his back. "Since he is yours. You have to be sure to take care of him." After all that time of seeing how happy the little dud of a bug made Sunny, Sideswipe couldn't not get him for him. How much trouble could a small bug and a babe be?

            "Bob, I want to name him Bob!" Sunstreaker laughed, wrapping his arms around Bob and hugging him closely. "I love him! I love him!" He wrapped his arms around Bob’s middle and carried him over to Sideswipe. "Thank you! Thank you!" His lower lip started to quiver and Bob chirped in response. He looked up at Sunstreaker and licked his chin, trying to make him feel better even though his tears were out of joy.

            "Not the name I would have picked, but alright." Patting Sunstreaker on the head, Sideswipe got up and left the two alone to play. At points he could hear loud screaming and lots of banging followed by laughter.

            Later in the afternoon when everything seemed to calm down, Sideswipe decided it was best to check on the two of them to make sure no pillows had been shredded yet. He actually expected feathers and fluff to be all over the room when he opened the door but instead was met with a more pleasant sight.

            At some point Sunstreaker must have decided he wanted to watch a movie with Bob and made a small nest of blankets and pillows in the center of the room. In the middle of it, Both Sunstreaker and Bob were curled up against one another.

            Bob was purring softly, his antennas twitching from time to time. Under his little body his little bug arms twitched each time Sunstreaker moved against him. He cuddled closer into Sunstreaker, laying like a perfect little loaf.

            Sighing, Sideswipe set the plate of energon treats down and carefully picked up both Sunstreaker and his new pet and set them both on the berth. He tucked Sunstreaker in and set Bob right by his head so when he woke up he would be right by him.

            "Sleep well you two." Sideswipe whispered as he gave each of them a small back rub.


	121. Tarn/Pharma

Tarn squeezed Pharmas throat humming when he heard the medic gasp and squirm under him. He was hardly choking him, but somehow just the act of having his hand on the medics throat made his little valve pulse and it was to die for around his spike. He had learned Pharma liked the rough treatment, though he was conscious of not hurting him considering he did require Pharmas services other than what he tight little valve could offer.

           He loomed over him, steam emitting from the holes in his mask as he worked his hips back and forth against Pharma, causing his legs to bounce now and again when a thrust became rough. His movements were shallow, not enough to bring Pharma over but enough to get him close. He whines, gasping and gagging now and again when Tarns grip increased on his neck. At points he even stuck his glossa out and rolled his optics back when Tarn thrust all the way forwards and jabbed his ceiling node. He always only did it once, knowing a second strike might make his little medic overload and he didn’t want that, not yet at least.

           "Do you like that?“ Tarn rumbled, hips colliding hard against Pharmas once again, eliciting a shrill cry from him. His valve fluttered and he arched hard off of the berth. His thrusters fired off and flickered scorching the berth below but he didn’t care. All he wanted was for Tarn to keep going and not stop.

           “Please, please, let me overload-” Baring his denta as Tarn thrust everything he had into him, he felt the head of Tarns spike threaten to push into his chamber. “NNG!” It stung terribly but it sent waves of deep pleasure coursing through his frame. He felt like he was burning up, he was so close, just a little more. That’s all he needed, just a little more.

           "How about I fill your tanks? Make sure when you walk around on your shift tonight your plating is bulging from all my transfluid stuck in your chamber. Everybody will know I made you mine.“ He kept pushing forwards, his peds even scraping along the floor as he pushed Pharma up the berth. “I think I like that idea.” Jerking his hips back and holding holding Pharma down, he slammed himself forwards.

           A shrill cry escaped Pharmas mouth as his chamber calipers were forced aside and Tarn made his way inside. They clenched around him, sucking him in deeper as Pharma was thrown into overload. He clawed at the DJDs arm, frame freezing as he became his overloads hostage.

           "Mhm~“ Crimson optics dimming, Tarns spike swelled and caught on Pharmas valve walls as a knot on his spike inflated. Keeping himself settled, his hand relaxed around Pharmas throat as he himself overloaded. He had plenty to give, even working his hips a little to draw out as much transfluid from his reserve as possible to deposited into the small chamber space. He even watched as the lower half of Pharmas tank expanded, signifying his goal had been met.

           Settling, he looked down at Pharma who was biting one of his servos, drool leaking from both sides of his mouth and his pale face a light tint of pink. He twitched, his breathing ragged as aftershocks of afterglow radiated through him.

           They would be stuck together for at least a half an hour but Pharma didn’t seem to mind. Tarn had an odd way of after care in this situation due to the fact he would hum and rub his hands up and down Pharmas stomach. Once in a while he would get really affectionate and press the side of his mask to Pharmas cheek in what he could only imagine was his version of a kiss. Regardless, he looked forward to the next time Tarn would ravage him.


	122. Perceptor/brainstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Please, please, let me come… “ Perceptor/Brainstorm ?

Brainstorm teetered in his chair, head hanging over his chest as he sucked in air, already breathless just from the teasing touches Perceptor was currently spreading all along his frame. He had been relentless, tying his hands behind the chair and his peds to each leg of the chair so he couldn’t move that much.

           His wings sagged when he felt Perceptor ghost his servos along the underside of his spike, just enough to keep it stuff and leave him wanting more. Not that he was going to depressurize any time soon with the sounding rod deep in the canal of his spike.

           Perceptor slipped his middle servo through the ring on the rod and pulled it up revealing it had built in little balls to add a little bit of texture. He only let it out half way and then pushed it back down and removed his servo, listening to Brainstorm whimper.

           "Shh-“ He listened to the bound scientist heave and tense when he slid his hand lower to his valve which was stuffed with a large pink false spike. Attached to the bottom of it was a transparent tube attached to a syringe which had Perceptors own fluids inside of it. “You’re not full enough.” He pushed the plunger and Brainstorm leaned back as he felt the fluid pump through the spike into his valve. A plentiful amount seeped from the sides of his valve, oozing down his thighs and onto the floor below where a small puddle had already formed.

           "Percy…-“ Brainstorm put his head back, hands clenching behind his back. “Please, please, let me overload.” He opened one optic as Perceptor was by his side, cheek to cheek.

           "No~“ The red mech quipped and pulled on the sounding rod again, pulling it up and down more quickly. He loved how Brainstorm wheezed into his neck and hid his face. “Not yet. I’m not done playing with you.” He pushed his plunger until all of the fluid in the syringe was pushed through the tube and up into Brainstorms valve.

           "AH!“ The chair groaned as Brainstorm pulled on his legs, the sudden fullness making his valve pulse and clench but overload was still teetering. He couldn’t overload while the sounding rod was in place and Pecy knew that. Knew it so well that he would pull it up almost out all the way and then shove it back down to make Brainstorm cry out in pleasured frustration.

           "You’re doing so well.” Setting the empty syringe down, Perceptor took a hold of the false spike with the tips of his servos, even pushing them to touch Brinstorms boiling valve before sliding it in and out of him in a mess of fluids.

           Removing it and setting it aside, Perceptor got down on his knees and let his spike come to rest on Brainstorms valve. He purred when Brainstorm swallowed hard, licking his lips in anticipation and trying to wiggle his hips downward to the awaiting spike.

           "When I overload three times, then I’ll consider letting you overload as well.“ Pushing his spike into the scientist, Perceptor kissed him hard.


	123. Ultra Magnus/Rodimus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You can take it, just a little more… There we go, there's my good boy.” Ultra Magnus/Rodimus ?

Rodimus yanked on the berth sheets, dragging them up over his frame and biting on them. His fans whirls at top speed, his frames plating expanding and expelling as much eat as possible but Magnus was just continuing to rev him right up.

           One servo was great, two serves was a dream, three servos had Rodimus mewling like a pleasurebot on heat. He twisted and turned on the berth, unable to control himself as Magnus worked his fingers back and forth. He was happy Rodimus produced as much lubricant as he did when he was aroused or this might had been significantly more difficult.

           "O-Oh frag! Oh Frag!“ Rodimus twisted hard until he was laying on his side. One leg housed in the air, Magnus caught it and held it up with his free hand. The act of rolling over turned Magnus servos in Rodimus’ valve, making the Prime scream into his pillow. You think he would just be able to overload but Magnus had been rather kinky tonight and suggested the neutralizer ring for Rodimus spike to keep him just on the peak of overload but never allow him over. It drove him wild, and he tried to keep his spoilers away from Magnus’ touch considering they were is sweet spot and Magnus toying with them over and over while he couldn’t overload might actually drive him insane.

           Looking from Rodimus who was drooling all over his pillow and kept it tightly hugged to his chest down to the slippery valve, Magnus purred and dragged his three servos out. He had yet to push them all the way in, considering his last knuckle was really thick and on all three servos it would stretch Rodimus rather wide. He just kept toying with his prime, wriggling his servos on the inside and tickling the top of Rodimus’ valve until he was a sopping mess.

           Magnus smiled when he watched as Rodimus pronged peds separated and quivered. Honestly it was his favorite part about Rodimus having pronged toes. It was his sign he was truly pleasing Rodimus despite his desperate cries and hiccups.

           Finally, Magnus decided to push forwards, delicately trying to squeeze hi servos into that clenching space to the last knuckle, he cooed to Rodimus as he heard him stammer and gasp.

           “You can take it, just a little more… There we go, there’s my good boy.” They popped right in and Rodimus squealed, pushing his face further into his pillow. His spoiler flapped, and while he wasn’t looking Magnus pulled the ring from his spike and started to crank his hand in and out of the young prime until he was sliding up and down.

           "Oh frag! Oh Frag  _Ohfragohfragohfrag_!! Mags! It’s coming- I’m gonna-” His overload was violent, he arched upwards and screamed into the cool open air if their hab. His body rattled and his frame jerked forwards, curling in on himself as his valve hungrily bit down on the servos scraping the soft inner walls of his valve.

           Spike throbbing harder than it ever has, a thick and gooey stream of Transfluid shot from Rodimus spike, coating his own chest and a significant amount of the berth as all that built up fluid finally found its way out.

            “ ** _FRAG._** ” Falling hard against his pillow, Rodimus panted hard, optic half lit as he felt Magnus slide himself free and lower his leg for him so he could rest.

           "Good?“ Magnus asked looking at his shimmering servos proudly. He looked to Rodimus, steam wafting from his vents as he tried to find the strength to roll himself over.

           "Frag yeah, can you do that again?” Legs falling apart, a tired hand found its way down to his used valve and spread the lush lips apart.


	124. Wing/Drift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lie back and let me take care of you.” Wing/Drift

“Lie back and let me take care of you.” Wing nuzzled the side of Drifts face. He smiled into him, kissing Drifts cheek and splaying his hand across Drifts chest to try and gently pushing him down on his back, though he was resisting a bit.

           He was weary, nervous, still stressed about all of the events that had lead up to his fate here in Nee Crystal City. He was stiff under Wing, relaxing when the Jet kissed the corner of his mouth and hummed. He was beautiful and kind, gentle to a fault. Ever time his hands wandered Drifts frame he was nothing but loving to the armor. Pressing against seams and giving them a small rub, he never not once pushed into them, he wanted Drift to tell him it was alright first.

           "Wing-“ One optics closed as Drift tilted his head to let Wing suck on one of his neck cables, he released a shaky vent.

           "It’s alright. You’re alright Drift. You’re safe with me.” It wasn’t a matter of whether he felt safe or not, Drift was perfectly capable of protecting himself if he needed to, it was just this affection that was new. Sure he had spent months with Wing now, learning everything he had to teach, bonding with him over energon and small talks that slowly unraveled the mystery behind Drift that Wing found so interesting. Just being  _loved_  felt odd to him, since he had only known the love of Turmoil through a backhand when he disobeyed an order. He only knew pain, sorry, guilt, but everywhere Wings hands touched melted it all away.

           Carefully, Drift rested back on his elbows, soft groans pushing past his lips as Wing kept kissing. Eventually he laid back, sinking into the creamy silk sheets of Wings berth and taking in a deep breath. HIs finials perked up when he noticed Wing pull up and smile at him, it was gorgeous and Drift felt something flip flop in his chest.

           He touched it absentmindedly, which in turn amused Wing. The Jet leaned back down and kissed Drift between his optics.

           "May I continue?“ Wing pulled up and pressed his forehead to Drifts, his golden optics glimmering. He waited, his expression remaining soft and not pressing Drift for any kind of acceptance.

           "Yeah.” Drift licked his lips and set his legs apart to Wing could fit his own hips down between them. “Y-yeah.” Drifts head was pushed to the side as Wing returned to nipping at his neck. He sucked on Drifts main energon line, mouthing it and leaving little hot breaths that sent shivers down Drifts spinal strut.

           He closed his optics as he opened his panel, not wanting to see the look on Wings face as he bared himself. He was happy Wing only pressed his cheek to his own and let his own spike out.

           While he lay there, Drift imagined what it looked like. He could only assume it was a beautiful white lines with golden bio-lights, maybe a few hints of red here and there. His valve pulsed at the thought and when he felt something nudge it, his vents sputtered.

           He waited for the hard entry but it never came. There was nothing but a soft rub as Wing moved his hips back and forth to grind his spike over Drifts valve. He hadn’t expected it to feel as wonderful as it had but the ribs lining the underside of Wings spike caught on Drifts external node, sending little fireworks of pleasure shooting though his hips.

           "Ha-Ha!“ Drifts hips arched upward into Wing and he felt the spikes head slide through the sticky lips right down to his entrance. “Haa… mhm~” He wondered if Wing was aware his finials were burning just as hot as his face was.

           "Drift.“ Wing sat up so he could be face to face with Drift. He watched the mech below nod, optics glossy with need. Nodding in return, he leaned down and locked lips with Drift, thrusting into him steadily at the same time.


	125. Rodimus/Drift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Someone’s going to catch us, get your hand off my crotch!” - Rodimus/Drift

Normally interfacing in a side room would have been great fun but it was the middle of the day and Rodimus was being overly touching. Was he on heat or something, because his hands certainly were making their rounds about Drifts frame.

           “Someone’s going to catch us, get your hand off my crotch!” Drift jumped at the hard grope to his groin and dipped his finials in warning to Rodimus.

           "Who’s gonna see us? Come on Drift, nobody is going to bother us in here.“ It was partially true, by now everybody would be at Swerves enjoying a drink but sometimes Ultra Magnus did make his rounds and he defiantly didn’t want to be caught with a spike up his aft if he walked in. He could only imagine the citations and how long they would spend time in the brig for public interfacing if a side closet even counted as one. “Come on, doesn’t the thought of getting caught rev you a little? I’m on fire just from the though.” He was, Drift could feel how hot is frame was against his own. He did have to admit it did indeed arouse him. Sloppy interfacing in a cramped place that anybody who walked by might be able to hear them banging together. It did indeed have his spike swelling behind his panel and he gave into the naughty need.

           He pouted but opened his panel , pulling Rodimus hard against him and kissing him. They pushed against one another, fighting for dominance but when Rodimus lifted Drifts legs up and set them on his hips it was clear who would bet taking who.

           They both released their equipment, Rodimus grinding his spike into Drifts steamy valve. Drift was already wet and waiting and pushed his back off the wall he was being pressed against to hurry Rodimus along.

           Lining himself up, Rodimus speared his spike into Drift, kissing him harder so he would cry into his mouth rather than out into the open air. If anybody was to hard them it would be muffled grunts and not open moth wails… if they could help it.

           "Frag!“ Drifts finials sagged as he wrapped his arms around Rodimus’ neck, letting them bounce together. He snarled, squeezing his calipers around Rodimus throbbing spike and groaning in sweet bliss as the waves of pleasure rolled right down his thighs.

           Rodimus kept pushing into him, digging deeper and deeper until he was striking at Drifts ceiling node with unrelenting vigor. Both grunting like wild animals, their mouths and glossa continued to tangle until one of them gave.

           Rodimus spilt over first, his hips suddenly jarring as his frame stiffened with overload. No matter how hard he tried to keep going, his body eventually freeze as he deposited his fluids into Drift. He kept pushing into Drift, his fee scraping against the floor as the pressure kept coming and Rodimus’ spike kept pushing on Drifts ceiling node. It was all too much to bare and Drifts optics rolled back in overload. He gasped, his legs trembling at Rodimus’ sides as his vision flickered.

           Valve spasms passed and Rodimus let Drifts legs slide from his hips so he could stand, though Drift held onto Rodimus’ shoulders for support as he felt like jelly.

           ”“Quickies are nice and all but can we go to a hab and have a bit of a longer session maybe?”


	126. Skids/Swerve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Does that Feel good? You want more?"

Swerve sank back into the pillows face red and his visor bright as he let his legs fall apart just a little more so he could watch Skids a little better. Already he had two servos buried deep into his valve and was rubbing up into the inner walls, making Swerve hiccup and grab at the pillows.

           He shuddered when he felt Skids servo grave over a cluster of nodes that were sensitive, making his hips lurch back suddenly. Once in a while he would lick his lips and bit his servos when he watched Skids pull his lubricant covered servos out to thrust them right back in.

           “Does that feel good? You want more?” Skids asked softly, teasing a third servo at the rim of his valve but not quite introducing it into him yet. Sometimes he could catch Swerve drooling, it hard to tell if Swerve was looking at him or his hand but either way he didn’t care, as long as he was enjoying himself he was happy. He figured he must be with the amount of lubricant his mini was producing along with how often he could feel him clench around him.

           "P-Please.“ Swerve nodded quickly and moved the hand he was gnawing on down to his chubby spike and started to rub it. He tried to match Skids hand pace, which wasn’t too fast considering his big blue friend was focusing on massaging node clusters rather than getting him off as quickly as possible. “Oh yes please. Please. It feel so good. My… my hips are hot and I’m tingling all over. It’s taking everything I have to keep my legs still.” It was true, he wanted nothing more than to kick out his legs every time Skids dug into him but it would probably be just as annoying as his stammered conversation. “M-more. Please more.” Adding a twist to his stroke, Swerve let his head sink into his frame when Skids jammed a third servos into him and dragged all three servos up along the top of Swerve valve lining. What was so lovely about it was how Swerves lower abdominal plating would flex with his hand movements, maybe that is what Swerve was so perplexed by. Or maybe he just simply liked watching himself get fingered.

           When a loud Squelching noise was drawn out from Swerves valve and a bit of lubricant went flying, Swerve couldn’t help but kick his legs as he overloaded just from the noise.

           "S-Skids! Harder! Please! Please!“ He begged, hand working his spike now at a rapid pace while Skids obeyed and started to drill his hand into the minis tight heat.

           Skids doorwings perked up as he listened to Swerve overload, it was a silly mix of this ugly moan and his laugh which he loved the most about the way Swerve overloaded.

           Cranking his hand hard, Swerve twisted and wailed, his valve spurting more fluid which coated Skids arm and speckled a little on his armor. He didn’t mind, considering he loved making Swerve squirt because Swerve had never been used to doing it and always surprised himself that he could even do it at all.

           Melting into the pillows, Swerves front shutters opened and Skids felt him exhale. His head was turtled  into his frame a bit, rather adorable.

           "Wanna go again.” Skids pulled his hand out and rubbed the outside of Swerves soaked valve, smiling when he got a nod and saw a dopey little smile. 


	127. Drift/Perceptor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You didn't tell me you were THAT big! Holy shit!!" Drift/Percy?

Perceptors optic patch fell off as he looked from Drifts spike back up to Drift who was covering his face with one hand in embarrassment. He hadn’t expected Perceptor to react the day he did, hadn’t expected him to be so floored the moment he had let his spike out. He had nearly shocked the poor scientist right off the berth when it popped out of its panel.

           "You didn’t tell me you were  _THAT_  big! Holy slag!!“ He couldn’t stop staring between Drifts legs, that was until Drift brought his free hand down and took his spike into hand in a feeble attempt to hide it. Honestly it wasn’t  _that_  impressive. Drift considered himself average at least. Maybe it had been due to the fact over the years he had gotten some new modifications added to it that made it slightly bulkier than what was supposed to be proportional to his natural size. His length was relatively normal but his width was something to be desired. The head and base were thick and heavy which lead down to what looked like to be a small knotting mod, one that could be inserted at any time rather than at the end.

           "Percy please don’t stare you’re embarrassing me.” Face and finials already bright red, he looked to the side. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, I know it has been a while.” He leaned back on his hands, frame expelling built up hot air.

           "NO! I want this.“ Crawling over Drift, Preceptor pressed his lips to Drifts, kissing him so hard he forced Drift to lie back onto the berth. Underneath himself, he felt Perceptor grind his closed panel against the fat spike eliciting a strangled groan from Drifts lips. “I really want this. I want you to frag me through the berth with that spike of yours, you understand?” Revved, Perceptor snapped his panel back and sat his wet valve hard down on the shaft of Drifts spike, sliding himself along it a few times to soak the mesh before pulling his hips back and allowing the spike to stand and nose the bottom of his valve.

           "Y-yeah I-“ Finials shooting upwards as Perceptor started to sink down over his shaft, Drift choked out his words. “O-OH P-Percy~” Hands moving right to the scientist hips, he gave a faint squeeze and let the mech above him drop down.

           Perceptor paused just before the small knot, already feeling it swelling a bit from the added charge Drift was no doubt feeling. Instead of taking it right away, Perceptor slide himself up and down a few times, letting his valve adjust to the wider than usual spike before finally letting himself drop down and attempt the knot.

           He chewed his lip, aching his back and popping it right in with a bit of effort and then rocking against Drift. Oh how wonderful it felt, the fullness, his tight valve wiggling and clenching around it, enjoying its presence.

           "Oh frag Drift.“ Perceptor leaned down, kissing Drift roughly as he dug his servos into his chestplate.

           Drift, seeing stars already, wrapped his arms around Perceptors mid section and positioned his legs a little better so he could thrust upward into Perceptor.

           As he did so, Perceptor howled into his neck, his valve accepting the knot each new time Drift thrust in and out of him until he was screaming in overload. Between them, Perceptors spike spit a hot line of transfluid between them, smearing against their frame and creating quite the mess, but neither of them cared.

           "Frag me!” Perceptor pushed up off of Drift, letting himself bounce with Drift to amplify his overload until he felt the hot spill of Drifts fluids inside of his own inner walls. “Don’t stop!”

           They rocked together, hips clashing again and again and again. Overload after overload, by the time they were through they were both steaming messes.


	128. Perceptor/Drift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I always wanted a pet. Now I have you.”

Perceptor ran his servo from the base of Drifts finial all the way up to the tip to give it a pinch. He felt it twitch, and Drift shift from his sitting position on his hands and knees like an obedient dog. He wondered if having the plug inside of his valve with the turbofox tail attached to it felt different than any normal toy but when he had asked to use it he agreed without hesitation.  He was though, a little hesitant about the collar with the bell on it, though made no move to stop Perceptor when clasped it around his neck and attached a short leash to it.

           “I always wanted a pet. Now I have you.” Standing in front of Drift, Perceptor gave his leash a bit of a tug and forced Drift to sit up from his sitting position to now stand on his hands and knees. The plug shifted and Drifts finals drooped slightly. His spike, which Perceptor had demanded he extend was standing fully pressurized and proud under him. It witched upwards, poking at his belly and leaving a few little kisses of wet lubricant on the warm plating. “And a beautiful pet you are.” Kneeling down by Drifts side, he placed his hand on the small of Drifts back and started to run it up and down. He even made movements as if he was scratching Drifts back before sliding his hand down Drifts hips and grabbing his spike. The action Made Drift jump slightly though he was quick to recover and start panting.

           Knees shifting apart, his hips started to move in a slow thrusting motion into Perceptors hand, drawing out dull little bits of pleasure, Drift let his head sag.

           "Keep your head up!“ Perceptor snapped, tugging on the lead and forcing Drifts head back up as he squeezed his spike. “Good.” Thumb pressing into Drifts spike head, his engines revved when Drift continued to lazily thrust into his palm. It was cute, the way he moved and the way the bell on his neck jingled with each movement. He wondered if he let Drift keep going if he would overload into it. Maybe another time, though considering Perceptor was interested in spiking Drift tonight.

           Letting Drifts pulsing spike go, Perceptor moved his way to the back of Drift and got a good look at his valve. All around the end of the toy, lubricant was leaking out, signifying Drift was ready and willing to take any spike his way.

           "Hold still.“ Taking the tail of the toy, Perceptor started to remove it, feeling Drift suddenly pull forwards and drop his head as the thickest part of the toy was the most difficult to remove. "Easy…. easy.” Perceptor cooed as the toy popped free and he set it down by his side. He took a moment to adore Drifts fluttering and clenching valve, now aching for attention with the pressure removed. “Back up into me.” A tug on the lead and Drift obeyed, shimmying back until he felt Perceptors spike pressing against him and continuing until his valve started to swallow it.

           "H-ha~!“ The bell around Drifts neck jingled as he pushed back hard enough to make Perceptor lean back. Glossa flapping out, Drift panted like an animal, dimming his optics as he pulled forwards and then dropped back to skewer himself.

           Above, Perceptor started to work a pace against Drift to help deepen the thrusts, bouncing off of Drifts aft each time his hips returned for more, he felt himself unraveling. Drifts valve was a dream, warm and wet and inviting. It wasn’t long before Perceptor felt himself peaking and right before he was about to spill over he popped free of Drift and rubbed his spike frantically.

           All the while Drift looked back at him and whined at the lost but the sudden hot fluid that spackled his valve changed his mind when Perceptor marked him and overloaded all along his sticky valve lips.

           It tingled, and Drift put his head down, shivering and watching it drop off from between his legs onto the floor. He curled his servos and whined again, pushing himself back against Perceptor to squish his spike between them.

           "Do not worry pet, we are far from finished.”


	129. Swerve/skids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Someone’s going to catch us, get your hand off my crotch!”

Skids peeked over the counter and gave the bar a quick scan. Everybody had left but that didn’t seem to sooth his worry when he sank back down and looked at Swerve who sat between his parted thighs. His chubby little hands were making their rounds, dipping into seams and plucking a few of the underlying cables to help boost Skids arousal. Which is was but he still worried about being caught. The last thing he wanted was Magnus to walk in on them fragging behind the bar. Swerve sure was already in enough trouble with the big guy for having this bar, he could only imagine what would happen if he was caught publicly interfacing.

           “Someone’s going to catch us, get your hand off my crotch!” Skids grabbed Swerves hands, holding them tight and sinking lower behind the counter as if he wasn’t already low enough.

           "Skids will you relax. Nobody is going to come in. I already picked up all the chairs and its way past closing hour. The only one who might see us is Ten and what is he going to say?“ Cruel but true.

           Sighing, Skids pulled Swerves hands up and kissed each little knuckle. He loved his little hands, they fit to well into his own.

           "Alight, but if we get caught I’m never paying for another drink in here again.” Pulling Swerve against himself, their lips came together in a playful kiss that Swerve couldn’t help but laugh into.

           Together they opened their panels and Swerve got right to work teasing Skids valve while Skids grabbed the short chubby spike and rubbed it off.

           They groaned into each other, their playful kiss becoming hot and sloppy the faster they worked. It didn’t seem to matter that Swerves servos were short, as when he buried all three into Skids valve he mewled all the same. Behind him, his door wings fluttered, and he relaxed once the pleasing feelings started to roll through and getting caught was suddenly at the back of his mind.

           "Ugh-yeah… keep going.“ Looking down, Skids watched Swerve work his hand, he wasn’t super good with his finger work but it still felt good all the same. "Come on.” Pulling Swerve closer, he grabbed the minis hips and ground their groins together. Stars burst in each of their vision as the contact. With shaking hands, Swerves pushed his spike downwards and aimed himself to enter. He was giddy and as he leaned forwards to kiss Skids again, sheathed his spike to the base.

           Skids gasped into the kiss, pulling Swerve against him harder and encouraging him to start a hard pace. Since Serve was smaller the need for a lot of foreplay wasn’t necessary and they could always get right down to business.

           Above, glasses rattled together, making soft little _ting_  noises each time Swerve pounded his hips against Skids.

           Standing in the door way, Ten watched the counter shake and heard the soft but unmistakable snort-laugh Swerve made when Skids no doubt whispered something naughty to him.


	130. Rung/Megatron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “On your knees. Open your mouth.”

Megatron tilted his head at the little orange bot before him, smirking when he adjusted his glasses. For a little mech who had just done an exceptional job binding his hands behind his back, he was rather cool calm and collected. He stood before him, little orange spike out and fully pressurized between his hand as he stroked it lazily. Megatrons gaze wandered from his hand working his spike all the way up to that cute pale face.

           “On your knees. Open your mouth.” The command was quick and smooth and Rung only smiled more when Megatron got down onto one knee, then both. For a mech three times Rungs size, he was obedient to a fault, only occasionally playing hard to get just to see Rungs eyebrows twitch upwards with mild interest. “Good. Now come close.” Beckoning the warlord to shuffle closer to him, he was more than pleased when Megatron not only moved closer but pressed his face to Rungs stomach. He pushed his nose into the plating, welcoming the warmth Rung gave off and the gentle hand set down on the back of his head. He was patient, but when Megatron didn’t obey the second command right away, Rung slipped two servos under his chin and forced him to look up. “Open your mouth.” The faint blue glow his glasses gave off darkened. He pressed his thumb to Megatrons bottom lip, increasing the pressure until he was allowed in. He suckled only for a moment before Rung pulled his hand away and retook his spike in hand and pushed it against Megatrons cheek.

           A little smear of lubricant was left, and Rung purred as Megatrons glossa flicked outward to the side to lap it away. Once cleaned his glossa and mouth both made their way to Rungs spike, swallowing it whole in one take.

           Rung stiffened, his legs trembling at the warm and wet space his spike was introduced to. He leaned back, his antennas even drooping slightly as he savored the feeling or Megatron sucking him off. It didn’t even bother him at the sloppy sounds he made as he swallowed and bobbed his head. He pushed all the way down until his lips touched Rungs base groin plate, and then he leaned back, letting the entire spikes length nearly slip from his lips but he always stopped and left a kiss at the head.

           "Huh-huff…. good. Just like that.“ Stealing a glance back down, Rung smiled as their optics made contact with one another. Maybe next time he would consider a blindfold so Megatron wouldn’t know when his spike was coming and he would have to lean out with his mouth open like a little hungry bird for it. “Open your panel.” Starting to rock his hips back and forth to help slide himself in and out of Megatrons mouth, he waited and listened for the small click of Megatrons panel.  Both his spike and valve presented themselves, but Rung was only interested in his valve.

           Sliding his foot between Megatrons parted knees, he angled the tip of his ped up and pressed it hard against Megatrons valve. He pushed hard, rubbing between the folds and feeling Megatrons suckling start to falter. He hummed, hips lurching upward as Rung pressed the bottom of his foot against his outer node and pressed hard.

           Sputtering, Megatrons optics dimmed and he squinted, whining into Rungs groin. On Rungs end it felt incredible, his spark chamber glistened behind the glass shield on his chest and he removed his glasses to wipe his coolant covered face.

           He let Megatron work him for a few more minutes before pulling his hips back and away From Megatrons mouth. He pushed him back until He laid down on his back, legs still parted but Valve at full display. His back was slightly arched as his hands were trapped under him, but it only turned him on more when Rung stepped on his valve.

           "Let’s start, shall we?“


	131. Nautica/Brainstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang on, hang on, we’re gonna fall off the bed–”

Brainstorms hands flailed around the berth as he tried to grab for any kind of purchase. Nautica pressed hard against his hips rhythmically, though he could feel himself scooting up farther and farther up the berth. He didn’t realize she as strong enough to be able to really move him that much with just her hips but then again Nautica was indeed strong and a force to be reckoned with.

           "Ha-AH~!“ Arching into her, Brainstorm grabbed her arms for support. The best part about it all was she wasn’t even going that fast, she just had a way with making him melt against the berth and it always started with a few kisses to the cables lining his mouth. He could feel his groin ache each time she bit one and pulled, drawing his face up into her so they could crush their lips together in a passionate kiss.

           He kept scooting upwards until he tried to put his head back and found it sinking lower than it should. He let himself hang a bit, looking at the room from upside-down before hauling his head up and squeezes Nauticas arms.

           “Hang on, hang on, we’re gonna fall off the berth.” As funny as it would have been for them to slide off and continue fragging on the floor, it would mean Brainstom having to hit his head first as he went down and he certainly wasn’t interested in that.

           "Hold on.“ Nautica sounded a bit winded as her thrusting came to a halt. She hooked her hands around Brainstorms thighs and dragged him back down the berth away from the edge and leaned over to kiss him. “Sorry.” She giggled and nibbled on a cable.

           "Keep going.“ They nuzzled for a moment until Nautica started her hips up once more. She slowed down, pushing deep into him but keeping the pace nice and stead. It felt wonderful, filling, and he loved it and her. "Mhm~ Y-yeah just like that.” He clenched his valve around her as she dragged herself out over the plush metal. It was warm and wet and he loved every second of it, even when she started to pick up the pace again and he found himself sliding once more.

           He didn’t seem to mind it as much as Nautica was more aware of it now and would grab his thighs and slide him fast back down the berth right into her groin. The hard jerk always sent stars across the scientist vision field as her spike nailed his ceiling node each time and all he wanted was for her to keep doing it until he was rattling with overload.

           Together they panted, basking in the afterglow. Nautica laid flat on Brainstorms chest, purring as he rubbed her back in long soothing strokes. She circled a pointed servo one a part of Brainstorms armor a moment and then looked up at him.

           Blushing at that adorable smile, Brainstorm looked to the side but felt her hands on his cheeks, pulling him close for a loving kiss.


	132. Blurr/Windblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hang on,hang on, we're going to fall off the bed -"

There was frantic laughter as Blurr and Windblade rolled across the berth, play fighting with one another. Blurr kept trying to plant a kiss on Windblade but she kept dodging it, finding it highly amusing how determined he was at getting one.

           They rolled again and again, arms and legs flailing as they tangled into one another. Windblade even smacked Blurr a few times with a pillow but he pulled t from her and tossed it aside, repeating the action until she ran out of pillows to hit him with.

           They rolled again, and Windblade rolled slightly off the side of the berth, her head and shoulders dangling off slightly.

           "Hang on, hang on, we’re going to fall off the berth!“ She exclaimed as Blurr slipped down her frame and grabbed her legs, sliding her right back up unto the berth. He jumped between ber legs, lips puckered as he made a move for her face.

           "Ahah!” She squealed, putting her hands over her face and making Blurr kiss her hands. She giggled under them, feeling Blurr flop face down on her and hide his face between her breast plates.

           "Defeated.“ He sighed, turning his head and resting his cheek right on a breast. The plating was so soft and warm, and he purred, cuddling into it for a moment. “Fine, if I can’t kiss your face, I’ll find other places.” A kiss to a breast and he started to slither down her frame. He left a string of kisses down her stomach, pausing on the plating to mouth over it and lick over her tight seams.

           Above, Windblade peeked between her servos, her face warming up the lower he went. Her wings fluttered under her when he kissed her pelvic plating. His lips were so soft and tingled against her. Little hints of arousal flickered over her the more he kissed at one point she could have sworn she felt him graze his denta over the armor. She watched him slide his hands up and down her stomach, pulling on her and forcing her hips to press into his face harder.

           "May I?“ Always gentle-mech. She opened her panel for him, spreading her legs a little wider to allow the bulk of hi frame to fit between snugly while he dove down.

           First, he kissed just above her valve, pressing his nose into it and smiling. Then he moved down to place a tender kiss on her outer node, purring when he felt her hips jump at contact. She was always so sensitive, he loved it.

           Next he kissed each valve lip before letting his glossa slide out to give a long lap from bottom of the valve all the way up to her outer node.

           "B-Blurr!” Her hips trembled as he nipped a lip and tugged on it, pulling it into his mouth and giving it a suckle before diving back down and eating her right out. He pushed into her when her hips lurched back from too much stimulation, no way was he going to let up when she was mewling those beautiful sounds. No way he was going to stop when he felt her loving hands stroke his head and pull him against her.

           He was surprised when she hooked her hand under his chin and pulled him upwards. Nearly dragging him up to her face, she pressed a hard kiss to his lips which were coating in her sweet lubricants.  

           "I think you have earned your kiss, and a little more.“ Wrapping her legs around his hips, she pulled his down against hers.


	133. Crop Season: Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the alternate ending I wrote for Crop Season and it was on REB for almost a year now so it's better I store it here now that there is a place for it.  
> [Read Crop Season](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2564024)  
> 

“Hurry! Hurry!” Ratchet shouted, shoving bots out of the way as he held Drift in his arms. “I need a surgical bay now! Now!” Nearly standing on a crumbling frame himself, Ratchet was weaving in and out of bots in the hospital.

            “This way” First Aid was ahead of him, leading him around until Ratchet burst into the surgical theater, wasting no time in putting Drift down on the table. “Ratchet, he doesn’t look good.”

            “Just shut up and get him prepared, we don’t have time to waste talking about it.” Doing his best to scrub off the grime from his hands and arms, Ratchet was frantic, panic filling his systems.

            Turning back around, he watched First Aid hook Drift up to a spark monitor, several IV’s and finally a tube down his intake.

            “Let’s start.” Stepping close to the table Ratchet grazed a servo over Drift’s paled cheek before side stepping closer to his abdomen. His armor was dented in the area, the plating crumbling and blue liquid seeping from his seams.

            “First cut.” He said, his energon blade pressing down on Drift’s belly before making a clean close across. First Aid was quick to help him spread the armor apart, exposing Drifts internal wiring and his chamber.

            A chamber had a normal silver tint too it, Drifts was a neon blue that glowed a dull light. Another cut and the chamber parted and spilled liquid all over. First Aid was quick to suction it away, draining the entire chamber before nothing but a few crystals remained at the bottom.

            “Get as much medical grade energon as you can.” Ratchet could already see dozens of tears in the chambers lining, all bleeding out rather quickly. “While I stitch I’m back together, work on is front.” Taking the medical grade, he poured it right into the chamber before starting to weld each tear together.

            “How did he stay conscious with those kind of injuries.”

            “Drift has a high pain tolerance, but even this had him on his knees.” He saw First Aid shudder from the corner of his optics. “Just focus on putting him back together, his sparkschamber is showing, fix it.”

            Ratchets hands glided though Drift’s chamber, his touch delicate and kind, unlike the treatment he had before. His servos grazed over the lining, feeling it flex under the pressure before he finished up and started to weld Drift closed. A mesh was placed over his abdomen and Ratchet moved to Drift’s valve. Unfortunately not much could be done except a large dose of medical grade to be applied to the walls to be absorbed. If Drift recovered quickly his valve would heal in just a few weeks. Which Ratchet had no doubt would heal due to Drifts young age, but how he would recover mentally worried him.

            “We have done all we can for him…” First Aid handed Ratchet some energon after having brought Drift to the recovery bay. “Only time will tell now. I have him in stasis lock. He needs at last a week of the Regeneration Chamber before I can bring him out of stasis lock.

            "Keep an eye on him for the next few days for me. Orion said that the other missing bots were also found. I have a full schedule of work ahead of me.”

            “Orion assigned them to the other medics. He doesn’t want you working…” He fell silent at the angry look from Ratchet. “yes, sir.”

            Nearly a month before Drift was cleared to be pulled from Stasis. Placing him in his own room in the hospital, Ratchet stayed by his side for two days.

            “Mm…” Ratchet looked up from his data pad, tossing it down once he saw Drift’s optics flicker online.

            “Hey kid.” His voice was soft, and he leaned forward and stroked Drift’s cheek. He watched Drift look around, almost confused at the warm berth he was in. “You’re safe. We made it.”

            Drift looked to the side, blinking only once before opening his mouth to try and speak. A loud wheeze sounded before he winced and put a hand on his stomach.

            “Don’t press to hard. First Aid and I performed surgery to remove the remaining crystals and patch you up. You have been in stasis lock for three weeks.” He watched Drift swallow hard before dimming his optics, his face holding no emotion. “Drift?”

            “Are you okay?” His voice was loaded with static, almost incoherent.

            “Thanks to you, I am.” Tangling his hand with Drift’s, he pulled it up and kissed his knuckles, finally getting a smile from his samurai. “How are you feeling?”

            He watched Drift process the question before shifting in the berth.

            “Like slag.” He looked at Ratchet, his optics swirling at the glass of bright pink energon he was holding. High Grade.

            “You can have this but you have to drink it slowly. You will make yourself sick if you drink too fast.” Handing the glass over, he watched Drift just stare at it for a long time. “You okay?”

            “Uh….yeah.” Taking a light sip, Drift sighed. “Fine.” A part of him wanted to chug the drink, but he kept himself in check, this his hands shook.

            “I invited Rung over…to talk to you.” That seemed to have caught Drift’s attention.

            “I…really don’t need that.”

            “Drift.”

            “Ratchet.” Taking the last sip from the glass, Drift fingered the glass, not looking at Ratchet. “I’m fine really.”

            “You can keep saying that but I know what you said to me…”

             _I deserve this….for all I did as a decepticon._

            “Well…you have a follow up surgery tomorrow to fix the last of the remaining damage, then you can return home. Where you will be on leave until I clear you.” A pout but Drift nodded.

            “Okay…” Watching Ratchet stand, his shoulders sagged.

            “Perceptor is here to see you also. He’s got something for you, Said it was important.” A rub of the finial and Ratchet was gone, replaced by Perceptor who had a huge grin on his face.

* * *

 

The follow up surgery went without trouble and Drift was sent home to recover, refusing to speak with Rung every time Ratchet tried. The more Ratchet tried to talk to him the more he seemed to give him the cold shoulder.

            Only two weeks after Drift was released did Ratchet go visit him at his apartment. Having tried to ping him several times days before, he got worried when Drift didn’t answer.

            “Drift?” Ratchet entered without knocking, closing the door quietly behind him before stopping and listening.

             _Water is running…is he showering?_

Walking though the apartment, Ratchet spotted several dirty energon glass’ covering an end table before he stepped into the washroom.

            Stopping dead, he spotted Drift kneeling on the floor, his arms covered in little boosters. Some empty canisters remained on the floor by his legs. Water doused his head and chest as his frame was heaving.

            Ratchet rounded him, kneeling down and pushing Drift’s chin up so hit dull blue optics stared back at him.

            “Why can’t I feel anything…” Drift croaked, one of his hands on his spike which was rubbed raw.           

            “Stop.” Ratchet started to pull the boosters from his plating while Drift gave a hard rub again. “I said stop.” Taking Drifts hand away, he squeezed it.

            “I can’t….feel anything.” He wobbled, falling forwards into Ratchets arms.

            “I had First Aid overload your system with cleansers.” He kept pulling out the darts, trying to be as gentle as he could. “I was afraid you would do something like this.” Pulling out the last, he sat back against the wall with Drift in his arms. “Your body is processing the boosters, You can’t get high on them…”

            “Not that…” Pressing his face into Ratchets neck, he shivered. “I can’t overload….I tried and tried….” A soft sob, “I don’t feel  _anything…._ ”

            “You’re still healing Drift. You just need time.” Rocking him, he squeezed him tight when he broke down and sobbed. “Shh, I’m here now Drift. I’m here. we’re going to get through this.” Kissing Drift on the forehead, he nuzzled him and tangled his servos with Drifts. “I’ll help you feel again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the alternate ending I wrote for Crop Season and it was on REB for almost a year now so it's better I store it here now that there is a place for it.  
> [Read Crop Season](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2564024)  
> 


	134. Quark Brainstorm Angst

He stood outside of the workshop, bots passing him left and right unknowing he wasn’t meant to be there. Nobody tried to stop him when he moved forward, nobody called out his name when he grabbed the door handle.

           He froze, squeezing the handle in his hand for what felt like an eternity before pulling it open. It didn’t feel different in this time, a time long past. It still glided open easy, the little bell above jingling gently.

           The lab was half lit, as it was late and most of the equipment had been set to idle until the morning. Only secondary lights remained on, leaving the lab relatively dark. Not that it was difficult for Brainstorm to get around, as he knew the layout even after all of this time.

           He wandered past several tables, stopping at one in the far corner and looking down at it. As always, it was neat and all the tools well kept. Quark was funny like that, enough to maybe rival Magnus’ need to keep things straight.

           Brainstorm grazed his servos over the tools, taking in a soft breath and turning slightly to look by a set of double doors leading to a private area of the lab. An area Quark would sometimes spend the night if he worked too late.

           He looked the desk over for only a little while longer, as his time was short and he couldn’t linger long. As much as he wanted to stay, he had a job to do.

           It was a short walk down the double doors to the room Quark favored and slept in, the door was not quite closed but slightly cracked.

           Hands feeling heavy, Brainstorm felt his spark throb in his chest. It raced and for a moment he feared it would burst through. It took all he had to lift one hand up and gently push the door open.

           Wings sagging, he had to stifle a small sob as Quarks frame came into view. The light from the hall spilt into the dark room, illuminating the lump on the berth that made up Quark. He was sleeping on his side, one arm hanging lazily off the berth while the other clutched a data pad close to his chest.

           Legs suddenly weak, Brainstorm gripped the door frame for support. He covered his mouth despite it being hidden behind his mask and closed his optics. Coolant threatened to spill over but he pushed it back. The last thing he wanted was to fall down and sob and wake Quark up.

           Desperate to regain composure, Brainstorm stood himself back up right and shook himself hard. He swallowed hard and moved forwards, keeping his foot falls light as to not make too much noise.

           "Always working.“ Brainstorm stood by the edge of the berth, quiet as to listen to Quarks soft breathing. He loved the small rise and fall of his chest and how he had somehow managed to kick the blankets off himself. What really mattered was how peaceful he looked, happy and content with life. For now at least.

           Kneeling down, Brainstorm carefully pulled the data pad out from under Quarks chest and set it down on the small table beside the berth. Next he very gently took Quarks arm that was hanging off the berth and pulled it up to his face. Pressing Quarks knuckles into his cheek, Brainstorm shuttered his optics and sniffled.

           "I’m going to make everything right. I’m sorry I didn’t the first time, but this time I’ll do it. I’m going to save you and the others. I’m sorry. I’m sorry it took so long.” Keeping Quarks hand in place for only a few moments longer, Brainstorm finally brought it back down and tucked it against the scientist chest.

           He was quiet, taking his own hand now and running his servos over Quarks cheek. He was warm, alive. It was wonderful and this is how it all should have been. This is how it would be when he was done. Quark sleeping in his own berth happy, doing what he likes.

           Pulling his hand away and leaning hard to the side, Brainstorm snagged the kicked off blanket and unfolded it. He stood up and flapped it hard and draped it over Quarks frame. Pulling it up to his shoulder, he tucked him in the best he could before taking a step back and giving him one more look over.

           Content, Brainstorm turned for the door, his wings sagging a bit as he had to leave, but the mission was worth it.

           "Brainstorm?“ He froze by the door, spark pulsing harder than ever at the familiar voice that he was certain he would never hear again. "Brainstorm is that you?” Quark sat up slightly, squinting at the blurry figure by the door.

           "Ah… yeah it’s me.“ He didn’t turn around, not sure he could face Quark without falling apart.

           "It’s really late, I thought you had already left?” His tone was heavy with sleep.

           "I did but I heard a noise and came back. Just wanted to make sure you were okay is all.“ There was a long pause of silence, and Brainstorm finally looked over his shoulder, seeing the faint yellow glow of Quarks glasses. "Sorry to have woken you.”

           "It’s alright. You should go home, get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow.“ Laying himself back down, Quark rolled over, his back to Brainstorm now.

           "I will. I’ll see you in the morning.” He stepped out, pulling the door behind him and closing it. The echo it made rang through his mind, stinging him as he wanted nothing more than to go back in there and tell Quark everything but what good would it do.

            _I’ll see you tomorrow._

But  _he_ wouldn’t, at least not his current self. Not unless his mission was successful and already he was burning up precious time. The others would be close to follow, but this was a detour he needed.

           The hallway seemed never ending as he trudged on.


	135. Tarn & Nickel SFW

Tarn stepped off the ramp of his ship, stopping at the bottom and letting his optics scan the wreckage. Buildings were engulfed in flames, some still roaring off in the distance while the area that had set down had settled.

            Buildings barely stood, scorched and creaking under the unbalanced weight, some collapsed. Beside the deteriorating buildings, bodies littered the streets. Frames torn apart, it was rather grotesque to the common crowd, but Tarn walked by each body without flinching.

            “Doesn’t look like an Autobot attack.” Tesarus knelt down by a body, giving it a quick look over before shaking his head. “Not this kind of mutilation. Not to unaffiliated bots. This had to have been-”

            “Black Block Consortia.” It was a long shot, a guess really, but no Tesarus was right, no Autobot would do this, leaving organics to be the likely cause. They had been all too careful, and it was something Tarn would have admired if it was not for his own people being slaughtered.

            _Help._

Tarn tilted his head to the side, his optics rotating and going distant as he tried to listen. He looked at Tes who was taking his time looking over bodies, scanning each one to check if any had still been alive. He didn’t seem to have heard or at least noticed the small plea.

            _Help_.

            There it was again, and Tarn turned, cocking his head in the direction he thought he heard it coming from. It was weak and certainly growing faint but it came again.

            _Help me, please._

            “Tes, follow me.” Without looking at the larger mech, Tarn moved forwards, a rather quick paced walk as the voice he heard was fading out. Faster and faster until he came to the ruins of what looked like what once had been a small clinic. The sign flickered and sparked on the ground, the rubble piled up as the building seemed to have collapsed in on itself a while ago.

            “What’s wrong?”

            “I heard something.” He held up his hand as if to silence Tes from saying anything after he spoke.

            _Please._

Tarns optics flared and he dove into the rubble, yanking out steel beam after beam. When he struggled with one, Tes was right behind him to help him yank it out.

            “Did you hear that?” Tes grunted behind him, grabbing into a large piece of the building’s roof as if Tarn kept pulling out what was supporting it it would have come down on him.

            He tossed rubble faster and faster as the faint voice became significantly clearer. Then there was a faint blue glow which brightened when Tarn removed a board to reveal a small dull colored little mech, pinned by the waist under a heavy beam.

            She shielded her face from Tarn, the light too much for her optics to take. She whimpers, her little legs kicking helplessly. Scorch marks were seen under her back where her little rockets’ had set off in a failed attempt to try and dislodge herself from her current position.

            “Please…-”

            Tarn paused, looking the mini over, he could see energon dripping off the edge of the beam, a clear sign she was hurt. There was no badge on her chest or anywhere on her frame as he could see just from the first look over, confirming this was just a side colony that had been hit and wiped out.

            “Shh, I’m going to get you out.” Examining the beam, he tried to decide which side it would be better to try and lift it from. “Tes, keep the ceiling up, I have to move this.” Tarn paused, feeling something grab his hand. He looked down, seeing little servos squeezing his own before the scared little face of the mini.

“I-I’m a medic. I’m a medic.” She tensed as the beam on her sent pain shooting through her. “Please, don’t leave me here.” Her servos were freezing, her voice high with panic. “Don’t leave me.” Her legs kicked again, and Tarn noticed the tired marks on the rubble, telling him she had been stuck like this a long time. “I-m N-Nickel. Please, don’t leave me.” Coolant welled in the corners of her optics, threatening to spill over. Her grip tightened on Tarns thick servo, her tone becoming more frantic as she feared he would leave her. She was so afraid that when he turned back to check if Tes was okay holding the ceiling a little longer, she sobbed, though she quickly silenced herself when Tarn turned back and his big hands clamped down onto the beam.

He lifted hard, his joints hissing in protest at the weight but he didn’t stop. It was jammed pretty well under some rubble, forcing him to bend the beam out of place and grabbed at one of the minis legs.

            He heard her cry out as the beam unburied itself from her hip, and she sobbed out as she was dragged out into the open.

            Dropping the beam, Tarn pulled the little bot into his arms and turned up to the surface so Tes could let the crumbling roof fall.

            “You’re safe.” Tarn knelt down, letting the little mech spread out and pant in his arms. She held a hand to her hip, the plating shredded and energon flowing through her servos. He noted the bent out of shape medical tools hanging off her chestplate, some missing from their hooks, no doubt lost in the destruction.

            “Are they alive?” Tess loomed over Tarn to try and get a look.

            “Yes, she needs medical attention.” Pulling her close, he felt her little breaths against his chestplate as he walked to his ship. “Scan for others.” He looked down, seeing Nickel with her face against his chest. He could feel her little pants, her trembling frame, and her fluttering spark as she tried to calm down.

            “Thank you, thank you.” She tried to push back to look up at Tarn, but he pressed her tightly against himself, hiding her face against him again.

            Trekking forwards past the bodies, he hid her from them.


	136. SFW Windblade-Blurr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned Fic

She sat at a booth this time, which was odd considering she always favored the bar, even when she was alone. She had ordered her drink, and he had given it to her over the counter, making a show of it as always just to see her smile. She did, for a little while, but her wings drooped and she turned, heading to the booth in the corner where she sat and nursed the drink.

Unfortunately for Blurr, he was unable to ask her what was bothering her, or at least what was on her mind considering the bar was busy and he did have to work. Though throughout his shift he kept glancing back at the booth to make sure she was still there, and she was. Drink only half empty an hour later, he could see her playing with the rim of the glass, as if not interested.

His spark throbbed as he wondered if he had made it wrong, and he panicked for a good few seconds until shaking it off. There was no way he could have made it wrong, he always took extra care to make her drink just right, perfect even. Nobody else got that kind of attention to their drink like her’s did.

When the bar settled, and the regulars slumped on the bar like always, Blurr gave the counter a quick clean and then immediately went to work making something special.  Nothing a bit of blended ice cream and energon couldn't fix. A bit of whipped cream and a few cherries and it was looking wonderful.

Sweet drink in hand, Blurr rounded the counter and made his way over to the booth Windblade was in. Due to the low light, there was a rather beautiful golden glow over her frame, and when Blurr stood by the edge of the table, he found it hard to swallow down this sudden knot in his throat.

"Ah..." He paused, then sat quickly as to not look too awkward. "May I?" He waited for Windblade to look up, a small smile crossing her lips before she gestured for him to join her.

"Certainly." Her wings perked up suddenly, already seeming a bit happier.

"I brought you this, looks like you might need it. Want to share it with me?" Blurr held up two straws, a sheepish smile on his face. He could feel his cheeks warming up, but was happy when Windblade took one of the straws and stuck it into the drink.

He leaned forwards to take a sip and her wings quivered at the wonderful taste, she looked forward to see Blurr, who was also taking a sip through his straw, their faces only inches apart. They kept eye contact for a few seconds, Blurr breaking it off first and rubbing the back of his neck. He could feel his nose and cheeks burning again, and he no doubt knew she could tell he was a little flustered. Though she smiled and leaned back in her own booth seat, licking her lips and humming at the sweet taste of the ice cream .

"It tastes wonderful! You always make the best drinks." She swiped some whipped cream off the top of the drink with her finger and put it in her mouth. "Mhm~"

"I'm glad you liked it, you seemed like you needed a pick-me-up. I have ah... I was worried. You looked pretty upset earlier." He noticed her wings droop a bit at the comment, but flick back up into place.

"I... well you know. Work sometimes gets the better of me some days. Sometimes it just really wears me down."

Blurr watched her tangle her servos together as she spoke, and he didn't even hesitate to reach across the table and take her hands into his own. He felt a little bad his hands were cold and she was so warm, but he squeezed and she squeezed back.

"Thank you for this." She watched him run his thumbs over her knuckles, her optics dimming. "You always know how to cheer me up." Her own servos ran over his, feeling the smooth plating and mapping it out. She sighed, lacing their hands together and squeezing a little harder as she cherished the moment.

"Well, you know you're welcome in here anytime you like, even after hours. Drinks like this, are on me. Always. You know if you ever need to just, get away for a while, I'll always help you the best I can. We can have drinks like this any time you want. Just you and me, nobody else bothering us. No work or worries, just small talk. How about that?"

"I think that sounds wonderful." Taking one hand away from Blurr’s grip, Windblade removed one of the cherries from the top of the whipped cream and reached over to press it to Blurr’s lips. He didn't hesitate to eat it, smiling as she laughed. It was perfect, it was beautiful, and he wanted to hear it more. She should never be upset, or stressed, and if he could help it he would do his best to make her happy.

Pulling up the hand he was still holding, Blurr kissed her knuckles, and the two proceeded to sip their drink and chat.


	137. Merformers SFW ratchet and Kup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet is human, Kup is a mer, just some brainstorming for a possible long fic???
> 
> Not edited

The first time Ratchet had seen the creature he had been sitting on a small rock formation by the water eating his lunch. It wasn't something he did often but on the days he did he always sat in the same spot just to watch the waves roll onto the soft sands below. He had done this for weeks and not once seen anything out of the ordinary until one rather hot day something large was pulling itself out of the ocean. He had checked the time on his wristwatch, only having a few more minutes of his break before he had to get to work, but this was incredible.

            At first Ratchet had assumed maybe it was a small sea mammal about to beach itself but as it kept flopping out he quickly tossed the idea as it had arms like a human yet the body of a sea mammal.

            It must not have noticed him high up on the rocks as it kept scooting closer and closer. It stopped to rest a moment, tail flopping in the sand. It looked back out over the ocean, its gills flaring.

            A mer? Ratchet tried to stay still, as he had heard stories wild mers could be terribly territorial and violent. They were a huge attraction on the main land where several had been captured and put into zoos or aquariums. Never had he seen one in the wild before.  

            The mer was a swampy like green with a lighter shade of green running down its chest and lower body. If Ratchet had to guess it looked like a male due to its bulky nature. The mer dug through the sand a bit in several different locations as if he had been looking for something.

            There was a sudden grunt of what Ratchet assumed was delight when it found what it was looking for.

            A little crab flailed it arms and snapped at the mer but didn't have long to protest as he was breaking it apart and eating it. His tail flopped happily against the sand and he kept scooting around and digging for more.

            Ratchet watched on, utterly amazed and curious, leaning off the rock a bit to try and get a closer look at the mer. He wondered how old it was, or if there were others. This one seemed to know what it was doing and --ops--

            Ratchets hands slid off the front of the rock and he toppled off of it onto the sands below. Not only had he knocked the window out of himself, he startled the mer he had been watching. He didn't notice until he sat up, coughed and looked in the direction the mer had been.

            It had flattened itself, fins down and gills puffed out. He stayed still, eyes wide just watching Ratchet to see what he did. The mer flattened itself a little more when Ratchet stood and brushed himself off.

            "Now listen-" He hadn't gotten to finish as the mer hissed at him and turned faster than he ever thought something that big could move. It bounced its way back into the water, looking back only once and then vanishing.

            Ratchet watched, sighing and looking down at the little whole the mer had been dumping crabs it had founds into to keep them from getting away. There were only two in it and he had seen the mer only eat one. Poor thing, it was hungry and he just scared it off of its meal.

            Getting onto his knees, Ratchet dipped his fingers into the sand, raking it and pulling up crabs here and there and tossing them into the deep hole. Maybe when he left the mer would come back, maybe not. Still it was the least he could do for it not mauling him.

            Having found five more crabs, Ratchet stood up and brushed himself off. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he looked out back over the ocean but only saw the slow gentle rolling waves.

            Ratchet climbed back up onto the rocks, picked up his lunchbox and headed back to work.

            The Mer popped its head up out of the water, watching Ratchet walk down the street and out f sight before it dragged itself back to shore and to its crab hole. He tilted his head to the side, confused for a moment at all the snapping things inside and then looked back up over the ridge to see if that funny human was still there.

            That was... nice of him. He had never encountered a nice land walker before. Let alone one willing to get pinched just to give him some food.

            Regardless, the mer picked up a crab and started to munch on it, curling his tail around the hole protectively until something shiny caught his attention.

            He was careful, brushing the sand away to find something he wasn't too familiar with. It ticked, and he shook it, holding it up to the side of his head to listen. Ratchets wristwatch, maybe the land walker had dropped it or something.

            Putting his attention back on his crabs, Kup kept eating, keeping the trinket resting in his lap.

 

(time skip idk what plot to fill in here subject to lots of change im just messing around)

 

There was a terrible high pitched screeching emitting from around the rock formation by the beach. It wasn't consistent and sounded rather distressed at times. In fact Ratchet could have sworn he had heard more than one.

            He was lucky to have heard it when he did as he was jogging and usually had headphones on.  He had stopped to catch his breath and cool with the aid of the wind from the ocean when he had heard it.

            It worried him enough to investigate.

            He took the ramp down to the beach, shoes sinking in the sand as he walked farther and rather until he had left the useable area for tourists and traveled to the much rockier uncomfortable part of it. What he found had him frozen.

            The mer he had spotted a month ago was on its side, tail curled in the air and slamming down against the sand in what he could only imagine was frustration.

            There was netting wrapped around its tail and body, some of it digging into his flesh. A lot of it had been coiled around its neck and it was frantically trying to get it off.

            "Oh my god." What compelled him to run forward at it, he didn't know, he just knew he had to help it. "Don't struggle!" He got down on his knees by its head and tried to take its hands.

            The mers tail slammed against the ground again and it hissed at him.

            "Stop, I'm trying to help!" He kept a tight grip on its wrists, seeing blood oozing from the thin slice marks the fishing line was making. They were deep and there were many, letting Ratchet know he had been stuck like this for a while. "Stop." He lowered his voice, his grip becoming a little gentler. "Relax."

            The mer looked up at him, eyes fearful.

            "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Just stop moving." The mer stopped, but its chest was heaving. Could it understand him? "Do you-" He paused, this could be stupid, "Have a name?" As he spoke, Ratchet pulled a small pocket knife from his back pocket. It unsettled the mer but Ratchet set a gentle hand down on its shoulder.

            "K... u... p." Weird name, weirder it could speak, or was it? He didn't know anything about these things other than they were rumored to be devils.

            Kup tried to be still, nervous about the knife by his neck but when the line was cut and he could intake are better he relaxed. He kept his head in Ratchets lap, hissing softly whenever Ratchet really had to dig deep to get the netting out.

            "Almost done," Another line and he tossed it all to the side, "easy boy. Easy." Pulling the last bit free, he expected Kup to take off again, but instead he remained. Tired, hurting, and just enjoying the warmth of Ratchets lap, he stayed put.

            Hesitant, but unable to help himself, Ratchet hovered his hand over Kups side. He touched it down and expected to get his face torn off but Kup remained still. In fact he seemed to like it when Ratchet started to stroke up and down his side, even touching the fins. He was oddly soft, or maybe it was more like wet leather, either way Kup felt oddly satisfying to touch.

            He was careful when he pet higher, rubbing Kups shoulder and looking at the cuts and blood mixing with the sand.

            "Kup." Ratchet carefully picked Kups head up so he could look at him. "I am going to run back to the house and get something to help make you feel better, okay? Do you understand me?" Kup just stared at him, blinking tiredly but he nodded eventually.

            As Ratchet stood up and brushed himself off, Kup grabbed his leg and nearly tripped him.

            "Wha-" He paused, seeing Kup holding up his wrist watch.

           


	138. percydrift

It wasn't uncommon for Drift to linger in the lab and touch all sorts of things he shouldn't have.  For the most part Perceptor would ignore him until he finished his work but he had caught Drift gawking at him one day.

It wasn't the kind of staring that warranted Drift to be curious, it was more of a look that had Drift distracted as he watched Preceptor sway his hips from side to side every time he moved around his table. it was cute in a way that Drifts finials would stand at attention when he thought Perceptor wasn't looking and he could check him out, but the moment he thought the scientist was going to turn around he went back to trying to be interested in whatever liquid was in the glass jar in front of him.

"I saw that. You just checked me out.” He didn't even have to turn around, but he smirked when he heard the jar Drift was holding clatter on the table as it must have slipped from his hand.

"I... I was not!" Guilty.

"Mhm~" Walking up to Drift, Perceptor crossed his arms and leaned his weight onto one hip. "Are you sure you were not looking at... this-" He gestured to his hips, his engines purring as he watched Drift swallow hard.

Drift had been sitting in a tall chair, and he made no move to stop Perceptor from pushing his legs apart so he could fit himself between his thick thighs. He bumps their panels together, chuckle as Drift slouches in his chair and just watches.

"P-Percy we're in the open, someone might see." Drift glanced over his shoulders, although they were the only ones in the lab, anybody could walk in and see.

"So does that mean you won't open your panel for me?" Silly question, of course he would. As a matter of fact all this had him so steamed up his spike was already pressing painfully against his modesty plate.

Spike and valve sprang free, and Drifts head sank a bit into his collar the second Perceptors hand was rubbing at his outer node. His thumb was a bit rough, but Drift liked that. He pulled his thighs apart a little wider as a silent invitation for Percy to continue.

"You know Drift; you're such a naughty thing. I'm working and you just can't help yourself can you." Perceptor was whispering into the side of Drifts head, lips barely touching his finials. It was just enough to reeve the samurai up.

Glancing down, a bright rest spike was sliding between his thighs now, pressing against the bottom his valve and applying pressure on and off.

"Percy~" Drift rolled his head and reached down to his own valve, pulling it apart so Perceptors spike could jab at him better. He inhaled sharply when the spike heard breached the ring. "Oh fraa _aaag_!" Had falling back and hand sliding up to start to rub his own node, Perceptor inched his way inside.

"Try not to make too much of a mess of my work space, Drift. Then again I am curious to see how wet I can make you. How about it-" Pressing their hips together, Perceptor bit his own glossa and smirked, "for science?"


	139. SkidsSwerve

"H-Harder~ NNG! Keep going, my-my valve needs your hot spike." Swerve hugged the pillow under himself, squealing into it now and again as Skids hilted his spike in and out of the mini again and again. Swerve rocked back into Skids, trying to get as much impact as possible. Already he had overloaded three times and was peeking on his fourth.

"You like that?" Skids had a tight grip on Swerves hips, pulling him back and holding him into place sometimes to try and get every little last bit of himself inside the chubby valve.

Swerves inner valve clenched hard against Skids' spike each time he flared his platting, causing his spike to take up what little space was left and make Swerve mewl and bite into his pillow.

"O-Oh fra-AH~ Skids. F-Frag my valve...fr-Ah-g it~!" A loud hiccup escaped him, hugging his pillow extra tight as overload rammed into him. "I-I'm overloading!" His spike, which had been wedged between him and the pillow spurt a thick stream of transfluid, soiling his pillow for the fourth time in the last hour, not that he cared he was on cloud nine by now.

Skids was quick to yank the pillow out from under Swerve and roll him onto his back. Face to face in missionary, Skids crushed their lips together and kept his hips bucking.

"I love it when you talk dirty."

"Am I... ha~... am I doing a good job?" Wrapping his arms around Skids' neck, Swerve held on for the right.

"Hell yeah, little buddy." Another hard kiss and Skids thrust harsh and deep, angling himself off to the side in an attempt to strike Swerves thicker node clusters. "You're the best." Pressing their noses together, Skids scrunches up his face making Swerve laugh.

Thrusts slowing, they become a little more affectionate, gently bumping into Swerves hips now.

"Ah~ You know you really do feel good." Swerve looked down between them just to watch Skids hips move back and forth. Something about his spike dragging in and out of him turned him right back on and his vents flapped out a hot breath. "Does it... does it feel good for you too?"

"It feels amazing." Bumping their foreheads together, Skids kept rocking, at one point he grabbed Swerves sticky spike and started to stroke it.

He squeezed and rolled his wrist, teasing the head and making Skids kick out his little legs as the pleasure was all just too much for him to handle sometimes. He would sit up occasionally and kiss Skids all down his cheek and suck on his neck, playing with the neck cables and pausing when he thought he was going to lose to another overload.

It didn't take long for Skids to peak, just hearing Swerves soft pants against his audio had his groin throbbing with delight and that tight knot that had bound itself up unraveled.

"I'm overloadi-Ng~!"

"Oh~ Frag I can feel it... I can feel your transfluid." Swerves voice quakes as he tries to speak through his own overload. "mhm~ It's so warm, oh frag it tingles." He sank back into the berth, panting and even sticking his glossa out a bit.

Skids kept himself buried, just showering the mini with kisses and words of love.


	140. QUarkBrainstorm

Quark nuzzled the side of Brainstorms face. "Are you alright like this?" Quark was sitting, Brainstorm on his lap with Quarks spike pressing readily against his exposed valve. Lubricant was already drizzling down over the shaft as it clenched in anticipation. He couldn't wait for Quark to be inside of him, moving over his sensory net and just making him feel good.

"I'm fine, this is perfect." He smiled as Quark touched his cheek and he was quick to touch the scopes hand and press it harder into his own face. God he was so sweet and just so gorgeous there. "Ready?" He asked, pushing his servos between Quarks so he could hold his hand.

Slowly, Brainstorm lowered himself down, impaling himself on Quarks spike. Quark was average sized for a bot of his stature so the stretch and pull was nothing but pleasant. Just in case, Brainstorm only lowered himself about half way and then picked his frame back up.

Hot air puffed from his vents over Quark who was watching him closely, a small smile on his face as he ran his hands up and down Brainstorms waist. He seemed mesmerized, adoring how Brainstorm moved his hips and stomach.

"God, you're perfect." Leaning forwards, Quark wrapped his arms around Brainstorm and pulled him tight against himself. The hug limited Brainstorms movements and forced him to slide further down Quarks shaft, earning a gasp from each of them. "Good, good~" Quark praised, his optics flickering as Brainstorm grinded down a little harder. His valve lips touched Quarks groin, leaving a wet sticky kiss from his valve lips and a smear of lubricant. It was all well and fine, and in fact Quark encouraged him to continue to do it as his hands moved down and squeezed Brainstorms aft.

Brainstorm loved the attention; frame shivering and purring each time Quark said something. He loved him, loved everything about him. That cute frame, his sweet voice, that small little smile he would make when they looked at one another, it was all perfect.

"Quark." Brainstorms hips started to shake, valve walls tensing as they prepared for an overload. "Kiss my mouth cables." The request was granted; Quark put his focus on mouthing the thick cables and even grazing his denta over them. Once in a while their mouths connected and one of them would bite the others lip and tug.

Brainstorm ground his hips down a little harder, whimpering as his valve fluttered. His sensor net burst with color and as he felt overload right on the edge, there was a pumping feeling around his spike.

Quark kept nipping at his face and had removed one of his hands from Brainstorms aft to stroke his spike. He dug his thumb into the spike head, and that was it. Brainstorms valve clenched down and whimpered into Quarks mouth as his spike twitched in his hand.

Transfluid splattered between the two of them, and Brainstorm kept his hips moving. He wouldn't stop until Quark was just as satisfied. 

 


	141. SkidsSwerve

Skids nearly dropped everything he had in his hands as he entered his hab. The sight that was on his berth he hadn't expected at all, at least not at this hour.

Swerve lay on his side, one hand keeping his head propped up while the other drizzled what Skids could only imagine was some sort of flavored lube over his frame. Swerve knew he had caught his interest when he kept squirting the tube lower and lower and finally left a spurt right across his open panel.

He drizzled it all over his chubby valve until the tube was empty and tossed it behind himself. Bringing his hand to his mouth, he licking his sticky servos and did his best to make his visor wink at Skids.

"You should come and help me clean this all off before I get the berth all sticky... unless that is what you want." Swerves tone was a little too over dramatic but hey this was Swerve and he was doing his best.

Everything in Skids had been holding was now tossed to the floor as he rushed over to the berth side and grabbed Swerves legs. He yanked the minis hips right to the edge of the berth and pushed his thighs apart.

His own panel throbbed as the sticky pink lube was oozing all over Swerves valve, leaving a beautiful glossy look. He couldn't resist giving it a long lick from the bottom all the way up to Swerves outer node.

"Ah~!" Swerves legs jumped, but Skids have divined in now, slurping and sucking all over Swerves valve. He bit and pulled on the valve lips and paid close attention to suckling the plump outer node long enough to hear Swerve squeal above him.

The lubricant was terribly sweet and tasted pretty good, which in turn only made Skids dig deeper into the minis valve. He let his glossa dart around, random and sloppy; he moved in tune with Swerves cries. When he shoved his glossa into Swerves valve he felt the mini try to clench around it, whining when it wasn't enough friction to bring him the pleasure he so desperately wanted.

Introducing two servos to Swerves valve, Skids worked them back and forth quickly. He wasted no time in getting them to the last knuckle and hooking them hard enough that Swerve bucked his own hips into the stimulation.

"O-Oh Frag! Skids!" Hips lurching upward, Swerve cried out as he overloaded. Above he had been stroking his own little spike in tune with Skids working servos, enhancing his overload to the point his frame twisted in reaction.

Skids spread his servos apart, trying to get a look inside of the convulsing valve and giving the boiling lips a kiss each before climbing up between Swerves legs.

"Can I keep you," Skids leaned forwards until his spike bumped Swerves valve, "here for the night? Or forever? You're too cute sometimes?" He kissed Swerves lips, tasting the sweet lubricant on them as his hips twitched forwards and he thrust into the mini. 


	142. Cygate

"How do you want me?" Cyclonus watched Tailgate move himself all around the berth, getting into one position, and then changing only a few second later into another one.  He laid on his back and lifted his legs, decided that wasn't good and laid on his side and picked one leg but before also deciding that wasn't good enough either. "Cyclonus! Tell me, why are you just staring?" In truth Cyclonus was rather amused by all of this, just the way Tailgate had kicked the pillows off the berth to make room for himself was cute enough.  

Tailgate stood up on the berth, his little hands on his hips, Cyclonus imagined he would be pouting at him right now if not for his faceplate being in place.

"Stay just the way you are."

"What? Standing?! How are we suppos-" He paused when Cyclonus' hands came to rest on his hips, pulling him to force him to walk to the very edge of the berth. Tailgates panel was roughly face level with Cyclonus now, perfect level in fact. It had taken Tailgate only a second to figure out what he had been up to but it clicked when the warrior leaned in and pressed his lush lips to the hot modesty plate.

"O-Oh~" This was going to be good. 

Cyclonus rubbed his lips up and down, just getting a feel for Tailgates smooth plating. He would dig his claws into the thin seams of Tailgates leg panels and pluck the sensitive wires under.

"Open." Cyclonus was patient, waiting for Tailgate to grant his request. The little white and blue spike extended and ran a path along Cyclonus cheek, even dipping into the dark space. Optics glistening, Cyclonus opened his mouth and let Tailgates spike slide through the space and come to rest on his lips.

Tailgate moved his peds further apart, a small bit of steam already emitting out of the sides of his mask as he watched Cyclonus move his head back and forth, sucking on his little cord.

Lubricant beaded on the spikes head, but Cyclonus was quick to lap it away. Ravaging Tailgate, he bobbed his head all the way forwards until his lips touched Tailgates hip plating.

"C-Cyclonus~!" That hadn't been all. Cyclonus had gotten his hand between Tailgates legs and was petting his smooth little valve. At first he had cupped it, just enjoying the heat it was giving off but now he was stroking his middle servo through the folds.

It took tailgate mere second to lubricant to the point thick droplets dripped from Cyclonus' wrist down onto the berth. When he pushed the servo inside of Tailgate, he glanced up to watch the minis reaction.

Visor burning white, Tailgate squeaked and stood on the tips of his peds, but that did little as Cyclonus kept pushing higher and higher into him, working his hand back and forth rapidly until a second servo was allowed.

Having to brace Cyclonus' horns for support, Tailgate shook his head, his knees clanking together as he couldn't bare it any longer.

"Cyclonus!!" Transfluid spurt from the sides of Cyclonus' cheeks as Tailgate overloaded, his little valve doing the same as a bit of clear fluid rushed from his valve to soak the warriors still working hand. "OOooOoo frag~!" Visor flickering, Tailgate could feel Cyclonus hand still pressing hard up into him, tickling a few nodes in an attempt to elongate his overload.

When it was all said and done, Tailgate sagged against the purple mech, having to be pulled off and sat down.

"How do you want me now?" The mini asked in an out of breath tone. He watched Cyclonus wipe his mouth and smile.

"Just lay back."


	143. Dratchet

 

"You know these hips of yours are pretty distracting." Ratchet said as he kisses Drifts inner thigh. He was lying on his back, Drift practically sitting on his face if not for the fact he was on his knees.

"Oh yeah?" Drift cocked his head to the side, looking down to watch Ratchet run his hands over his panel and squeeze his hips. His servos were hot as they dipped into his seams, delicately pulling them apart and teasing the wires below.

"Slide down and sit on my hips, keep your panel open." He pushed Drift down his frame until the samurai sat as requested. He watched Drift lick his lips when his open valve felt just how warm his panel really was. No doubt he could even feel the panel flex when his spike shifted underneath.

"I get to ride your spike today?" Leaning down to lay on Ratchet, Drift bit his lip and smiled.

"Perhaps, but you have to show me how much you want it. Grind on me." The CMO's hands were back on Drifts hips, pushing him down to grind his valve against him.

Lubricant had already been flowing free and was leaving a wet sticky sheen on Ratchets groin. It tingled and he wanted more and knew Drift had a lot more to offer than just a few little droplets.

Locking lips, Drift started to drag himself forward and back, glad Ratchet had a relatively smooth modesty plate, though it probably would have felt better if he had a few ridges.   

"O-Oh~" It felt a lot better than he had first thought, it had also helped a lot that Ratchet was superheating himself so that each time Drift dragged himself forwards and his outer node touched Ratchets frame it was lightly burned. It wasn't painful, but it did light up Drifts sensory net with a wonderful burst of pleasure. "Oh Frag yeah." Drift gets working, nuzzling Ratchet and panting against his neck until Ratchet pulled his panel back and let his spike slide roughly against Drifts grinding hips.

"Keep going." Another rough squeeze to Drifts aft and Ratchet kisses his cheek. He grunted each time Drifts little valve slide over his spike head.

Feeling like he had teased Drift enough, Ratchet wrapped a strong arm around Drifts thin waist and flipped the two of them over, Ratchet not between Drifts legs and looming over him.

"Already so wet." Lightly Ratchet pushed Drifts knees apart with one hand while his other held onto his own spike. He pressed it roughly against Drifts valve, swirling it around his outer node before dragging the head down through the folds and roughly prodding his valve ring.

"Frag me~" Drift whined, and Ratchet complied, spike not just pushing into Drift, but sliding in gracefully. He pulled out quickly, setting a rather rough pace right away just to hear Drift moan and grunt below him.

Hunching over Drift, a hungry kiss followed a sharp buck of the medics hips that had Drifts peds curling. 


	144. Prowl/jazz

Jazz nearly jumped from the sofa as Prowl burst through the door. He looked around frantically and spotted Jazz, who had his hand on his chest.

"Yo man, you alright?"

“I’m gonna be honest with you. I’m really horny, and you’re really hot. Can we frag? Like, now?” That was awfully sudden, Prowl had just gotten home, normally he wanted to make a hot cup of energon and go through reports, but was Jazz going to complain, no.

"Well then come on over." Jazz splayed himself out, hiking one of his legs up onto the sofa so his panel was in direct eye shot of Prowl, he even went as far as to cup and rub himself to rev the already hot cop bot op. "It's all yours." Panel sliding back, Jazz spread his valve apart, purring as he stroked his outer node with his middle and ring servo in lazy circles. A thick bead of lubricant already worked its way out of his valve and trickled down his aft.

Prowls door wings twitched upward at the sight and he nearly dove onto the music lover. Roughly he yanked Jazz's hips down and right up against his own boiling panel. Prowl was on his knees, which meant Jazz's hips were slightly elevated and he tried his best to stuff a pillow under his back to make the position a bit more comfortable.

"Now you have me all hot and bothered." Jazz was in mid laugh when it faltered and transformed into a groan as Prowl dug his thumbs into his valve, pulling it apart to gage if he could just spike him or not. From the looks of it, he could. Rough couch sex in the middle of the day was always a plus, especially when Jazz was always so into the idea as well.

Spike jutting out and running across the top of Jazz's valve, Prowl puffed himself out and let his door wings flutter. His optics were glossy, but he kept his hunger down long enough to guide the head of his spike to Jazz's valve ring. Roughly and bumped into it and shoved himself in. Both of them snarled, there grunts and moans lost in contrast to the loud clanking of their hips colliding against one another.

"Mng! Yeah, man! Just like that! Just like that!" Jazz squeezed his knees against Prowls hips, his valve enjoying the rough treatment. He arched hard into the sofa, throwing his arms behind his head and smiling wide as he felt his frame coursing with pleasure with each hard thrust of Prowls hips.     

"Mmng-Fr-ah--NNG-" Prowl progressively started to hunch further and further forwards until he pulled out harshly and rubbed himself off. "Slag!" A bright white stream of transfluid splattered all over Jazz's swollen valve and thighs. Prowl kept pumping, trying to drain himself and putting a little more aim on his spurt to try and get as much as he could on Jazz' valve ring. Once his spike sagged in his hand, his door wings dropped and a harsh escaped his vents, he put his attention on Jazz's spike to get him to overload next.


	145. Prowljazz

  Prowl leaned over his desk, legs spread and door wings twitching straight at attention. He glanced over his shoulder to see Jazz standing in the doorway holding a stack of papers, though the stack was slowly sliding out of his hands. A knot worked its way into Jazz's intake, and no matter how hard he tried to swallow it down it just grew tighter when Prowl opened his panel and spread his valve open to display himself at Jazz.

"You like how I bend over for you, huh?" Two servos dipped into his valve, spreading it open and drawing out the lubricant that had built up inside. He groaned into the desks cool top, wiggling his hips at Jazz. "Come on Jazz, I'm ready and waiting."

"S-Someone might come in." He found his voice, and Jazz had been glad he closed the door behind him because anybody that would have been walking near him might have seen Prowl pull himself apart.

"I blocked off this hour as a meeting. Just you and I. You bend me over this desk and frag me through it. Don't make me order you." He groaned, servos working deeper and his door wings sagging at the thought of ordering Jazz to frag him.

In all fairness, Jazz's spike had swollen behind his panel and was pressing against it begging to come out. Who was he to deny such an opportunity?

Dropping the papers and letting them scatter all over the floor, Jazz rushed to press himself against Prowls aft. He pushed into him, forcing the cop bot to press himself against the desk, his spike no doubt rubbing the underside.

Jazz lined up his closed panel with Prowls sticky valve, and once he felt he was in the perfect position he let the panel snap back and his spike spring free. Jazz's spike popped out and slipped right into Prowls valve, earning him a muffled cry of bliss.

"Mhm~! Now frag me like you mean it." Swiping his arm across the desk, Prowl knocked everything off and pushed himself back hard against Jazz's hips. He arched, door wings trembling as the head of Jazz's spike nudged his ceiling node. "Uhg Frag!" His hips lurched forwards away from the stimulation but Jazz to advantage of it and let his hips follow. Not letting Prowl escape, he kept pushing into him until the desk started to slide across the floor.

Curse after curse escaped Prowls vocalizer, even louder when Jazz grabbed onto his door wings for more leverage and started to rail into him.

Below them the desk creaked and clanked as Prowl kneed it. He snarled and finally went ridged as overload took over. Transfluid lined the bottom of his desk and the floor and he felt hot liquid flowing down his own thighs and legs to pool between the two of them.

Jazz, still in the midst of his overload, hunched over Prowl and lay between his door wings, panting into the back of Prowls neck.

"An hour meeting you said? Just the two of us?" Trying to catch his breath, JAzz kept his spike seated inside the convulsing valve.

"We still have forty more minutes, keep going."


	146. DinobotRattrap

“I saw that. You just checked me out.” Rattrap poked the Dinobots chest, listening to him snarl and watching him try to swipe his hand away.

"I did no such thing foul vermin." He swiped at Rattrap again when he was poked and flashed his fangs, though he had been caught red handed staring and in fact hadn't noticed Rattrap was watching him until it was too late.

"Listen coppa face, I saw you. I saw you looking at all of this." He gestured to his frame and winked, earning another loud snarl from the dino. "So what if I was looking, you flaunt yourself around here so often it's not uncommon to be looked at." Snagging the mouse's wrist this time, Dinobot yanked him hard against his frame. He flashed sharp denta at the rodent, wrapping his free arm around his waist and pressing their hips together. "Don't think I haven't noticed you putting in more effort to try and catch my attention autobot. I know what you have been up to." The past few days Rattrap had purposely knocked everything and anything over just to pick it up in front of him. He would make a show of his aft and then storm off when he didn't get the reaction he wanted, not that Dinobot would give him the satisfaction of it.

"What'yah trying to say." Back peddling, Rattrap dug his large denta into his bottom lip plate as he felt sharp claws running themselves up and down his sides. He tried to stay quit but the smallest moan escaped him when Dinobot rubbed his aft and grabbed the base of his tail. "I... uh... I... -" His legs started to rattle, he had dreamed of this, being this close to Dinobot, wanting to be touched like this by him. He had to shake his head and clear his processor to make sure he wasn't dreaming and that this was all real.

"Hehe." A softer snarl and Dinobot moved his hand away from rattraps tail and pressed his three thick servos against the bottom panel of Rattraps modesty plate. He pressed into it, warping the plating so it would touch and irritate the rat's valve. It rewarded him with the reaction he wanted, Rattrap standing on the tips of his peds and crying into his chest. "Did you want to frag me? Or did you want me to frag you? From what I can tell your spike is terribly stiff behind this panel of yours."

"It could be terribly stiff inside your valve, dinobreath. If yah quit this teasing we could get right down to the dirty." Wrapping his tail around Dinobots leg, he pulled and knocked the two of them down to the floor.

As Dinobot got up on his elbows and was about to snap at Rattrap, he paused when he saw the rodents spike resting on his closed panel. It was warm and already oozing out a thick flow of lubricant.

"Let's see if I can make yah scream coppa face."


	147. Prowljazz

Jazz mixed his morning energon while yawning. As he picked up his cup he blew on it to cool it down and then looked over at Prowl who had just been standing there.

Trying to play it cool, Prowl lightly elbowed a few utensils off the counters edge. As they clattered to the floor, he jumped to attention and went to retrieve them.

“Oh my, looks like you dropped something.” Jazz heard him say as watched Prowl bend over and wag his aft in his direction. The aft display was nice, and Jazz didn't even try to pretend like he wasn't looking, nor was he going to pretend like Prowl hadn't done that on purpose.

Pushing himself off of the counter, Jazz made his way over to Prowl as he stood up. He smirked, resting his hands on the cop bots hips and pushing his front against the counter.

"You should be more careful." Jazz says as he rests his chin on Prowl's shoulder, his bumping a little harder into Prowl's aft now. He ignores Prowls soft grunt as a response and goes about running his hands up and down Prowl's sides. Gliding upward to the joints of his door wings, he pushes into the seams and tugs at loose wiring.

"Mhm." Prowls wings flutter against Jazz's sides; that felt nice. He tilted his head to one side, allowing a better opening for Jazz to kiss and bite at his neck, the music lover's hands becoming a little more dominant now. Pulling Prowls hips harshly against his own, Jazz's panel opened and his spike slipped between Prowls thighs. His engines rumbled to love when Prowl tried to squeeze his legs around the cored, wanting to provide friction but after a while he just opened his panel and let the bottom of his valve serve the spike better.  

There was nothing like warm energon, a horny Prowl, and some quick thigh fragging to start the morning off with.

Wrapping his arms around Prowls front, Jazz started to pull away and then lightly bump back into Prowl. The topside of his spike caught the bottom of Prowls valve folds, extracting deep throaty groans from him.

Jazz liked to slide back extra slow, causing Prowls entire frame to quiver and the cop bot to lean over the counter and pant into its cool surface. Still, he tried to squeeze Jazz with his thighs, wiggling his aft until Jazz grabbed him and held him steady.

Increasing the pace, Jazz had Prowl open mouth panting and begging. Lubricant had spurted out of the valve and coated Jazz's spike which allowed a perfectly smooth thrust each time, and in only a few minutes Prowl was overloading and stomping a ped on the floor.

He hid his face in the crook of his elbow and mewled, standing himself up right and looking over his shoulder. Jazz had stopped thrusting, just feeling Prowls valve quivering on him and oozing out a sticker coat of lubricant.

"Berth" Prowl tried to catch his breath, "now."


	148. Prowl/Constructacons

“Keep sweet-talking and this could go a whole new direction” Scrapper squeezed Prowls sweaty cheeks, his optics half lit and lost in a sea of bliss as not one, but two spike worked their way in and out of his valve.

Surrounded by his constructacons, spikes had been laid all around him, some he had nudging at his lips, others pressing to his valve. He accepted them all, suckling and crying out as his valve was pumped full over and over again.

Longhaul and Bonecrusher both had worked hard to get themselves to fit inside of Prowls valve, having spread him wide and thin, they kept their movements slow but would have an occasional rough thrust just to remind Prowl he wasn't in control here, not anymore.

Mixmaster and Scavenger were taking turns with Prowl’s mouth while off to the side hook was watching until there was an opening for him to join. Though being on the sidelines didn't stop him from self servicing and coating Prowl in a thick sticky splatter of his transfluid when he got a little too full of himself.

"Mhm~" Prowls cheeks were slightly puffed out, a large enough of fluid in his mouth he was working on getting down when Scrapper had squeezed his face. It breached the corners of his mouth and streamed down his chin, though that didn't stop scrapper from leaving a hard kiss on his sticky lips.

"Move!" Scavenger hissed, wanting his spike back in Prowl’s mouth so his talented glossa could wrap itself all over it. He was all too delighted how eager Prowl was, mouth open and waiting for him to set his spike head right down on the middle of his glossa, he got right to work.

"Mhm!" Prowl’s door wings flew upwards, overload railing into him for, who knows, he had lost count after the fifth time. With the two of them working in and out of him opposite of one another it only took three maybe four thrusts to get him to overload again.

He had been running his mouth to them earlier, telling them how he was in control and how they were his. How the tables had turned when a berth and six spikes were introduced to the game.

" _Frag!_." Bonecrushers grip on Prowl’s hips tighten as he unloads the last of his transfluid reserve inside of Prowls already overflowing valve. Huge thick globs of lubricant mixed with transfluid run down his quaking legs. His valve, bright pink from all the thrusting, is swollen twice its size, his outer node not being left alone for a single moment, one of the cons was always pulling on it. Hook found himself liking that job the most, as it was torturing Prowl when he stopped rubbing so close to overload and would pick up again when the others thrust became rampant.

A few more overloads, a few more servos stuffed into Prowl’s mouth, and every single one of them overloading onto his chest, they backed off and watched Prowl on the ground. Limbs splayed out, he heaved in air to cool his overheated frame, legs parted, valve gushing with no sign of stopping.

It was perfect.


	149. Swerve/Magnus

 

Ultra Magnus lifted one large leg as he tried to see what Swerve was up to. He raised an eyebrows as he saw him pop back up from under the berth with a rather sly grin on his face.

“Oh my, looks like I dropped something.” He held up a small bean like object that he twisted and immediately it buzzed to life in his hand. Considering they were in his hab, Magnus didn't find it overly odd for Swerve to just pull a random little toy from what he assumed was a personal box under his berth.

"Funny." Magnus gave his erect spike a lazy stroke, pumping out some of the lubricant that was settled inside of the shaft canal. At least Swerve was attempting to spice things up and he had to give him credit for that,

Nestling himself back between Magnus' legs, Swerve set the buzzing beat right on the top of Magnus outer node.

"Mhm." Magnus' optics flickered, unfortunately it was far too small for it to really make him overload but it still felt pretty nice. The troubles of having a partner that was only a fourth of his size also had toys only meant for his size. Yet again, Swerve did mean well and always did his best to please Magnus the best he could.

When it came to Swerves spike, what he lacked in length he made up for in girth. His spike was wide and chubby, average for a bot his size. Whenever he questioned is Magnus truly enjoyed it, Magnus always assured him he did an excellent job when it came to pleasing his valve needs, and he did.

Lining himself up, Swerve took a hold of his chubby spike and ran the head from the top of Magnus' valve all the way down to his clenching valve ring and entered. There was no resistance, and there probably never would be between the two of them, but that never stopped Swerve from taking his time and watching Magnus' expression closely.

Magnus groaned, his hand choking his spike a little harder now as Swerve started to bump into him. The mini was rather strong and could get rocking pretty quickly, clanking their hips together and hilting himself every other thrust.

Serve pressed the vibrating bead harder against Magnus' outer node, hearing him stifle a gasp and his valve react with a sudden ripple.

"Oh frag~!" Throwing his head back, Swerve dug his little servos into Magnus' hips. His little spike expanded, catching on the inner valve walls and creating a special kind of friction Magnus adored.

"Mhm~" Magnus hunched, shoulders dropping as pleasure swelled around his hips and radiated all through his legs. It would take a while for him to overload but he was lucky enough that Swerve did in fact have pretty good stamina and was always determined to get Magnus off no matter how long it took.

Swerve leaned to the side, hips still bucking to kiss the side of Magnus' leg as he was too short to reach his mouth, but there was plenty of time for that later when he would take Magnus on his hands and knees. 


	150. Skids/Swerve

Skids had Swerve pinned with his back against the bar; legs spread wide open as he had three servos embedded deep into the hot mesh. It had all happened so fast, Skids rushing into the bar after hours like his aft was on fire and hopping over the counter to say,

“I’m gonna be honest with you. I’m really horny, and you’re really hot. Can we frag? Like, now?” Swerve had been trying to process an answer but all he could do was grab Skids collar and smash their lips together in a feral kiss.

They twirled, hands all over one another, knocking glasses off the counter and letting them shatter all over the floor as Skids tried to make room for Swerve. He picked him up and sat him on the counter's edge, getting right to business. Swerve hadn't even had his panel open the whole way and Skids was already digging his servos into it.

He palmed the silky smooth mesh of Swerves valve, giving it a hard rub and immediately dipping two servos into him. Fingering him rapidly, Swerve could only cry out and hold onto Skids' shoulder. He kicked and squealed when he hooked his servos and yanked upwards, lighting his sensory net on fire with pleasure.  Hell, was Skids on heat or something, he had never seen him so... hungry for this kind of thing. Each time Skids bit down on his neck or shoulder, he left little indents and kept leaving a trail of them.

"S-Skids, O-Oh frag! If you keep doing that you're going to make me-" Swerve flopped back hard against the counter, hands covering his face as he overloaded and his valve spurt a clear fluid. He sobbed out, his valve biting down on the still drilling servos.

Skids pulled his hand away before Swerve was fully free from overload and pressed his spike roughly against the engorged valve.

"I'm going to frag you right on your own bar top and overload in your valve." Skids purred, jerking his hips forwards to slide himself right into Swerves soaking wet valve.

"Oh frag!~" Swerve sat up on his elbows, his entire frame rocking hard against the counter as Skids slammed into him. The remaining glasses on the counter rattled and eventually inched their way off to shatter on the floor with the rest. "O-Oh frg Skids, yesyesyesy _esyesyes_!!! Hell, he had never seen Skids thrust so fast or deep. Each time his spike slammed his ceiling node Skids visor glitched and he saw stars.

Skids held Swerves legs up, watching his spike demolish the chubby valve until another spurt of clear liquid escaped it and Swerve was sobbing into the crook of his elbow.

"Here it comes!" Skids snarled, his spike swelling and locking into place in Swerves valve as a hot flow of transfluid filled the convulsing space. "Frag!" He kept thrusting, though each thrust became sloppier and sloppier until he was under his overloads mercy.     

Hissing through clenched denta, Skids sagged, his door wings falling flat against his back as he opened his optics he hadn't realized he had closed to see Swerve with his arm draped over his face. He was open mouth panting, he free hand holding his little spike which had at some point ejected several little lines of transfluid all over himself.


	151. Dratchet SFW V-day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentines day Drabble

Drift stared down at the sloppy arrangement of alien flowers he had gotten. Perceptor had offered to help but he had refused, wanting this gift to be as genuine as possible. Though now he really wished he had taken Percys offer as his arrangement was rather ugly and some of the flowers even really weird looking. Long story short, they were ugly and Drift was devastated.

            Ratchet deserved something from him, something nice and he had gotten him a bunch of weeds instead. A bunch of _ugly_ not so great smelling **weeds**.

            “How am I supposed to give these to him now? He is going to think it’s a joke or that I’m making fun of him.” Drift leaned against Perceptors work bench, setting the weeds down next to him so he could use his hands to cover his face in shame. “What am I supposed to do now, I don’t have enough time to order more.” Spark Giving Day was always so hard for the last minute shoppers.

            “It’s the thought that counts, Drift.” A gentle pat on the back and Drift just shook his head. “I’m sure you can still give him these, they don’t look _too_ bad. Just arrange them a little better. I’ll help you.” As he spoke he was already moving the weeds around to get them into a better bundle. He finished and tied them off; though not much better, he hoped it gave Drift a little hope.

            “I want to give Ratchet more than just a thought.” His finials sagged to their lowest point. “I’m just… going to go get it over with. Thanks Percy.” He took the weeds and proceeded to leave the lab, trudging his way to the med bay where he waited outside the door a moment. He groaned, letting his head fall forwards and his face be hidden by the weeds as he was going to regret this.

            As he was silently mourning to himself, the med bay doors opened and Ratchet stepped forwards, stopping short as he saw Drift. He squinted, not sure if Drift was trying to hide, may he add terribly, or just really liked the smell of whatever he was holding.

 

            “Drift.” Drift jumped to attention, his finials up and then immediately dropped at the sight of Ratchet.

            “Oh! Ah- Ratchet I- I uh-” He extended the weeds, turning his head to the side in embarrassment. “I picked these for you. I - uh, for – uh - Spark Giving Day.” Some of the weeds wilted, having been broken and bent out of shape when Drift put his face into them.

            Ratchet looked from the weeds to Drifts face, and then smiled. Gently, he took Drifts wrist and pulled him against his frame, kissing his cheek.

            “Let me get some water for these and then we can share the gift I got for you, hmm?”All the while he had been standing there he had been holding a bottle of aged Enjex. “We can share it in my hab away from the loud bunch that will be going to Swerves, how does that sound?” Taking the weeds, Ratchet got a vase and filled it with some water and then set them on his desk.

            “Sounds… really good to me.” As Ratchet walked back over to him they linked hands and were off.


	152. Lockdown Swindle SFW V-day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Day Drabble

He should have expected there to be only one private room on Lockdowns ship, after all it _was_ Lockdowns ship. He had wandered the few rooms looking for an empty recharge slab and yet he found none. Well, he found _one_ but it had a rather large and long Lockdown snoozing in it.

            Swindle stood in the door way, quietly rubbing the tops of one of his hands in thought. The captain’s chairs were not too uncomfortable; he could probably get some sleep in one of them. Granted it probably wouldn’t be a very good recharge but he was exhausted and desperate.

            Swindles optics brightened as he watched Lockdown roll over and settle. The berth looked plenty big for two bots. Lockdown didn’t seem to cut himself short when it came to comforts. Plenty of pillows, lush blankets, and dim neon lights in the wall giving Lockdowns frame a soft purple glow.

            “Mhm-” It was getting cold and those blankets did look awfully nice. Lockdowns berth looked big enough that if he lay on the edge there should be enough room between the two that he wouldn’t wake or disturb the hunter. Lockdown didn’t seem the type to be a light sleeper, and yet with his kind of career choice there was always the possibility he was always on guard even when sleeping.

            Really not wanting to spend the night in a chair, Swindle pushed himself away from the door and made his way to the side of Lockdowns berth. He couldn’t help a small smile as Lockdowns harsh breathing for some reason had his spark throbbing. That normal hard and chiseled look Lockdown sported while out hunting was now gone and nothing but a relaxed and calm face remained.

            Delicately, Swindle pulled the covers back and sat himself on the edge of the berth. He swung his legs up and tucked them under the covers, his back to Lockdown as he tried to get comfy without moving too much. As he had finally settled, a rusty voice sounded behind him, tightening his spinal strut.

            “Swindle-” The dealer jumped to attention, his head sinking a bit under the covers.

            “Ah! You’re awake! I was just leaving! Haha, I’m leaving.” Sitting up in a panic, Swindle felt something come to rest on his side. Lockdowns hand, strong but gentle against his plating pulled him back down.

            “Stay.” Swindle stole a quick look at the hunter, his spark fluttering at the look Lockdown was giving him. His optics were barely open, still half asleep as he coaxed Swindle to lie back down beside him. “You’re freezing.” Scooting himself across the berth, Lockdown pressed himself against the dealers small frame and wrapped his arm around his waist.

            “I…-” This was oddly nice, he hadn’t expected this. He blinked, feeling Lockdown rest his chin on the top of his flat head and inhale a deep breath. The sheets rippled as he exhaled, cuddling deeper against him. It was an odd affection Swindle had never seen before, yet he wasn’t going to complain about it, not when he was enjoying it as much as he was.

            Dimming his optics, a small wobbly smile wiggled its way across Swindles face. This was good, and he was warming up, Lockdowns breathing lulling him into a much needed recharge.


	153. DInobot/rattrap

“I don’t feel like it.” Dinobot swiped at Rattrap who was standing a little too close for his liking.

           "That’s not whatch'a said last night coppa-face.“ Clicking his glossa against his large front denta, Rattrap flicked his tail back and forth playfully. "Come on, you know you want to try it again. I saw the way you where droolin over my valve.” Another quick swipe and Rattrap ducked back, feeling Dinobot’s claw nearly graze his chestplate.

           "I don’t like you, vermin!“ Dinobot stepped forwards, intending to make another swipe but was satisfied when he startled the rat back enough to make him bump into the berth and fall on it a bit. He snarled at him, turned, and crossed his arms.

           "You don’t have to like me-” There was a soft click and Dinobot looked over his shoulder to see Rattrap’s valve exposed in his direction. In a coy manner the rat whipped his tail around, bringing the tip of it close to his valve lips. Slowly, he let it trail down, showboating himself. “-to enjoy it.”

           Flaring his plating outwards, Dinobot turned around and stormed over to Rattrap. Shoving the rat’s legs out of the way and grabbing his tail in a less than gentle manner, Dinobot crushed his groin against the rats open valve.

           How this rat could generate such a charge this fast he couldn’t figure out, but as he pressed himself harder against the open valve he could feel the pulse through his armor.

           His own spike pulled to life, but he kept it sealed in its housing, not wanting to give Rattrap the satisfaction of knowing his annoying behavior was revving him up.

           "Keep pushin, that feels good.“ He squeaked as his tail was pulled and then froze when he felt Dinobots cheek nearly against his. Barely touching, he could hear each and every little wheezy breath the saurus took in and the soft little gurgle in the middle of his throat that turned into a deep growl. "Oh~!” Head falling back, Rattraps feet curled as a claw tip was pressed against his outer node. It was anything but gentle, but then again there was nothing gentle about the dinobot and a part of him loved the harsh treatment. “Harder.” He bit his lip with the claw dug down deeper, and he could swear he heard the dinosaur purr when he whimpered.

           "See, I knew yah liked it. Yah can hide it all you want but I know.“ He paused, swallowing hard as he felt those sharp claws slide downwards between his tender valve lips. He drew them up and down a few times, letting Rattrap have a false sense of security before pinching and tugging on one of the lips.

           Squeaking, Rattrap squeezed his eyes shut and felt himself being shoved down on his back and the loss of Dinobots weight between his legs for only a moment. It had been worth it as there was a soft click and then the pressure of something nosing between his valve and he knew he had gotten him.

           "I don’t like you.”

           "Sure yeh don’t.“ Coiling his tail around Dinobots leg, he braised for impact.


	154. Roddymags

“Mags-” Rodimus watched as Ultra Magnus dragged a large hand up and down his frame, stopping once and a while to rub at that smooth belly of his. For a mech his size he sure did have gentle hands, everything about him in the berth was gentle in fact, and Rodimus was fine with that.

           "Mhm?“ Pressing his servos into Rodimus’ sides, Magnus massaged gently. Servos far too large to play with the underlying cable work, he had to make due with what he had. If Rodimus had been lying on his stomach, Magnus would have put effort into playing with the tips of his spoiler, a well known sweet spot for the hot rod.

           "Kiss me all over.” The large hand on his belly stopped rubbing, and instead Ultra Magnus got down on his side by the small Prime. Rodimus didn’t sit up, instead he allowed Magnus to lea over him, starting with a kiss on his forehead to smooch down to the bridge of his nose, then his mouth, and then his chin.

           "Like this?“ Their optics locked only a moment as Magnus continued downwards. He nosed Rodimus’ head to the side, kissing at his neck and at each individual neck cable he could get.

           "Mhm~ Yeah.” Optics dimming, Rodimus tilted his head more to the side to allow Magnus some more room. “Keep going, it feels nice.” He closed one optic, gasping softly as he felt an open mouth kiss against his main energon line and the faint hint of denta grazing it. “Mng.” As Magnus pulled away and moved downwards again, Rodimus smiled and watched him. He kissed around his badge, kissing the badge itself last and then continuing his decent to leave random clusters of kisses all around Rodimus smooth belly. Honestly it was one of Magnus’ favorite areas to toy with. He liked pressing his lips to the plating and leaving them there long enough to feel Rodimus inhale and exhale. Something about it breathed life into his life, and he kept going until he felt a small hand on his head pile, petting it delicately.

           Lips hovering over Rodimus modesty plate, Magnus glanced up at Rodimus for only a moment. The Prime had his optics closed, just enjoying the sensation of being loved. As Magnus set his lips down on the plate, he purred as Rodimus let out a small groan.

           "You’re wonderful.“ Between kisses, Magnus praised him, hearing his engines rumble in response.

           Kissing the large seam that connected Rodimus’ leg to his hips; he felt his hips lurch up slightly. Guess he liked that. He kissed again, getting the same reaction and liking it.

           "Mags~” Optics flickering to life, Rodimus sat himself up on his elbows and looked down at Magnus with glossy optics. “Get back up here.” He outstretched a hand, letting it connect with Magnus’ cheek as he slid himself back up.

           Lips connecting, Rodimus groaned into Magnus’ mouth. He pulled back only a second, letting his hand slide behind Magnus’ neck so he could pull him close enough that they could touch foreheads.

           "I love you, you know.“

           "I know.”


	155. Ratchet/merKup

Ratchet wiggled three fingers deep inside of Kup’s genital slit, drawing out that wet sloppy sponge like sound. He had been going at it for a good half an hour, getting Kup as wet and ready as possible. Kup found it an odd human ritual as mers usually just got right to the point, not that he was complaining, Ratchet has some incredible finger work.

           “Ready?” Ratchet asked, extracting his sticky fingers and watching his glossy eyes mer nod and flare his gills out. “Good, Just one second.” Getting up, Ratchet moved over to his dresser, opening a drawer and messing around with something Kup couldn’t see. He didn’t think much of it until Ratchet turned back around, unrolling something down his shaft.

           "What are you wearing?“ Rolling into his belly, Kup outstretched his neck and sniffed the air, immediately regretting it as he got a nose full of latex. He sank back, nose wrinkling a bit in distaste as Ratchet sat on the edge of the bed.

           "It’s a condom.”

           "Doesn’t smell like Ratchet.“ No, Ratchet always had this lovely musk to him that had Kups fins flapping in delight. This, this just smelt awful. "Don’t like.” What was the point of it anyway? When he mated with Ratchet before he had nothing like that on his shaft, so why his? Was it some human thing he didn’t know about?

           "It’s for protection.“

           "But I won’t hurt Ratchet.” Fins wilting, Kup frowned.

           "I know you won’t. It’s alright.“ Pressing their foreheads together, Ratchet kissed Kups flat nose and very gently laid the two of them down. "Just relax.” Kup did, despite still being able to smell that awful thing on Ratchet’s good bits.

           Pressing their hips together, Ratchet scooted himself up the bed a bit. He reached down and grabbed his shaft, guiding it towards Kup’s genital slit before pushing inwards.

           Nostrils flaring, Kup’s mouth opened wider and wider the deeper Ratchet dug into him. He slid right in, thanks to Kup’s arousal generating plenty of fluid and the added lub on the condom. Which really wasn’t necessary but a part of Ratchet wasn’t sure he should bare back a mer just yet.

           With both of them lying on their sides, the thrusts were rough and came in sharp jabs. It wasn’t long before there was a loud wet clap between them and Ratchet worked up a quick pace. Something about the way Kup would huff and snort into his neck and make these little desperate whimpers for more had him pumping into the mer as fast and hard as he could until it was too much to bare.

           "Shit.“ Hips jerking out of pace, Ratchet tried to keep himself going, feeling himself coming and hearing Kup purr as he waited for that sweet warm sensation… which never came.

           Pulling out slowly, Ratchet melted into the bed. He panted into Kup’s shoulder, needing a moment to rest but Kup was wiggling too much for him to do so.

           "Where is it?” Ratchet watched Kup reach down and spread his slit apart.

           "The condom keeps it from getting inside of-“ There was a loud hiss and Ratchet looked up to see Kup’s more than disappointed face.

           "No condoms!” Pushing Ratchet off the side of the bed, Kup slid down himself and went over to the place Ratchet had gotten the one he was wearing from. “No condoms! Don’t like!” He had a hard time reaching up into the top dresser drawer. Unable to get them, he slapped his tail against the ground and sulked.

           "Here.“ Getting the box, Ratchet handed it to Kup he promptly took it outside and buried them in the sand.


	156. FortMax/ Red Alert

Licking the tip of his thumb, Max brought it down to rest right on top of Red Alerts swollen outer node. As carefully as he could with those big servos, he rubbed slow circles clockwise, and then counterclockwise.

        He was sitting by Red Alerts side, the smaller mech on his back while Max kept most of his arm and hand between his legs. Between his own legs, his spike stood for the most part pressurized. He had to give Red credit when he reached over and started to rub the head since his hand was too small to wrap around the width on its own.

        With what little light shown through the window of their ships little hab, Max could make out a thick bead of lubricant threatening to spill out of Reds valve. He would get to that in time, but as of right now he was focused on getting the smaller mech hot and bothered.

        “Does that feel good?” Did he really have to ask? Red’s legs were trembling as he struggled to keep them spread and hoisted in the air. Whenever Max rubbed a little harder his peds would curl back and he would outstretch one leg.

        “M-Mhm~” Red’s lower lip quivered as he tried to nod in response. “Yes. It’s perfect.” Those big servos had no problem covering ground. Just the tip of Max’s finger covered his whole outer node and because of that he was able to explore more with his others.

        Middle and ring servos explored downwards further, rubbing everything they would and coating themselves in a nice gloss of lubricant. Curiously they poked at Red’s valve ring, and Max watched his face carefully for any discomfort before proceeding.  

        Taking a bit of a risk, Max pushed his entire middle servos into Red’s valve. His spike throbbed when Red cried out and grabbed his arm. His legs kicked out and he flopped back down, quaking as a powerful wave of pleasure radiated through his legs.

        “Oh Frag, Max. Oh Frag. If you do that again I… I might-” He pulled his hand out and did it again, getting the same wet sob of bliss but a different kind of squeeze from the valve. It was spastic, random, and it was clear after the continued sob he had made Red overload with only two thrusts of his hand. “Max!~” Red’s little red and white spike shot a clear line of transfluid and kept gushing when Max pulled his servo out and started thrusting it in at a now much slower pace.

        Finials flapping forwards, Max smiled down at the glossy eyed Red Alert who was trying to catch his breath. He would give him a minute or two before inserting and introducing a second servo, and if they were lucky, tonight they might be able to hit three. Either way, Max always looked forward to the end, which was Red holding his valve open for Max while he vigorously rubbed himself off until he overloaded and marked the little red mech with his fluids.


	157. swerve/skids

“You’ve never had oral before?” Skids rocked forwards, his legs crisscrossed and his hands splayed out in front of him to keep him balanced. His face was close to Swerves, which quickly flushed a beat red. “Never even once had your spike sucked?” He was blunt, but a few drinks had a tendency to do that.

        “No- I…-” Swerve looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. “Never. I mean it’s not like… I have never had the opportunity… it’s just-” He shrugged, putting his little hands in his lap and tugging on his servos nervously. “I don’t feel like it.” There is another long pause, and Swerve takes a deep breath. The vents on his front flap open and a hot exhale escapes him. “I mean I do… sometimes. I really want to try it sometimes but-” He looked up to Skids who was patiently waiting for an answer. He was all smiles, just listening, that was what was so good about him. “I don’t know how to feel about someone face being that close to my… spike and valve you know? Like… isn’t that… gross?” What if his lubricant smelt funny, what if his valve looked weird up close. What if he accidentally overloads in their mouth and they get mad?

        “You’re worried someone might think you’re gross?” A small sheepish nod and Swerve looked down in embarrassment. Of course Swerve would be self conscious about something like this; Swerve lived off what others thought of him. “Well, I bet… it looks just fine, and, I bet you taste incredible.” Skids licked his lips, leaning forward enough to get on his hands and knees and crawl over Swerve. “Can I try?” He kissed the bridge of Swerves nose, feeling the mini starting to softly pant under him.

        Swerve was quiet under him, thinking, in the meantime, Skids just cuddled him from above, making no move on him until he said so.

        “Promise not to stare at it.” With a nod, Skids started his decent down Swerves frame, leaving patches of kisses in as many places as he could. He kissed right over Swerves spike and kept going downwards until kissing one of those silky valve folds.

        “So soft.” Skids pressed his face into Swerve’s groin, just giving it a quick cuddle. He kept his optics dim, keeping his gaze up at Swerve who was watching and even shaking a bit. He was waiting for Skids to tell him something negative, but instead he just kept getting little kisses and purrs, which actually felt really good. “I’ve never felt anything this soft in my life.” Slipping his glossa out, Skids let it slide through Swerves folds, smirking when Swerve’s hips buck upwards.

        “AH~!” Oh god that felt good. Did oral always feel that good?

        Grabbing the back of Skid’s head before he could pull away and ask if he was alright, Swerve shoved him harder into his valve.

        Taking the hint, Skids hooked his hands around the mini minis thick thighs and dug right in, slurping and sucking everything he could to add to the loud choked sobs of bliss from the mini who had missed out on oral all this time.


	158. Jazzprowl

His door wings sagged as he watched Jazz rubbing his spike up and down between his incredibly wet valve lips. The longer he watched, the wetter he got and he could have sworn he could have overloaded from just that little contact alone.

        “Doin’ okay?” Jazz’s voice was soft as he pressed his spike head harshly against Prowl’s outer node. He didn’t get an answer, just a quick nod as Prowl was too invested in watching what was going on. His optics were glossy, the haze of deep arousal keeping him quiet, even as he stroked his own spike, he made barely any noise.

        Jazz, running his thumb over the head of his own spike to spread around a bit of the lubricant he had generated himself, scooted himself back just an inch to align himself with Prowl’s more than ready valve ring.

        “Nice and slow.” He leaned forwards, kissing Prowl in the process while his spike breached the ring and moved forwards. Prowl grunted into Jazz’s mouth, suddenly pulling away and sinking back against all the pillows he had propped himself up against to remain in his half sitting position. He liked to watch, loved it in fact, and Jazz took advantage of that knowledge to make it a show for him.

        Dragging himself out, he watched Prowl’s face closely, seeing his optic twitch as he watched his own valve split apart. Engines rumbling as he took note of how wet Jazz’s spike had gotten upon entering and exiting, Prowl licked his lips.

        Optics swirling, Prowls valve clenched in delight when Jazz worked his hips a little deeper. So close to all the way, but Jazz only thrust half his length in, keeping Prowl on edge until finally he scooted forwards and knocked their hips together.

        “Ngn!~” Prowl put his chin down against his chest, his door wings flapping upwards as his Jazz hit the back of his valve. Even then Jazz kept pushing, lighting up all those buried nodes until he felt Prowl grab at his arms.

        “I’ll take care of you.” Jazz whispered, cuddling into the side of Prowl’s face. He kept working, nice and steady, listening to Prowl inhale softly as his spike pushed his valve apart, and the soft exhale when he pulled out. It was intoxicating to say the least.

        Tucking his head into Jazz’s neck, Prowl watched with half lit optics Jazz’s spike vanish and reappear. There was a soft paff noise that sounded each time Jazz pushed right up against his valve, leaving thin little strands of lubricant to connect them as he pulled away.

        “Keep going.” Prowl groused, dimming his optics until they were barely online. His frame inched up each time they connected, and he smiled, just enjoying the dull pangs of pleasure radiating through him. “Keep going.” Jazz was kissing at the corner of his mouth, whispering something to him, something nice no doubt, but he couldn’t make it out. Audio damped as he sank deeper and deeper into the lovely swaying motion of their hips, Prowl begged on.


	159. windblade/Blurr

He whined, digging his servos deep into Windblade’s hip seams in an attempt to get her to move just a little faster. He knew how much she enjoyed watching him squirm and grunt under her, desperate for a little more friction.

        “Nice and slow.” Leaning down, Windblade nosed the side of Blurr’s cheek, purring into his audio when he whined again.

        “I don’t do well with slow.” Usually she would let him rub his spike while she worked, but each time he reached down to do some, her hands were there to block him. Sometimes she did this, just wanting the two of them to make sweet soft love, but Blurr just wasn’t programmed for that kind of thing. Everything had to be fast, everything.

        “I know you don’t.” That was the best part, really. He would protest all he wanted about how slow her hips worked into him, and every once in awhile try to pull give her a little tug but never did he try to take control from her. Instead he made grumpy faces that she could kiss away in seconds.

        She leaned forwards a little more, sliding the remaining bit of her spike into Blurr’s awaiting valve and paused her moving to listen to him gasp. It was a snug fit, warm and welcoming. The inner walls hugged her spike, fluttering around and squeezing her a bit as Blurr withered under her.

        Hips withdrawing, she heard Blurr release a shaky vent as dull sensations of pleasure trickled down his frame to pool around his groin.  Before all of this, before he met Windblade and she became the light of his life he would have never though slow interfacing like this could feel good. Then again back then the light of his life was racing and not the sweet face smiling above him. Each kiss, each loving word had his spark fluttering and the next few whines out of his mouth sounded wobbly. God that felt good. How could something so slow feel so good?

        Taking Blurr’s hands, Windblade placed them above Blurr’s head and slid their servos together. Squeezing, she picked up her pace only a small amount. Could it even have counted for a slow speed, not really, just a notch up from annoyingly slow, but it was enough. Enough to have his hips trembling each time they made contact. It was all enough, and when he heard her groan a sharp jab of pleasure would shoot up his spinal strut.

        “Windblade… I… I’m so close. I’m so close.” That didn’t get her to pick up the pace, but his overload did inch closer and closer each thrust until finally, after what felt like an eternity, it hit him. “Oh~! Wind-” He arched, his belly touching hers as a soft overload coursed through his systems, lighting him up and making him feel warm and fuzzy. “Oh Primus~” She pressed her forehead to his, humming as she worked her spike through the fluttering valve until Blurr settled.


	160. Swerve/HoloAvi Swerve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> commissioned Drabble

Standing in the middle of his empty room, Swerve held a datapad in his hands and was vigorously pressing buttons until finally something started to manifest on front of him.  

        It was him, a different him. His holomatter avatar, in fact. It stood only a foot or two in front of him, wearing that open white button down shirt, undershirt, casual shorts, and his socks accompanied by sandals.

        “Is the white shirt working, or should I go back to my Hawaiian shirt?” He had picked up the red shirt through one of his favorite sitcoms; in fact, most of his outfits he had picked for his human avatar were based off his favorite shows. Not to mention the fact that Swerve just simply loved the style of button up shirts, even though he never seemed to button them up.

        “Are the sandals working?” He asked his avatar, who looked down at their own feet and shrugged. He could see himself through his avatar’s eyes, and feel everything his avatar felt. It was sort of weird in a sense, but he kept going. “I don’t think they are working anymore.” Holding up his data pad, Swerve started to type in a few things and just like that the sandals and socks were gone, leaving his avatar standing there barefoot. Next he changed the casual white button down back to his old red button down.

        Setting the data pad down, Swerve went back and stood in front of his avatar. They blinked at the same time, breathed, and even swayed in tune with one another, as to be expected.

        Carefully, Swerve reached down and grabbed the bottom of his avatar’s shirt, starting to button it up, or try at least. Even with his avatar scaled up to match his height, his little servos struggled to get the buttons through the little holes.

        “How do humans do this every day?” He managed to get one and moved onto the next. He wanted to at least see if he looked good with it buttoned up right and nice, rather than hum always looking like some college freeloader.

        He paused on the third button up, which he was really struggling with until his avatar set his hands over Swerves. It smiled at him and started to work the buttons, easily getting them into their holes. He stopped about three buttons up, leaving a V cut to show the white undershirt and a bit of his collar.

        Reaching forwards, Swerve popped the collar on his avatar and stood back, his visor glowing in approval. He hadn’t ever realized how attractive he looked, at least to his own standards he read himself as an attractable human. His lips just looked so kissable.

        “Just one- "He told his avatar, as if it needed to be convinced, "just to know what it’s like.” The avatar smirked and leaned in, grazing those plush pink lips against Swerve’s cold cheek plate. It moved down to his neck, and he could feel the avatar’s warm breath splashing over his neck cables.  "Oh boy.“ Was it weird that his own avatar was making him a little weak in the knees, because it sure was doing an excellent job.

        The avatar moved up, leaving little kisses along his main energon line to leave a string of kisses under Swerve’s jaw line. From there it moved up more, leaving a single test kiss at the corner of the minis mouth before finally they locked lips.

        Together they pushed one another, and just as fast as their lips broke apart they connected again in another hot kiss.

        "Mhm~” Swerve groaned into his avatar’s mouth, pressing their bodies together as he tried to fight himself for dominance. He wasn’t even sure he wanted it, as each time his avatar pushed him back he felt a weird sensation of excitement tingle up his spinal strut.

        Glossa tangled with tongue, and Swerve kissed his avatar hard enough to force him to take a step back. He bit at his avatar’s lip, tugging on it a bit and then returning to their sloppy kisses. There was a small little whine that escaped the avatar, and Swerve chuckled to himself. This was neat.

        Everything he had ever dreamed about, he could finally do now. Even though it might have been on his own avatar, it was a good start, he supposed.

        Kissing away from his avatar’s mouth, Swerve moved down to start to suckle at its neck. It twitched and open mouth gasped, jerking against him and kissing at the side of Swerve’s head the best it could. Of course it dug its fingers into his vents, pulling on them and making him gasp himself. It should know all his sweet spots; it was him, after all.

        The only thing that seemed to put Swerve off was the noise it made. It did sound like him, in a way, but the tone seemed a little deeper. He hadn’t ever really listened to himself speak through it, so this was certainly new. Maybe later he could try messing with the voice options, along with a few more clothing choices if he wasn’t too tired.

        Reaching down, Swerve slipped his three chubby little servos past the avatar’s belt, tugging on it in a playful manner. He had always wanted to do something like this, it just seemed so hot in his mind and now in front of him he could confirm it.

        Mouths clashing again, they moaned into one another, grinding and huffing until finally Swerve broke away from his avatar and pushed him roughly across the room until his back hit the berth. Naturally, it crawled back onto the berth, laying on its back and keeping its top half propped up to watch the mini bot approach. It spread its legs apart, licking its lips as Swerve got between them.

        “This is probably going to be really weird… but might as well go all the way, right?” Crawling up over his avatar, they kissed again, this time Swerve kissing hard enough to force his avatar to lie flat on its back.


	161. sfw RoddyMags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> commissioned drabble

He watched through the glass outside of the shop as Ambus moved around the store to each different plant. He paused by a few, reaching out to touch the leaves, which Rodimus could only assume were smooth in nature based off the delighted expression that crossed Ambus’ little face. To others it might have been hard to see with that mustache covering his mouth, but Rodimus knew. Just the way it would twitch to one side when he was irritated, or the way the corners rose with the corners of his mouth when he was happy. The smile was small, but it was enough to have Rodimus’ spark fluttering from the other side of the glass.

        They had touched down on a neutral planet to refuel and allow the crew a day to relax someplace other than the ship. Some took advantage of it, while others stayed on the ship. Normally Magnus would have stayed, but ever since the big reveal there was a little green man inside the suit, Magnus- more so Ambus- made an effort to go out more.

        Inside the shop, Ambus moved from row to row, examining each individual flower as best he could until finally something seemed to catch his fancy. The plant was in a small pot, sort of squished between two larger plants that had already seemed to bloom. It was funny looking, but in an alien shop on an alien planet that wasn’t really surprising.

        The stem was a dull green with hints of blue swirls clearly designed into it with two single leaves branching off from the sides. Higher up, the bud was a pale blue with what seemed like a golden glowing center.  Whatever it is bloomed into must be extraordinary.

        Picking the plant up, Ambus moved over to the counter and held up a few credits to the clerk.

        “I would like this one, please.” The clerk looked at the flower, then Ambus, and then out the window to where Rodimus was standing with his arms crossed and his hip jutted out in one direction.

        “Good choice… would you like me to explain how to get it to bloom?”

        “It won’t bloom with just some watering?” He watched the clerk shake their head.

* * *

Spoiler perking up as Ambus stepped out of the shop, Rodimus walked over to him to get a look at what he had.

        “You walked around all of those plants that were already open and picked not only the smallest one that shop probably has but one that isn’t even ready?” He tugged at a leaf, pulling his hand back when Ambus swatted at him half heartedly.

        “It’s special. The clerk said it blooms when it’s surrounded by affection. I had heard about something like this. Talking to plants and such to help them grow, singing even.”

        “Sounds fake but if you like it, I’m sure it will grow just fine.”  Nearly glowing, Ambus rubbed one of the leaves and started to walk back to the ship, Rodimus close by his side.

        They were quiet for most of the trek back, Rodimus spending more time looking down at Ambus petting his little plant than in front of him, which caused him to bump into a few angry aliens from time to time.

        “You know,” Rodimus started, bringing his hand up to rub awkwardly at his neck, “I have some aged enjex in my cabin that I have been saving for a while. I know you don’t really like Swerve’s bar so I figured maybe just you and I could… share a few glasses later.” He paused as Ambus looked up at him, his expression blank as if he was trying to calculate the request.

        “That sounds nice-” He paused, the top of his budded flower opening a bit. “Oh! Rodimus look, it opened a little.” As he looked up he frowned when Rodimus was looking away, unknowing his face was a bit red.

* * *

There was a light tapping at Ambus’ hab door, and Rodimus stepped in a moment later with his bottle of enjex in hand.

        “It’s me.” He moved into the room, seeing Ambus watering his little plant that he had placed on his night stand. “Brought the booze.” With a nervous laugh, Rodimus set two glasses down and started to pour the enjex inside. He turned with them in hand, handing one to Ambus who was now standing only a foot away from him.

        Servos brushing lightly against one another, Rodimus tried to swallow down a knot in his intake.

        “You know, Ambus-” he took a sip of his drink, watching Ambus do the same. How was he so calm? Rodimus was nearly sweating bullets, just something about that cute little face had him lighting up. “I’m… I’m glad you’re here. You know… with me. Here. You know, in this room, just me… you.” His vents sputtered a bit, fumbling with his words.

        “Yes.” The corners of Ambus’ mustache went up, signaling he was making a small smile. It sort of melted Rodimus’ spark in so many ways.

        “You know Ambus I have wanted to tell you something for a while… I-” Pausing, something in the background caught Rodimus’ attention. He blinked in surprise, and Ambus turned to try and match his gaze.

        The blue petals separated from the flower’s bud, revealing a glowing golden stigma and anthers. A bit of golden dust even popped out and rained down over the leaves and stem.

        Faceplate a deep red now, Rodimus covered his face with one hand. Stupid flower.

        “Rodimus.” Ambus laughed, “You were saying.” Setting his drink down, Ambus reached across the gap between them and took one of Rodimus’ hands. He was a good two feet shorter than Rodimus, but at the moment Rodimus was trying to sink into his built-in collar.

        “I… I’m glad you’re here with me. I’m glad I get to walk with you and work by you.” The flower glowed brighter. “I’m glad I can share a drink with you even though I know you don’t really drink. I’m glad I know you. I really-” He paused, leaning down and very gently rubbing his cheek against Ambus’, “I don’t know what to say anymore.” He whispered, his spoiler sagging only a second until he felt Ambus squeeze his hand.

        “You don’t have to say anything.” Keeping their cheeks together, Rodimus smiled into the side of Ambus’ head.


	162. Sfw Prowl Jazz Midnight snack

He peeked one optic halfway open as his audio receptors were picking up a rather odd noise from the other room. It was sort of a wet muffled slurp that paused for a few seconds before picking up again.

        Sliding his hand across the berth, Jazz felt around for Prowl, who wasn’t in his usual place by his side. It must have been the middle of the night, or even later, what could Prowl possibly be doing up at this hour?

        Slowly, Jazz sat himself up and yawned, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand while the other casually tossed the covers off his legs. He didn’t bother letting his visor slide forwards and instead kept it tucked in their holsters on the sides of his head as he got up and headed for the door.

        There was a faint light coming from the kitchen, sort of blotched out in the middle as something was blocking the light’s path. It wasn’t difficult to make out Prowl’s silhouette standing by the fridge.

        The fridge door was open, Prowl facing the inside as he had something in his hands he seemed to be occupied with. His door wings were sagged down in a way Jazz had only seen when Prowl seemed half asleep.

        In his hand was a half full container of leftover noodles from takeout the two of them had ordered the night before. He dipped a set of chopsticks he had down into them, pinched some noodles between the sticks and brought them up to his mouth to stuff them in and slurp them down.

        And there it was, the noise Jazz had woken up too, Prowl’s loud noodle slurping.

        His optics were half open and half lit, completely oblivious to Jazz watching behind him as he ate. One mouthful after another, he kept eating and chewing, sighing even as he seemed to just stare at nothing on the empty fridge shelf. He didn’t seem too bothered by the cold draft that came from the open fridge door, or it seemed that way at first. Jazz could see hints of his door wings shivering every so often.

        “Prowl?” Jazz spoke up, voice soft as to not startle the cop bot. He watched Prowl’s door wings perk up and even watched as he glanced over his shoulder at him, some noodles hanging out of his mouth as he slurped them in.

        “Mmm?” He licked his lips, blinking at Jazz tiredly before taking in another mouthful.

        “It’s three in the morning man.” Pushing off the doorframe, Jazz moved over to Prowl, setting his hands on his shoulders and rubbing soothingly. He felt Prowl’s door wings perk up a little more, the more awake side happy to see him.

        “I was hungry.” Mouth half full, Prowl just keeps eating, then pauses and then holds up his chopsticks at Jazz to offer him some noodles. His cheeks are half stuffed, and blinking tiredly, putting the sticks in his mouth when Jazz shakes his head at the offer.

        “Sure. Come on,” Taking the noodle carton out of Prowl’s hands and folding it back up, Jazz sat it in the fridge and closed the door, “let’s get back to bed, it’s cold out here.” Taking Prowl by the arm and pulling him away from the fridge, Jazz closed the door and helped Prowl back to their room.

        Pulling the covers back, Jazz waited for Prowl to climb onto the berth and settle back down. He had always started off sleeping on his chest; half hugging his pillow and would eventually end up pressed against Jazz as time went on. Prowl would never admit he liked to cuddle at night, but it was all well and good. He probably would never admit he got up at night to eat random things from the fridge but Jazz secretly liked catching him. He liked that sleepy look Prowl always gave him, and that sort of funny way Prowl would keep chewing while Jazz tried to talk to him. He loved it.

        Rubbing the tip of one of Prowl’s door wings, Jazz sighed and walked to his side of the berth. He climbed in and pulled the covers over the two of them, cuddling close to his fridge raider and letting a hand rest on the middle of his back. Soothingly, he rubbed up and down for a while until the calls of recharge let his frame slip away into slumber once more.


	163. SFW Percy Drift: Face paint

Everybody wanted to shake his hand or slap him on the shoulder, and in truth it, was nice seeing everybody again. He tried to keep his tough looking composure; not wanting to break the sort of hardened exterior look he had managed to build, but it was hard with all his friends around now. It was nice to see them all smiling, happy he had come back with Ratchet. Deep down, he had feared nobody would even give him a second glance, and yet, here they were. He tried to keep his tough looking composure, not wanting to break the sort of hardened exterior look he had managed to build.

        “Drift.” Unlike the newly fitted samurai, Ratchet stood off to the side to avoid the hoard and attention. When Drift looked up at him, he tilted his head to one direction, drawing Drift’s gaze to a lanky bot that stood a bit behind the hoard. He seemed to rock on his heels, trying to see over the rambunctious crowd, and then leaned back when he finally saw what he was looking for.

        The screaming horde around Drift suddenly seemed to dull down and move in slow motion as he locked optics with Perceptor. He couldn’t hear anything except the beating of his own spark in his audio. His finials pulsed and burned and he felt his cheeks suddenly start to burn too.

        There he was, unchanged, still wonderful as ever. He stared across the space at Drift, his face almost looking worried, or maybe curious, he couldn’t really tell. In all honesty he was just glad that after all of this time had passed, Perceptor was still alive and still on the Lost Light.

        Finials drooping down, Drift gently pushed his way through the crowded, ignoring their whines for adventurer’s stories.

        It was a lot more difficult to move his legs than he thought, as each step seemed terrifying. Why was he so nervous, it was just Perceptor. Just… Perceptor. Right?

        A knot grew tighter and tighter inside of his intake and he frantically went through what things he could say to Percy. Would he be mad that he never got a real chance to say goodbye, or did he even miss him at all? He stopped in front of Perceptor, pulling on his own servos nervously. He looked down bashfully, mouth opening and then tightly shutting as still nothing came to mind as what to say.

        Perceptor just stared at him, and then very slowly and gently reached up to place his hands on Drift’s cheeks. He gently pressed his thumbs into the soft plating, smearing a bit of the paint that Drift had on his face. For a moment he looked confused, then rubbed his thumbs across the paint again to try and clear it off of Drift’s face.

        “Who is this?” He kept smearing, wiping away the paint with his thumbs. His smile never faltered the more paint he got off those dark cheeks, revealing that sweet face he had lost long ago. “Do I know you? Have we met?” The once perfect pattern on his cheeks were smudged and ruined. “Ah, there he is. My Drift.” His hands were covered in the paint, but he didn’t care, nor did Drift seem to care his carefully painted streaks were gone.

        “Percy.” Drift’s frame sagged and he reached up to pressed Perceptor’s little hand harder against his cheek. God he had missed him, his smile, his smell, his sweet touch, everything. He kissed Perceptor’s wrist, nuzzling into his palm and humming contently. “I missed you.” So much.

        Using both hands Drift pressed Percy’s hands into his face. Their servos tangled, and he kept pressing, soaking in that sweet touch he had gone so long without. God, he had missed every bit of it.

        Pulling Perceptor close for a tight hug, Drift hunkered his head down between Percy’s own head and shoulder. It was a place he felt safe, warm, and when Percy wrapped his arms around him to hug him back, he was happy.

        “I missed you too, Drift.” Stroking the back of Drift’s head, they rocked with one another, completely tuning the world around them out. “I missed you so much.”


	164. Blurr/windblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: liciajewel

She watched with slightly parted legs as Blurr kissed down her collar, then her chest, and then her flat belly. He paused at a few seams, pressing his lips against them to leave a string of kisses along the narrow lines. He mouthed when the seam flexed with Windblade, warm air dispelling out and over his cheeks, making him groan into her.

        Below, he pressed his palm into her closed panel, massaging it gently until he felt the plating heat and swelled under his touch. Sliding his fingers up, he swirled them around the panel, feeling the hatch quiver a moment but not open, not yet.

        Kissing his way back up, Blurr pressed his lips between her breastplates. He smiled and buried his face in, hearing Windblade giggle above him. One of her hands was on the back of his head, stroking gently, playing with every little groove that made up the wing decals on the sides of his head.

        “I could stay here forever.” Blurr murmured, his mouth becoming a wobbling line as he soaked her in. She was so warm and lovely, sweet to a fault and all around a delight. There was nothing about her that he wasn’t head over heels for. “I think I will.” Leaning his full weight on her he pretended to sleep.

        “Haha Blurr, come on! Hah-” Attempting to pick Blurr’s head up, he continue his fake snoring, peeping one optic open after a second to see Windblade’s wide smile. She giggled, struggling to keep his head up and dropping him back against her chest after a moment. “Blurr! Haha-”

        “Can’t hear you~” He snored louder, moving his free hand up to rub against the jet’s sides. Worming his fingers into a wide seam, he wiggled them, tickling her a bit.

        “Blurr, n-no!! Hhaha-” A loud snort escaped her and she covered her mouth, making herself laugh even harder. “Blurr!” Another snort and she curled in on herself, giggling frantically. She jerked to the side, trying to escape his fingers, then picked up his head again, kissing him.

        Giggling into his lips, she felt him smile against her and his fingers slip from her seams. The kiss relaxed, and they mouthed over one another before parting ways.

        “I can’t believe you just snorted.” Blurr bumped his forehead against hers, whining when she suddenly pinched his cheek.

        “Tell anybody and I’ll make you regret it.” Winking and snapping her panel back, she leaned in and kissed the speedster one more time. Groaning into his mouth, she shivered, feeling his fingers stroking the sensitive mesh of her valve. Up and down he teased, not quite sliding through, not yet.   

        “It’s cute. You’re cute.” Blurr’s voice was soft when their lips parted. His optics glistened and he gave Windblade a goofy smile that had her chuckling once more. Those pale white cheeks now having a light tinge of pink, she was marvelous.

        Kissing down from Windblade’s chin to her chest, Blurr put his focus on her neck, latching onto the first neck cable he could find.  Suckling for a few seconds, he returned his focus to his hand, finally sliding his middle finger down through the valve.

        Outer node swollen and hard, he flicked it, feeling Windblade’s thighs quake at his sides. It fueled him, and he flicked it again, hearing the sweet thing gasp under him and claw at his back. Dipping into the speedster’s seams, she pulled until the metal creaked.

        “Oh, Blurr~” Her voice was like silk in his auto, and he flicked the bead again, wanting to hear her. Just feeling her gentle hands on his head, petting him made his spark flutter, her tender lips on his neck, it was maddening. How she could drive him so crazy, it was perfect, he loved it, all of it.

        “Mhm~” Sliding his finger down all the way, he pressed into her valve, feeling her hips lurch. Immediately her valve clenched around his digit, and he felt his own spike behind his panel throb with need. More than once it tried to eject but nudged against the closed hatch, causing a little bit of discomfort that he ignored in place of her pleasure. Just a little while longer he would rub, one finger turned into two, working back and forth tenderly, stretching her until her valve ring relaxed.

        Swallowing hard and licking his lips, Blurr removed his finger and brought his hand down to his own panel. From there he caught his spike as it sprung from his panel, giving it two of three strokes to help coax out some pre fluid. As it beaded on his spike’s head, he finally leaned forward and pressed against the beautiful jet.

        Scooting his hips forwards, he guided himself down to her valve ring, nosing in a bit to make sure the first thrust was just right.

        “Ready?” He asked, giving the blushing mech above him a sweet smile. Her optics were glossy with need as she nodded, and her mouth began to gape as the spike pushed in. Spreading her valve folds apart, the spike began to vanish within her.

        “Hah~” Her wings quivered behind her, and she accepted Blurr’s mouth against her own when he leaned forward, burying himself into her. One swift thrust and their hips bumped  together, making her whimper and then groan against him. Her plating flexed out, dispelling a hot blast of heat against the speedster as he withdrew only to thrust back in. Again and again, he worked, nice and slow, enjoying her, soaking her in to the fullest.

        Her valve was warm and wet, welcoming him each time with a tight squeeze and flutter. Making his own spike throb and swell, he pressed his forehead down into her chest, panting softly for the first few minutes before suddenly he lifted his head.

        “Are you going to snort if I make you overload?” Sticking out his glossa and biting it the moment he saw Windblade’s pleasure painted face shift to playful annoyance, he accepted another cheek pinch.


	165. Swerve/ambus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Yaycreamymancakes

The soft glow of the energon tanks lining the walls of Swerve’s bar illuminated Ambus’ flushed cheeks and glossy optics. He swallowed hard and sighed, his optics flickering as something warm and stiff pressed itself against his open valve, rubbing ever so gently. Each little rub becoming easier and easier the more Ambus lubricated.

        “You okay?” It was well after closing, and yet Swerve spoke in a whisper as if there had been people behind the bar to catch them in their dirty act. An act neither of them could get enough of.

        Reaching down and grabbing one of Swerve’s hands, which at this size dominated his own, Ambus kissed his little red knuckles. Once finished, he pressed Swerve’s palm flat against his cheek, nuzzling into it. How Swerve’s hand could cup his face so perfectly he wasn’t sure, but he was glad for it. Those thick servos would stroke at his smooth cheeks, and a thick thumb would trace right under his optic. It made static crackle across his plating and it would flex outward to Swerve, welcoming his every touch.

        “Yes.” His own voice but a whisper, Ambus let his optics dim once more as Swerve leaned down and pressed their foreheads together. “Oh~” His vents huffed out a hot breath when Swerve thrust his hips a little farther forwards, running the underside of his rigid spike over Ambus’ sensitive outer node.

        Once it earned Swerve a soft groan, twice it had Ambus’ legs trembling at his sides, three times, Ambus had tucked his face between Swerve’s shoulder mount and head. From there he could hear the load bearer panting, softly, still in somewhat of control of himself. That thought could easily change at any moment.

        Leaning back and making sure to kiss Ambus’ sweaty cheeks on the way, Swerve scooted himself forward just an inch more. The added pressure squashed his spike against the neon green valve, allowing his spike to sit snugly between the folds.

        “Huff~” He could feel the thick and sticky lubricant Swerve’s spike was drooling over his valve, and it only made the twang of arousal in his tank twist harder. Rarely did he get impatient, having to deal with Rodimus most days he found himself to be quite the calm mech, but this… this was driving him mad.

        “Did you have a good day today?” Swerve moved his hips forwards and immediately he felt Ambus’ valve clench and flutter at the underside of his spike, wanting him to breach him already and quit this teasing.  

        “Mhm~ Yes, but it’s the nights I am most fond of.”  With him, that was. The bar wasn’t there usual spot to intertwine, but it was quiet there. The dimmed lights and the soft glow from the tanks provided a strange sort of romantic atmosphere that Ambus seemed to like more than Swerve. It didn’t matter, as long as they had their lips together or fingers interwoven, everything was perfect the way it was.

        Visor brightening, Swerve smiled, and not the kind of smile that he was known for when greeting his customers, this was genuine. His little white face glowed, and he giggled to himself, snorting only once before letting his lips come down against Ambus’.

        Scooching back only an inch, Swerve pulled his hips back and angled them in a way his spike slid downward and nosed at Ambus’ valve ring. From there he rocked, not quite breaching the fellow minibot, but instead just testing the water.

        “Huff~” Swerve’s hand slid from his damp cheek and instead took its place in his own little green hand. From there their fingers naturally wove together, struggling only a moment as Swerve’s chubby fingers had to work between narrow gaps. Though once locked together, Swerve pulled Ambus’ hands to the sides of his own head and pinned them there.

        Lifting his head in time to see a chubby red and white spike working its way into his valve, Ambus’ plating flexed outward. Hot air hissed past his seams and Swerve felt it waft up and around his own chest.

        “You know,” Swerve began, leaning down and pressing a random assortment of kisses all over Ambus’ boiling cheek, “you’re really perfect. For me, I mean, I know I have said it a lot before but I’m glad that you and I, that we, you know-” Their hips connected, and Ambus’ crimson optics flickered, Swerve fat spike spreading him apart in the most delicious way. “You know I… well,” He pulled out, thrusting in again nice and slow, making sure to cuddle Ambus every few words.

        “I love you too.” Ambus’ legs bounced at Swerve’s sides each time their hips made contact, and for a brief moment, when Swerve leaned all of his weight against the green and white mech, Ambus curled his feet. “Primus.” He whispered into the air, tilting his head back and letting the wave of pleasure flow through him. “Faster, just a little bit, please.”

        With his little white cheeks plenty red now, Swerve did as he was asked. The gentle bump became a muffled clang as their hips collided a little harder. Gentle jerking legs bounced slightly harder, and Ambus felt himself arch off the floor.

        “Like that?” Taking advantage of Ambus’ exposed neck, Swerve dove down, kissing at the thin cables and even nibbling on one. He bit down on one in particular, tugging on it until he heard it creak and Ambus whine below him.

        It was funny that he could tell when Ambus was close, that insignia of his would wiggle back and forth, and his face would scrunch up. It almost looked as if he were going to yell, and perhaps he would have if they were in the private walls of either of their habs, but instead it came hissing out between clenched denta.

        “Just like that! Just like-” Legs curling around Swerve and pulling him close, Ambus felt the hot pool of energy that had built up over time in his tank swell and release. Wave after wave of heat rolled up and down his frame, swirling and focusing on his groin.

        Valve clenching and pulling Swerve in as deep as he could go, Ambus sobbed out against him. His valve spurted each time Swerve thrust in, sending bits of lubricant scattering behind them on the floor until finally it was Swerve’s turn.

        “Can I… huff… can I overload inside?” As Ambus sagged onto the cool floor, Swerve immediately had his lips pressed to his sweaty cheek. Kissing and cuddling the panting mech, he listened carefully, his thrusts becoming jagged and sloppy as overload was imminent.  

        “Yes.” And there it was the sudden hot spurt of fluid that swelled inside of his tiny valve. It made his plating flare out as the sensation was marvelous. Warm and filling, sweet, and loving, Ambus let out a shaky sigh of content. His legs shook when Swerve thrusted  forward as far as he could, and briefly a hot flood of fluid spurt out of his valve, making room for the chubby spike to sit nice and snuggly.

        Sitting up and over Ambus, Swerve huffed, his shoulders sagging and his visor dimming. He smiled, down at Ambus, who had this cute little smile on his face, one he couldn’t resist leaning back down for and kissing.

        Pulling his hips back and extracting himself from Ambus, the green mech whined into Swerve’s mouth for only a moment. He sighed as Swerve pulled away and released his hands, allowing him too to sit up.

        “I’m never fond of the mess.” Reaching down and spreading his valve, Ambus watched tick and sticky transfluid ooze out.

        “And yet, we keep doing it.” Getting a clean cloth from the counter and wetting it, Swerve sat himself back down between Ambus’ open thighs. “Hold still.” Carefully, Swerve dabbed at the swollen valve folds, cleaning Ambus off the best he could before tossing the cloth to the side and getting two glasses.

        Without getting up, he hit the tab of an energon tank and filled the glasses. Handing one to Ambus and keeping one for himself, they sat with their backs to the bar, shoulder to shoulder.

        “I enjoy your company.” Sipping his energon, Ambus licked his lips before glancing at Swerve, who was smiling like a fool into his own energon. He shouldn’t have been, as they had been like this for a while, in love, together, doing things with one another all the time. He never got tired of hearing it he supposed, and he hoped he never would.

        “Me too.” Reaching down between them, Swerve placing his hand over Ambus’, and together they sat, basking in the soft glow of the tanks.


	166. Breakdown/Knockout

“Keep sweet-talking and this could go in a whole new direction~” Breakdown rumbled, his voice all but a whisper in the empty medical lab. “Or was that your intention this entire time?” He could feel Knockout’s needle pointed fingers playing with the cables at the back of his neck. As delicate as ever, he plucked and stroke each cable his claws fingers could find. Tugging on some harder than others, he always paused to give them a little rub before moving on.

           “Perhaps~” It had started with nothing more than some casual flirty that evolved into sweet touches. Touches that soon became sensual in the privacy of Knockout’s lab. Touches that lead Breakdown to lift Knockout against himself and swing his legs around each of his massive hips. Having walked across the lab and set the good doctor down on one of his many medical berths, he further advanced himself.

           Nipping and cuddled at the sides of Knockout’s head, smiling each time he laughed and playfully pushed his head away only to retaliate with his own little nips and kisses.

           Massive hands that could easily crush steel where as delicate as silk against Knockout’s body. Coasting and gliding along each panel of armor, to delicately cup at the doctor’s cheeks for a sweet kiss.

           Lips parting, Knockout leaned forwards, tucking his face into the nape of Breakdown’s neck. He had licked his lips, his free hand trailing down Breakdown’s front to come to a rest by the massive blue spike panel.

           Tracing around the seam, Knockout circled around it nice and slow, taking his time and listening to Breakdown’s heavy breathing. He stuttered when the claw tip tapped the sensitive area, and without having to be verbally asked, the panel snapped open.

           Catching Breakdown’s massive spike in the palm of his hand as it arose, Knockout have the head a fond little squeeze.

           “Mhm~” Shifting above him, Breakdown kissed at the side of Knockout’s head, his spike swelling in the doctor’s hand.

           “I’m ready that _whole new direction_.” A glob of lubricant was quick to bead at the little slit on Breakdown’s spike, and Knockout was quick to swipe it away. Smearing it around the spike’s head, he pulled his head away from Breakdown’s neck and licked his lips.

           Below, Knockout’s panel clicked open, and he leaned back to reveal his silvery valve to Breakdown’s spike. Glossy with lubricant, it had been more than inviting to Breakdown’s awaiting spike.

           His silver cheeks had been tinted a lush red, enough to rival his stunning paintjob. He was adorable in every way, and all Breakdown could manage was a humble sigh. His own cheeks began to burn as he felt Knockout scoot himself forwards, grinding his open valve against the underside of his spike. Warm and wet, he felt the folds pulse against him, and a feeble needy whine escape his little doctor.

           Leaning himself forward enough to grind his spike harshly against Knockout’s valve, Breakdown pinned him back against the table. Raining kisses down along the good doctor’s chest and neck, he connected their mouths and began to thrust.

           They had still been in the process or stretching Knockout enough to accommodate Breakdown’s spike, never truly being able to get farther than the spike head as Knockout’s whimpers of bliss would turn to pained pants. Despite encouraging the hefty mech to continue, Breakdown always denied him. He was patient, he could wait, despite Knockout’s protests, he was happy the way they were.

           The gentle hip bumps, spike against valve, running over Knockout’s swollen outer node were enough to get the two of them off. Perhaps their grunts into each other and sweet words of affection did the trick, but neither of them were ever left unsatisfied.

           Cupping Breakdown’s cheeks, Knockout kissed at the corners of his mouth, frame bouncing delicately under Breakdown’s massive frame.

           “Faster~”


	167. Whirl/swerve

“Don’t mind me,” Clicking his claws together, Whirl paced back and forth slowly, chuckling to himself as Swerve’s back side wiggled in his direction, “just enjoying the view.”

               “This isn’t funny!” Swerve’s voice echoed suddenly through the bar, amplified due to his front half being stuck in what Whirl could only guess as one of the ships ventilation shafts. Having accidentally dropped a glass, it had rolled into the vent, hitting the bottom of the shaft. Having thought nothing of it, Swerve had tried to retrieve it. If Skids could fit in the vents, so could he, even the little ones, right?

               Wrong.

               Shoulders having been wedged so harshly into the narrow space, Swerve had found himself stuck in a matter of seconds. With no way of going forward, and with little way of going back, he panicked. He wasn’t sure if he had been lucky Whirl had heard him, or if being stuck forever didn’t seem so bad.

               “Help me!”

               “You’re pretty fixable,” Watching Swerve put his feet against the wall to try and help yank himself free, Whirl tapped the front of his proboscis, “for a big square.” Clomping a heavy foot forwards, Whirl tapped his free claw against the mini’s backside. “Can I have free drinks If I pop you out?”

               “Whirl!” Kicking a leg back in protest, Swerve felt the side of his foot graze Whirl’s leg. Though it did little to nothing to sway the copter, he did feel Whirl tap his backside again. “FINE, just pull me out!”

               “ _Yesss~_ ” Wing’s fluttering in victory, Whirl crouched down enough to get to the mini’s level.

               “What are you doing?” Unable to see Whirl, all he could heard was the soft snip of his claws and a worrying troubling of chuckles. “Whir-“ Stiffening as something large and slender curled around his thighs, Swerve’s vents popped open. “Whirl?” He could tell they were Whirl’s claws but the time they curled around and under his groin, clamping onto him firmly. “W-Whirl wait, you… you can’t grab anywhere else?” The tips of Whirl’s claws grazed over Swerve’s panel, perhaps unintentionally just with the nature of their curvature, or Whirl was just being frisky, he wasn’t sure.

               “Here we go!” Claws clamping down harshly, Whirl yanked the mini’s backside.

               “Oh PRIMUS!~” Swerve honked from inside the vent, his frame’s midsection flexing in Whirl’s direction but barely unlodging itself from the vent.

               “Another!” The second harsh yank earned Whirl another squawk from the mini, but rewarded him by dislodging him an inch.

               “I moved! A-Aga-ah~” Swerve felt his vents stutter as Whirl gave a third more gentle tug. His aft bumped against something, and it took him a moment to register it had been Whirl’s groin. “Uh… W-Whirl?” A forth tug and Swerve felt their panels connect again.

               “Brace yourself!” Claws coiling around Swerve’s plush thighs for one final tug, Whirl yanked with all he had.

               Frame popping free from the space he had been trapped in with an almost comical popping sound, Swerve found himself flying backwards. With his back colliding with something rather rough, he found himself landing perfectly on his aft.

               “I’m free!” Raising his hands in the air in triumph, Swerve paused when he noticed Whirl’s legs sticking out from under him. Not only that but he could see his chest… and-

               Aft pressed against Whirl’s proboscis, he tried to get up in a panicked hurry, suddenly feeling claws clamping down over his thighs once more.

               “Nah, stay right where you are~”


	168. Lockdown/Swindle

“I’d be more than happy to show you a good time, if you’re looking for one.” The words echoed in the back of Swindle’s mind as he reached down and spread his valve open. Sliding his middle and pointer finger though the slick folds, he purred up at the mech hovering over him.

           It had all started with a single complaint, one that had an outcome he hadn’t expected but wasn’t regretting.

           Sharing a ship with Lockdown hadn’t been all bad. He cleaned up after himself and was relatively quiet, except when he brought buy-mechs in and had his way with them for the night. He had a funny way of getting them all to squeal in ways Swindle never thought a cybertronian could, not to mention Lockdown’s own feral grunts and growls through then night.

           It had been enough to drive him mad some days, others he had found his systems running a little hot at the perfect rhythmic bumps Lockdown’s hips could make against another mechs. More often than he cared to admit, Swindle had tossed himself into his side and pressed his aft against the far wall, feeling the pulse from each bump and envisioning himself at the receiving end.  More than once he had found his spike in his hand, pumping it to Lockdown’s pace.

           At no point had he ever disclosed this information to Lockdown, considering the hunter never seemed to be interested in him.

           “Do you think you could keep it down,” Swindle had mentioned after a particularly loud night of rutting, “I can hear you…” He kept his optics down, turning head slightly to the side as he felt his cheeks burn. “I can hear everything actually.”

           “I can hear you too,” Swindle jerked in his chair, staring at Lockdown who was poking at a few buttons on the ships console. “Like last night, you whimpering…and then… what was it… ah yes… saying my name.” Bringing his claw up to tap against his chin, Lockdown turned and faced a flustered dealer.

           So here they were, splayed down on Lockdown’s personal berth, Swindle exposing himself to the hunter. Perhaps a little to immodestly, but he had been caught, no point in hiding his desires any longer.

           “Well~” Swindle purred, sliding two finger in and out of himself, pulling himself apart for Lockdown, “You’re quick to the draw with the others, why are you just gawking?”

           “You’re not like the others.” Craning his neck down to press his face against the flat top of Swindle’s head, Lockdown curled his hips forwards.

           Spike nudging Swindle’s hand out of the way, Lockdown rubbed himself against the dealers valve, soaking up what lubricant Swindle had managed to drag out.

           “H-huh?” Taken back a bit, Swindle’s frame jumped when Lockdown nudged his spike against his valve ring. “A-Ahh!” It sank in, and Lockdown curled his hips back, then forwards, sliding a little deeper. “W-What do… Huh~ What do you mean… wa-ah!~” Arching up against Lockdown’s working thrusting frame, Swindle grabbed at his neck, gripping the thick spikes for support.

           “Quiet,” Lockdown purred, rolling his hips a little harder, getting Swindle to squeal and kick his legs out, “you’re going to ruin it.” Kissing under Swindle’s optic, Lockdown hunkered down over him, bumping their hips together at that sweet pace Swindle had imagined Lockdown would.

           “O-Oh primus, L-lockdown, I… huh~!” Valve rippling, Swindle pressed his face into his neck, hiding himself and hanging on. “Keep going~!”


	169. Ambulon/FirstAid

Pressing his data pad to his masked face, FirstAid hunched down between Ambulon’s arms. Pinning him against the back wall of the medical closet, First Aid had nowhere to go, no place to avoided those lovely golden optics.  

           “I think it’s time we stop avoiding the obvious.” Leaning closer, Ambulon watched as FirstAid sank even lower, hiding himself further behind his data pad.

           “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” A sad defense, as his fans popped open and huffed out a hot gust of air, wafting it over his coworker. “I-” Swallowing hard, FirstAid turned his head to the side and swallowed hard.

           Visor burning to life, FirstAid felt Ambulon lean close, his warm breath at the side of his head. He nudged him with his nose, smiling.

           “Really, then how come I always catch you staring at me when we are working. You’re always gawking, and even when I offer energon after work you deny it. Why avoid me?”

           Taking the data pad away from the medic, Ambulon tossed it on one of the shelves and continued his advances. Keeping them firm but gentle, he grazed his lips over the side of FirstAid’s mask. “Why won’t you just say it.”

           “I…” A knot caught in FirstAids intake, his legs quivering under him as Ambulon bumped their hips together. “I think-” Flakes of paint chipped off from Ambulon’s hands as he ran them down FirstAid’s sides.

           Mask snapping back, FirstAid jerked forwards, crushing his lips against Ambulon’s and yanking his frame against his. Grinding their panels together, he grunted into the other medic in an all too needy fashion.

           Sliding a hand down to FirstAid’s panel, Ambulon have the warm metal a hardy squeeze. Digging warm fingertips into the warped valve hatch, Ambulon purred when FirstAid gasped.

           “Ratchet’s going to-”

           “So what?” Crushing their lips together a second time, Ambulon gave the panel another squeeze, engines rumbling in delight as it snapped open in his palm. His coworkers valve had been just as soft and plump as he had imagined it. Sitting in his palm so perfectly, he rubbed back and forth tenderly. Taking a moment to grind the ball of his palm into Aid’s outer node, he felt the medic’s hips jump against him.

           Slipping his middle finger between plush folds, Ambulon wasted little time in stuffing it up past Aid’s valve ring. Burying it right up past the last digit, he wiggled it, relishing FirstAid’s reaction.

           “Nngn~!” Slapping his hand over his mouth to try and stifle his cry, First Aid tucked his head down against Ambulon’s shoulder. “Oh Pri-huh~!” Hips jumping, he arched hard against the wall and grasped at Ambulon’s front. He would have to apologize later for peeling some of his paint off, but he doubted Ambulon really cared.

           “Tonight,” Voice horse, Ambulon twisted his finger inside of FirstAid’s valve, feeling lubricant spurt out and trail down his wrist, “meet me in my hab.” His wrist flicked harder, and FirstAid sobbed softly into him, feeling the throws of overloads ebbing up his thighs. “Just you and me.” Locking lips this time with a little less force, Ambulon pressed his thumb into FirstAid’s outer node, rubbing counterclockwise for a few seconds, then switching direction.

           “Oh!~” Valve clamping down against a slowing finger, First Aid nodded ferociously into Ambulon’s neck.


	170. PercyDrift

“I think it’s about time we stop avoiding the obvious." Drift splayed himself across Perceptor’s workbench, sticking his leg up in an obnoxious manner. If he hadn’t been as flexible as he was perhaps it would have been a little more comical than it already was, to see him with is foot above his head. “You want me.” He winked, also in an obnoxious manner while putting his leg down and flipping himself onto his chest. “You want all of… _this_.” He wiggled his aft, his finals sinking in a way to let Percy know he was doing his best to submit to him.

           “Drift,” Watching as the samurai flipped himself over back onto his back and rub his groin, Perceptor just pinched the bridge of his nose, “Drift-” He looked up, seeing Drift wiggle his eyebrows at him and click his glossa in a seductive manner… or at least try to.

           “Yes, Percy? You feeling hot yet? For _this?_ ” Cupping his own panel, Drift cocked his head to the side and gave it a fond pat.

           “Drift, no, this isn’t… this isn’t what I meant by ‘surprise me by being a bit more sensual.”’ Drift wasn’t perfect at being romantic, wasn’t the best sweet talker, but he did butter up Percy in many ways. Perhaps it was his fault for trying to make Drift do something he knew he was rusty at that he gets this result. Drift, trying too hard.

           Finials sagging, Drift pushed himself back off the table and frowned. Pulling at his fingers, he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck.

           “Too much?” A sheepish laugh, and his finials sagged further. Perking up a bit as the scientist moved closer, Drift managed a tiny smile as little lips pecked the corner of his mouth.

           “Forget what I said before,” Placing his hands at either side of Drift’s face, Perceptor kissed the tip of his nose. “just be you.” Another tender kiss and Perceptor felt Drift’s hands at his hips, tugging him closer. Bumping their panels together, Drift sighed and nuzzled the top of Perceptor’s head.

           “I can do that.” Kneading his thumbs into the open seams lining Perceptor’s hips, Drift turned in place with him. Taking one step after another, he pushed Perceptor back until his aft bumped the work bench.

           Hooking his hands around his aft and haling him up enough to sit him down on the table, Drift leaned in and started to kiss his way down.

           Mouthing over Percy’s neck cables, he never lingered in one spot for long. Down, down, and down he went, kissing Percy’s reinforced chest, then the small flat bit of his belly, and then finally his warm panel. Raining random clumps of kisses down on one side, then the next, Drift brought his hands up to push Perceptor’s thighs apart.

           Panel sliding open with Drift’s lips still touching it, he fell into the soft mech of Perceptor’s valve. Kissing one lip fondly, then the next, Drift made quick progress up to the pulsing red outer node. Latching onto it firmly, he suckled, purring as Percy’s thighs began to quiver at the sides of his head.

           “Ah~” Stroking one sensitive finial, Perceptor watched Drift work, offlining his optic’s each time Drift’s glossa snaked out and twirled around his outer node. “That’s it~” He groused, letting his head fall back and Drift’s soft suckles lull him to cloud nine.


	171. Rung/Megatron

“Just a little more,” Coolant streamed down the side of Megatron’s head, “almost there~” Spike swollen and throbbing, it twitched in little hands.

           Lower and lower the sounding rod vanished into Megatron’s spike, occasionally being brought back up to reveal the several built in bumps. More than once it had been lowered half way, then brought all the way back up before finally, it was pushed to its max length.

           “Mhm~” Shifting at the sudden fullness, Megatron sank his denta into the gag, his soft grunts muffled by it. Arms creaming behind his back, he gave a light tug at the silk bounds.

           Rung had tied him up better than he had ever thought he could. Keeping him sitting on his knees, his arms tired behind his back, and a spreader bar keeping his thighs from closing, he was at the little mechs mercy.

           The sounding rod had been new, indeed, but Rung was careful, gentle in every way, cooing to him and kissing along his taut neck cables when he grew uneasy. That sweet voice could settle him in seconds, and Rung’s free hand rubbing all four fingers at his soaking wet outer node was certainly going wonders. He would stiffen in place and shudder each time Rung let his hand slide down between his massive valve folds, exploring so much with so little time.

           At points Rung would slide his fingers down to Megatron’s valve ring, easily tease three in with no resistance. At points Megatron had prepared himself for Rung to stuff his entire hand in, but Rung always received. Seeming to enjoy the reactions he could get out of Megatron more than his own climax, he would always sit back and watch. Even if Megatron was just kneeling there, heaving and trying to cool his boiling frame, it pleased the sweet little mech.

           “Can I keep you?” Sliding his hands up and away from Megatron’s valve, Rung pressed into the massive warlord’s chest. Kissing at his straining jawline and cuddling under his chin, his antenna wiggled in delight. “Wrapped up like this? It’s quite a sight, I must say. You look… ravishing.” Reaching down and hooking a finger through the loop of the sounding rod, Rung slowly brought it back up, feeling Megatron shift and grunt against him. “Mhm~”

           Creamy thighs rattled, and with his free hand, Rung rubbed his closed panel, feeling it warp outward as his spike pressed painfully against the hatch. Giving it a few more fond rubs, he finally moved his hand away and lowered himself.

           Pushign Megatron’s spike down with his aft, Rung snapped his panel open, sitting his open valve on the top of Megatron’s spike.

           Carefully, he rocked back and forth, sliding back perhaps only an inch, and then forwards.

           All the while, Rung kept his finger looped through the sounding rod, working it as the steady pace his hips rocked.

           “That’s a good boy,” Kissing Megatron’s chin, Rung allowed him to lower his head, resting his cheek on the top of his head while he worked. “Such a good boy.”  


	172. Overlord/Trepan

He could tell he was losing Overlord’s interest by the third book. Considering his optics would often wander from the books pages to stare off out the balcony window or simply to ogle at his teacher’s backside. Often he would flick his gaze away when Trepan had finished writing on the holo screen, pretending like he had been uninterested in the whole topics all together. I

           “Are you even listening to me? Overlord-” Stomping his foot impatiently, Trepan couldn’t regain Overlord’s gaze, despite knowing the massive mech would have liked nothing more. He just liked being coy, and terribly irritating.

           “Mhm.” Blankly flipping pages one after another, Overlord flipped the book off his lap and sighed. He had already been past the point of learning what he wanted, and Trepan keeping his attention for any further lessons had been near impossible.

           “Fine,” Tossing the pens he had in hand down on the coffee table, Trepan moved himself in front of the massive mech.  Placing his hands on his hips, he did his best to look displeased, failing as Overlords gaze suddenly shifted to him, and his antennas shivered, “It’s been a long day. Why don’t we help each other unwind?” Stepping closer and climbing into Overlord’s massive lap, Trepan did his best to straddle the mech.

            Rubbing massive thumbs against the flat of Trepan’s back, he took a moment to toy with the tubbing along his side, knowing well enough it was one of Trepan’s weak areas. Having pinched it between his fingers for only a few seconds, he could feel the little mech’s aft heating up in his lap.  

           “So be it.” Twisting suddenly on the sofa, Overlord laid himself down and spread himself out, dragging Trepan up to sit on his chin. “Open.” He commanded, biting into Trepan’s closed panel, threatening to dent it if he didn’t comply.

           “E-easy, easy, you damn brute.” Panel barely getting all the way open, Overlord tugged him down further, pressing his plush lips against Trepan’s cream colored valve. Soft and cushioned, it was more than a comfortable ride, and certainly not without a few surprises.

           For starters, Overlord was good at getting to the point. Snapping out his glossa and stuffing it past Trepan’s valve ring to get that sweet tangy taste. Wiggling it about until he felt lubricant stream down his chin, he pulled Trepan even harder.

           “H-Hah~! Slow down! S-Slo Huh! Fra-HA” Glossa thick and string, flicked upward and over Trepan’s outer node. Circling it a few times before massive lips locked onto it, Trepan tossed his head back and howled.

           Grabbing at the pipes at either side of Overlord’s head for support, he found himself rocking back and forth on his face. Grinding down even harder than Overlord was pilling him, he grunted and growled. A bit angry Overlord was always so quick to start, he might as well make it worth his while.

           Hooking his hands around Trepan’s thighs, Overlord kept working, glossa slipping and sliding around, denta nipping and tugging at tender valve folds until his teacher was howling.

           Ripping his hands from Overlords head pipes, Trepan gabbed his own face, squeezing is cheeks and sobbing as overload took him in a matter of minutes. Amplified by Overlord’s quick glossa, he soaked up every little bit of lubricant his valve had to offer.


	173. Drift/Ratchet

Fingers digging deep gouges into the desktop, Ratchet’s optics shuttered and glitched each time Drift thrust against him. He tucked his head down, hiding his burning cheeks as often as he could and doing his best to stifled his hot pants into his forearms.

           “You like being bent over for me, huh?” Drift’s voice was gritty, laced with lust and a feral need. “You like when I frag you?” His hips bucked again, sheathing himself into the medics soaked valve. One pound after another provides a generous amount of lubricant to spurt from the tight space, glossing Ratchet’s bulky thighs with a lovely sheen. “Do you like it when I stuff you?” Kicking Ratchet’s legs further apart, Drift bucked forwards harder, scooting the desk an inch.

           “Drift,” Picking his head up and looking over his shoulder, Ratchet glared with foggy optics, “Shut up, and just rut me.” He had always been like that when his heat cycle came around. Grumpy, and terribly impatient. When he was needy, he wanted to get right to it, pretending like dirty talk hadn’t fazed him… except it did.

           Valve pulsing around Drift’s spike each time Drift mentioned spiking him, he huffed harder into the desktop. Generating thicker and stickier lubricant with each new thrust, he arched his back and grunted.

           “Aw, come on, your valve is so wet for me,” He emphasized that fact by clapping their hips together, bumping Ratchet’s feet right off the ground. The wet slap that followed had Ratchet’s unattended spike swelling with need, “you know you’re going to overload on me, I want you too. I want you to squeeze my spike. Come on, I know you can.~”

           “Shut up!” Ratchet snapped, bucking off the desktop only to be pinned back down by the back of his neck. “Drift!” Ratchet spat, feeling the samurai biting into the back of his neck, keeping him pinned in place. Holding his back down with his chest and keeping Ratchet’s hands pinned by his head, Drift kept moving.

           “Primus!~” Optics flickering offline, Ratchet’s tank swelled. Heat swarmed around his groin, expanding and contracting to the point he thought he might explode.

           Feet sliding along the floor, he stomped forwards, unable to get a good grip the harder Drift rammed into him. It hadn’t really mattered, he was in no danger of falling, not with Drift hunched over him, he just had to hold on for the ride.

           “NGN!” Spike pulsing, a thick and sticky jet of transfluid spurt out from under Ratchet;s frame, coating the side of his desk. Behind him, his valve bit down against Drift’s working spike, sucking it in as deep as it could go and milking it for everything it had.

           “That’s it Ratchet, that’s it.~!” Releasing the back of Ratchet’s neck, Drift bucked forwards as hard and far as he could, burying everything he had to offer his hot medic. Returning to biting his neck, he grunted into the taut neck cables, feeling himself tilting towards the edge.

           “NHN!~” Feet stomping and sliding across the floor, Ratchet sank his denta into his arm, feeling Drift’s spike swell and catch along his sensitive valve walls and plug him right up.

           His plating expanded, rattling as he felt the sudden and delightful warmth of Drift’s transfluid swelling inside of him, taking up what little space was left. More and more, it never seemed to end, and Ratchet tilted his head back, sticking his glossa out and panting out into the open air of his office.


	174. Rung/whirl

The moment he had stepped into his hab he hadn’t expected to trip over his own pillows, nor had he expected to see a large mess lounging on his berth. Actually, the large mass was hidden under a large blanket, but the narrow peds that stuck out from underneath gave away the trespasser very quickly.

           Not only that, but Whirls head was sticking out one end of the blankets, his optics half lit and half open. It brightened slightly when he spotted Rung, and his antenna snapped to attention when he saw the disapproving look.  

           “Why are you in my berth?” Rung was cool and calm, but put his hands on his hips to let Whirl know he meant business. “I do believe you have your own berth, in fact it’s two levels up from here. Maybe it’s a mistake, but I am positive my door and key panel have my name on them.” Adjusting his glasses, Rung stepped closer to Whirl, who only pulled his head slightly under the covers in an attempt to hide himself.

           “Listen, eyebrows, I came by to ask if you wanted to grab a drink at short stacks, but you weren’t here. I figured you were out doing that thing you do; you know making sad sods a little less sad so I figured I would wait.” He stuck a claw out from under the plush covers as if let Rung know he was going to say more. “Aaaaand, I happened to notice you have really nice blankets, way nicer than the ones in my hab in fact and I thought I would just give them a test.”

           “How long have you been in here?”

           “An hour? Maybe more, I may have dozed off a bit. What time is it? It’s late isn’t it?” Poking his head back out, Whirl watched Rung step close and grab the blanket.

           “Yes, it’s very late.” He tugged, but Whirl held the blanket in place, snickering to himself when Rung tried to pull even harder. “Whirl!” The more he tugged, the more Whirl pulled back, even making small chittering noises at the doctor.

           “No, it’s warm!” He continued the tug of war, letting Rung pull some of the blankets off to seem like he was winning before snatching them right back.

“I didn’t say you had to leave, just, let me under there.” Releasing the covers, Rung waited for Whirl to pop his head back out. He squinted at him, scanning him for any sign of him trying to trick him to lower his defenses, but opened up the covers anyway.

           “You may enter.” He sat up enough to allow Rung to sit between his narrow thighs and wrapped the blanket around him. It was a tight fit under there with Whirl’s chest taking up the majority of the space, but they made it work.

           “Now you’re trapped.” Dipping his head down and nudging the top of Rung’s head with the front of his face panel, Whirl nuzzled the little doctor.

           “I don’t think I mind.” Kissing under Whirls head, Rung pressed his face into his long neck, relaxing and enjoying the warmth and gentle hum of Whirl’s inner workings.


	175. Skids/Swerve

His kisses were always so sweet, almost as if he actually cared. It was hard to tell, it seemed like he did, he wanted to believe he did, but something kept him back. He just wanted to enjoy those soft lips on his cheeks, pressing into him and those loving cuddles. Were those laughs genuine, were his whispers of sweet nothings true. Did he care?

            The interfacing was always nice, better than nice even, pleasing. At no point did Skids every hurt him, everything was pleasurable and even fun. He was patient and listened to his nervous babbles, kissing him through it all. When Swerve wanted him to go faster, he did, slower, he did, loving… he did. He listened, and that in itself was a rare thing to come by, and he cherished it, but was it really… real?

            He found it strange that when Skids removed himself from his valve, he didn’t outright get off the berth. Instead he leaned down, kissing thick thighs all the way up the mini’s belly. He paused in the middle of his flat chest, mouthing over the sensitive metal before moving upwards once more. His engines rumbled softly behind his chestplate, his expression dopy. Pressing his nose into the mini’s cheek, he smiled and hummed, as if so happy. It was odd, but he allowed it. He allowed Skids to stroke his cheek with one hand, talk to him about everything and anything that had happened that day. He allowed him to fall asleep cuddled against him, his arms wrapped around him, keeping him safe between two strong arms. He allowed it for the sake of it being the only time Skids might stay. He hadn’t even remembered how they ended up here interfacing in the first place, but here they were now, post overloads, and tired.

            “I guessing this was a onetime thing, right?” Swerves voice was small, almost as if he didn’t want to ask at all. The answer frightened him, but Skids was so calm by his side, not even flinching at the question.

            His answer was a small kiss to the corner of his mouth, then another, and a tender hug that left Swerve’s plating tingling.

            “Swerve,” Those beautiful golden optics glistened before him, making him swallow hard, “I didn’t come here tonight because I wanted to get my spike wet.” He nuzzled the mini again, “I’m here because I like you.”

            “Like me?” Between the two of them, Swerve fiddled with his own servos in a nervous manner, not sure exactly what else to do with them. “Like, like me like me, or just like me?”

            “I love you.”

            Visor brightening, Swerve watched Skids smirk and close his tired optics. “I love you and I want to come back tomorrow if that’s alright. Not to interface if you don’t want to, just for… this.” Pressing his forehead against Swerves, Skids let his door wings sag and come to a rest.

            “Are you sure? I mean… you’re not saying that just because I’m right here, right? You don’t have to come back if you don’t want too, I know I’m annoying and can talk a lot, and I don’t mean it I try and stop myself but when I get going I just can’t stop. I get so nervous and so-” He paused, seeing Skids peep and optic open at him and smile. Embarrassed, he covered his face with one little hand, immediately feeling Skids’ kiss the top of it.

            “Don’t ever change.”


	176. Rodimus/Drift (eggs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commission for Anon  
> Pego roddy carrying Drifts eggies

Drift pressed his nose into Rodimus’ slightly puffed out belly, his soft lips grazing over the sensitive metal. He placed a small kiss here and there, pausing and pressing harder into the metal while above, Rodimus stroked his finial.

“How many do you think are in there?” Rodimus shivered as one of Drift’s hands gently massaged his swollen valve. “Mhm~” It had only been a few cycles, but the eggs had grown fast, taking up what little space Rodimus had to offer inside his chamber and quickly swelling him outwards.

“Hmm, if I had to guess, at least three or four.” He moved down, kissing a path to Rodimus’ valve. He hovered over Rodimus’ outer node, licking his lips when he looked at the swollen bead.

“Only four? I feel like i’m carrying way more than that.” Rodimus shivered, letting his legs fall apart a little more, his valve spreading a bit for Drift to see. “Should be any day now-” His mouth hung open and his voice trailed off as Drift leaned down and pressed his lips against the node, kissing it.

“Mhm~” His glossa slipped past his lips, lapping at the pulsing bead as Rodimus squirmed above him. Damn that felt good. “Your valve looks good enough to eat.” Drift purred, sliding himself down until he was able to press his face right into Rodimus’ valve.

Lubricant bubbled out and Drift dove right in, lapping and sucking at the valve lips until Rodimus was a hot panting mess above him.

At points he had to hold his thighs down, as when Rodimus felt a powerful jolt of pleasure his legs would jerk closed. Though there was something sort of hot having to keep his legs pinned down, sort of made it more fun when his hips wiggled in all sorts of direction, making him chase.

“Oh frag Drift, oh frag!~” Rodimus looked down, seeing Drift’s glossa skillfully swirl around his node before sliding back down between his valve and prodding at his valve ring. “MHM~!” Drift’s glossa was warm and wet, wiggling inside of him in ways he hadn’t imagined where possible.

“O-Oh Drift~! Oh Drift, that feels so good. Frag that’s so good.” Rodimus arched into the berth, kicking at the sheets and whining into the open hab air. “Harder, Primus, just go a little harder.” He felt Drift pull his hips downward, crushing his face against the now sopping wet valve.

“HA~!” Rodimus arched, his hips lifting off of the berth as his valve clenched on the still wiggling glossa. He would whine and struggle when Drift withdrew it, leaving his needy valve open and bare, wanting nothing but something to squeeze and overload onto.

“Shh.” Drift sat up on his elbows, licking his wet lips before leaning up and replacing his mouth with his hand.

Two servos pushed into Rodimus’ valve, immediately working back and forth to make the Prime howl in pleasure.

As Drift’s hand worked, Drift slid himself up Rodimus’ frame, kissing everything on his way. He paused when he got to Rodimus’ face, just taking in his open mouth panting and soft cries each time he dug his hand in a little deeper.

His valve was just as swollen on the inside, soft, and ready to deliver the eggs he was hoarding. As he had said, it was only just a matter of time before he would be a hot panting mess pushing them out, and together they would raise their sparklings. Until then, it was a matter of pleasing his hot and bothered love.

“Drift, I… I’m gonna-” Rodimus frame heaved, his vents huffing out hot air as the building overload finally struck him. “Gah~!” He twisted into Drift, his legs flailing as his valve bit down hungrily against Drift’s working servos. He pumped him through it, jamming them in all the way and letting Rodimus sob in pleasure against his neck.

Thick and sticky fluid spurt from Rodimus’ valve, soaking Drift’s palm and a bit of the berth below them. Using it, Drift gently removed his servos, sliding them up through Rodimus’ valve folds and smearing it around his still throbbing outer node.

“Good?” He asked softly, his finials twitching forward just to hear those small pants escaping Rodimus’ mouth.

“So good.” The Prime relaxed, flopping onto his back and just letting his frame cool down. “You’re too good to me.” Rodimus licked his dry lips, peeping one optic open as he felt something on his belly. He smiled as Drift’s hand gently moved up and down, stroking the outward shaped metal. Belly rubs were always welcome after a good overload.

Drift massaged his servos into the warped out seams, taking his time to trace them while leaving loving kisses on Rodimus’ hot and sweaty cheeks.

Slow circles, pausing once in awhile when he felt the eggs inside of Rodimus shift with his body. He cuddled him when he whined, the movement slightly uncomfortable but Drift’s rubbing doing him wonders.

“When it’s time, will you do this while I lay?” Rodimus asked as Drift rubbed the side of his belly, moving back to the center to then rub at the other side.

“Of course.”


	177. Human Swerve/Skids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Com for yaycreamymancakes

He had grown accustomed to opening the door and not seeing Swerve, well, seeing Swerve's usual face. Instead he was sometimes greeted by a fleshy pink face, fluffy brown hair, and a smile a mile wide.

To anybody else, it might have been strange, but Skids had been accepting of Swerve's wants and needs, and sometimes he just _liked_ being in his holomatter form. It certainly never changed how the nights would go, as the two of them would down whatever snacks either of them had, play games, or watch whatever happened to be on the galactic net. Though most times Swerve would ask if a sitcom was okay, and more often than not Skids would indulge him. It made him happy when Swerve was able to marathon shows with him, and in all honesty, human entertainment wasn't _that_ bad, perhaps a little cheesy.

In truth, sometimes they would never make it past a few episodes before _someone_ became a bit touchy, or simple kissing became heated lip crushing and light touching became desperate grabs.

It should have been strange kissing Swerve's fleshy lips, but in all truth nothing had changed. He still kissed the same despite his soft fleshy body, he still whined and squirmed like his actual body, and at no point was Skids put off by it. He loved him, loved everything about him, inside and out, and seeing him smile and laugh lightened his spark tenfold. Tonight had just happened to be one of those nights.

"What do you think?" Swerve's words fumbled out of his mouth as he felt Skids' hand sliding up the sides of his shirt. He had sat himself between Skids' thighs, resting his back against the mech's chest to make their movie watching experience more comfortable, but like always, it escalated. "I had asked Brainstorm if he would help me... ah~," Swallowing hard the moment he felt Skids' cold fingers touch his warm sides, Swerve shivered against him, "make me a little more... _detailed._ "

"Oh yeah?" Leaning around Swerve and kissing his cheek, Skids raised an eyebrow. "I like the new shirt."

"Haha, there is more than j-just a... a-" Mouth becoming a fined wobbling line as he felt Skids' fingers circling around one of his nipples, he tried his best to continue. "There's more than just a shirt change." There had been an increase in sensitivity to his avatar, about as much as Brainstorm could get it to his real bodies sensory net. He could feel _everything_ when before touch was just a muffled sensation. His body also would now react to it, and from his hardening nipple being rolled around between Skids' fingers, Brainstorm had succeeded in granting him that wish. "Oh Primus, that feels good." His body tingled and he spread his toes, having kicked his sandals off a long time before they had even started touching one another. "There's also... _huff...._ there's also..."

"This?" Having pulled one hand free from Swerve's shirt, Skids brought it down to grope at the bulge puffing out from his pants. The harder he dug his fingers into the bulge, the harder he felt Swerve's erection get. "This is new." Palming the fabric and slowly rubbing his hand up and down a few times, Skids purred when Swerve started to pant.

" _Huhff~_ Y-yeah-" Back arching, Swerve reached up and hooked his arm around Skids' head as he felt the mech’s hand prod at his waistband. Tugging at it only once, he slipped his fingers inside and cupped Swerve's less than metallic spike.  "Oh frag." Chest heaving, Swerve glanced down, watching the area around his groin shift about as Skids moved his hand around. "You're hands so cold." Swerve managed a small laugh before firm digits wrapped around his member. "E-easy... it's not as.... _oh.. fu..._ -" He hiccupped, hips jumping as Skids gave a light stroke. A second stroke had Swerve's entire body bucking against him. "Wait~ Wait~" Snagging Skids' wrists, the blue mech paused his stroking and listened.

"Hmm?" He felt Swerve suddenly shift against him, and he withdrew his hand from his pants. At no point did he try and top Swerve from sitting up and turning, now on his knees facing him.

"Open your panel." Fumbling with the button on his pants, it popped open, and out spilled Swerve's erection. Ignoring it for a second, he got right to work with the buttons on his shirt, popping each free until he was able to toss the fabric to the floor.

While he stripped, Skids did as told, scooting his aft down and laying himself back against a heap of pillows. Allowing his legs to lull apart, he snapped his panel back, allowing his spike to rise and his valve to expose itself in Swerve's direction.

"Oh boy~" Giddy, Swerve scooted himself closer to Skids' hips, mere inches from his exposed valve. "I didn't think you would get so wet for me when I look like this." Starting at the bottom of Skids' valve, Swerve ran his middle and ring finger up through the sticky folds. Already glossed with a lovely sheen of fluid, more gushed out the moment Swerve tapped his thumb against the bright red outer node.

"Swerve," Reaching up and squeezing chubby human cheeks between cold palms, Skids' pulled Swerve over his body, "I _love_ you."

Cheeks burning, Swerve tried to look down, his visor sliding up a bit over his forehead to expose his glowing blue eyes. He mumbled something into Skids' palm, his hand still at work rubbing his valve until finally he snuck his middle finger inside.

"Ah~!" Skids' hips lurched, but he settled quickly when Swerve withdrew his chubby digit. There was barely a pause before he stuffed it back in, accompanied by a second finger. The two of them were well aware Skids didn't really need stretching, Swerve was small enough in both forms he could fit with no trouble, but he still liked to tease. Something about Skids' valve biting down on his fingers had him hot and bothered, and the more he fingers, the louder _Swerve_ would pant.

Pulling his fingers free and grabbing his throbbing member, Swerve gave it a few strokes before leaning in. Pressing himself against the scalding hot valve folds, he groaned, the sensation was to die for. His hips tingled and heat pooled and swelled around his groin, radiating down to the tips of his toes, making them curl.

He rubbed for a while, sliding over the top of Skids' valve and nosing at his outer node with the soft fleshy head of his erection. Once, twice, then he was getting a little to red in the face to keep going.

"O-Okay~" Kissing up along Skids' chest, Swerve paused at his neck, mouthing over several cables. Nipping one and suckling on it, he felt Skids groan against the side of his face and tilt his head to the side. "Okay~" Wiggling his hips and using his hand to guide himself back down, Swerve pressed the head of his erection against the bottom of Skids' valve. Rocking himself back and forth, he pushed past the folds, breaching the valve ring and sliding right inside with no resistance.

"Oh _frag!~_ ” Skids arched, spreading his legs even further apart and lifting them into the air a bit. "Oh _frag yeah~_ " He huffed, feeling Swerve pull out and then glide right back in. The usual rough clank of their hips was gone, and instead nothing but their harsh breaths filled the room along with the dull drone of the TV that had been long forgotten. "Oh!~ That's it~" Swerve’s human appendage lacked the hardness of a mech's spike, but for Skids it didn't matter. It still felt delightful, the push and pull of Swerve against him. Swerve's erection could still easily ignite every sensor in his valve and with each rough thrust; he could hit the ceiling of his valve.

"You like that?" Swerve wheezed above him, kissing the corner of his mouth harshly as his thrusting started to pick up. Bucking and rolling his hips against the mech's valve, he felt Skids' inner walls squeeze him, making his visor brighten. It was so warm inside of him, warmer than any human could actually ever tolerate, but he didn't care. Just being able to do this with Skids was good enough for him.

"Oh~ yeah, frag~" Reaching up and brushing some of Swerve's hair from his face, Skids let his optics shutter closed, enjoying the feeling. Only when he felt his valve clench and flutter did he reopen them, looking down between their working bodies.

He watched Swerve's member vanish and reappear from his valve with a splash of lubricant each time he reentered him. On occasion Swerve would thrust as deeply into him as he could, holding himself against Skids until the mech sobbed out and trembled.

"I-I'm gonna cum."

"What?" Skids huffed, his optics glossy as he looked up at Swerve. He couldn't help but smile at Swerve's scrunched up face and the struggled look of concentration. "What are you gonna do?" He was well aware of the human slang, and he himself was close to his peak. Just watching Swerve rut his valve was enough to get him right to the edge.

"I'm going to... I...-" Hips jerking out of rhythm, Swerve mouth wobbled. He hiccupped when he felt Skids pulling his head down, close to his own.

"Cum in me." The blue mech whispered, and just like that, he felt Swerve's body tense against him.

"Oh _fuck_ ~!" Colliding their hips together as hard as he possibly could, Swerve tried to stuff as much of himself into Skids as possible. His erection swelled and a hot sticky stream of transfluid escaped him, also a new feature he had begged Brainstorm to add, even if it had been embarrassing to ask for.

He squealed, feeling Skids' valve rippling over his member, only increasing the severity of his own overload until finally he lay flat against the cool metallic chest.

Huffing, Swerve felt gentle fingers brushing hair off his sweaty cheek, and then a thumb rubbing under his visor. Opening his eyes a little bit, he smiled when he saw Skids' dopy grin staring right back at him.

It took a few minutes for him to catch his breath and sit up, giving a few more thrusts into Skids' sloppy valve for good measure before pulling out.

Crawling back between silver thighs, Swerve laid himself on top of Skids' chest and rubbed his chest. In return, Skids wrapped an arm around his back, rubbing his chubby sides and occasionally tracing up Swerve’s spine.

Behind them, the TV played on, leaving the two of them to listen to it and just enjoy each other's company. 


	178. Jazz/ Self service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> commission

“You did a fine job today, Jazz.” Resting his massive palm down on Jazz’s shoulder, Magnus gave a faint squeeze.

        Armor dusty from the day’s earlier scuffle with the Decepticons, Jazz had looked rather ragged. Covered in dings and dents, he was utterly exhausted but at no point allowed his posture to be anything but perfect in the eyes of Magnus.

        “Thank you sir.” With his available hand, Jazz gave a quick salute as Magnus slid his hand from him. “Just doing my job, sir.”

        There it was, microscopic, but the faintest sign of a smile on Magnus’ faceplate. He sighed, shaking his head and once more patting Jazz on the shoulder before tapping the bottom of his hammer’s staff against the floor. “Get yourself cleaned up,” Turning away from his cadet, Magnus stalked down the hall, “and get some proper rest. There is still much that needs to be done before we leave Earth.” With that, Magnus vanished down the corridor, the soft wump of his staff becoming softer and softer until finally he was gone.

        Shoulders sagging, Jazz looked up and sighed, relieved to be back. Sure Earth had been fun for the first few days, but nonstop recon work had started to get to him. It had made it difficult to enjoy the world around him, as when he finally had the free time, he was either too sore or too tired, or simply a combination of the two.

        Taking in a quick breath and releasing a soft sigh, Jazz turned on his heels towards the washroom. A quick and hot shower would do his sore frame good, and in the morning he would tend to his dents as they were all superficial.  

        Upon stepping into the washroom, Jazz had started to beat-box. He swayed across the room, snagging a towel from a rack and side stepping his way towards an available stall. Luckily, since there had been so few of them stationed on Earth, the washroom was empty, allowing Jazz some peace.

        Twisting the nozzle to the shower all the way around, Jazz stepped under the spray, his beat boxing fading away as he looked up into the water’s spray.

        Visor dimming, Jazz just stood there, enjoying the warmth of the water seeping through each and every sore seam. The soft mesh that made up his abdomen quickly soaked, and he rubbed it, scrubbing away some of the grime before tired hands moved lower.

        Graving over his groin, there was a faint hint of arousal that had pooled there. It had been nothing but a faint tickle, ignited by Magnus’ soft smile. He could have easily ignored it, but instead he rubbed the tips of three fingers into the mesh. Dragging it slowly up and down, he huffed, tilting his head back further until the water was striking his neck.

        Magnus should smile more.

        Spike swelling slightly behind Jazz’s sealed panel, it warped the hatch outwards ever so slightly.

        He palmed it further, teasing himself until his cheeks burned and his soft pants turned into open mouth huffs. More and more, the panel bulged outwards until finally his spike ached. Throbbing and cramped inside of the housing, it insisted to be let out, and Jazz allowed it.

        Catching himself in an awaiting palm, he gave his spike a fond squeeze and then a single stroke.

        “Mhm~!” Knees quivering, he took a step forwards, leaning into the wall and pressing his forehead into it. “O-Oh~” He stroked again, his hand working nice and slow, drawing out the dull pangs of pleasure made between his legs.

        He’s cute… when he smiles.

        Letting his hand glide up to his spike’s head, he toyed with it briefly. Digging his thumb into the little slit, he drew out the pre fluid that barely had a chance to ooze out. Swirling it around the spike’s head, he gave it a tight squeeze and groaned into the cool tiles of the washroom walls.

        His spark fluttered behind his chestplate, and he shifted his legs further apart, his free hand wandering down further past his spike’s base. There the tips of two fingers grazed the soft lumps of his valve, and he rubbed them carefully.

        If only they had been Magnus’ fingers, massive, yet careful. He would have given anything for just a few minutes of Magnus toying with him, even a few seconds.

        “Mhm!~” His fingers may have lacked the girth Magnus’ naturally had, but he could make up for it by using two of his own. “Ha-huh~!” Pressing his middle and ring finger against his valve’s entrance, he let them sink in. Imagining Magnus to be the one fingering him, he let them sink in nice and slow. Curling them after the second knuckle, Jazz let out a muffled cry into the wall.

        Mouthing the tiles, he heaved, the hand working his spike trembling now, struggling to focus as his mind had wandered towards his clenching valve. Deeper and deeper he pushed them, whining when he had maxed out on length, not even reaching the top of his valve.

        Magnus would probably have no issue reaching it, and Jazz wondered if Magnus would have gotten off to the idea of him jerking him off. He seemed to reserved, what kinds of things did a mech like Magnus like?

        Valve rippling, Jazz hiccuped when his hips bucked. The hot knot in his belly had grown, and the more he wiggled and thrusted his hands, the faster it seemed to start to unravel.

        “M-Mags-” Jazz huffed, wishing it was Magnus pinning him against the wall with his hands all over him. “Come on…  huh… come o-” Valve clamping down, Jazz pressed his forehead harder into the wall and bared his teeth.

        Burying his fingers to the last knuckle into his valve, Jazz put all of his focus on jerking off his spike. Stroking as fast and as hard as he could, he bared his teeth when finally that knot in his stomach let go.

        A long thick and sticky strand of transfluid spurt from his spike, coating the wall in front of him. A second spurt, and then a third, and it was over.

        Sagging one shoulder against the wall, Jazz allowed himself to slide down to the floor, sitting propped up against it. Allowing his legs to lull lazily apart, he kept stroking himself, this time at a lazy pace in an attempt to draw out whatever fluid was still left inside of his spike.

        “Oh man-” If he was tired before, he was certainly exhausted now. Lifting his hands into the spray of water, he rinsed himself and the wall off.

        Taking a few minutes to catch his breath, he stood back up on legs that felt like jelly and finished his shower.

        Snagging the towel he had picked up earlier and tossing it over his head to dry himself off, he started to beat-box again.


	179. Prowl/Jazz (Gift)

"Feel good?" Prowl whispered into the nook of Jazz's neck as he felt the mech sag against him. He could feel each of Jazz's hot pants against his neck cables, and every few strokes of his spike had the faintest little moans pushing past his perfect lips.

"Mhm~" Sitting chest to chest, head's placed on each other's shoulders and legs draped over each other's thighs, Prowl held Jazz's spike in hand. Stroking it at a steady and gentle pace, Prowl grazed his thumb over the spike's head with each upstroke. Making sure to smear around each glob of lubricant that Jazz provided him, he continued even after his partner was pulsing hard in his palm.

"Good." Turning his attention back to Jazz's neck, Prowl nipped at a few of the thicker energon cables. Tugging on one, Prowl felt Jazz slide his hands around his back and grip just below his door wings. His fingers dug into the first transformation seam they could find, squirming inside and clinging to his partner as he held on for the ride.

Prowl's strokes never broke into a speed anything but loving. Nice and slow, up and down and sometimes a twist to spice it up. Every few strokes he made sure to squeeze the head, enjoying the way Jazz tensed against him and whimpered until the pressure eased. It wouldn't be enough to get him off, sure it felt wonderful and sent delightful sparks of pleasure up his spinal strut, but ultimately it was the closeness they were after.  

It had taken Jazz a while to accept the fact that sometimes Prowl simply liked to pleasure him and only him with no reciprocation. Of course, he wanted to please his partner in the same ways, but Prowl was firm about it. Content some nights with getting no one but Jazz off, he just loved listening to him, loved holding him, kissing him, it's all he wanted. To nuzzle him, tell him he loved him, kiss his red cheeks, and make him arch off the bed with each thrust, tug, or nuzzle. Jazz happy, made him happy. That never stopped Jazz from asking if Prowl was sure each time, he was just polite like that. Sweet to the core and it's what kept Prowl balanced.

"Prowl~" Spike pulsing, Jazz tightened his grip on Prowl's back. Sliding his chin down and away from Prowl's shoulder, he pressed his forehead into Prowl's chest. " _Huff..._ oh man... _huff~_ "

Hand slowing to a stop, Prowl let his thumb coast over Jazz's spike head a few times before pushing forward.

"Lay back." He pushed Jazz with his chest until the mech fell backwards onto the bed, catching himself on his elbows only to watch Prowl still sitting in front of him. He stroked him a few more times before crawling over him, his mouth kissing a path up his groin to his belly. Each kiss was random, no set amount in each area, just enough for him to climb to Jazz's mouth.

Upon arrival, he kissed along Jazz's jaw, then up to his damp and pink cheeks.

" _Huh~_ " A light pressure presented itself at Jazz's modesty plate, and instantly he allowed his thighs to droop apart. Accepting Prowl between them, he swallowed hard when Prowl's groin bumped his own.

"Open your panel." Hips rocking back ever so slightly, Prowl rocked back into Jazz, bumping his frame gently. He continued to bump and grind, his hands finding their way up to cup at Jazz's face. Grazing his thumbs under that vivid visor, he couldn't help himself but to pull it off.

Met with the most beautiful optics he had ever seen, Prowl felt his spark flare. No matter how many times he had seen them, it always seemed to blow him out of the water. They were a vibrant blue with the most beautiful hint of purple. It was nothing he had ever seen and why Jazz always elected to hide it behind his visor he would never know. What mattered was Jazz allowing him to see, allowing him to take his visor off and set it aside to kiss higher on his cheeks. That's what mattered.

A soft click and pop sounded as Jazz's panel slid back, his puffy white and blue valve revealing itself to Prowl. Already his outer node was swollen with need, and Prowl wasted no time giving it what it wanted.

Rocking his hips forward, Prowl ran the underside of his spike over Jazz's node, immediately feeling the mech below him lurch.  

"Ngn~!" The surge of pleasure was significantly more intense than a few strokes to his spike. The heat that had been simmering in his lower belly began to boil once more when Prowl's hips repeated themselves. "K-Keep going~" Jazz huffed out as he let his head fall back against the pillows. "Like that~" Like before, the pace was slow, just enough to bump their hips together and keep the two of them red faced.

Lubricant bubbled and oozed from Jazz's valve opening, making Prowl's thrust a bit smoother the lover he worked. Dragging himself all the way back and then flush together, he grunted into Jazz's neck, trembling before getting his bearings and continuing.

They bumped hips for a few minutes before Prowl felt Jazz's hands sliding along his back. Careful finger traced his seams until they found their way to his hips. Sliding down further and further until they were between their hips, Jazz dripped Prowl's spike.

With his free hand, he pushed Prowl's hips back only a few inches, just enough for Jazz's other hand to guide Prowl's spike to his valve opening. Once it nosed the swollen folds, Jazz gently pulled Prowl back against him. The pressure wasn't enough to make Prowl penetrate him, but enough to give him the idea.

Hunkering into the mattress, Jazz brought his hands back up and draped them over Prowl's shoulders. Hooking them around Prowl's head, he allowed them to hang there as Prowl rocked easily into him, just teasing him.

"I love you."

"I know." Locking lips, Prowl leaned forwards, his spike gliding into Jazz valve with no issue. Hilting himself right away, he held his position, just enjoying the feeling of Jazz's valve fluttering and squeezing around him. Warm and terribly inviting, he didn't want to pull out and instead just sat there, hips buried to the core.

Jazz grunted, his body trembling as he hugged Prowl's head down into his chest. Nuzzling the side of his head and kissing his chevron, he stroked at the back of the mech's neck.

After a moment, Prowl finally slid his hips back a few inches, and then forward, the pace as gentle as ever.

"I love you." He whispered again, sliding his hands under Jazz's back to hug him even closer. "I love you." He buried himself again, pushing everything he had into Jazz until the mech below him huffed.

Valve spurting a bit of fluid, Prowl picked up the pace, rocking against Jazz until he was panting harshly. Every few seconds he would swallow hard, fighting off his own overload to just keep this moment going.

Slowing the pace to a near halt, Prowl sat himself up, pulling Jazz up with him so they were once again sitting face to face.

Sliding his hands around Jazz's back and cupping his aft, Prowl pulled him close, rocking him against his spike.

" _Huff... huh~_ " Jazz puffed as he let his chin come to rest against Prowl's shoulder. Optic's blurry, he looked down to watch Prowl's door wings flutter each time his valve swallowed his spike. He loved that, it was the only expressive thing on Prowl's body, and they were cute. "I'm going to overload." Jazz said smoothly, the new angle doing wonders for striking at his ceiling node.

The build of pleasure had been subtle, but the hot knot had formed in Jazz's lower belly and it was becoming increasingly hard to stave off.

"Overload for me." Grabbing Jazz's spike that stood between them, Prowl stroked it in tune with his gentle thrusts. "Come on, it's an order." There was no authority in his voice, just the gritty tone of arousal and anticipation as he watched Jazz's face scrunch to hold it off a little longer.

"Nhn!~" Hiding his face into the nook of Prowl's neck, Jazz clung to him as overload crashed over him. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through his valve, squeezed Prowl's stilled spike over and over in an attempt to milk it.

His spike, which Prowl was still stroking swelled in his palm and spurt a thick stream of transfluid between them. Warm and sticky, it splashed against each of their chestplates until finally the last few spurts were milked out.

Sagging and panting harshly into Prowl's taut neck cables, Jazz let his hands drop down to Prowl's lower back. Tracing lazy fingers over some seams there, he took in a shaky breath and sighed.

"Shall we take this to the shower?" Prowl's door wings fluttered as he nosed Jazz's sweaty cheek. A wide smile spread across his face when Jazz looked up at him and smirked. 

 


	180. Grimlock/Starscream SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet but slightly grumpy SS and Grim on a light night walk

He would rather have flown but fitting Grimlock inside of his cockpit was out of the question, no matter how many times the large mech insisted he could make himself fit. It had been brought up out of humor rather than an actual proposition to walking to their current destination.

Of course Grimlock had suggested shifting into his own alt mode and galloping down the sidewalks with Starscream clinging to his back for dear life, but for the sake of staying Cybertron's leader and significantly less collateral damage, they walked side by side.

With a stride larger and heavier than Starscreams own, the seeker was left having to walk slightly faster than usual to keep pace. That hadn't faltered his elegant strut, his head and wing's high.

At least at first.

It had been rare for Starscream to leave his tower for anything that hadn't revolved around work, and often it had left him exhausted. Having barely any time for himself, he had barely any time for his massive partner. That hadn't seemed to bother the massive dinobot. Seeming rather content with what time he could spend with Starscream, he had found ways to maximize it through little moments. These instances included waiting outside of Starscream’s tower around noon time to walk him to a small energon shop for lunch. It hadn't been extravagant in the slightest, just a small place to unwind for an hour before he was back to work.

What it really had been was Starscream watching Grimlock try and squeeze himself into a tiny booth and hold onto the smallest cup with only two fingers. More often than not he broke two or three glasses every time they visited trying to get a proper grip on them before finally he was provided with his very own large glass. Then the two sat, and Grimlock mostly listened to Starscream bicker on and on about his duties. It was funny, the way his wings quivered and the way his optics would glow when he was irritated. Something about it had Grimlock's spark aflame and he would sit there for hours listening if he could.

On the days like today, where the weather was finally getting chilly and Starscream had a night off, Grimlock insisted they walk a few blocks to a nearby park. From there they would sit, on warmer nights in the grass, on cool nights like tonight, on the bench far off to the sidelines where they could sit in private.

"It's freezing out here." Ruffling his wings, Starscream quickened his pace, trying to stay by Grimlock's side. "Has it always been this cold?" Wrapping his arms around himself and running his hands up and down his shoulders, Starscream shivered. "Tsk."

"Doesn't bother Grimlock." The Dinobot tilted his head, staring down at the lean seeker who hadn't been looking up at him. The cold hardly fazed him, his armor too thick and his body too large to ever feel the bitter fall wind.

"My wings are going to freeze off at this rate."

"Heh." Glancing down and chuckling softly at Starscream’s scrunched up face, Grimlock wrapped a large arm around him and pulled him close.

"What's so funny?" Glaring up at the massive dinobot, Starscream squinted. "I'm serious, maybe it wasn't a good idea for a walk tonight." That hadn't stopped them from sitting down on the bench and Grimlock tugging Starscream close.

"You." Pulling the seeker nice and snug against his body, Grimlock allowed his hand to blanket over the narrow frame, keeping Starscream warm. A deep purr rumbled behind his chestplate when Starscream let his head come to a rest there.

"Me, tsk, you try flying in below zero air space. You'll be finding me frozen someplace if it keeps getting as cold as it has been. Ugh, I don't miss the days we would fly in formation during blizzards. I can feel my paint chipping already." Shivering at the thought of the wind chill, Starscream tucked his wings snuggly against his back and relaxed into Grimlock.

"Heh," Flipping his palm up, Grimlock allowed his fingers to unfurl, "Grimlock here to keep you warm." Watching Starscream slide his smaller hand into his own, he curled his fingers gently over the seekers. Squeezing, he held on.

Starscream's shivering settled, and together they looked up, watching the already dark sky grow ever darker until the first few hints of stars were visible. Every few moments Starscream would pipe up, talking softly about something that had happened while Grimlock stroked his massive thumb over the top of Starscream's little hands.

Despite the chill, it was perfect.


End file.
